Who Are You?
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: Partly AU. Wally is the popular jock, Jeni is the social freak. But at night, the two are Kid Flash and Jinx... they start to fall in love, both in school, and at the crime scene, but how long will it be before they realize each others identities? KFxJ
1. The Outcast of Jump City High

"...freak..."

"...witch..."

"...loser..."

"...witch..."

"_...witch..._"

"_Witch_!"

"_WITCH!_"

Jinx steadily kept her eyes down as she easily heard her schoolmates hissing about her. She continued her steady walking pace, never faltering. If there was one thing she learned from her past 17 years, it was that if one let the others get the impression that she was weakening, they would pounce, like ravenous wolves, to her slight faulty.

She kept her eyes lowered.

These people judged her, because her skin wasn't a bronze tan, because she didn't have sparkling blue eyes and glittering blond hair. She almost wanted to laugh.

People were fools.

* * *

"It's Wally!"

There was a split reaction; half of the girls erupted in enormously loud giggles, covering their mouths with their perfectly manicured hands, whereas the other half allowed sighs of longing to pass from their lips. Half of the male population greeted him with friendly slaps on the back and knowing grins, the other half gazing at him jealously, tension crackling among them.

The "wisecracking, cocky, know-it-all pretty boy", as he was known as by most of his teachers, casually sat back in his seat, grinning as he winked at some of the hopeful fan girls. He was surrounded by adoring classmates and the like, all desperate to catch a little of his popularity.

Jinx quietly snorted as she saw him. Wally West, star running back? More like Wally West, star running backwards.

She kept her eyes averted, hands clenching. People like him didn't realize how lucky he was. At school people loved, worshiped, revered and adored him. At school, people spat on, hissed at, bullied and ostracized her. She kept her head down as she continued to read the book she had recently borrowed from Gizmo.

Although it was really the small genius who dealt with the technology, Jinx felt compelled to understand as much as he did. After all, they had an enemy who apparently knew his technology as well.

She gritted her teeth. She knew he was coming tonight. He _always_ did. It was almost as if he considered the Hive Five headquarters his second home.

Well she wouldn't take it! She wasn't just a member of the Hive Five, she was the leader; she was going to make sure that tonight was his last night of humiliating them all.

_You say that every night_ she taunted herself. _But you always let him get away._

"Watch out, freak!"

Jinx let out a small squeak as something sloppy, wet, and white, smelling very strongly of paint, hit her in the back of the head. The girls in the class erupted in squeals and 'Ewwwww!'s while the guys who threw it slapped high fives.

"Let's clean off this filthy piece of grime!"

Jinx let out a loud gasp as someone dumped water over her head, thoroughly soaking her. In the real world, in the outside world, she was the cunning, deft, agile, catty sorceress Jinx of the Hive Five. But in school, she was just pathetic, hopeless, foolish, clumsy Jeni Vhix. Here, she was just their plaything.

She fought to control her anger. Let them steal her pride.

But she wouldn't let them near her dignity.

And besides…later tonight, she would be stealing from their parents.

* * *

"Hive Five, attack pattern alpha!"

The villains laughed as they began to unleash their awesome powers to the shocked and scared bank employees.

The bank tellers ran, shouting in fright as Jinx unleashed a simple breaking hex that tore off the chain locks.

"Come on, let's hurry and go," Jinx muttered as she watched a Billy Numerous greedily grab a sack of money and hug it like a pillow.

"What's up with you, Jinx?" See-More asked curiously as she moodily stayed to the side. She opened her mouth, closed it cautiously, then reopened it.

"Just… Just um-"

"Girl problems," See-More nodded. "Got it."

Jinx was grateful for this distraction, but couldn't help but to feel slightly annoyed that he assumed right away it was something pertaining to the fact that she was a female.

"We got the dough! Let's crash!" Gizmo said frantically as, bags stuffed in their hands, they headed for the front door.

The police idiots were guarding the back, as if expecting the six criminals to calmly walk out of the exit of the safe, and hand back the money. Jinx narrowed her eyes.

_That was easy… TOO easy… where is he? He's taunting us, I know it!_

"Ha!" Gizmo laughed smarmily. "That snot-munching hero Kid Flash isn't here! That'll teach him to mess with us, that pit-sniffing- whoa!"

"You know, you really ought to choose better cuss words," Kid Flash shook his head. "I don't like a young boy like you learning the wrong points of English language."

"Get him!"

"Attack pattern, gamma!"

He easily dodged out of the way, refusing to allow himself to be trapped within the Hive Five members, which they tried desperately to do.

"Sorry I'm late," he said casually, as if being a few minutes late meeting with a friend. "There was a fire, a burglary, a drowning kid, and a taco stand on the way here. You know, the usual."

Jinx gritted her teeth. "Today is the last day, Kid Flash!"

"Of what?" he grinned cockily. "You refusing to go out on a date with me?"

Jinx nearly tore her hair out, but kept calm. "You wish! Now!"

"Hehehehe! See ya, sucker!" Gizmo towered over him on his gigantic mechanical spider legs, and pressed the button.

"Huh? Whoa!" Kid Flash yelled in surprise when a blinding light erupted on the floor beneath him.

"Finally! We've got him!" See-More called excitedly as he looked down at the unconscious hero before him.

"Don't get so excited yet," Jinx scowled. "We always manage to get him back to the Hive Five Headquarters somehow, but he always somehow manages to escape in the end."

* * *

"Okay, so far, what have we done with him?"

Jinx lightly tapped her pencil against the pad of paper.

"We tried giving him to Madam Rouge."

"Yeah, and she ended up beating up Jinx," Mammoth snickered. Jinx's eyes momentarily flashed, and the sandwich he was about to bite into burst everywhere.

"Hey! That took me twenty minutes to make!"

"We tried brainwashing him into stealing stuff for us…"

"But he wasn't actually brainwashed, and just used the opportunity to escape."

"We tried putting him up for ransom…"

"Yeah, but the cruddy Teen sniffin' Titans came, and while we were fighting, he escaped, kicked our butts, and they left."

"We tried to take him apart to see what makes him tick."

"Yeah, and he managed to take apart the building from it."

Jinx sighed in exasperation. "Then what do we do?"

Her eyes trailed over to the unconscious boy, and frowned. Before, everything always seemed to be easy and said and done.

But now…

After the list of what they had tried, just trying to touch him seemed hard.

…Touch…

Jinx dropped her pad and paper.

"His identity," she breathed. See-More gazed at her quizzically.

"Sorry?"

"Let's take off his mask," she said, starting to breathe more quickly. "If we can find out who he is, maybe we can find out where he lives and attack him in civilian form."

"Dang, that's- that's…. actually a pretty darn swell idea," Billy Numerous said, looking impressed. Jinx smirked, and stepped over to the unconscious boy draped unceremoniously on their dining table.

"Here goes," she let out a deep breath and reached for his mask.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!** What will happen to our favorite hero?

Find out in the next chapter! I'll try to update if enough people are interested... I don't really know if this is good yet or not though...


	2. Be My Tutor

She hesitated, but willed herself to keep going.

_A little closer… come on_ she urged herself. _Do this, and you can bring him down!_

She bit her lip, as a memory suddenly flashed before her eyes.

* * *

_A gloved hand was held out to her, as warm, glittering blue eyes seemed to light up with a smile._

"_Trust me," he said gently, almost endearingly, holding out his open hand._

_She hesitated and reached for it…

* * *

_

"What are you waiting for?" Gizmo snarled. "Come on! Let's show this sucker he can't beat the Hive Five!"

Jinx firmly nodded, reaching out for the mask once more. She froze, however, when he suddenly turned his head and mumbled something.

The Hive Five gazed at each other in panic. Maybe this was some sort of trap?

"What did he say?" Mammoth asked anxiously, holding a fresh, new sandwich.

Jinx leaned in closer as Kid Flash mumbled it again. Finally, she was able to make out a single word.

"_Spiderman_."

She bolted up in surprise, then stared down at the prone figure.

"Uh… what?" she blurted out. "_Spiderman_? What is he-?"

"You were totally gonna kiss me just like MJ did to Spiderman, weren't you?" his eyes shot open, revealing twin sapphires, sparkling with mischief as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm upside down, you're right side up… I'm ready when you are."

"You… You… IMBECILE!"

She flung out a hex, but he easily got up so that it tore into the sofa instead. Mammoth let out a loud "Huh?" when his newly made sandwich suddenly vanished.

"Hey!" he roared. "That had the last pieces of ham in there!"

"You idiots!" Jinx shrieked. "CATCH HIM!"

"But you're the one who-"

With a rather nasty snarl, Jinx's eyes flashed, and a piece of the ceiling tile landed on the Billy who had dared to speak against her.

"He's gone…" See-More tentatively spoke. "He just left."

Jinx's eyes widened. "Say _what_?"

_That doesn't make SENSE… He always stays behind to tease us, mess with us… why didn't he this time?_

"Hey, Jinx…" Mammoth sniffed her backpack. "I'm hungry… do you have food in here?"

"Hands off my… my homework!" she shrieked, eyes widening. "Shoot! I forgot I have that essay due tomorrow!"

* * *

Jinx sighed as she finished typing the essay. With her advanced Hive Academy classes, the six-page paper had only taken around an hour. Still… she was going to have to learn to be careful. After all, she had the reputation at school.

_The quiet know-it-all who'll grow up old and alone_ she thought to herself sourly. _But that's still a reputation..._

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she called out, saving the essay to her computer before shutting it down.

"Um… Jinx?"

She blinked as the door slid open to reveal See-More.

"Can I come in?"

She hesitated, then sighed again. "Why not?"

"We're, uh, sorry we let Kid Flash get away," See-More shyly handed her ruby necklace he had stolen from the shopping center just last week. Jinx accepted it, smiling slightly. She couldn't deny that it was sweet of the Cyclops to give her the shiny jewel.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Oh… just an assignment for my school," she said nonchalantly, waving towards the computer. See-More sat on the floor, shaking his head.

"I still don't get it, Jinx. Why do you go to some dumb high school?"

She bit her lip. "I… It's complicated See-More."

"You can tell me," he gently prodded. She felt a flash of annoyance, and considered hexing him, but she swiftly calmed herself.

See-More was the only one who ever checked to make sure she was okay, the only one who actually treated her as a person and respected her as the leader. She finally relented, but kept her voice neutral. Last thing she wanted was for him to think she was some sort of softie.

"I never got to finish elementary school… My mother died when I was in second grade, and my powers were starting to kick in. My hair and eyes turned pink, so my father was afraid of me. He decided to abandon me by taking me to the park. He made me sit on a bench, and said not to follow him. So I waited on the bench for hours, until the police found me at 1 the next morning."

See-More gazed at her sympathetically. "That's harsh, Jinx."

"Well, after that, I couldn't go back to school, I was shuttled from foster home to foster home, until I finally just quit and ran. But I read books about school and watched kids going to high school. It was… almost a dream," she said wistfully. "So I enrolled. I decided to go to a normal high school and make normal friends with normal people."

See-More remained silent, but edged away cautiously as her expression changed.

"But there, they see me as a freak," she muttered rather viciously, and without warning, her window cracked with a spark of pink running along the blemish. She continued to talk though, emotionally riled up.

"They see my differences, but they don't know who I really am. On streets, people fear me. In school, people mock me. Ugh."

"You could always, you know, quit…" See-More offered. She smiled, slightly patronizingly.

"And do what? Stay in the Hive Five Headquarters all day with you guys?"

"We're not that bad!" See-More said indignantly, feeling obligated to defend his own sex. "I mean, I just… Jinx, I was looking for a jewelry store one day."

Her cat like eyes narrowed. "…Yes…?"

He couldn't stop the blooming blush on his cheeks. "I, um, saw you at the school."

She remained silent.

"Those boys pushed you in the mud!" he said rather heatedly. "You could have hexed them to oblivion!"

"Well… that wouldn't have made me obvious at _all_, now would it have?" she said, sarcasm tingeing her voice.

"I just… Jinx-"

"Don't worry," she cut him off. "If it gets too much, I could always just quit. I mean, come on… who can keep me in school? The _law_?"

The two laughed rather somberly, and See-More stood up.

"Well… just… yeah. Just wanted to say that."

"Okay. Thanks, See-More. Good night."

"Night, Jinx," he managed with a blush, before stepping out of her room.

* * *

Wally West, aka, Kid Flash, was meanwhile having a few of his own problems.

For starters, he had noticed the new student, Kitten Moth, making eyes at him, and he was feeling very weak-kneed from it. She was undeniably gorgeous, with straight blonde hair that glittered almost blindingly, and eyes that looked like watery jewels. And her tan skin completed her image of the perfect California girl. Damn… she was fine, and he would be a fool for turning that down. He knew that she was interested in him… Okay, so maybe that wasn't a problem. It was a perk, which helped to blot out his other problem.

His other problem consisted of trying to finish a 6-page paper that was due tomorrow, which he hadn't started on. He groaned softly under his breath. He usually tore apart the Hive Five headquarters before he left every time, but tonight, he had suddenly remembered, right when he stole the sandwich, that he was supposed to write an essay. He immediately dashed out after that. He had a good feeling that the Hive Five probably wouldn't even care...

Although...

No, Jinx was too smart. She would know it wasn't his style. Maybe that was a good thing? Maybe he confused her? He sighed, shaking his head. She was too smart, too smart for that thick as bricks group. Those losers were _so _not worth hanging out with... It was only a matter of time before Jinx succumbed to him and came over to the side of good. He smiled at that, but it faltered when his eyes captured the menacing glare of his own computer screen, reminding him to continue with his essay. It was tough, being a metahuman and a normal student. He sometimes wondered if it was even worth it... but he cringed, imagining his uncle, the Flash, lecturing him.

"Wally, you know that you don't get to use your powers as an excuse to back out of school," he mimicked in a high-pitched voice (which sounded nothing like his uncle's deep baritone). "Who cares if you're the fastest kid alive? You need a good education unless you plan to use that super-speed to somehow convince people to give you a job."

Wally ruffled his hair as he squinted, trying to figure out what to say next in his essay (which so far, consisted of one paragraph).

"This is pointless!" he finally cried out in frustration to the empty apartment. He finally shut down his computer, and flopped into his bed.

It was just one essay. How much could it possibly be worth?

* * *

"Wally West, see me after class!"

Wally cringed and sank lower into his seat. _A lot, apparently?_

His friends clucked sympathetically, but he could see the mirth in their eyes as they held back laughs._  
_

"Oh... For that matter, Miss Vhix?" the teacher said in a much sweeter tone. "You too."

Jinx's head shot up.

_Shoot... Did the teacher notice it was rushed? Shoot, shoot, shoot..._

Wally's gaze lingered behind him to the quiet girl when the teacher mentioned her name.

_Huh... it's that quiet girl. But she always does well on essays...

* * *

_

"This is the fourth major essay you've skipped this year, Wally!" the teacher raged. "I would have expected more from you!"

Jeni shuffled uncomfortably. Was this really necessary? Chewing out Wally West in front of her was sort of... well... almost embarrassing. She was almost embarrassed _for_ him.

"Oh, yes, Miss Vhix... I just wanted to congratulate you," the teacher turned to her, smiling widely. Jeni was slightly taken aback.

"Ex...cuse me?"

"Well, your essay was written just so _brilliantly_... I was hoping you could help Mr. West on his next assignment."

"His next assignment?"

She was so relieved she had done well on the paper, she could only stupidly repeat to everything the teacher was saying.

"Yes... perhaps a tutor session? Or two?"

"But I don't need a tutor!" Wally argued. "My grades are just fine!"

"Perhaps in everything else, Mr. West!" the teacher retorted. "But just because you have an A in every other class, does not make it acceptable to go failing my English class!"

Wally felt faint. "I- I'm failing? _Failing_?"

The teacher sighed. "I did warn you, this essay was a third of your cumulative grade."

"Well, then-"

"Miss Vhix? What do you say?"

"I-"

"Please!"

Jeni gazed at him in surprise. It was the first time she had seen him so desperate.

"I'll pay attention and everything, I swear," he looked at her with big hopeful eyes. She hesitated, mind whirring. It would be bad for the Hive if she was spending more time in school... then again, maybe if she did this, popular pretty boy here would get an ego deflation.

"All... All right," she said, sighing.

_I am definitely going to regret this.

* * *

_

The two of them walked outside of the school silently, until he suddenly, without warning, grabbed her hand. Her reflexes immediately kicked in, and without warning, she twisted his hand away from her body and slammed her open palm against his chest. He slammed against a tree with a loud "Oof!", then gazed up at her in shock.

Had this scrawny, tiny girl just... overpowered him? Sure, he may not exactly be King Kong, but he was still pretty heavy compared to her, and he trained almost everyday... He kept in shape, and ate like a paper shredder. But she had somehow managed to make him skid back a good four feet! And into a _tree_!

Jinx immediately felt her adrenaline pounding, and regretted it.

"I- I'm... sorry," she helped him up. "I... panicked."

"Oh... I just wanted to give you this," he held out a slip of paper, his number written on it. "Sorry, I probably should have handed it to you, instead of grabbing your hand to put it in like some kind of pervert. Uh, not that I _am_ a pervert. Uh, not that I'm trying to brag, because I'm not, I'm just saying, uh..."

Jinx could feel her whole face heating up.

_Goooood job... The most popular boy in our grade tries to give me his number, and I slam him against a TREE..._

Wally was turning bright red as well.

_Dammit, it's easy for me to talk to girls, but I barely know who this girl is..._

"That was intense, though!" he said, smiling rather brightly. She tried not to stare at him.

_I just slammed him against a tree. Is he insane, or is he insane?_

"Anyways, Jinny, can't wait until our first session," he said cheerfully. "I really suck in English, so I hope-"

"Wally!"

He turned, and immediately pinked.

"Kitten..."

He turned back to Jeni, and gulped.

"Uh, look-"

"Yeah, reputation, I get it," she said crossly. "And by the way, my name is Jeni."

With that, she hoisted up her backpack, and stormed off.

* * *

Tada! A new chapter! Please tell me what you think... I honestly think this chapter is kinda boring, but I think it should get more interesting later on...


	3. Mr Popular

Wally suppressed a yawn as Kitten continued to babble about... he forgot what he was supposed to be listening to two minutes after the conversation even started.

"...and then Kim said 'Noooooo way!' and I was like 'Yeah, you would not _believe_ just where it was!' and she was like 'Omigosh, I am, like, so totally freaked out!' and then Carla..."

Yeah... That was a pointless tune-in. He continued to eat his burger at the small diner he and Kitten had decided to hang out at. They would hang out here, eat, then move to the back of the building, where there was a deserted alley. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt sick. He slowed his chewing, and for some reason, his fist clenched.

Girls like her were everywhere. They were quick, heartless, and most importantly, easy. She didn't need a slow, romantic night, or candles, or roses, or even love.

When his uncle Barry had given him the _speech_ (yes... THE SPEECH... which consisted of a lot of stuttering and bright red cheeks from the poor boy who was going through puberty, and had been noticing a lot of the girls in his class very differently at the time), his uncle explained that it was meant as a symbol of love, not as something he could use and abuse anytime he wanted a rush of pleasure, just like his powers. His uncle stressed, constantly, how his powers were, to innocent civilians, a symbol of his protection, his utter devotion to stopping criminals and villains, not something he could use for his own gain or advantage.

But of course... it was hard to suppress urges when so many girls were throwing themselves at his feet, so eager, so open, so _desperate_... It was hard, at least, for a hormonal teenager who people picked on when he had been younger and scrawny. Being Kid Flash had been kind to him over the years. His shoulders had broadened, his acne cleared up, and he learned, over the years, how to smile a specific way.

It was that smile that had lured many a female into his mattress.

As he continued to fantasize, he suddenly realized Kitten was screeching.

"Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" he snapped to attention. "Oh... uh, sorry, Kitten, I, uh..."

He was interrupted by a loud scream.

"Help! Heeeeeeeelp!"

The two of them wheeled around to see, across the street, Flicker's Electronic Store being ransacked.

"Hive Five... Steal to your pleasure!"

With a loud cackle, the members of the Hive Five lunged into the store.

"Oooooooooooh, Wallyyyyy!" Kitten immediately grabbed onto his jacket and buried her face into his chest, in a supposedly cute gesture. Wally winced. She smelled of overpowering cheap perfume and the lingering scent of another man.

"I'm scaaaaaaared!" she whined. He managed to wrench her out of his grasp.

"I'll, uh, call for help!"

He ran out of the diner, then dashed into the alleyway he and Kitten had been planning to convene later. A few milliseconds later, Kid Flash zoomed out, a confident smirk on his face.

"Titans, go!"

"Hey, Robin!" he said cheerfully, raising a hand in greeting.

"Save the warm welcome for later, Kid Flash!" Robin retorted, sounding quite annoyed. "Stop them!"

Cyborg and Gizmo were glaring at each other.

"I still don't appreciate the last present you left on my back, two-feet-tall!"

"Oh, yeah? How about this one then, snotbrain?"

The two of them began to exchange furious blows, as Starfire, with a loud yell, flew towards Mammoth, knocking him clear out of the building.

"You may be strong! But I am strong as well!" the Tamaranean princess bellowed, before blasting him with a starbolt.

See-More nervously backed away from a very ferocious-looking green tiger, before switching his laser eye on. The tiger suddenly turned into a falcon, before flying out of the laser's range.

"Huuuo!" Robin leapt with his bo staff towards Kyd Wykkyd, who easily dodged before sending one of his lightning-fast attacks.

"Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" Raven easily collected a handful of Billy Numerous' in her glowing black orb, sending an angry glare at the rest of the Billy's in her way. "Which one of you is the original?"

"Guess it's just you and me, hmm?" Kid Flash said, grinning cheekily at the infuriated Jinx.

"Oh, it is _so_ on!" she retorted, sending a light hex his way. He swiftly dodged.

"Aw... I think you care!" he winked. "It's almost like you don't want me to be hit!"

"You-!"

She quickly sent hex after hex, feeling her temper flare up as each one missed. He led her deeper and deeper down the street, adding insult to injury by making faces.

"Aw, come on, Jinxy!" he teased. "If you like me, just say so!"

With a furious cry, she sent another powerful hex, one of her bigger ones. As usual, he dodged it, but soon realized his mistake. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a woman and her child, innocent bystanders, who had just noticed the purple light heading towards them.

"No!" he yelled, but to his surprise, just as he yelled it, the light vanished. He ran over to the woman.

"Ma'am, please get out of this area... it's dangerous. Please hurry home."

As soon as he made sure they were gone, he hurried back to Jinx.

"Jinx!" he called in a panic. The pale sorceress was lying on her back, clothes ripped and torn in certain areas. He gently shook her.

"Jinx?" he said tentatively. "Are you... Are you okay?"

His eyes trailed down, and it clicked. She had absorbed her attack, had taken back the hex. But doing so had meant she had to pay the consequences for it.

_Why, Jinx?_

"Jinx, come on!" he muttered. "Be okay! We're not exactly friends, but I don't want you dead!"

"Don't..."

He leaned in closer. "Jinx?" he breathed.

"_Don't touch me!_"

He let out a yelp as she swept her arm up, hitting him square in the chest with another hex. At the same time, a puff of pink smoke surrounded her, more than likely from her inability to control her powers from emotional stress. He got up with a cough.

"Well... at least you're okay..."

The smoke slowly cleared. Kid Flash stumbled back in shock.

_Isn't that... hey... that girl looks kinda familiar. Isn't that the tutor girl?_

Jinx immediately whirled around. Her hands! They were pale flesh-colored! Pale! But not her pale. She cursed, then slammed her fist into her hip. The device inside her pocket crumbled in a flash of pink electricity. Kid Flash shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Jinx stood before him.

_Phew... I really gotta start sleeping more._

"Jinx... don't do this," he looked up at the imposing girl. She glared down at him.

"I have to," she snapped. "You made me, us, look like complete idiots!"

"So join us!" he yelled back. "Join us and become something better! You can do it, Jinx... but you refuse to! You're better than all of this!"

"You don't know anything!" she hissed at him and raised her hand to strike.

"I know you absorbed a hex meant for innocent people!" he retorted, and she lowered her hand in shock.

"I..."

"Hah!"

Jinx let out a 'Oof!' as Robin kicked her out of the way.

"You okay?" he helped Kid Flash up. Kid Flash slowly nodded.

"F- Fine."

He looked around, but it was too late; the Hive Five had vanished.

* * *

"You did _what_?" Gizmo yelled furiously. Jinx glared at him.

"Keep it down, Gizmo!"

"Do you know how long it took me to make that?" Gizmo snarled. "And the parts weren't exactly easy to come across either!"

"Oh, relax," Jinx waved a hand. "You stole the idea from Cyborg anyways."

That reminder seemed to bring the genius inventor down a few notches.

"W- Well," he stuttered, red from embarrassment. "So? It was still hard to make! And now you want me to make another one?"

"Well, yeah!" she retorted. "The one you made for me malfunctioned while I was fighting!"

"Probably from one of your own hexes," he muttered under his breath.

"_**WHAT WAS THAT?**_" she roared, towering over him.

"Nothing, ma'am," he responded, shrinking. She sighed and exhaled.

"Look, I'm sorry... but can you make one by tomorrow?"

"Fine," he said sullenly. "Bring dinner to me at the workshop."

"Thanks, Gizmo!" she said happily, and took out the holographic generator from her pocket. He snatched it up, muttering uncomfortably under his breath.

"You wanna look the same way you did last time?" he called over his shoulder. She hesitated.

It was so tempting... she could fashion herself to look... not so geeky. Without glasses, without dull, boring brown hair and green eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah... same as last time."

She turned around, and stepped back in surprise. She bent down to pick up the piece of paper that had fallen out of her pocket when she had taken out the holographic generator.

"Ughhh!" she smacked a hand to her forehead. In the excitement of today's heist, she had forgotten to call Wally West to schedule a tutoring appointment. She shook her head and headed to the mainframe computer to make the call.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally West wasn't home... He was currently in a ferocious battle.

"No... No... Noooooooooooo!" he howled as the last of his strength ebbed away.

"Hehehe! Dude! I win again!" Beast Boy jumped on top of the sofa, and threw the game controller down.

"Go, BB! Who's your winner? Yeahhhhhh!"

Kid Flash let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine! I'll beat you next time we play!"

"One more round?" Beast Boy picked up the controller, waggling his eyebrows. Kid Flash, however, was no longer paying attention to him. He zipped up to the door as it slid open to reveal a tall figure.

"Heyyyy," he smirked, flipping his already, well, flipped hair, and flashing a charming smile to Starfire. The orange-skinned alien couldn't resist a giggle.

"Hello, friend Kid Flash! How are you today? Are you well?"

"Even better from seeing you, cutie," he grinned again, and she couldn't stop another giggle.

"Where is-? Oh, you're here. Hello, Kid Flash," Raven said monotonously. He grinned.

"Hey, Raven. Still looking beautiful as ever," he bowed, knowing how the word 'beautiful' affected the seemingly emotionless girl.

"Your words have no effect on me," she retorted, before leaving through the sliding doors. Only then, on the other side, did she allow a blush to suffuse over her face.

"Wally!" Robin said sharply. He wheeled around.

"Yes... _Dick_?" he responded, trying to bite down a laugh. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"_Follow me_."

"Alas! Until next time, fair maiden," Kid Flash bent down dramatically and laid a kiss on Starfire's hand. She giggled once more, as Kid Flash zoomed after Robin.

"Okay... Who took away Richard's favorite toy?" he said babyishly as he saw the look on Dick's face.

"I hear you're doing well in school," Dick said calmly, and Wally tensed.

_Oh no... the calm before the storm!_

"Er... I'm doing fine, _Dad_," he joked. "Why?"

"Any... extracurriculars?"

"Uh... I'm on the football team, and-"

"As a _running back_?" Robin slapped down the pile of papers, and on the top, Kid Flash could see his picture, decked out in a football uniform.

"Yeah? Oh, come on, Dick," he rolled his eyes. "Our enemies aren't that dumb!"

Robin stared. "Isn't that _my_ line?"

"Exactly. They're not that dumb, so they'll know if I'm Kid Flash, I wouldn't be in a sport that involves running... I'd have to be pretty stupid to be on the track team, or a running back, wouldn't I? So they wouldn't dare expect it!"

He leaned back, satisfied, while Robin continued to seethe.

"All right, what else is bothering you?"

"Three things, Wally. One, stop flirting with my girlfriend. Two, stop flirting with the girl I think of as my sister. And three, stop flirting with our _enemies_!"

"Oh... yeah, um, I was going to mention that to you," Wally said sheepishly. "Um, I kinda... well, have been trying to convert Jinx of the Hive to be a... a good guy."

Robin swelled, not unlike a bullfrog. "Are... you... _crazy_?" he ground out. "Jinx? No way! There's too much bad blood between us!"

"But... dude, seriously... Madame Rouge once tried to capture me! And Jinx freed me! She helped me escape! She let me go!"

"What?" Robin stared at him. Wally felt rays of hope.

"Let you go? So she captured you in the first place?"

"...er, minor detail!"

"Wally, look..." Robin sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "You're my...friend..." (the word looked painful for Robin to grind out... Wally strongly suspected that Robin could say 'friend' fine, but was definitely having difficulty saying it to Kid Flash) "... and I think I trust you more than anyone. We grew up together. We trained together. We have expectations of us. So I'm sorry, but I can't have you go risking yourself and our team for some girl."

"But listen," he argued. "Today, she-"

"I'm sorry, Wally, that's final," Robin said firmly, before shoving him out.

* * *

Wally sighed as he wearily unlocked the door to his apartment. The effects of the fight were starting to kick in. He had a swift healing process, so bruises easily disappeared. His speed, however, didn't make up for his sleep loss; he needed sleep and to recharge, just like everyone else. The downsides to his speeds were not many, but then again... one of them was being unable to drink coffee. It didn't keep him awake, it just made him jittery, scared of loud noises and sudden movements.

_But I could really use some caffeine sometimes... Now would be ideal._

He stumbled over to his answering machine.

**Beep.**

_"Wally, this is Carla. Babe, I miss you... I wish you were here right now, 'cuz I'm wearing-"_

**Beep.**

_"Wally! This is Kitten! How could you just forget me? I'm-!"_

**Beep.**

_"Feel the warm breeze and rays of sun... Vacation here at the-"_

**Beep.**

_"Um... Wally? This is Jeni... er, from your English class."_

He bolted up. He had forgotten about the tutoring session they were supposed to schedule!

_"I guess... we could meet tomorrow at-"_

_"Who's that, your boyfriend? Hehehe! It's her boyfriend!"_

_"Shut up, twerp!"_

_"Ahhhhhhhh!"_

_"Ahem, sorry, that was my... uh, younger brother. Anyways, I was thinking maybe we could meet tomorrow at the library after school? If that doesn't work, tell me at English. Okay, see you-"_

_"Ooooh, somebody has a boyyyfriend, somebody has a-"_

_"Yaaaaargh!"_

**Beep.**

Wally blinked in astonishment... then broke out into fits of laughter. Seriously, he had never laughed this hard at a voice recording message before. He wiped away tears of mirth... before bursting into giggles again.

He wasn't sure if it was just because he was tired, because it wasn't even that remotely funny, but Jeni's voice recording was just too much. It sounded like she was ready to maim her younger brother... whoever that was.

He frowned. He didn't know she had a younger brother. He was Wally West; he knew everything about every female in the school, teachers included.

But she was a mystery. She purposely blended in, behind everyone. She didn't stand out, and only answered when the teacher called on her. She sat alone at lunchtime, but he only knew that, because his eyes had carelessly swept by her once, while he was eating, before it moved on. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed.

Kids in their class teased her, but she never stood up for herself. Well... his powers weren't exactly meant to exact justice on playground bullies, were they?

He sighed in frustration, and rolled over to sleep. Tomorrow, he would be tutored by Jeni Vhix. Who knew? Maybe she was like every other girl. Maybe she was just another quick lay.

But something inside him told him she wasn't.


	4. The First Time

Sorry everyone! Oh my gosh, this story is starting to get really weird I think... um, let me know what you think? It'll get better later (I hope...)

* * *

"...ix..."

Jinx dreamily nodded her head.

"...ix... Vhix... MISS VHIX!"

"Ow!" she flinched as someone smartly rapped her on the head.

"Miss Vhix, are you quite all right?"

"I... yes, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Koffenbaum," she scrambled up. "I was just... I was, um-"

"Nodding off in the middle of my lecture," she finished. "I'm disappointed in you, Miss Vhix, I thought you actually liked my cl-"

_BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Jinx, or technically, Jeni, sighed in relief as she gathered her books, and slowly made her way for the door.

_Oh... OHHHH... this is torture..._ was all her numb mind could think as she took each step. She was so tired out it was ridiculous. Last night, several members of the Brotherhood of Evil had deemed the Hive Five worthy enough for a visit... they apparently wanted to see the lair.

Mammoth grunted in fury when he saw Mad Mod tearing into a pack of sausages he had been planning to eat after it started to grow mold. Gizmo complained that they were being so loud, he couldn't focus on making the generator. Billy was so freaked out by the Brain and Monsieur Mallah, he stayed under the blankets in his room, and multiplied only once to complain to one Billy.

Jinx, however, was determined. She quickly made sure to tend to their every need, and it had been _tiring_.

_That... that..._ she thought rather viciously as she remembered Madame Rouge. The boneless woman had given her a rather victorious little smirk when she loudly mentioned, "Ve shall see who is acceptable in our evil society... but of course... ve have no need for _traitors_, or anyvone else who shall help a _hero_."

She spat out the word with such venom, Jinx stepped back, but held her tongue.

She wanted respect. She wanted revenge on her enemies.

But most importantly, she wanted acceptance. She was deemed a witch and a freak in high school, she was a vicious annoyance to heroes, she was a crabby know-it-all to her teammates, and she was just a little pet to the Brotherhood of Evil.

Well... she could step up from that.

...as soon as she took a nap.

* * *

"Oh... Ohhh! Wally!"

He lowered his head just so that the girl wouldn't see him roll his eyes. Exactly who was this again?

Who cared? It was something like Sarah or Shelby or something...

He scrabbled for her skirt, determined to hurry this along.

"Wally!" she whined. "Slow down!"

He nearly laughed. Some girl told him to slow down. Told _him_ to slow... oh, good Lord.

"Look, just... let's hurry this up, shall we?" he said in an irritated voice. "I have to go somewhere."

"Where?" the girl snapped back (Sandra? Stephanie?), suddenly sounding quite bossy. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business!"

"Tell me!"

"Ugh! It's, uh... football practice!"

"Oh..."

_It's not football season_ he added silently, before he continued to make out with her.

"Mmm! Mmmph!"

He was seriously starting to get sick of this girl (Shelly? Sally?) and her irritating noises. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh... I gotta go."

"What?" she whined. "But you've left me so... unsatisfied..."

She gave him what was apparently supposed to be a somewhat seductive look.

_Don't roll your eyes, Wally. Seriously, that would be bad._

"Um, I'd love to stay and chat... Samantha. But I've gotta go."

With that, he ran off, leaving the girl flat on her butt, screeching after him "My name is Monica!" He sent her an apologetic glance over his shoulder (which she missed anyways) and this, of course, caused him to collide into someone.

Someone who apparently, had been spying on them around the corner.

"You were late," Jeni said simply, as if she was explaining why she had been apparently watching them the entire time. He, miraculously enough, managed not to turn red (although his ears were looking suspiciously pink).

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I was... occupied?" he managed lamely before she turned around and started walking. He blinked in surprise, then followed behind her.

If she had been watching... why hadn't she confronted them? Come out screaming "How could you?" at him and prepare to get in a catfight with the girl, shouting how that whore had stolen her man?

Oh... right. They had never done the deed behind the bleachers. He forgot... Jeni Vhix was a girl he had never been with.

It was almost... relaxing. To know that at least there was someone with double X chromosomes in this school with a brain.

But she was walking so _calmly_... he thought someone like Jeni, Miss Prude herself, would at the very least, have the decency to blush. Before they walked into the school, however, she turned to him.

"You have lip gloss on your... everywhere, by the way," she said emotionlessly, perhaps a tad bit snidely. He couldn't stop the bloom of red spreading over his cheeks, covering his pale cheeks with embarrassment. He swiftly wiped it off, and followed her into the library, where they sat at a desk. He had to stop himself from staring at her slender form and imagining how to grab it while they were sitting.

"All right, so our English teacher gave me a copy of all of your essays starting from the beginning of the school year," she said, pushing up her glasses. "You're quite a good writer."

He snapped his eyes up from viewing her legs. Now that he had not been expecting. "Wh- What?"

"You're a good writer," she shook the stack of papers at him. "It shows in the essays you actually bothered to focus on. But... you suddenly started dropping. From what I see in a few of the later essays, and the ones you... don't write... you suddenly just seem to... not care."

"Mm-hmm," he murmured quietly, focused on her thigh under the table. Would she care if he treated her like any other girl?

A light smirk gently flitted across his face. _Only one way to find out._

Several seconds later, a loud slap resounded throughout the library. He gawped at her, mouth hanging open.

"Y- You..."

"This is a _tutoring_ session!" she hissed furiously. "Do I look like some sort of hooker to you?"

"I... you..." he couldn't make comprehensive words as he grasped his flaming cheek, astonishment scrawled all over his face.

Who the hell was this girl? Did she even realize how lucky she was? She was with Wally West, in a private corner of the library! She stood, glaring down at him.

"I'm through already... not even ten minutes into this... you just can't be tutored, can you?"

"No!" he said desperately, holding onto the back of her shirt. "Please don't go!"

She snorted and wrenched her shirt out of his grasp. "Yeah, that might work with Monica or whatever girl you keep behind the bleachers, but I'm good. You... just stay away from me!"

_Failing_... _Failing... __**Failing...**_

The teacher's voice continued to pound in his mind, before he ran in front of her, blocking her way.

_I can't fail... Uncle Barry will kill me!_

"Please," he gave her the deepest profound look he could manage, the 'I-want-something-and-by-giving-you-this-look-you-know-you-want-to-succumb-to-my-good-looks-and-charm' look.

_This one always works!_

She gave him a cold look and brushed by him. "Forget it."

"Jeni!" he said desperately. "Please! I'll do anything!"

She paused, and turned to look at him.

"Anything...?"

_Shoot... she's probably going to ask for me to be nice to her all year or something..._

"Er... yeah," he said weakly. "Anything."

"All right, fine."

He waited for her request. Most girls would ask for something like for him to take off his shirt, or to at least kiss them, or maybe say something smooth to them. But no... she was Jeni Vhix, right? She'd probably ask him to beat up the people who picked on her, or-

"Stop looking like that."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to ask my friends to stop picking on... on..." he blinked. "Um... okay. What?"

"That's it," she said calmly, as she sat back down, spreading open her books. "Just stop looking like that."

"Eh?"

_Did she... Did she seriously just RESIST the effects of the 'I-want-something-and-by-giving-you-this-look-you-know-you-want-to-succumb-to-my-good-looks-and-charm' look? But... But that's impossible!_

_Not just that... she told you to stop looking that way!_

"You look like a constipated old man," she said bluntly. "So stop looking that way at me. It won't work."

"Wh- Who said I was giving you any kind of look?" he retorted, but immediately felt slightly guilty as he saw Jeni's shoulders slump just the tiniest bit.

"Yeah... it's not like you'd look at me. Now take out your book."

"So... you're tutoring me again?" he asked happily. She gave him a sharp look.

"Watch your step, West," she warned. "I-"

A loud vibration interrupted her.

_My Hive/Titans communicator!_ they both thought frantically.

"Before we start!" both leapt up, then stared at each other.

"Um... I have to go to the bathroom."

"Fine! I, um, have to get some water anyways!" Jeni said in relief. _What are the odds...?_

"Okay, um, see you back here in ten," he said nervously, before dashing out.

"This is Kid Flash to Titans."

"Hive Five, report!"

"Kid Flash! This is Robin, over! We need you at the corner of Main and Grand!"

"Jinx, come to Main and Grand! The Hive is having a special at the city bank! It's called Grab and Go!"

"We're close to winning, but we need one more person to tip that scale!"

"We're getting our butts kicked by those crud-munchin' Teen Titans! We need your help!"

"I'm on my way!"

Both teens bolted simultaneously out of their hiding places, and ran to the opposite exits of the school.

* * *

"What's up, Titans? And beautiful Titans?" Kid Flash saluted the two girls before running into the fray.

"Crud! They called for that stinking Flash boy!" Gizmo hollered. "Hive! Change of plans! Beta maneuver!"

"Well, you'll need me for that," Jinx said, landing behind her teammates. "What'd I miss?"

"Finally! My eyes were hurting from seeing so much ugly... nice to see a bit of color."

Red gloves came up to form a rectangle out of fingers as Kid Flash peeked through his hand-made window with a blue eye. That blue eye got a bit of shock.

"Ow!"

"Haaaaaah!" Jinx flipped towards him, sending hex after hex. "I still haven't forgiven you for that last fight!"

"Come on, Jinxy," he held up his hands, smiling. "Can't we just... kiss and make up?"

"I'll kiss your dead corpse!" she shrieked, sending a swirling hex towards him, which he easily dodged.

"Oh, come on, Jinxy... this isn't as bad as you're making it out to be... and speaking of making out..."

He waggled his eyebrows at her, eyes twinkling.

"Kid Flash!" Robin bellowed, before dodging one of Gizmo's robotic contraptions. "_Stop flirting with the enemy!_"

"You heard Daddy Birdy over there," Jinx snarled. "So stop moving and fight!"

She flung hex after hex; even though things were falling on and injuring her because of her messy magic work, she continued to throw her bad luck at him, which he easily dodged. She screamed in frustration.

"Stop moving!"

She flipped in the air, then began to descent, one foot outstretched, and crashed into him.

Literally.

Apparently, he had decided to obey her when she said to stop moving. Kid Flash let out a "Whoa!" as the two collapsed in a heap.

One of Jinx's... horn pigtail things was currently in his face, and it... it... it smelled good. Really good. Like, clean, and it was soft, and...

He suddenly remembered Kitten and her long, flowy hair. It had sparkled, long and golden threads of hard glitter.

But Jinx... her hair was... it didn't sparkle.

It _glowed_.

Like some sort of soft, pink halo.

_What's wrong with you? _he scolded himself. _Getting so worked up over this girl's __**hair**__? Are you crazy, man?_

He suddenly realized that Jinx was not getting off of him.

"Jinx... Jinx?"

He felt a sudden absence of warmth, as she woozily got off him.

"What the...?"

She snapped up and gasped. "Shoot!"

Before he could fully snap out of his dazed state. "What happ- OOF!"

With a loud grunt, Mammoth swung him into the nearest brick wall. Kid Flash got up rather woozily.

"Who called for a panda?" he said stupidly before collapsing again. Robin swung by, roughly picked him up, then set him upright. Kid Flash held his head, trying to quiet the throbbing.

_Oh... damn. I should have slept last night after all I guess..._

Through bleary eyes, he could see Starfire slamming furiously into Mammoth, hitting him with her alien strength combined with a starbolt. With a loud groan, he rubbed his head, then finally collapsed again.

"Would you please be serious for once?" Robin 'tsk'ed, shaking his head. "They almost got away... Hey!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Kid Flash held up his hands frantically as Robin counted them off.

"Why are there only 5?" Robin gritted his teeth. "You let... I don't... KID FLASH!"

"It wasn't my fault!" he defended himself. "I didn't mean to! She stunned me, then ran off... which is kind of weird."

He scratched his head.

_Jinx wouldn't just run off in the middle of a fight_..._ she always stays around to screech at her loser team_... _and she'd rather be arrested than just desert them like this_.

"Well, we'd better hand them to the police and get home," Robin jabbed a thumb towards the police cars that had just rolled in.

"Hey, dude, wanna come over again?" Beast Boy offered. "We could finish our game..."

"I don't know... I don't know if I have time to..."

_In all honesty, I just want to go home, plop down, and sleep until the world ends._

He rubbed the back of his neck, then cricked it.

"Ow..."

He suddenly paused. "...time? TIME? _JENI_!"

He dashed off, cursing inside his mind. It had been at least 20 minutes since he had left the school for the fight. Well maybe he could just say he ate something bad?

* * *

It didn't matter; by the time he arrived, Jeni was quietly sleeping at the table they had agreed to meet at.

He collapsed into a chair. _Some first tutoring session this is turning out to be._

He felt a bolt of guilt, then sighed in irritation. Dumb conscience. He shrugged out of his bulky letterman's jacket and gently set it over her (very quickly checking to make sure that no one was around). The librarian, an old woman, could sort of see him, and glared at him but he nervously giggled.

"Hi, Mrs. Pricer..."

He sighed, then turned back to see the peacefully sleeping Jeni. Although... he peered closer at her and whistled.

Between her collarbone and her shoulder, a dark bruise was forming. And it looked _nasty_.

He shook his head and gazed at her jealously.

"At least some of us get to sleep," he muttered. Of course, it didn't occur to him that, just like him, she had fallen asleep because last night, she too had worked until the point of exhaustion.

* * *

Jinx blearily trudged into the Hive Five Headquarters. Wally West had shaken her awake and suggested that they meet again the next day. She had never been so grateful to someone before. She was so tired she seriously felt ready to die.

It was quiet without the boys in the headquarters. With a yawn, she plopped into bed.

"They'll... break out tomorrow," she mumbled, before drifting off.

* * *

Wally West lay awake in bed that night. Something was still bugging him.

Jeni's bruise. It hadn't been there before, or he would have noticed it. What could have happened in 10 minutes that left her with a bruise that horrible?

It wasn't some small hickey or a love bite... the bruise was too big, almost like a man's fist. Another bully maybe?

Wally shook his head angrily. Those jerks, thinking they were so cool when they were ganging up on some innocent girl like that...

_Well what? It's not like you do anything to help her_ his conscience shot back. He shifted uncomfortably.

_Well... I would. It's just-_

_No you wouldn't. That whole "it's wrong, it's wrong!" crap is the Kid Flash in you speaking. But you... Wally West. A normal high schooler. Do you have what it takes to have people leave Jeni Vhix alone?_

_Even if I don't, aren't I allowed to think it's wrong to hit her? _he snarled back to himself.

_Sure... but why stop there? _his conscience bit back. _They haven't just hit her... they've pushed her in mud, they've poured paint on her, splashed water on her, called her names... and whenever she gets mad, she gets some scary expression, so they call her a witch... just write those down, huh?_

_But what can I do?_ he retorted._ I have a rep to keep!_

_You know... they do like you more than they hate her... they don't even hate her, didn't you realize it? __**They just don't notice she's there.**_

"Shut up!" he shouted out loud angrily, covering his ears before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

"I'm not going to say it again, Vhix," the tall, hefty boy snarled. "Give me your homework to copy, or I'll _make_ you."

Jeni looked up with bleary eyes. She had managed to get four hours of sleep last night until her team mates called her through her communicator, demanding that she pick them up from jail. They had broken out, and wanted another rush of robbery.

Who was she to say no? She had been too tired to argue.

She finally sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

_**They just don't notice she's there.**_

Wally took a deep breath.

"Hey... come on, man, just leave her alone," he said with a steady voice (which was masking the trembling voice in his mind). "Look at her, she's worn out."

"Hey, no one asked you, West," the boy bit back. "I know you have a rep, so stick with it."

"And what's your rep?" Wally snapped. "The Mike Tyson wannabe? Why the hell are you so intent on bullying girls?"

"Why's it any of your business? Got a crush on her?"

Wally nearly had a heart attack. "Me with Vhix? No way! I'm just saying..." he swallowed and gathered his courage. "You just look like a real asshole, picking on a tired girl."

"...yeah, he's right..."

"That guy's a jerk."

"Even though Vhix is a freak, he's just crossing the line."

_Yes!_

Finally, rather abashed, the boy retreated, glaring at Jeni. She breathed in relief.

* * *

"I'm ready."

Jeni looked up in surprise. "You're... on time..."

"I'm ready to get an A," Wally announced. "Lead on."


	5. Seymour

So I think this chapter is a little heavier than usual, but I just couldn't stop writing... (hehe, um, oops?)

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if there's something you don't like (just because I like nice reviews doesn't mean I don't appreciate criticism either haha).

* * *

Much to Wally's surprise (and horror), he began to enjoy the tutoring sessions with Jeni. He had expected her to be this whole stuffy, prude girl who criticized him on everything, but that was the exact opposite of what she did.

Every tutoring session consisted of her giving him a topic and having him write a short paragraph on it. It soon turned into a three-page paper, all under half an hour. He just couldn't stop writing. He and Jeni would then talk about the topic and discuss what should have gone into the paper and what shouldn't have. He was amazed. This pattern had been going on for several weeks, when they met almost everyday. And he was starting to really like it.

He knew Jeni was smart, but she was also clever. Almost too clever. The only person he would have credited to be this witty was Jinx. And this short-tempered no less.

Okay, so Jeni didn't throw hexes at him as though he wouldn't live to see the weekend, but she could really throw a mean punch, especially when he forgot sometimes that she wasn't just another girl to grab, throw on the ground, and have his way with. He was almost relieved for the pain sometimes. It was fun to test, to see that some girl wouldn't just giggle, act shy, and try to (not really) stop him. She literally stopped him (once with a punch to the nose and a kick to the groin when she was really pissed off).

There were only three things bothering him.

First off, Jeni kept having these irregular sleeping patterns. She came to school looking haggard and absolutely drained, but always managed to have a scowl and a fist ready for him when he began to get frisky. He didn't want to admit it, but (shudder) he was starting to grow concerned... for a _girl_. The only person he knew to be this tired was himself. Every time he would have to run off for a battle during one of their study sessions, he and Jinx agreed on a bathroom break, then he'd make a dash for it. He always returned late since Robin chewed him out for continuously letting Jinx go, and then he'd dash off back to his tutoring session. Every time he came back, Jeni would be asleep. He almost felt sorry for waking her, but he did have to be tutored...

The second thing that bothered him was his reputation. He was still known as the sex god of the school (imaginary bow) but lately, it was harder and harder to find time to squeeze in girls into his schedule. Or friends for that matter (fake friends who cared more for his reputation than himself anyways). Being a failing student by day and Kid Flash by night was really starting to take a toll on him, especially since he also had to include tutoring sessions with Jeni (he tried to use that as an excuse as to why he was falling behind... but then decided that maybe he should stick with tutoring... it wasn't that bad _ahem_). He was already pretty good at science and math, and his brain was almost as fast as his body, so his memory was pretty good; history had always been easy for him. But he was getting more and more tired. Even those grades were slipping, down around to a C range. And the criminal activities were not helping very much. Lately the Hive Five had been breaking into so many jewelry stores it was starting to get very, very tiring. The weird part was, they kept breaking into jewelry stores as though they were looking for something, not just grabbing a stash and running for it. And Jinx kept appearing late... was this some new maneuver? Attack pattern Omega or something?

The last thing that bothered him: Jeni Vhix. He knew that she was bullied at school, but word got around that she and Wally had been spending time together. When the other students cornered him, his mind began to whir.

"Me with _Vhix_? Forget it, man."

"But we saw you two together," one student insisted. He rolled his eyes.

"Um, duh... I'm failing English. She's tutoring me."

"Why her?"

_Because she's the only one in this school that has a brain and uses it_.

"Because Ms. Raleigh said to... besides, don't you feel sorry for her?" he flipped his hair, confident aura abundantly seeping from him. "She's going to grow old and alone... no one would even try with her. Might as well humor her for a few months."

_Stay cool... stay cool and they'll leave you alone_.

Finally, they believed him, and left him alone. Unfortunately, they chose a new target in that case.

One day, Jeni came to school, where someone had spray-painted a degrading profanity on her locker in bright red paint. Wally had seen when she had come in. People all peeked at her from the corner of their eyes.

"I bet she'll cry."

"Maybe she'll tell the principal."

"Let her, the stupid whore. She deserved what she got."

Wally watched as she approached the locker... he held his breath...

She shrugged, opened it, got out her books and went to class. But he still could see the slump in her shoulders as she walked by him (or maybe that was because she was practically sleeping as she walked to the classroom).

After school that day, he tried to apologize.

"Forget it," she shrugged. "Unless you did it, I don't see why you're apologizing."

"But Jeni, it was my fault, I'm sorry, I-"

"Pshh... you're _so_ egotistical," she rolled her eyes. "Yours? Who said they did it because of you?"

"But they-" he then saw the sad little glimmer in her eyes, and suddenly realized she was trying to make him feel less guilty; she was trying to convince him that they weren't bullying her because of him. It did the opposite. He felt worse and worse as she pretended like nothing was wrong.

* * *

One day, it all just turned rotten. In the middle of class, while the teacher was out to get some new student, Kitten stood up with her girl gang. She confidently walked over to Jeni's desk, and glared at her. Jeni ignored her, nose submerged in a book about quantum physics.

_Gizmo, couldn't you have given me a book that actually explains elastic collision... this book doesn't-_

She broke out of her thoughts as Kitten slammed a fist onto Jeni's desk.

"You whore," she snapped. "Get up."

Jeni blinked. "What?"

"You've been seducing _my_ Wally is what!" Kitten howled. "And don't try to deny it!"

Jeni gazed at her coolly, then opened her mouth.

"Wally who?"

Kitten sputtered. "You know perfectly well which Wally!"

Wally had to stuff a snigger when Jeni opened her book again and began to read.

"Yeah... I'm so sorry I've been seducing your Wally. And who are you again?"

Kitten smiled triumphantly. "Ha! You've admitted it!"

"Admitted what?"

"That you've been seducing Wally!"

"Who?"

"Wally! My _boyfriend_!"

Wally quietly choked. _When did I agree to this?_

The guys in the class were gently punching his shoulder and congratulating him. "Dude, you're so lucky, getting Kitten."

He absentmindedly brushed them off, thanking them, before turning back to this whole war between the two girls._  
_

"Who are you again?" Jeni asked coolly.

"Wh- What? No, that's not important!"

"Well if I don't know who you are, doesn't that mean I don't know who your boyfriend is?"

"I... er..."

Wally had to fight from doubling over from laughter. Jeni had thoroughly confused Kitten without even using effort.

_Jeni Vhix, you are too good_.

But he stopped feeling amused when a few guys stood up.

"Hey, you look at Kitten when she's talking to you!" yelled one of the boys. Wally swallowed.

_Shoot... Vhix, why do you keep attracting attention?_

_Oh yeah_, his conscience replied sarcastically. _She just begs for it, doesn't she?_

Almost robotically, he moved towards Kitten and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Babe," he crooned. "Let's leave her alone, okay? This is getting boring."

Kitten pouted. "I thought you'd like to bully her too! Unless..." her eyes narrowed. "She _is_ seducing you?"

Wally forced out a laugh. "Say _what_?"

Kitten glared at him. "It's not true, right?"

"Kitten..." he used his trademark smile on her. "Why would I choose short, pale, and ugly when I can have you? You're beautiful and you know it."

Kitten smirked rather satisfactorily. "You're right... I'm just wasting my time with her."

The class of girls sighed jealously as Wally smiled and hugged her.

_Ugh... she feels like a model and thinks like a boulder. I really need to start taking into consideration some of the girls' IQ's. Preferably the ones that have IQ's that are higher than their age.  
_

"What is going on?" the teacher walked in with the new student, seeing everyone standing up. Kitten's eyes immediately watered.

"Mrs. Koffenbaum!" she bawled. "Jeni hit me!"

Wally blinked in surprise. _What the...?_

"It's true!" Kitten's group shrieked. "And she tried to attack us!"

"She's so scary!"

Jeni's face remained devoid of emotion. The teacher raised an eyebrow when she saw Jeni, still sitting at her desk with a book in front of her.

"But Wally saved me!" Kitten smiled, looking up at him. "He pulled her off me!"

"Mr. West," the teacher said sternly. "Is this true?"

"I..." he turned to look at her. "I, uh..."

"Yes," Jeni spoke up. "It's true."

Even Kitten stumbled in shock as Jeni stood up, looking completely calm and collected. Wally swallowed.

_Come on, Jeni, don't do this._

"I attacked Kitten because there was a bee tangled in her hair. I was just trying to pull it out before it could sting her... it flew out though," she said softly. Wally nearly felt his insides erupt from relief.

_Yes! That's a legal reason!_

"There's a _bee in my hair?_" Kitten shrieked, nearly tearing her hair out. The other girls followed suit, screeching like banshees. Wally rolled his eyes.

_She didn't even attack you bimbos, remember?_

"Well, settle down, then, we don't want to scare our new student away before he even gets to get acquainted with you. Class, meet Seymour Johnson."

A tall black boy flashed the class a friendly smile. "Hi."

"Hmmm... how about next to Ray?

He nodded, and sat down. Ray gave him a quick smile and an approving nod.

"All right, well let's open to page 30..."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Jeni snapped after school, after she had dragged "Seymour" to a quiet corner of the courtyard where they hid behind the big tree.

"Jinx..." Seymour, or more specifically, See-More, tried to calm her down. "Look, I was just starting to get worried. You've been looking more and more tired ever since the Brotherhood of Evil have been camping out at the Hive Five headquarters."

"Yeah... I know," she muttered. "Sometimes, I almost wish..."

She exhaled softly. "Well, I guess we've gotta humor them."

"But I'm tired of this," Seymour complained. "What do they want with some dumb jewel for anyways?"

"I don't know... we keep bringing them rubies, but they keep saying it's not the right one," Jeni shook her head. "It could be _any_ red jewel! And there are hundreds, maybe thousands of places to find jewelry in Jump City; jewelry stores, the mall, museums... stealing for the Brotherhood of Evil is starting to become really annoying."

"Well..." he shrugged. "I guess we've got to. Anyways, the team took a vote and decided one of us had to come to the high school to keep an eye on you... er, no pun intended. Gizmo made me a holographic generator just like yours so I could go undercover."

"So why you?" Jeni squinted. Seymour shrugged.

"Mammoth's too big, Gizmo's too small, Kyd Wykkyd can't speak, and Billy Numerous is not exactly the smartest to pull off an undercover mission."

"Oh... well, why'd you have to use the name Seymour?" Jeni snapped. "It makes you obvious!"

"...Seymour Johnson was my real name," he mumbled and Jinx immediately felt a shot of guilt. See-More had never told anyone how he had become the Cyclops, but the other members knew it was a touchy subject, and never tried to bring it up. Finally, Jeni sighed softly.

"Sorry, I... sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be."

They were silent for a moment, and Jeni began to feel her insides squirm. She didn't want See-More to see her like this. She wanted him to see her as Jinx, the leader of the Hive Five, confident and a raging ball of fury. But when he saw her here... he would be in for a shock. She wasn't just someone they bullied.

They _terrorized_ her.

"Seymour," she took a deep breath. "There's something you have to know."

"It's okay... I know," he looked down.

"Huh?"

"After... After that day when I saw those guys pushing you in the mud, I... er... that is..."

"You've been spying on me!" Jeni gasped. Seymour immediately took on a defensive look.

"Look, I was just worried about you, okay? If they got too physical, I just wanted to be prepared."

She calmed down slightly. "Well... thanks."

"Yeah... but Jinx, I was kinda wondering, um..." Seymour hesitated. "How can you stay so calm? Don't your powers do anything to, you know... protect you?"

"I'm wearing a power inhibitor," Jeni explained. "As rude and stupid as most of the people here are, I don't want them dead, and if my powers go out of control, they could kill or seriously injure someone. I don't want that to happen."

"But... But you hurt police officers and the Teen Titans!" Seymour said in confusion. She smiled humorlessly.

"Well yeah, Jinx does that. But right now, I'm a normal high school student. I'm just a normal student who doesn't use magic to break up couples and have trees falling on students' sports cars."

Seymour shook his head. "You really are serious about this high school thing, huh?"

She looked down at her shoes, and it became awkward again. There was silence, until both of them looked up at the same time.

_Well that didn't make things more awkward._

She could see him blushing, but she kept her face emotionless. She knew See-More's care for her was more than simple... brotherly feelings. But she saw him as one of her best friends. She couldn't really see herself dating him.

"So, um," Seymour broke the silence. "What's your name here?"

"Jeni."

Both of them turned around to see Wally West shuffling towards them. Seymour glared at him.

"I didn't ask you, pretty boy," he snarled. Jeni blinked in surprise.

"Seymour!" she hissed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hey, man," Wally said, taken aback. "I don't want trouble. I just want to be tutored."

"I am _not_ letting her go with the likes of you," Seymour said tightly. "I'm sure you can be tutored by someone else."

"Seymour, what _are_ you doing?" Jeni whispered frantically.

He wheeled around. "That day..." he whispered quietly. "Those guys pushed you in the mud and I saw? He was with them! And he didn't even do anything! He was just sucking face with some girl while they pushed you around!"

"When you two are done talking about me," Wally said loudly. "Vhix and I have somewhere to go."

"Oh... yeah. Tutoring," Jeni took a step forward, but Seymour held a firm grasp on her arm.

"Wait... why are you going with him?"

"Seymour, I have to tutor him," Jeni gently removed his hand. "Ms. Raleigh told me I had to."

"Who?"

"She's _our_ English teacher," Wally emphasized. "And I'll have you know, I may be a pretty boy... but at least I have the looks to back it up, unlike some people."

"Don't!" Jeni warned as Seymour started for him. "He's not worth it."

"You two know each other?" Wally asked coolly. Seymour gave him a cool gaze right back.

"We go way back. Very, very back."

Wally gave him an unfathomable look, then whirled around.

"You coming or not, Vhix?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"I'll see you back at HQ, okay?" Jeni whispered, giving him an apologetic look, before running after Wally.

* * *

"So who is he?"

Jeni looked up in surprise. Wally sounded angry, almost... _sulky._

"Who, Seymour? My friend. Why?"

"Well, your _friend_ told you not to tutor me. So why do you?" he bit at her. "Because _Ms. Raleigh_ told you too?"

"Yes," she said simply. "That is the only reason."

It stung. To hear that kind of thing... Wally grabbed her arm before they could enter the library.

"Hey," he snapped. "I'll have you know, saying that kind of thing is sort of rude."

She looked back at him coolly. "Then what's your excuse? Why do you stay being tutored by me? You could have quit a long time ago, but you care too much for your grades. Well, I care that the teachers think of me as a good student, so I tutor you."

"I... I..." he was stumped again. Why was she so clever? She was right, of course. When people questioned him, he had used Raleigh as an excuse. But was it true?

No. He stayed being tutored by her, because... because for once he was so glad that there was a girl that was willing to actually talk with him, to use her brain and not her body.

But when she had said the same thing, that she only tutored him because their English teacher made them, and that she didn't really want to... as much as he shouldn't have, he sincerely hoped that it had been a lie. Just like his.

"Come on," she walked in, before Mrs. Pricer stopped in front of them.

"Oh no," she shook her head. "Not today, kids... I have to lock the library up early. My son is coming down with something."

"Shoot," Jeni clutched her books. "Well... I guess we won't have our tutoring session today."

"But we have another essay due tomorrow!" he said in a panic. "I need you to check it for me! It's freaking 10 pages long!"

She hesitated. "Um..."

Wally determinedly began to walk. "Come on, we'll have the tutor session somewhere else."

"Where? The whole school is-"

"At my place."

She gaped at him. "What are you-?"

"I live in an apartment just a few blocks from the school. We can work there."

"B- But... But..."

"Come on, Vhix," he broke out in another grin. "I won't do anything, I swear."

"Well... I suppose, if you really need that essay checked," she hesitated.

"All right, then let's go."

She still held back, however.

_Is this really safe...?_

"Come on," he said again. "I promise, I won't do anything."

She sighed and bit her lip. Well, he looked honest enough. He stared hard at her, earnestly trying to prove his innocence... until he suddenly had a smirk on his face.

"But of course... if you want, I have a couch in my living room, and I'm more than willing," he grinned suggestively, winking at her. From that, she knew she was safe and began to walk with him, rolling her eyes.

"Please, West... I'd rather make out with a girl than make out with you... oh, wait that's the same thing."

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "I am totally a guy!"

"Yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night," she muttered. He gave her a look of shock.

"Hey!"

The angry feelings from Seymour melting away, the two of them bantered all the way to his apartment. Wally felt rejuvenated just arguing with her.

_Vhix... I would probably never admit it to you, but I have to admit... I don't know what it is..._

_But I am very sure I don't stay being tutored by you just because the teacher said to.

* * *

_

"Well, that's about it," Jeni yawned. "All done."

Wally thoughtfully munched on another slice of pizza as he read over the essay one more time.

"Looks good."

While they had been studying at Wally's kitchen table, somewhere between revising the sixth and seventh page, he ordered pizza for the two of them to share for dinner.

"Well... thanks for everything," Wally, for the first time in a long time, felt shy. She gave him a rather bland smile, then tiredly picked up her bag.

_I guess I've got to go and search for the red jewel again tonight_...

"Well... good night, Wally West," she waved, then stepped out.

"W- Wait!"

She turned back around and blinked. "Yes?"

"Er..." he wasn't sure why he had called her back. "Maybe... uh... well-"

"Sorry?" she frowned.

"...do you want to come over again tomorrow?" he offered. "For tutoring. Because... you know..."

She shrugged. "You're the one getting tutored. Suit yourself."

"Okay... then... I guess... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Later."

She left, and he sank into his chair. Damn, he was starting to feel like that awkward, gangly kid he had been back in middle school. He sighed as he began to clear the table.

He paused as something small clattered to the floor.

"What's this?" he muttered, and picked it up. "Oh, it's her ID card. Better return it tomorrow."

He blinked. "Oh... Vhix is spelled with an H? I didn't know... that..."

His mind began to whir. Without hesitating, he clattered around and grabbed a piece of paper. He scribbled down her name.

_JENI VHIX_

Hand trembling, he began to write again, brain whirring and clamoring. By the time he was done, he stared at the paper.

It was a complete coincidence, right?

"It's just a coincidence," he confirmed out loud. He smacked himself on the head.

"Pull yourself together, West," he scolded, then went to go dump the pizza box, leaving the paper on his desk. Under her name, he had rescrambled the letters to form two words.

_HIVE JINX

* * *

_Haha! I wasn't sure who noticed that or who didn't... her name rescrambled spells 'Hive' and 'Jinx'.

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to review, no matter how bad the chapter is. If you don't review, that's okay too (if I said you should review, I'd be a hypocrite, since I don't review every story I read either).

Oh and consider reading my newest story too! It's a two-shot (it's rated M just to warn you) called 'Questioning Trust'... but it's a bit sad, so I hope you have tissues at hand.

I'll post a new chapter soon!


	6. This is NOT a Date!

"Jinx, watch out!"

She gracefully cart-wheeled out of the way and landed on her feet soundlessly, a confident smile on her face. Her muscles, however, silently whined in protest at the burning sensation she was getting in her limbs.

Trying to focus their efforts on finding just one jewel was starting to really wear her out.

Raven telepathically hurtled more foldable chairs at her. Jinx back-flipped and dodged them all, narrowly missing Mammoth, who was currently in a strength contest against Cyborg.

"Ha! Ha! Haaaaa!" Starfire bellowed as she blasted star bolts at Kyd Wykkyd, who continuously vanished and reappeared in various places.

"This museum doesn't have it!" Gizmo announced in his whiny voice over the melee. "Let's get outta here!"

Jinx sent one last hex and made a dash for the door. Someone beat her to it.

"Ungh!" the Hive Five exclaimed as they flew back from the door. In front of it stood Kid Flash, hand outstretched.

"Stop, villains! And attractive villain," he gave a graceful bow to Jinx (_"Kid Flash!"_ Robin looked ready to explode._ "Stop flirting with the enemy!")_, then held out his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Sorry, but I can't let you leave...you've committed a heinous crime!"

Jinx stood and gazed at him coolly. "_What_ crime? We aren't holding anything now, are we? So technically, we haven't stolen anything."

Kid Flash paused. "Eh... uh... I mean..."

"Don't let them get away!" Robin hollered. "They're still convicted of breaking and entering!"

"No we're not," Jinx crossed her arms. "It's visiting hours at the museum. We're in a public domain."

"Well, you scared off the public!" Cyborg retorted, looking smug. Jinx glared at him.

"So what if we did? We didn't run in here, weapons blazing. We just ran in, and they automatically assumed we would attack so they fled."

"Well, how do you explain that?" Raven pointed to the gaping hole in the wall. "That's property damage."

Jinx stared at her.

"Didn't your green buddy cause that?"

Beast Boy sweatdropped. "O- Oh, yeah... hehehe, sorry Raven, I couldn't control my tail."

"But then why did you attack us?" Starfire protested. "Surely, that requires punishment!"

"Well, you were throwing green fire and chairs at us!" Jinx spat back. "Sorry we didn't stay still like good hunting targets! We apologize for thinking we had the right to defend ourselves!"

"I don't care!" Robin yelled. "You're criminals! You deserve to be brought to justice!"

"For what? Defending ourselves? Coming out in public?" she laughed scornfully. "Where do you get your sense of justice, attacking anything that has powers and isn't you?"

"Why, you-"

"Robin, stop," Kid Flash put a hand on his shoulder. "Jinx is right. We attacked her team without explanation."

"Well we want one now," Robin snarled. "What's your guys' deal? Why haven't you been stealing anything?"

"Complaining?" Jinx said coolly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just looking for an excuse to throw us in prison."

"You deserve to be there," he retorted. "You're thieves!"

"Have we stolen anything in the past month?"

"...no. But there has to be a reason!" he stomped his foot furiously. "What is it? What are you after?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, crudmuncher?" Gizmo cackled. Jinx moaned in agony and slapped a hand to her head.

"Gizmo, shut up!"

"I knew it!" Robin crowed triumphantly. "There's something, isn't there? You're after something!"

Jinx could feel Kid Flash's electric blue eyes boring into her and began to quake inside. Suddenly, she felt very, very tired.

_I just want to go home and start my homework then get some sleep_.

"Hive Five, move out!"

Kyd Wykkyd created a dark portal, and the six members disappeared.

"Wait!" Starfire cried. "There is something red in Jinx's belt!"

It was too late. They were gone.

* * *

The members panted in relief... until Gizmo scampered over to Jinx.

"What'd you take?" he said eagerly. Jinx stared.

"Take?"

"The alien said you had something red with you... did you grab something?" See-More slowly got up. Jinx blinked in confusion as she reached for her belt.

"I didn't take anyth-" her breath caught.

In her hands lay a single red rose.

* * *

"Fools! Idiots! You have failed us vone too many times!"

The Hive Five scattered like bugs in front of the fearsome Madame Rouge. Jinx, however, stood her ground (well, actually, she swayed a bit on her ground). She wasn't being brave; she was simply too tired to be afraid.

"Madame Rouge, I apologize," she forced out. "We will keep looking for the ruby the Brotherhood of Evil are searching for."

"You had better," the rubber woman snarled. "Ve are in need of it, and if you do not give it to us, you vill not be granted acceptance into ze Bruzzerhood."

"Understood," Jinx ground out.

"Get out," the Brain said mechanically, and the door slammed shut in Jinx's face. She slumped and clenched her fist.

"I will not cry," she bit her lip. "Last time you cried, the nuns beat you, remember? Wake up, Jinx."

That said, she headed to her room to start her homework.

* * *

Wally snapped awake. It was the fourth time he had dozed off while he was trying to do his math homework. He forced himself to focus and pay attention as he began to solve problems again. He couldn't help a smile.

Tonight's battle... he _knew_ it. He always knew Jinx was the cleverest out of the Hive Five. He would convince her soon. She was too valuable of an asset to not have.

* * *

It was a good thing Jinx was so clever. The next day, when she went to school, she was smart enough to know that the school still hadn't forgiven her for tutoring Wally West. She checked each seat before she sat in it (which was wise for the several times she found thumbtacks on them), she made sure to take bathrooms stalls with the strongest locks, and ate her lunch outside.

Seymour ate lunch with her, so it was nice to have company. It had been awkward, however, when Terra Markov, one of Kitten's cronies, and a few from Kitten's group, approached Seymour during lunch and invited him to sit with them.

It wasn't that Terra was necessarily mean, maybe a bit dull...she simply ignored Jeni and invited Seymour to sit at the popular kids tables. Seymour stared at her and declined. Terra looked surprised.

"But... I mean, we can sit inside. You don't have to sit out here, it's-"

"I _said_," Seymour said icily. "No thanks."

Terra and the girls looked at each other, then began to walk away, muttering. Jeni released a breath of relief.

"Thanks, Seymour... I knew I could count on you sticking with me."

"Hey, you stood up to Madame Scrooge yesterday," Seymour shrugged. "Least I could do."

Jeni smiled. She had to admit, it was nice to have someone who understood and knew her secret here at school after all.

* * *

"Well? Why isn't he with you guys?" Kitten demanded. Terra shrugged as she and girls seated themselves.

"I don't get it... he insists on sitting with that freaky nerd girl."

Kitten growled. "I bet she's trying to seduce him too."

Wally winced. He sat at his usual spot at the popular table, and even though Kitten had only been here for a couple of months, she had won the position of being able to sit next to him.

"Kitten... er, my Kitty," he forced himself not to gag, but Kitten had insisted he call her that. "She hasn't seduced anybody..."

He trailed off as the group turned to gaze at him suspiciously.

"Dude, are you... _defending_ her?"

"What? Oh, hell no!" he laughed. "I just... oh, come on, look at her! Can she really seduce anyone? Don't you have to be attractive for that?"

"You're right, Wally-poo," Kitten crooned (_Don't call me that dumb name, you whore_). "What were we thinking?"

She began to nuzzle him and he automatically put his arm around her.

_She smells like perfume. Too much...I think I'm going to suffocate. Someone help meeeeee..._

"What does he see in her?" Koma Ander complained, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder. "He's cute... how come he likes Jinny better than us?"

_It's Jeni_ he almost said, but managed to catch him tongue in time. He had a good feeling he would have a lot of explaining to do if he corrected anyone about her.

"We have an extra period today," Kitten whispered smoothly into Wally's ear. "Wanna... hang out?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Oh, um, I'd like to, Kit- my... Kitty. But I have a period during that time...so... uh..."

"You can just ditch!" she pouted. "You're so smart, Wally-poo!"

"...it's art class..." he mumbled quietly. "And I've already ditched a lot. Sorry, er, Kitty, but I have to go... it's the only class I'm not failing."

"It's just _school_," Kitten tossed her hair. "If you fail, it's not the end of the world."

_It is for mine_ Wally said silently, imagining the look on his Uncle Barry's face if he came home without a single A.

The bell rang to signal the start of fourth period. Kitten grabbed him and immediately mushed her lips against his.

She tasted like lettuce and lip gloss... a _lot_ of lip gloss. Finally, after about five minutes of trying to force the lip gloss out of his mouth, he parted from her.

"Gonna be late for class," he panted, before he bolted, rubbing his mouth.

* * *

"...and what answer would that be? Mr. West?"

Silence.

"Mr. West? _Mr. West!_"

"Huh?" he shot up, eyes blearily opening. The teacher shook her head.

"Mr. West, save sleeping for home. Now, what is the answer on the board? Perhaps Miss Vhix can help you?"

He blinked, and looking over, realized that Jeni was asleep too.

"Psst... Vhix. _Vhix!_" he hissed, but Jeni batted his hand away and continued to snooze. Wally shook his head.

"Uh... it's, um... Shakespeare?"

"...Mr. West, I suggest you pay attention to which class you're in. I fail to see when Shakespeare was ever involved in biology. See me after class. And after Miss Vhix wakes up, tell her to see me as well."

* * *

"You two were once my top students! I just don't understand why you're suddenly slipping down," the teacher scolded. "Jeni, you keep falling asleep in my classes!"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking down.

"I know you are, but that doesn't excuse you. And Wally! You used to pass all your classes with flying colors, but lately, you've been slacking off!"

"It's not my fault!" he argued. "I... I've been busy lately!"

"I know ever since you two started seeing each other, you have less time for school, but-"

"We're not seeing each other!" they both said indignantly.

"-that's no excuse to slack off! If you're not seeing each other, care to explain your strange behaviors?"

"Well..."

"They're not... _that_ strange... are they?"

"Falling asleep in classes, failing easy pop quizzes, turning in minimal homework assignments... I just don't know what to do with you two," the teacher shook her head. "I'll have to speak with your other teachers. Go to your next class, but I expect a two-page paper explaining the chapter we just went over."

"But-!"

"I can't-!"

"Out!"

The two students walked out, refusing to look at each other.

* * *

"I can't believe Thompson had the nerve..." Wally swore under his breath after school. Jeni glanced over at him as the two walked to Wally's apartment.

"Well...we _have_ been falling asleep in class lately."

"Don't tell me you're taking her side!" he exclaimed. Jeni shook her head.

"School is school. We don't have legitimate reasons to slack."

"I do," he protested. _Being Kid Flash is starting to become very tiring._

"Well, so do I," she retorted. _Stealing for the Brotherhood of Evil is dragging me down._

"Oh, yeah, what's your excuse?" he snapped.

"Let's hear yours first!" she fired back.

"That's none of your business, Vhix!"

"Well, right back at you!"

The two of them glared at each other for several moments, before angrily turning away. They walked the rest of the way to Wally's apartment in silence, but both paused outside the door. They remained silent and frozen for a few minutes.

"**I'm sorry.**"

They looked at each other in surprise. Both had apologized at the same time. Wally sighed.

"L- Look, I... I didn't mean to get mad."

"Me neither," she muttered. "Sorry, I lost my temper."

"I really have a good reason why I haven't been doing well in class lately," he rubbed the back of his neck. "But that didn't give me an excuse of accusing you of not having one."

"Yeah, I... I do have a good reason too."

Wally silently kicked himself.

_Come on... it's Jeni Vhix. She wouldn't dare to fail at school. She obviously has a good reason... maybe family problems?_

"Well... do you want to... you know... talk about it?" he offered, feeling very stupid. She stared at him, then finally gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Thanks, but... I don't think it's something you could handle."

"Oh... well... good luck," he managed lamely. She shook her head.

"Thanks, but don't worry about it. Let's just go in and work."

He hesitated, then feeling rather daring, smiled.

"Let's not go in."

"...what?"

* * *

"Welcome to Randy's Diner, and what can I get you?" the waitress said in a bored voice as she snapped her bubblegum.

"I'll have four burgers, three orders of french fries, three hot dogs, an ice cream sundae, and an extra-extra large ginger ale."

"You want everything else on the menu while you're at it?" the waitress said sarcastically, before she lowered the order pad and saw Wally, smiling charmingly at her.

"No, just that."

She smiled, suddenly chewing her gum slightly more coyly. "Oh...well... I like a man with a good appetite."

"Thanks," he winked at her. "I like girls who can appreciate good appetites."

She giggled highly. "You're hilarious!"

"A_hem_," Jeni tapped her fingers on the menu. "I'll have a milkshake, thanks."

"...what kind?" the waitress asked, looking at Jeni sort of how one might look at a roach before stomping on it.

"Strawberry," Jeni said curtly. "Here's my menu."

The waitress took it, fluttered her eyelashes at Wally one last time, then sauntered off, popping her bubblegum.

"Floozy," Jeni muttered under her breath. Wally grinned at her.

"Why, Vhix, are you _jealous_?"

"...drop dead, West."

"You are!" he crowed. "You are so totally in love with me."

"Last I checked, I wasn't a lesbian," she snapped.

"Ouch..." he peered over her shoulder. "Don't look now, Vhix, but I think the waiter over there has a crush on you."

She blinked and turned around. Sure enough, a handsome waiter with black hair, blue eyes and attractively long eyelashes was smiling at her, white teeth flashing.

"...no way."

"He so does."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

"If he doesn't, you're paying the bill."

"If he does, _you're_ paying it."

Jeni got up, shot him a glare, and slowly walked over to the waiter who was clearing a table.

"Er...hi."

"Hey," the waiter smiled at her. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, um... well... c- could I have some more napkins?"

"Sure," he took some out of his apron, then hesitated. "Wait..."

"Hmm?"

"Uh... you know that guy over there?" he indicated towards Wally. Jeni nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Is he... your boyfriend?"

"_Him?_" she laughed. "Oh, hell no! We're just... uh... well, we're not together."

"Oh... well, that in case..." the waiter said shyly. "I was just wondering..."

* * *

"Thanks for the napkins. Bye now."

She stomped back to the table.

"Well?" Wally said eagerly. Jeni glared at him.

"Hope you brought your credit card, West."

"He didn't like you?" he said in surprise. "Then why-?"

"No, he wanted to know if we were dating."

"Oh..." Wally tried to look casual about it, but his red ears always easily gave him away. "Well I take it you said no, because he looked ecstatic. What happened?"

"He also wanted to know if you were available Saturday night."

Wally choked. "Uh..."

He looked and caught sight of the waiter winking at him. He 'eep'ed and shot back into his seat. Jeni shook her head.

"You really are Mr. Popular no matter where you go, aren't you?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "Not... Not really, but... you know..."

"Yeah, it's okay... I know you are," she said rather casually. "I'm going to the restroom, okay?"

"O- Okay."

She walked off, and he sighed, smacking his forehead. "Good job, West."

"Hey... so what's your name?" the waitress from earlier sauntered over, draping herself over the table. He stared.

"Uh... Wally," he managed out. She giggled.

"Cute."

_Lady, I'm in high school! How old are you?_

"I'm Brandy," she flipped her hair. "Are you doing anything after?"

"Well...uh, I have to go to my, um, tutor," he managed out lamely. Brandy scowled.

"Tutor? Was that the frumpy girl you were with? What happened, did she ditch you?"

_Lady, are you even allowed to say these kinds of things to the people you're serving?_

"No, she's in the bathroom," he said uncomfortably. "Uh, look, um, Brandy, it was nice talking to you and everything, but-"

"You know, I can tutor you," Brandy offered. "I can teach you... lots of things."

He scooted back into the booth. "I'm, uh, good."

"Are you sure?" she leaned forward, exposing her cleavage. "I'm very... experienced."

"No, really, I-"

"Hey, West, do you have-?"

"Jeni!" he said in relief. Jeni stared at him.

"Uh... what are you-?"

"Here...uh, babe, sit here," he grabbed her hand and forced her into his lap. She squeaked, face flaming.

"Don't say anything," he muttered under his breath. "Or I swear I'll tell everyone you're a lesbian."

"You son of a b-" she hissed but he cut in quickly.

"Yeah, I missed you, too... honey," he said loudly. "Why'd you take so long?"

She stared. "I was only gone for-"

"I'm hungry...wonder where our food is?"

Brandy scowled. "I'll go get it."

He exhaled in relief.

"West?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your hands off of me."

He suddenly realized that when he grabbed her, he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He blinked.

_Dang... for someone so strong, Vhix is really light..._

_Bet she'd be great at gymnastics_.

"Oh... yeah, sorry," he shook his head and released her. "See? It's not great being Mr. Popular. You start getting unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention... now that I can relate with," she murmured. He cocked his head to the side, allowing some of his red hair to gently fall into his sparkling blue eyes, an action that (although she hated to admit it), made Jeni's heart start pounding faster.

_You'd be an idiot to deny it... Wally West really is attractive_.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Do you honestly think talking about it will help?"

"Well..." he shrugged. "I don't know, psychologists do it."

"West, we could talk about it, and then I'll feel better. Then, realistically, we go back to school tomorrow, and you're back with Queen Kitten, and I'll be at the bottom of the food chain. No thanks."

"...you always this cheery?"

"Only with you," she said smugly, as their food was placed before them. Wally shook his head as he began to devour a hot dog.

"Still... it must be nice to not care what people think about you."

She laughed. "You're an idiot, West."

He paused. "Excuse me?"

"What, do you think I'm some kind of helpless character that has such a pure heart that I don't care what the public thinks?" she snorted. "It's not that I don't care. Of course I care."

"But... But you... you're not exactly-" he struggled. She shook her head.

"That's not how life works, West. It's not that I don't care. You think when people call me a freak or an outcast, I take it in stride and smile? Of course not. It still hurts as much as it would for anyone else. But I can't do anything about it. Whether I care what people think or not, if I tried to change, people would still shun me."

"But..." he trailed off. She was right again. People simply looked for excuses to pick on her; she had just been the unlucky one.

"How's your food?" she asked calmly, as if the awe-striking speech she had just given was about the weather. He shook his head.

"Fine. But Vhix, you're-"

"-trying to enjoy my milkshake, thanks very much," she glared at him. "Don't ruin the mood, West. I haven't had strawberry milkshake in a while."

"Fine, fine," he relented. "Oh, yeah, you wanna work on the two-page paper together?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I could finish it in ten minutes, the chapter's pretty easy."

"Oh..." he felt slightly foolish for asking her. "Never mind then... well, how's your art project going?"

"Fine," she said rather sourly.

"Whatcha drawing?" he poked her.

"None of your business," she turned her nose up.

"Come on, I wanna see," he whined. "Show me!"

"I said, mind your own business!" she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I just want to see one! Come on!"

"No, West, I am not- hey!"

He probably shouldn't have done it, but he was curious. What did nerds like Jeni Vhix draw? He swiftly reached into her open messenger bag and grabbed the sketchpad. Jeni stared.

"Whoa... you're... really fast."

_Shoot!_

"Hey, the coach knows how to choose running backs," he grinned casually, while his heart pounded in his ears. He held his breath as Jeni shook her head.

"Whatever. Now... give me back my sketchpad!"

"Just a peek!" he insisted.

"West, don't you dare-"

He opened it. There was silence.

"Whoa."

Jeni's cheeks reddened as she angrily reached over. "Give it back!"

"Hang on!" he snatched the pad away. "Vhix, you... you're really good!"

She growled. "Yeah, yeah, thanks, but I don't need to hear it. Just give it-!"

"No, seriously!" he insisted. "You're really good!"

He lowered his gaze again to see the single red rose in a porcelain white vase, the sun streaming down to hit it at certain angles. She had used watercolors to give it an elegant, Victorian look, the streams of sunlight looking like golden dust.

"It's... wow," he shook his head. "I just do sketches. I don't think I can sketch and paint this well."

She finally managed to grab it, cheeks red. "Yeah, well... I only started using watercolors recently," she mumbled. His eyes widened.

"But it looks real!" he said earnestly. He wasn't lying; he almost believed that if he touched the rose, it would feel like soft silk petals.

"Well... some jerk made fun of my sketches, so I decided I should... you know, change it up a bit."

"Well that moron obviously can't appreciate art," he said, slightly indignantly. "You're good!"

"Thanks," she said in embarrassment.

"Seriously, whoever made fun of your drawings must have the brains of a rock. What a jerk," he muttered. Jeni shook her head.

_If only he knew he was badmouthing the great superhero Kid Flash..._

They ate in silence, until finally, Jeni dropped her straw back into the cup.

"Okay, I want to know," she gazed at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He choked. He hoped he would never have to answer that.

"Uh...I don't... I don't know what you're talking about."

"You invite me over to your place, you take me out to eat, you compliment my drawings..." she ticked off her fingers, then frowned. "What's your deal, West? Are you trying to trick me into something?"

"Yes... I am subconsciously getting you to fall in love with me," he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess you won't have to try hard to getting people to convert to homosexuality, now would you?" she smirked, indicating towards the dark-haired waiter.

"Hey!" he choked on his burger. "So not funny!"

"So was," she grinned. He couldn't help but to laugh.

"I don't know... I guess you're cooler than most girls."

She snorted. "Is your head screwed on correctly today? You just called Jeni Vhix cool."

"Seriously... you actually have a brain and use it," he insisted. "It's nice to know."

"I can't believe you of all people can say that," she shook her head.

"What?" he glared at her. "Just because I'm a jock I can't be honest?"

"No... you say you appreciate a girl with brains, but you're dating Kitten Moth."

"...she's..." he managed lamely. Jeni gave him a piercing look.

"Yup."

"Well... hey, I'm smart enough for both of us," he said in an attempt to save face. She rolled her eyes.

"West, I find it hard to believe you're smart enough for _one_ person, much less two."

"Hey!"

They continued eating, still bantering, until finally, Jeni finished her drink.

"You finished all that food before I finished my shake?" she said in amazement. "Whoa..."

He laughed sheepishly. "I burn it all off."

She shook her head. "I'd hate to see you on caffeine."

"Yeah, it throws me off-balance. I get really crazy."

She snorted. "I've seen crazy before."

He paid for the check, and the two of them walked out. Before they reached the door, however, he put his arm around her and leaned his head on top of hers.

"What are you-?"

"Just play along," he muttered quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the gay waiter and Brandy both gnashing their teeth. He silently laughed.

* * *

"Well, I think we're done for today," Jeni capped her red pen. "I'll see you Monday after school then."

"Yeah... see you then too," he mumbled tiredly. They both jumped as there was a loud knock on Wally's door.

"Wally!"

He nervously peered out the door's peephole, then gulped and unlocked the door.

"Er... hi, Dick."

"What took so long?" Dick said in an annoyed tone, then stopped when he saw a confused Jeni packing her stuff.

"Oh... you have company. Sorry," he said in a tone that clearly said he was not sorry at all. Clearly, he was used to walking in on Wally with a girl over.

"Um, Dick, this is Jeni Vhix, from my school. She's tutoring me in English. Jeni, this is a friend of mine, Dick Grayson...he goes to Jump City Academy."

"Hello," she said softly, shook his hand, then went back to packing her stuff. Dick's expression softened.

"Hi," he said politely. "You're tutoring Wally?"

Jeni nodded. "Our English teacher asked me to."

"Oh, I see... I take it you're good at English. Are you looking into it for the future?"

"Maybe... I'm thinking of being a college professor," she lied casually. Dick nodded.

"That's a good profession. Maybe you could take some classes at the Academy."

"Oh, I actually already was offered admittance there."

"Oh?" Dick's eyebrows shot up. "You were? Why didn't you go? Tuition too much?"

She shook her head. "I got a scholarship."

"Really?" his tone changed from polite to impressed. "Then why do you go to Jump City High?"

"It's too far; my parents refused to let me go," she said smoothly.

_Actually, if I went there, the workload would make it impossible to pull off heists with the Hive Five. Ugh, I'm already struggling with balancing my schedule at public high school._

"Well, if you reconsider, let me know if you come to the Academy," Dick smiled at her. "I'd be happy to show you around."

"Thank you," she smiled back at him.

"Vhi- Jeni," Wally interrupted loudly, feeling slightly left out. "It's getting late. Want me to walk you home?"

She stared at him. "You don't know where I live."

"Oh... yeah, well, um... it's getting late. Maybe you should call your parents."

"I brought my car," Dick offered. "I could drive you."

She smiled. "Thanks, but I can take the bus. Good night. See you on Monday, Wally. Nice to meet you, Dick."

"You too."

"See you," Wally muttered uneasily. She left, and Dick turned to Wally.

"See?" he scolded. "You should be going after girls like her! She looks like an excellent type to date!"

"Yeah, says the guy dating the mega-hot alien," Wally snorted. "Thanks, _Dad_, but I think I can pick who I want to date."

"Oh, yeah?" Dick's eyes narrowed. "Last I checked, you're dating someone who calls you 'Wally-poo'."

"Look, what do you want, Dick?" Wally snapped crankily. "You could have just left a message on my Titans communicator. Why come all the way here?"

Dick sighed.

"Wally, I just wanted to check on you. You haven't been yourself lately. I just wanted to let you know... if there's anything you want to talk about...you know we're best friends, right?"

Wally was ready to joke about how Dick had just said 'friends' without flinching, but seeing the serious look on Dick's face, he slumped.

"Yeah, I... thanks, man. But there's nothing, really. I've just been really tired, trying to stop the Hive Five."

"Okay, but-"

The Titan theme song went off, and Dick picked reached into his pocket to pick up his Titan's communicator.

"Mumbo's causing trouble downtown. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, go on, hero," Wally mustered up a grin. "I'll catch up with you if the Hive Five show up so its an even number."

"All right. I'm going now. See you."

"See you," Wally sighed as he closed the door after his leaving friend.

Time to start homework.

* * *

So... yeah, okay, this chapter was a bit pointless, but I just had this idea today. Sort of their first date, even though it's not a date (can't you just imagine the two of them insisting "This _isn't_ a date!"?)

Plus, I thought it would be funny if Robin as a hero yelled at Kid Flash for flirting with Jinx, but tried to bring them together as a civilian... haha!

Hope you liked it! I'll post up a new chapter as soon as I can!

:D


	7. Wanna Make Out?

Uh... I was starting to get impatient... hehehe. Hope you like this chapter.

Oh, and later, I used some Japanese in the chapter. Um, I'm actually Korean, but I studied Japanese, so if I said something wrong... sorry! (I just really wanted Wally to eat something nasty... but eh, you'll find out later hehehe)

Oh, and I chose Jericho as a character mainly just because in the comic book, he got kinda crazy...so yeah. I decided to use him as a minor popular character.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Jeni stared at the tall boy in front of her.

"Ex...cuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"I said, would you like to go watch a movie with me tomorrow?"

"...who are you again?"

"Adonis Fletcher!" he said indignantly. "I'm captain of our basketball team!"

"Oh... um, well, sorry, but I don't know you," she began to walk off, but he ran in front of her.

"W- W- Wait," he spluttered. "You're turning me down?"

_This is just too weird_.

"Look, I'm sure you're a... nice guy," she said tonelessly (_Probably as dumb as a brick, but nice_). "But I'm just not interested. I don't even know who you _are_."

"Well, at least as friends? Look, I've noticed you for a while, Jeni Vhix. You're...different. Better than most girls. I just want to see if maybe we could catch a movie and then go get something to eat, huh?"

Jeni stared, and couldn't help it. A blush began to creep into her face. After all, not exactly many boys in her lifetime said they noticed her.

"Just one chance, please?" Adonis lowered his face, so that the sun fell into his brown eyes and made them sparkle.

"Well... I guess... one time can't hurt," she relented.

"Great!" he whooped. "Tomorrow, 2:00, you and me, okay?"

She shrugged, and walked off. Because of that, she didn't see the wicked smirk on Adonis's handsome face.

* * *

"Dude, she fell for it?"

"Come on, I'm Adonis!" the tall boy bragged. "How could she not?"

"Yo," Wally stole away the basketball the two were playing with and sank a shot perfectly. "What's going on?"

"Dude, dude," chortled Jericho. "You won't believe this. We are going to totally humiliate Jeni Vhix."

"Again?" Wally groaned, rolling his eyes. "Why do you guys bother Vhix so much? I swear, sometimes I think you have a crush on her."

"Maybe not a crush, but still..." Adonis grinned. "Have you seen her in PE? She's flexible as hell."

Wally stared. "What's your point?"

"That flexible, imagine how she'd be in...position," Adonis smirked. "Yeah, I can definitely see Vhix like that."

"What the hell?" Wally stared at him in stun. "You're trying to seduce her?"

"Seduce her?" Adonis snorted. "I save my seducing material for hot girls. I just had to ask her to a movie, and she was begging to go with me."

Wally could just imagine Jeni's bored look. "Yeah, I'm sure. So, uh, when are you going?"

"Tomorrow at 2... hey, why don't you come? Some of the people are going to come to see me do what I do best," Adonis smiled cockily. Wally continued to give him a shocked stare.

"You're planning to do it in the _theater_?"

"Come on, the bitch is probably a slut as it is... she's gonna be begging for it."

"Isn't that hilarious?" Jericho shook his head, laughing. "She's gonna be so pissed when she finds out it was just a joke!"

"It's gonna be a horror film, so you know how girls get," Adonis laughed and used a high pitched voice. "Oooh! I'm scaaaared! Hold me! Don't let it get me! Don't- _IS THAT A MOUSE?_"

Wally walked off in silence, leaving behind a panicked Jericho, and an Adonis screeching "Kill it! _Kill it!_"

* * *

Jinx walked to the headquarters, silently sneaked by the room where the Brotherhood of Evil were assembled, and crept to Gizmo's room.

"Um... Gizmo?"

The tiny boy blearily looked up from his desk. "Whozzat?"

Jinx felt a pang of hurt and anger at seeing her 'younger brother' so worn out.

"What happened?" she helped him up. He shook his head.

"Brotherhood...had me make...stuff," he yawned, and began to sleep on the floor. She shook her head, and picked him up. She gently laid him on the bed, where he rolled over and immediately began to suck his thumb. Her eyes softened. She sometimes forgot how young Gizmo really was. She moved on to the next room.

"Mammoth!" she gasped as she saw him in the mirror. She ran over to the hulking boy.

"Why...Who did this to you?" she stared at the welts and cuts all over his stomach. He guiltily dropped his shirt.

"N- Nobody," he shuffled. She glared at him.

"It was their simulators, wasn't it?"

"..."

"Some simulation!" Jinx cried frustratedly. "Dammit, look at you! You have a stomach of steel, and they did that to you! Wait here."

She ran back to her room and returned with a cream.

"Here, it's from India... guaranteed to heal you faster."

"...thanks," he grunted. The giant was clearly not used to kindness, but Jinx already knew that, and shrugged.

"Just...get better, okay? We'll have to keep looking for the jewel."

"The Brotherhood said they want us to lay low for the weekend. Said something about checking something or other."

Jinx nodded. "That's a relief. I'm going to go check on the others. See you."

She waved her fingers and moved on.

"Uh..."

Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd were both sitting in Billy's room. Billy's face was red with anger, but it cooled slightly upon seeing Jinx.

"Howdy," he said glumly as she sat with them.

"What's going on?" she asked. Billy shrugged halfheartedly.

"Gettin' bored just talking to myself...It used to be fun talking with everyone and myself, but...the Brotherhood of Evil said they don't want me to duplicate no more...said I'm too loud for just one of me."

"...oh," she said sympathetically. "What's up with you, Kyd Wykkyd?"

_Could be better_ was all he signed before dropping his hands and giving her a blank stare. She nodded.

"Me too," she agreed. "Do you guys need anything?"

She paused at the irony of the question. They needed a lot of things. They needed their home back. They needed rest.

Overall, they just needed normalcy in their lives again. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head, but held out his hand. Jinx stared.

"Wh-?"

_You needed something from Gizmo. I shall fix it_ he signed. Jinx slowly took out her holographic generator.

"Uh... thanks, Kyd Wykkyd," she said weakly. "Could you... I don't know... I guess... just... change the settings a bit...?"

He nodded silently, and placed a palm on the generator. Magic shimmered under his fingertips, and the generator gently floated for a few seconds before floating back into Jinx's open hands.

"Thanks," she smiled. Billy looked at her curiously.

"What's that?"

"Eh, you don't want to know, it's-"

"Yes I do!" he protested. "I'm so bored I think I'm going to die if I don't talk to anyone! No offense, Wykkyd."

"Well... there's this guy..."

* * *

"She's just a girl!" Wally yelled to his empty apartment. "I don't have to be worried... about... her."

_But you're worried anyways,_ his conscience said slyly. _What if this changes things between you two?_

"Changes _what_?" he snapped. "We're not even friends or anything! We... We..."

He hesitated, then shook his head. "I... no. I don't care about her. I won't do anything. Let Adonis have her. Fine. Fine by me."

He went to go take a shower.

* * *

_Adonis laughed maniacally as he dumped Jeni on the dirty movie theater floor. She looked up, tears streaking down her cheeks._

_"Wally," she hiccupped. "How could you? Why didn't you help me?"_

_People were laughing at her, pointing at her... she ran off, burying her face in her hands._

_"I hate you, Wally!"_

_On Monday, Jeni and Seymour were together, and she made Seymour tell him, "She doesn't want to tutor you anymore!"_

_"Say what?"_

_"I hate you, Wally West," she glared at him, her soft green eyes hard and glittering. "I should never have decided you were my friend in the first place."_

_"W-Wait!" he chased after her. "Jeni! Please! I didn't mean to-!"_

_"Yes, you did," she said sorrowfully. "I actually thought you were a good person, but you're just like everyone else, aren't you?"_

_"No!" he protested angrily. "I'm different!"_

_"No... I don't believe you."_

_"Please..."_

_She turned away._

_"Goodbye."_

_"Hey, wait!"_

_Seymour shoved him. "She hates you. Go away."_

_"B- But-!"_

_"Kid Flash..."_

_He slowly turned. Jinx was standing there, reaching out to him._

_"Why have you deserted me?" she asked, a sad smile on her face._

_"I haven't!" he reassured her. "I won't leave you!"_

_"Then... who do you choose? Me or her?" Jinx asked, hands on her hips. He stared._

_"I..."_

_"Yeah, who do you choose?" Jeni wheeled him around. He whipped his head back to Jinx... then turned back to look at Jeni._

_"Wally..."_

_"Kid Flash..."_

_"Don't leave me..."_

_"I love you..."_

_He looked at both of them, and yelled in frustration._

_"I... I...!"_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he bolted up, chest heaving. "Wh- What the hell?"

His eyes snapped towards the clock, the red neon numbers reading '1:00'. "Ah, great! Dammit, where are my pants?"

He shuddered. He had just had the freakiest nightmare last night. Jeni and Jinx? Weird combination. But it had definitely shown him something.

He couldn't let Adonis take her. Sure, she was constantly annoyed with him. Sure, she always found an excuse to argue with him. Sure, she hit him so hard, there were bruises on his arm.

But still...she was his friend. He slowed in surprise.

"...Friend."

He said it out loud in the empty apartment, and shook his head. He didn't have friends. He had Robin, who he considered his brother. There was the Titans, who... well, maybe they were his friends, but he wasn't sure if he could trust them yet.

But... yeah... he smiled. Jeni was his friend. And as his friend, he was obligated to protect her. He grabbed his communicator.

"Report!"

"This is Kid Flash... I need a favor."

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here?" Dick hissed. "This is ridiculous!"

"Shut up!" Wally hissed right back. "We have to do this!"

"We... do?" Dick stared at Wally. "You _have_ to do this?"

"Oh... shut up!" Wally's ears turned red. "It was either this, or _you_ were the girl!"

Dick shook his head. "I still don't get it. Care to explain exactly why we're at the movie theater, I'm wearing my nice slacks, and you're wearing a wig and a dress?"

"W- Well..." Wally hesitated. "You see that guy over there?"

He peeked out of his curly blonde wig and indicated towards Adonis. Dick frowned.

"He looks familiar..."

"He was in the newspaper for being our city's _oh so greatest_ basketball hero," Wally said bitterly. Dick shrugged. "What, you got a crush on him or something?"

"Shut up, _Richard_."

"Gladly, _Wallace_."

"...anyways, he asked Jeni out."

Dick's smirk was so blinding, Wally had to shield his eyes.

"Ha! I knew it! You're interested in her! Hey, I can't blame you. If _I _met a girl who was offered admittance into Jump City Academy through scholarship, I'd-"

"For Chrissake, Dick, it's not that...he's planned something horrible for her. I just want to make sure she'll be okay."

"Horrible?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well... you kind of notice that he has a bunch of guys with him and they're currently laughing their asses off like they've just hit jackpot?" Wally said pointedly. Dick's gazed turned from confused to furious.

"What assholes," he ground out. "No one deserves that."

"Anyways, I'm just going to keep making sure he doesn't get near her. They're going to watch some slasher horror. He's probably going to make the move on her during scary parts."

"All right," Dick nodded. "If it helps someone who was offered admittance to Jump-"

"Would you drop that?" Wally rolled his eyes. "Oh, there she is, she- _holy_..."

Adonis turned to look at her as well... and his jaw dropped. Dick poked Wally's rib.

"Hey... are you okay?"

"Look at her!" Wally choked. Dick turned to see her... and shrugged.

"Yeah, she looks pretty. To her, this is a date, remember?"

Wally's eyes trailed in disbelief over her sleek brown hair. She had straightened it and left it down, trailing her back. Her dorky thick glasses were gone, revealing her glittering emerald eyes. But no... there was something... _different_... about her. What it was, he couldn't place it. Her skin looked brighter? Her cheeks looked pinker?

She was smiling though. She was smiling the same way she did all the time. Yeah, that was _his_ smile. Hmph.

Uh, not that he owned her smile.

His eyes swept down to her dress; she was wearing an attractive summer dress, a small purse slung over her shoulder.

"Why is she dressed like that?" Wally hissed. "Doesn't she realize her clothes... her...just... just her, she's practically giving off the 'Take me here and now' look?"

Dick gagged. "Didn't need to hear that. Come _on_, we're going to lose them."

"Right, right!"

Wally cleared his throat and burst out into unbelievably high giggles. "Oh, _Richard_, you're soooo funny!"

He gave a rather crooked smile back. "You're _pushing _it, you-"

"Dick?"

Dick smiled at Jeni.

"Jeni! What a coincidence, seeing you here!"

"Yes...tell me, is this your...girlfriend?" Jeni asked rather amusedly. Adonis looked at the two.

"You, uh, know this guy?"

"Oh, yes. He's W- a friend of mine."

Wally released a breath of relief. Jeni had the good common sense to know that telling anyone at Jump City High he was friends with Dick, some guy they didn't know, wouldn't exactly be the wisest choice.

"Oh, right... this is my...g..._g-girlfriend_," Dick spat out. "Wa...nda."

"Wanda?" Jeni looked like she was trying to hold back laughter. "Pleasure to meet you. My, what a _lovely_ dress you have on."

"Oh, thank you," Wally managed to squeal out. "Your dress is so... cute, too!"

_Come on, what do girls say to each other?_

"You're so pretty," Jeni was definitely smirking now. Wally gave her a rather dirty look before smiling back.

"You're..._too_ kind."

"Come on, Jeni," Adonis gently put a hand on his waist. "Let's go in to the movie."

"Okay. Well, it was nice to see you again, Dick. And lovely to meet you...Wanda."

She walked in, and threw Wally a smirk over her shoulder before she walked into the theater. He threw up his hands in frustration.

"I can't believe she-! Get your hands off her waist, you filthy pervert," he growled. "Dick, did you_ see _that?"

"Yes, Wanda dear," Dick rolled his eyes. "Come _on_, we have to catch up with them."

* * *

Wally peered at the couple several seats in front of them, muttering angrily under his breath. Dick shook his head, munching on popcorn as he observed the movie.

"Why do people watch this sort of thing for entertainment? The media, these days...no, it's the kids. Kids, they always want violence as a-"

"Dick, shut up!" Wally said, panic evident in his voice. "He got her M&M's! I bet he's trying to use the chocolate as an excuse to touch hands with her! Shit!"

"Wally!" Dick reprimanded.

"Sorry, forget you don't like to hear that," he said sheepishly. He observed closely.

To his surprise, Jeni seemed unperturbed the movie...almost..._bored_. Adonis was looking more frightened than her. She was simply staring at the screen, and occasionally throwing M&M's into her mouth.

When Adonis reached in at the same time as her, their hands brushed. Jeni, instead of blushing, simply withdrew her hand, waited for him to grab a handful, then reached in and continued eating. Wally began to relax.

What was he thinking? Adonis was too much of a coward to think of sex during a horror movie. Finally, it ended, and the two began to head out.

"Dick... Dick!" Wally shook the snoring boy awake. "Come on, we've gotta follow them!"

"Not now, Starfire," Dick said blearily. "We'll have another go later, I promise."

He hugged Wally's arm and began to sleep again. Wally gagged.

_Looks like Mr. Bite, Tight, and Upright has a sex life after all...either that or he thinks too much with his hand._

"Dick... _Dick_, seriously, wake up. And stop hugging my arm, this is weird."

"Mmm..."

Wally shook his head.

"Aww..." a couple in their twenties walked by, the woman leaning her head on the man's shoulder. "Aiden, honey, remember when we used to be that age?"

Wally flushed and ripped off his wig.

"Lady, I'm not a girl!" he said indignantly. The couple shrieked and ran off, and Wally suddenly realized he was a boy in a long dress.

"Hurngh...?" Dick woke up at the couple's screaming and caught sight of a frozen Wally in a dress. The sleepy boy blinked once, then turned over again.

"I'm going to believe that this is a dream and give you five seconds to change to normal clothes."

"That's four seconds too much!" he announced, zipping off and back in a T-shirt and jeans.

"Come on, we've got a girl to save," Wally tugged on his arm. "We might have already lost her!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming."

* * *

Jeni finished dusting off her hands when Dick and Wally ran into the movie lobby.

"Wh- Wha...?" Wally's eyes bugged out when he saw Adonis, bruised and missing several teeth, lying in the movie lobby.

"He was getting too handsy," Jinx said casually, then walked off. Wally scrabbled after her.

"W- Wait!"

She turned around. "Yes... Wanda?"

He winced. "Don't call me that. H- How did you-?"

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes. "Did you think the bruises I gave you were really how I hit? I was holding back then."

_She's...strong. Like amazingly strong_ he realized in amazement. _But how? She's tiny! And she's so skinny._

Dick was observing Adonis, and suddenly noticed the large crowd slowly gathering.

"Come on," he said quickly. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"You're a black belt," were the first words out of Dick's mouth as the three of them walked down the street. Jeni paused.

"Excuse me?"

"The speed, the style, the positions... you're a black belt in karate."

She gave him an amused smile. "I take it you're a martial artist?"

"Yeah...something like that. You know, we should spar sometime," Dick offered. "It's always nice to fight someone new."

"That'd be interesting," Jeni smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but a loud growl interrupted her.

"What? All I had was popcorn," Wally said defensively at the stares he was receiving from the two.

* * *

"A...Japanese restaurant?" Dick said skeptically.

"Let's go!" Wally moaned. "My stomach's gonna disappear and shrivel to nothing!"

"Irreshaimase!" the waiter smiled. "How many?"

"Three, please," Dick answered, and they were led to a table.

"Konbanwa," a handsome waiter smiled as he opened an order pad. ("Hello")

"Konbanwa!" Jeni responded cheerfully. ("Hello!") The waiter grinned.

"Nanika onomimonowa ikaga desuka?" he teased, clearly expecting her to act flustered. ("What would you like to drink?")

"Mizu wo kudasai," she responded fluently ("Water, please."). He blinked in surprise, but wrote it down.

"Jaa...kochira wa?" ("Then...what about them?")

Wally and Dick looked at each other.

"Uh..."

"Kochira mo mizu wo kudasai," Jeni responded, handing back her drinks menu. ("They'll have water, too.") Wally and Dick followed suit, both staring at her.

"...what?" she blinked as they continued to look at her.

"You, uh, know Japanese?"

"Oh...yes, I've studied it for several years," she said smoothly, but she felt slightly uncomfortable. She hadn't spoken it in a while. They had been specially trained at the Hive in order to communicate with villains around the world. She still remembered her Japanese teacher...the woman had the power of Medusa-like hair, and when getting a question wrong, once, the woman's hair coiled out and caught Jinx by the throat and forced her to repeat the sentence correctly as hair began to suffocate her...

"So..." Wally's voice broke into her thoughts. "How many languages can you speak?"

"Uh...just two," she said quickly, but both gave her skeptical looks, and she relented.

"Er...fourteen."

"_Fourteen_?" Wally yelped, then began laughing. "Yeah, right!"

"It's true!" she said indignantly. "I can!"

"Oh yeah?" he retorted. "Which ones?"

Slightly insulted, she began to tick off on her fingers.

"English, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Finnish, Swedish, Korean, German, Hindi, French, Italian, Japanese, Mandarin and Russian," she completed.

"..."

"...I can see why you're Jump City Academy material," Dick beamed. "It's nice to finally meet someone so cultured."

"But how-?"

"I had a private academy upbringing," Jeni swiftly lied. "My parents insisted on me learning languages."

"Hey, I know six languages," Dick shrugged. "I guess it's just you who knows only English and Pig Latin, Wally."

"Hey," he protested. "I can speak some Spanish."

"But really, it's surprising..." Dick stared at Jeni again, almost piercingly. "You must have gone to a very specifically...cultural school. There are few schools that teach Romance and Oriental languages at the same institute."

_He's no fool, this one_...

"Yes, well, I learn languages easily," she responded just as smoothly. "I enjoy it."

"I do too!" Wally was starting to feel stupider and stupider. He always knew Dick was the "perfect boy" but it seemed like Jeni was his counterpart. He was actually... feeling more and more left out.

_For someone who's supposedly so popular at school, I have to admit, its kind of weird to feel left out because of Jeni Vhix_...

"Jaa, nani wo meshi agarimasuka?" the waiter reappeared, holding his order pad ("Now, what would you like to eat?")

Wally, determined to stop looking like an idiot, swiftly spoke first.

_I'm going to guess he asked what we'd like to eat._

"I'll have the, uh... odori ebi."

He prayed he was pronouncing it right. The waiter nodded. "One odori ebi."

_Yes! Ha, take that, you two!_

"You can go first," Dick offered. Jeni smiled.

"I'll have a tempura udon, please."

"Make that two," Dick added, giving back his menu. Wally ground his teeth.

_Dammit, he got away easy by just copying off her_.

The waiter left, and Jeni turned to look at Wally with a raised eyebrow.

"You eat... odori ebi?"

"Hey... I'll eat anything," he said cockily.

_If it's food, it's food, right? It's not snails or anything, right?_

"I'm going to the bathroom," Dick announced, and made his way through the dimly lit restaurant. Jeni shook her head.

"West, we are seeing way too much of each other. I swear, I think I saw you every day of this week now."

"Are we going too fast for your liking, honey?" Wally mocked sweetly. Jeni smiled back just as sweetly.

"Slow down, _Wanda_."

He groaned. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope!" she laughed. "It was too precious of a moment to let go!"

She laughed a little while longer before it got silent again. Finally, Wally spoke up.

"Why are you so perfect?" he asked quietly. She looked at him in surprise.

"Me? Ha!" she laughed humorlessly. "West, if you knew who I really was, I am not perfect. At all."

_I am evil. I hurt innocent civilians like you. Even when I don't want to._

"You're a black belt in karate. You know thirteen languages. You're the cleverest girl... no, student, in our grade, probably the whole school. You were offered a place in the most prestigious school in the county on scholarship. How can someone this perfect exist?"

She gave him an unfathomable look before gently settling on a sad smile.

"I'm not perfect; you assume I am, because you underestimated me. These are petty skills that don't define me; they're just little tidbits of my life. There's...more to each person than their individual skills. I can do certain things; that doesn't make me the perfect person, Wally."

"But-!" he burst out. "You have to be! Because..."

He didn't know _what_ compelled him to do it, but his hand reached out and slowly made its way towards her. He didn't know what he was reaching for, but he had to reach her...somehow...

"Jeni... I-"

"I'm baaaack!" Dick sang. Wally snatched back his hand as if burned.

"Welcome back," he muttered. Jeni smiled at him.

"Just in time. Here's our food!"

"Udon... udon... odori ebi!"

Wally stared at the dish before him.

"Uh, I don't think you cooked this properly."

The waiter stared at him, then threw his head back and laughed.

"Kono hito... hontou..." ("This person... honestly...")

"Joudan desu!" Jeni said quickly. "Domo arigatou!" ("It's a joke! Thank you!")

She waited until the waiter was gone before turning back. "So...you eat odori ebi, huh?"

"Look at it!" Wally's voice turned high-pitched. "It's... moving!"

"Well, yes," Jeni rolled her eyes. "Odori ebi means 'the shrimp that dance'. You're supposed to make the shrimp drunk, then bite off its head to kill it...uh..."

She stared at the now slightly green Wally. She shook her head.

"You're an idiot," she smacked her head. "Here..."

She pushed her bowl of udon towards him and took his. He gazed suspiciously into it.

"What'd you do with it, Vhix?"

"Whatever I did, would you prefer poison or eating the shrimp?" she asked calmly, before dunking the shrimp into sake. He paused.

"Good call."

* * *

"Jeni, I can drop you off at your house," Dick offered. Wally shook his head.

"Don't bother. I'll walk her."

"I'm fine," she responded to both. "I can go by myself."

"Just because you beat Adonis doesn't mean you can beat everyone," Wally retorted, and without waiting for an answer, he started down the street.

"Come on, let's go."

"Well... it was nice to see you again, Jeni," Dick smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You too, Dick. See you another time."

"I look forward to it."

He got into his car and drove off.

"Come on Vhix," Wally said boredly, but his heart was pounding. It was dark, and they were together.

Damn, why was the sky alit with so many stars? It made everything too romantic.

"Honestly, you don't have to walk me home," she insisted.

"Why? Your brother gonna tease you again about your sexy, awesome boyfriend?" he grinned, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"H-Hey!" she protested, unable to stop a heated blush.

"We should make his teasing worth it," Wally whispered softly in her ear. "Um, Jeni...I was just wondering... but..."

"Wh- What?" she responded, cheeks pink.

"...do you wanna make out?"

_Thump_. "Ow!"

"Pervert," she stomped ahead.

"H- Hey!" he chased her, chuckling. "I'm just kidding. I'll sweep you off your feet first. We'll let your brother see that your cool, manly boyfriend is all protective of his girl."

She rolled her eyes.

"That's right. Wish said boyfriend was here right now to protect me from this weirdo."

"Hey!" he laughed, but there was an uneasy feeling inside of him. "So, uh... you have a boyfriend?"

"Why?" she asked rather sharply. He immediately flinched.

"No reason! It's not to mean anything, Vhix! I mean, I already have Kitten, and... and you probably have Seymour."

She continued to walk without answering. He felt the udon churning.

"So... are you? You know, you two an item?"

"Why does it matter?" she asked quietly.

"So you are," he finished.

"Do you care?" she responded. He paused, and inhaled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"...Because... Because you're my friend, Vhix... Jeni. I don't want to see you get hurt. Ugh, that sounded cheesy, didn't it?"

"Like a mousetrap," she shook her head. "I'm not dating Seymour, he's just a good friend... but... are we really friends, Wally?"

It was the first time their conversation had been this serious for this long.

"I... why can't we be?"

"Because the school hates me and loves you," she answered simply. He looked down. Jeni shrugged.

"Whatever. Whatever we are...it's okay if we stick like this."

"Really?" he looked up.

"Were we really anything else before this, West?" she asked sharply. "I tutor you, you treat me to food on occasion. And don't be ridiculous. You don't see me as your friend, you see me as something exciting that your other friends don't know about. In front of them, you wouldn't dare act this way to me."

"That's...that's not true, I-"

"So honestly, do you think you can just convince me to be your underground friend?" she asked scornfully. "Are you really that afraid?"

"I'm _not _af-"

"Forget it," she shrugged again. "I'm going home now by myself. I'll see you Monday."

"But Jeni-" he grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. She shoved him away with her free hand.

"Stop!" she hissed. "Ugh! You think any girl will fall for you just because you have some reputation of being a bad boy? I'm not interested in what you have to offer, just leave me alone! I don't- ow! Hey, you- _mmph_!"

Before she could blink, he grabbed her shoulders, pushed her up against a tree on the side of the street, and under the orange-golden glow of the streetlight, he kissed her.

She struggled in shock, but finally her tense shoulders relaxed and she curiously experienced kissing him. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt a jolt of elation when he groaned.

Well... now she could tell why he was popular. He was skilled with his mouth, softly pressing against her.

* * *

Oh... _oh_... this was bliss. Wally honestly remembered how each girl made him feel different... they had brought him pleasure.

Kitten's kisses were tingling pleasure that tasted like fruit. For that matter, a lot of the girls' kisses brought him soft, sweet pleasure, tingling and lingering in a sweet feminine way.

Jeni Vhix was not like that.

She tasted of sweet, victorious fire. Passion in its heated moment. He swiftly ran his tongue over her lower lip. Clearly not expecting that, her eyes shot open and she let out a gasp.

"What are you-?"

It was all he needed, to push his tongue in. She let out a muffled noise of surprise as his tongue delved into her own mouth.

She was fire...sweet, sweet fire, but now she was rain. The warm, soothing rain. It was light and peaceful, and he wanted to stand in the rain forever. He finally parted from her, and gazed into her fearful eyes.

"Wh- What are you doing?" she whispered. He paused.

"I don't know," he said, half-drunk on her lips. How could someone taste so amazing? So...So ethereal? And she looked... very kissable. Her lips were swollen from his own mouth, her chest heaving from the breathtaking experience. She slowly removed her arms.

"I-"

He suddenly stumbled back, as if realizing what he had been doing.

"I have to go," he muttered hastily, and ran away. Jeni stared after him, felt her lips one more time, then slowly began to walk home.

* * *

"Did you _see_ that?" Koma Ander gasped in shock around the corner, peering on the other side of the wall. Terra shook her head.

"I don't understand...do you think he was trying to take her virginity? Maybe he's playing a joke on her?"

"No way! He just kissed her and then ran for it!" Koma said angrily. "I can't believe he'd do it with Kitten and even that freak, but not with _me_!"

"...he _has_ done it with you, remember?" Terra rolled her eyes. "Remember freshman year?"

"...oh, yeah, I remember now," Koma said smugly, then shook her head. "Anyways, what are we going to do?"

"We show this to Kitten," Terra said grimly, staring down at the picture she had taken of the two on her cell phone. "She'll decide what to do."

* * *

**Ohhhhh, snap!** Hehehee, they kissed! No, they did not make out... it was a kiss... a loving tender kiss-

(Wally: We totally made out hehehe!)

Hey, shut up, you. Well, I'll update soon! Next chapter coming up soon~!


	8. A Lie, A Monster, and A Ballroom Dance

"There she is, there she is!"

Jeni blinked in surprise as people hissed at her. Sure, they always did, but today, everyone was paying especially close attention to her.

"What's going-?"

"Whore!"

"Tramp!"

_"Witch!"_

She let out a shriek as people began to throw rotting produce at her.

"What is going-?"

"Jin- Jeni!" Seymour grabbed her arm and dragged the dazed girl into class. "You okay?"

She gave him a dull look. "I have no idea what is going on, was just called a seductress by the entire school, and I currently smell like rotten tomatoes and corn. Yup... just fantastic."

Seymour shrugged sympathetically. He knew Jeni was only acting so brash from being upset.

"I gotta get to my homeroom. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she gave him an encouraging grin that he could easily see through. "Go on!"

"JENIFER VHIX!"

She turned, and suddenly regretted sending Seymour off.

"We want a word."

* * *

Wally yawned and stretched as he entered the school, walking with firm, sure steps. Today, he would go and tell Jeni the truth. He didn't know what had come over him, and it was just an accident. Sure, he enjoyed it, but that didn't mean he was attracted to her... right?

He would be gentle, however; he definitely did not want to lose Jeni's friendship.

He stepped into his classroom.

"It's him!"

Koma Ander with a few members of the basketball team firmly stepped in front of them. He winced.

_Oh yeah... I have a girlfriend I have to deal with first._

"Hey, Koma..." he said uneasily. "Where's Kitten?"

"Is it true?" she ignored his question. "Were you... Did you...?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh... sure. What did I do again?"

Jericho stepped forward. "You made out with Jeni Vhix!"

Wally felt his insides grow cold, but laughed. "What? Me? Make out with her? Please, I had a big breakfast, don't make me throw it back up."

"Explain," Koma showed him the picture on her cell phone, hand on her hip. He snatched the phone, and inwardly groaned.

_Good job, doing that in somewhere public..._

_There's only one way to solve this._

_...I'm sorry, Jeni. I'm so, so sorry._

Wally dropped the cell phone, and let out a dramatic sigh. "I didn't want you guys to find out, but..."

"Yeah?" Koma snapped.

"You were right," he said sorrowfully. "She didn't want to tutor me...she just wanted to get me in bed with her."

There was a loud gasp, coupled with "I knew it!"'s.

"Well... even though it was Saturday, she kept insisting she wanted to tutor me, so she came to my place..." he paused for effect. "_...without asking_."

"How did she know where you lived, Wally?" squealed a cheerleader. He stepped back, startled. He hadn't realized so many people had come to listen. He gulped. Shit... he didn't have a choice, though.

"Well...obviously... she followed me once after school," he said casually, and half the girls gasped. The _audacity_! Oh, the _nerve _of that witch!

"Well?" Koma asked impatiently. "What happened?"

"I kept trying to convince her to go home... finally, she said she would only go if I walked her... so I did, and halfway, she just flung herself on me, and..."

He trailed off, assuming the look of a poor urchin boy. Half the girls swooned while the others immediately crowded around him.

"Oh, poor Wally..."

"We'll protect you from her evil seducing!"

One person, however, was not satisfied. Adonis's slow brain was slowly wrapping around this.

"W- Wait... but... she was _with_ me that day! On Saturday...she... I took her on a pity date!"

"_Pity date?_" Koma spat, whirling on him. Adonis shrugged.

"I thought being that flexible, she'd be an easy lay... she wasn't," he snorted. "I couldn't even get it up."

_I think the only thing that went up was your chin when Jeni slammed an uppercut into it_ Wally snickered silently.

"She came to my house after," Wally said calmly. Koma seemed to accept this. Adonis, however, still looked unconvinced.

"But-"

"You calling me a liar?" the running back said icily, blue eyes flashing. Sure, Adonis may have been taller, but Wally was still Wally West, and when he got mad, he could get really mad. Adonis gulped.

Looking at the shorter guy's eyes was like looking into two ice cubes.

"No, man!" he waved his hands in defense. "I believe you!"

"Yeah... you'd better."

He walked off, amidst the crowd of swooning, squealing girls.

His head was held high.

His heart was down in his stomach.

* * *

"Now...anything you wanna say?" Kitten sneered as the girls finished beating Jeni. Jeni coughed slightly, stood up, and calmly wiped the blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Just one," she said monotonously.

"Yeah?"

"...my name is not Jenifer."

With that said, she calmly walked past them and walked into the classroom.

* * *

"Jinx..." Seymour said urgently at lunch. "We should leave."

She sighed loudly. "Yeah... I'm, uh, sorry, we can go outside, or-"

"No... Jinx, I mean... let's leave the school."

She stared at him. "We're not allowed to leave camp-"

"Jinx!" he hissed.

She gazed around wildly. It didn't seem to matter; the whole school's eyes were fixated on her, and already, some of them were muttering what were unpleasant thoughts towards her for being with a male.

"Stop it," she whispered through clenched teeth. "You're going to give us away!"

"Then, come on," he begged. "Let's drop out. You said you could drop out whenever you want."

She looked down at her lap. "I... I can't."

"Why?" he cried in frustration. "Look at these people! These... These... non-metahumans!"

"Hey, Vhix, if you're trying to seduce Johnson, give up!" hollered one of the boys from the football team. "I can please you in bed just fine!"

The team burst out into loud raucous laughter, slapping high-fives. Seymour growled.

"Fuck off!" he yelled. Jeni gently held him back.

"Leave them, Seymour."

"Ji... Jeni," he sighed. "Why won't you leave?"

"Because!" she clenched her fist. "I am not that girl. There's always that girl who's humiliated in front of the school, and everyone considers a slut or a temptress or whatever. She runs away, and the boy of her dreams chases after her and declares his love for her in front of the entire school. That doesn't happen in reality, Seymour. If I ran away from this... I would just be inflating their egos. They would be able to talk about it and influence other people, and say that they're so powerful, they managed to drive a girl out of the school."

"But-!" he started, then lowered his head, cheeks scarlet. He was swiftly interrupted before he could finish his statement.

"Attention!" Student body president Garth Shayeris stood in the center of the courtyard. "I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone turned to look at the attractive dark-haired boy.

"As you know, Spring Fling is this Friday. This year's Spring Fling theme is, as usual, completely on lottery," he indicated towards the clear plastic bowl next to him. "I will now choose what will be our theme for this year!"

"DRUMROLL!"

After a dramatic pause, he dug through the pile and picked up the white fluttering paper.

"This year's theme is..." he looked at the paper, then seemed rather annoyed. "...Comic Con."

"Woot!" a group of nearby geeks slapped high fives. "Get your costumes ready!"

"Well, so you know what that means, everyone," Garth said (looking very letdown... apparently, he had also submitted his own theme idea in the lottery). "Come in costume, wear a mask, the usual, blah, blah, blah."

Students began to excitedly discuss amongst themselves; what they would wear, who they would take, how would the dance turn out, gossip, gossip, gossip...

"I... I would chase after you."

Jeni jumped in surprise. "Oh, sorry, Seymour... I wasn't paying attention. What did you just say?"

"I would chase after you," he repeated, cheeks still red. "I... think you would be worth it."

She stared at him. "Oh... Seymour, I'm... flattered, but-"

"I'm just always going to be your close friend and brother, huh?" he muttered. "No need to go on any further...I kinda figured. It was kind of obvious you liked... well, never mind."

"Wh- What?" she forced out a laugh. "I don't like anyone! What are you-?"

Seymour gave her a sad gaze, picked up his tray, and he only said one thing before he left to sit with the popular kids.

"You saved his roses."

* * *

_"...Vhix... Vhix!"_

_She turned around... then continued to walk. He ran in front of her._

_"Wait... Jeni, please let me explain," he begged. "I... I actually didn't mean it, I-!"_

_"No!" she cried, weakly hitting him against the chest. "I don't want to hear this, you jerk!"_

_He grabbed her slender wrists, and brought her closer to him. "Listen..." he whispered. "I... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..."_

_With that, he ravished her mouth in another breathtaking kiss, and she kissed him back, and everything was so right, and so perfect, and so-_

"MR. WEST!"

"No way!" he bellowed, shaking his head. There was silence... until Mr. Harper strode towards him.

"Is there a problem with me asking you to do the math problem on the board, Mr. West? Does it really bother you that much?" he asked icily. Wally shook his head.

"No, sir, I... sorry. I'll pay attention now."

* * *

"...Vhix... _Vhix!_"

Jeni turned around... and smiled, raising a hand to wave. "Hi, Wally!"

He nearly tripped over his own feet (which almost never happened to Kid Flash. "Fastest Boy Alive tripping" was just newspaper gold).

"Er... I, uh... where you headed?" he asked lamely. Jeni shook her head.

"Don't tell me you're forgetting our tutoring sessions already!" she teased.

"B- But..."

"Relax... it's not like I'm going to try to seduce you or anything," she said lightly. It felt like a punch to the gut.

"Come on, the sooner we get this over with the better... I've got to get home as soon as I can today."

Wally, however, stopped walking.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" he whispered to her back. She stopped walking as well, head lowered so that he wouldn't be able to see her struggling not to cry.

"Why should I be? What did I expect? I'm Jeni Vhix. I don't get a happy ending."

He was now severely wishing she had hit him. Or even gotten mad at him. Because hearing her say this, taking this all in stride...it was killing him. He fought his own tears and clamped down on his lower lip so as to not let it wobble.

"I..." and overcome with emotion, he ran to her and hugged her from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. She immediately began to struggle, and tried to break free of him.

"Let go!" she yelled furiously. "What if people see?"

"I thought it didn't matter!" he retorted. She finally broke free and whirled around. He saw the tears in his eyes and felt his heart slow in pain.

"Apparently, to you, it does," she said, before stalking into the library.

* * *

Wally had never been so bored in his life. This tutor session, all she did was read the essay, correct it with a pen, then hand it back to him without explanation, as if he were to fix all the errors by himself. There was no talking, no clever comment, no indignant bantering...

He brightened. _Oh, yeah! What would she do if-?_

Rather daringly, he put his hand on her thigh, and smirked at her.

_Here it comes, here it comes..._

She fidgeted slightly, but didn't make any movements.

_Come on, punch me. Call me a pervert, a danger to society, **anything**!_

He persisted, but suddenly realized the frightened tears that were collecting at the corner of her eyes and her fidgeting.

_Shit! Now I feel like some kind of molester! She was hinting at you to get off and you just grinned at her like some kind of lech!_

"Hehe... no punch today?" he tried to joke. She gave him a bland look.

"What's the point? Everyone in the school thinks I'm a slut; if you left your hand there, I think you'd just prove their points."

He winced. He had forgotten about that. Finally, he shook his head and slammed his book shut.

"I don't want tutoring anymore for today," he muttered.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She began to pack her stuff. "We'll pick up again tomorrow."

He didn't answer her. She didn't wait for an answer, and, grabbing her messenger bag, walked out of the library.

* * *

Kid Flash screamed at the top of his lungs, on top of the Eiffel Tower, then slumped.

"Fine! Fine! You're just some dumb girl! I don't need you!" he stomped his foot. He sat back down, drained of energy.

Yes...this was for the best. Now, he could stop feeling like such a player, treating Jeni specially, when he should have been giving all that devotion to Jinx.

His mission now was clear; he would convert Jinx to the side of good or die trying.

* * *

"Tonight, you vill strike multiple different locations," Madame Rouge announced. "Pair up, and I vill assign you to various locations."

Gizmo and Mammoth were like brothers, and immediately clung to each other. Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous, who had been spending most of their time together lately, stood off in one corner. That left...

Jinx cringed as she sidled next to See-More. He gave no acknowledgement of her being there. Madame Rouge nodded in satisfaction.

"Zat vill do. Little boy and hulk, you are to go to Jump City Grand Museum. Vampire and annoying hillbilly to ze Crown Jewelry Store. And you two... try Jade Jewelry Store."

"Understood," the six members bowed.

"Hive Five, out!" Jinx barked. They scattered.

* * *

"See-More... I-"

"I'm going to look over there," See-More indicated towards the pendants. Jinx lowered her head.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled. She raised her voice.

"I'll look in the back."

He gave no acknowledgement of hearing her.

She trudged in, and boredly, her eyes roamed over the cardboard boxes, and began to sift through each one.

A loud crash from outside jolted her out of her boredom and she dashed for the door.

"See-More? _See-More!_" she yelled frantically. "What's going on?"

She grasped the handle, but it was jammed. With a grunt, she gave it final twist. A flash of pink light went off, and the handle disintegrated in her hand.

"Great..." she muttered. "How much better can this day become?"

She stood back and released a hex towards the door, but it simply glanced off, almost sounding like laughter, laughter at her failed attempt at breaking down the metallic door.

"Jinx?"

She looked up at the door and sighed in relief.

"See-More, thank goodness! Can you blast through the door, and-?"

There was a thundering crash from outside, and someone flew in through, literally through, the door with a loud "Whoa!"

She stared.

"Uh, hey," Kid Flash waved at her from the floor sheepishly. "Mind if I drop in?"

"What's going on?" she demanded. "What was all that racket?"

"Well...me and another Titan kinda busted in with the whole hero gig..." Kid Flash grinned. "And your friend panicked and began blasting us with his huge eye..."

She groaned. "Don't tell me..."

"The ceiling's down. The two of them are on the other side of the huge pile of wood, while we're trapped back here in a backroom," he said perfectly calmly, as if discussing what he ate for dinner.

"...charming. This day just _couldn't_ be any worse," Jinx muttered.

"Oh, yes it could," Kid Flash said seriously.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"You could be trapped in a backroom with an egotistical, fathead prick. Instead you're here with a gorgeous, smoking hot superhero who you refuse to admit you're totally madly in love with."

"Oh, really?" she snorted. "So if there's one in here, what are you doing here?"

"Ouch!" he grasped his heart. "That hurt, Jinx! Even if it comes from your beautiful lips with that glare from your gorgeous, deadly pink eyes..."

"Boo-hoo," she said monotonously.

"Waste no tears on me, fair maiden!" he said valiantly. "A mere kiss will be enough to revive me!"

"..._See-More_!" Jinx shrieked, banging on the door. "Get me outta here!"

"Aw, come on, Jinxy-bear, don't be shy," Kid Flash smirked suggestively. "We've clearly got lots of time in here..._alone_..."

"...put a hand on me, and I'll hex off your left nut."

He winced. "Okay, message received."

They sat side by side in silence, as they listened to the grunts of their teammates outside trying to clear the rubble.

"So what's wrong with you?" Jinx spoke up. "Girl problems, huh?"

He gave her a stunned look. "How did you-?" he cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean...no."

"All your jokes are too coordinated," she responded, almost boredly. "You usually just like to tease me about making out, but this time, you actually talk about being attracted to me. Too much attention all on one girl... clearly, some of it was for someone else."

He gaped at her, but soon relaxed into a smile.

"I always knew you were better than those Hive Five dolts."

"I'm not," she said shortly. "We were given special training classes at the Hive Academy to pick up clues like this."

"But you're the only one who actually retained the info after you graduated, right?" Kid Flash pointed out. "Seriously, I think your skills rival Robin, and he's worked under Batman."

"I am now being compared to a boy who's named after a bird. My greatest dreams have been accomplished."

"No... your dream is to renounce and be recognized in the world as a good guy," Kid Flash insisted.

"For the last time, I'm not going to suddenly throw on spandex and run around yelling things that make no... _hey! What the_...? GET THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" she shrieked as blood trickled out of Kid Flash's nose. He jumped.

"It's your fault!" he retorted. "Why'd you have to make me think of you in spandex?"

"Ugh, you're so-"

"Hey!"

They both jumped.

"You two okay in there?"

"Yeah!" Kid Flash yelled back, shooting up to his feet. He turned around to lend Jinx his hand, but she was merely sitting there, eyes wide in shock.

"Stone...?" she squeaked. Kid Flash blinked in confusion.

"No, it's a metal door, why are you-?"

He could hear Cyborg's fingers lightly pressing against the metal door.

"...Jinx? Is that you? You're the one trapped in here?"

"Yeah, uh...hey," she muttered. "Could you get us out of here?"

"Y- Yeah! Stand back!" he warned. "We're going to have to blast the door down!"

* * *

"Thanks," Jinx said in relief as she dusted herself off. "Come on, See-More, let's go."

The two walked out as Cyborg started to repair the damage he had to blast through. He looked up...to Kid Flash's rather indignant gaze.

"What, man?" Cyborg gave him a quizzical look back.

"Why did Jinx call you Stone?"

He chuckled. "Oh, that was the name I went by when I went undercover at the Hive."

"You went _undercover_? At the _Hive_?"

"Yeah..." Cyborg shifted uncomfortably. "Look, man, can we clean up first then talk? I don't really like talking about the Hive experiences, too much-"

"But it sounded like you two were close... what, were you part of the Hive Five?"

"...kind of."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. Cyborg exhaled.

"Fine, we dated, happy?"

"Ecstatic," Kid Flash said sourly. "Was the metal part of you a turn on?"

"Dude, what's your problem?" Cyborg shook his head. "I used a holographic generator so I looked like a _real_ human. That solve everything for you?"

Feeling slightly guilty, Kid Flash finished cleaning the rubble alone, shoving everything back in its place within a few seconds. "Can we go now?"

* * *

Jeni continuously tried to ignore the other people as the other students continued to make lewd signals to her.

"She's going to seduce someone else soon...ew..."

"I can't believe we have someone so freaky at our school..."

_I want to maim someone. Or something_ screamed the inner Jinx in her. _Come on, rip off that inhibitor and let them have it!_

"And so the cosine of that would be...? Miss Vhix?"

She opened her mouth to answer.

**BOOM!**

She jumped in surprise. What was...?

It came again. Kitten, who was closest to the window, shrieked.

"There's some giant red goo ball down there! Eww! He's drinking the sewage water!"

_Red goo ball?_

_Sewage water?_

"PLASMUS!" Wally and Jeni yelled at the same time. Not hearing each other, both bolted out of the classroom and ran to opposite sides of the school.

* * *

"Oi!"

"It's Kid Flash!"

"Augh! He's soooo hot!"

He grinned, basking in the pleasure. He waved up to the screaming fangirls.

"Thank you, thank you all!" he blew kisses. "I will be here after to sign autographs and-!"

"WATCH OUT, MORON!"

"Whoa!" he 'oof'ed out as a hex sent him flying two feet to the left. Plasmus's fist came down where Kid Flash had been just a few milliseconds ago.

"Jinxy!" he cried happily. "You do care!"

"Shut up!" she snarled. "Any ideas?"

"We've gotta tire him out!" he reported. "Distract him! I have a plan!"

"All right. I'll see what I can do," she nodded and gave a graceful spin that sent a swirling hex around her. A lot of the cosplaying maniacs were observing Jinx.

"She's soooo perfect," sighed a geeky nerd, sniffling happily. Jinx gritted her teeth.

_I can hear you, and you are throwing me off balance, Joey from homeroom._

She continued to send hex after hex as she panted, "Plasmus! Why are you out here? Why aren't you back at the Hive with the Brotherhood?"

He ignored her and retaliated with shots of goop.

"Jinx! Over here!"

She nodded and sent a hex to the exact spot where Kid Flash indicated.

"Hey! You giant zit!"

He jumped out of the way just in time, just as the ground split open and Plasmus, chasing after Kid Flash leaped after him.

_Splotch!_

Jinx cringed. That sounded so nasty. Kid Flash looked down the crevice and whistled.

"Way to go, Jinxy!"

She sighed tiredly. "Thanks, wonderful, great. I've gotta go."

"Oh, no you don't," he firmly grasped her wrist. "We have some talking to do."

"What? No, I have to go," she said in a panic.

_If anyone noticed I was gone..._

"It'll be brief," he promised. He frowned.

"First of all, why did you help me? Do you go to this school?"

_Is he trying to find out who I am?_

"No!" she vehemently protested. "I was just... in the area. So I decided to help you."

"...if Plasmus got his way, the whole school would have been flooded with sewage water. You were conveniently here? I don't think so!"

She didn't answer.

"See? You're a good person, Jinx!"

"Stop!" she pushed him away. "I have to go."

"One more question," he grabbed her arm. "Why weren't any of your teammates with you?"

_See-More...you were watching, weren't you?_

She shook her head. "I don't know. Is the interrogation over?"

He reluctantly released her and watched as she hurdled herself over the school fence and ran.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Jeni sighed in frustration. "Wally, do you mind?"

"...how come you don't call me West anymore?" he suddenly asked. Jeni gave him a sharp glance then looked at his hand.

"Stop clicking the table with the paper clip and I'll tell you."

He dropped it. She shrugged.

"I call you West when I'm not mad at you."

"...so you_ are_ mad at me," he said triumphantly. She gave him a look that questioned his sanity.

"No, Wally," she said sarcastically. "I've never been prouder of you in my life."

"W- Well, you said you weren't mad."

"...do you not want me to be mad?"

"...I... I want you to be mad," he said honestly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you now?"

"I feel better... when you're mad. Instead of feeling hurt or betrayed."

Jeni genuinely felt surprised.

_He's become wiser... Definitely wiser._

"Well, come on, then, let's get to work..."

"Wait, um... Hey, Jeni... are you going to the dance?"

"...I have plans," she said loftily. "Why?"

"Oh... just... just curious."

"Why, are you going?"

"Yes," he grimaced. "Lucky... me."

"Why? You can dress up as a superhero or a comic book character or whatever," she scoffed. He nodded.

"Yeah. Whoopee," he said glumly. She tilted her head.

"Who are you going as?"

"Uh...let's get back to work!" he said hurriedly, but she swiped the book away.

"Come on...tell me. Who you going as?"

"...do I have to?"

"...you want to keep your two front teeth in?"

"All right, all right...I'm going as... _Superman_," he gritted out. She gave him one look.

And immediately burst out into peals of laughter.

"S- S... oh, dear Lord, don't stop me, this is too rich, _Wanda_!"

"Don't call me that! And just to let you know, it is not my fault!" he protested. "I'm going with Kitten, and she said she wanted to go as Wonder Woman, so she's making me wear a Superman suit!"

"Tehehehe! You as Superman? Now _that_ is funny!"

"Hey!" he hissed. "Hush it, we're in the library!"

"Don't care!" she giggled. "This is too funny! Wally West as_ Superman_? Next they'll be saying you're Robin too!"

He gulped. She didn't know how close to the mark she had been on that one.

"Y- Yeah!" he laughed nervously. "Because Robin, he's such a... a-"

"-jerk," Jeni finished, scowling. Her giggles had finally abated. Wally paused in surprise. There were few citizens in Jump City who said they didn't like the Teen Titans.

"Jerk?" he repeated slowly. "Uh..."

"I mean, he's always showing off and getting all bossy and stuff... and what's with his obsession with the redhead alien?"

"They're dating," he said stiffly, but he was curious. How did Jinx know so much about Robin?

_Technically, she** has **met Dick..._ he grinned at the irony. _I guess she watches the Titans on the news..._

"So... what do you think of Kid Flash, then?"

Jeni snorted. "I will credit him with one thing."

"What?"

"Being the only male on this planet with a bigger ego than yours, Wally West," she scoffed.

"...anything _else_?" he sighed. Jeni looked like she wanted to say something, then closed her mouth.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned, eyes narrowing shrewdly. Wally shrugged.

"Of all the superheroes, I think he's the best looking."

Jeni snorted. "That's because he looks like you...hey... he kinda... looks like you."

Wally nearly suffered a cardiac arrest right then and there.

"Wh- What?" he choked. "Me? Yeah, right... I mean.. he's a hero! I'm just a kid!"

"Yeah... you'd have to be pretty stupid to have super speed and be a running back," Jeni laughed. "It just wouldn't be fun anymore."

Wally exhaled. _Toldja, Dick._

"But he_ does _look like you..." Jeni squinted. "Oh... but I think his hair's darker. And his eyes are a lighter shade of blue."

"Such a Kid Flash fan," he teased. "I bet there'll be a bunch of people going as him for tomorrow's dance."

"Psh," she rolled her eyes. "Come on, _hero_... (Wally kept repeating to himself _Breathe in...breathe out... breathe in..._) let's get back to your essay."

It wasn't until later, when she waved a farewell over her shoulder, did he realize that she was no longer mad at him. All was forgiven, and he didn't even have to beg, and she didn't have to give it to him grandly. She simply gave it and moved on.

_Jeni Vhix... the world needs more people like you.

* * *

_

"Fool! Vhy did you stop him?"

Jinx gazed at the ground. "I apologize. But I saw no reason to allow him to destroy the school."

"Madame Rouge, let me handle this," the Brain's mechanical voice echoed out. "We must be patient with our soon-to-be newest member."

"I..." Jinx swallowed. It was so close. Was this really her dream?

"Find the jewel, Jinx," the Brain ordered. "We will forgive you for anything then. But we need the ruby right away. Give it to us, and we will allow forgiveness."

She bowed her head. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"See-More?"

Jinx cautiously knocked on his door. "Can I come in?"

The one-eyed villain looked up from his homework. "Hey."

"Um... See-More... do you want to go to the dance with me?" she asked hesitantly. He stared at her.

"You're...going?"

"Yeah... I was thinking of going as this one villain... her name's Jinx... she's the leader of the Hive Five, that villain group with six people."

She smiled teasingly, but he didn't grin back.

"I'd, uh, like to, Jinx, but I think I'd rather not... I'm going to go hang out with Kitten and her friends."

Jinx stared. "Isn't she... going to the dance?"

"Oh... she changed her mind at the last minute," See-More shrugged uncomfortably. "You're... welcome to come with us."

She shook her head. "Oh, it's fine! Just... you can just go and... have fun, okay? I hear that Koma Ander thinks you're cute."

She sent him a teasing grin, then exited his room, exhaling loudly.

_Guess I'm going by myself...

* * *

_

The huge gymnasium had pounding music reverberating through it. Jinx entered, the beat pulsing through her ears. She had never gone to a school dance before, and especially...here in school, without a power inhibitor! But lately... she had been feeling rather daring.

Damn that Wally West.

Speaking of him, where was he? She looked around for a scrawny Superman with red hair. She snickered at the idea. She went to pour herself a cup of punch and observed the packed dance floor.

She was grateful for her costume (well, it was technically her true identity). Here, people didn't recognize her, so they wouldn't whisper about her and point. Some anime cosplayers passed her yelling "Hey! Love the pink!"

She smiled and yelled back a thanks over the pounding music. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of bright red... and choked on her punch.

_Relax, relax..._

_Kid Flash would not be here at a school dance. The chances of him going to this kind of high school? Yeah, right. He probably goes to Jump City Academy! It is not him, Jinx. Wake up.

* * *

_

Wally glumly ate another mini-quiche. He had been secretly ecstatic when Kitten called to cancel, and said she wasn't interested in going after all. He trashed the cheap plastic Superman outfit and donned on his super suit. But now, he was bored and lonely. No one recognized him, and he was glad for that, but still... his eyes swept the room...

He hacked out the piece of quiche he had just inhaled.

_Calm down, Wally!_

_Why would Jinx of the Hive Five be here? She doesn't even go to school, I bet!

* * *

_

_Talk to her!_

_Talk to him!_

Finally, they met halfway. Their eyes swept over each other in the dark gymnasium, where multi-colored lights masked their true faces.

"I, uh, guess you're supposed to be Kid Flash," Jinx managed lamely. Kid Flash smiled back.

"Jinx of the Hive Five?"

"Bingo," she tapped her nose and sipped her punch.

"Well... that's a really great costume," Kid Flash observed her. "Looks like you've gotten it down to the very last detail."

"You a Jinx fan too?" she teased. He grinned.

"Only her number one," he clutched his heart. "Too bad you look so much like her, I think I'll have to be your number one fan next."

She laughed. "You look a lot like Kid Flash too... wow, is that real Spandex? How did you fit in it?"

He shrugged modestly. "It's a secret. Whoa..."

He stared at her hair. "How did you get it to stand up like Jinx's hair?"

"Ah, that's a secret too."

He reached out to touch it... and Jinx panicked. Her fingers crackled with pink sparks and she dropped her cup of punch.

Before it hit the ground, Kid Flash grabbed the cup, caught the falling liquid, and set it back in her hand.

Both of them stared at each other.

"You know the great thing about this costume-"

"Mine comes specially equipped-"

"I have special effects for pink lights to make it look real-"

"They wanted to promote Kid Flash so they sold his costumes with built in speed definers-"

They both broke off and laughed nervously.

"Would you, uh, like to dance?" he offered. She stared at his outstretched hand, and gladly took it.

"So... what's your real name?" he shouted as they danced and moved to the beat. Jinx winked.

"If I told you, you would no longer be my number one fan!" she shouted back.

_This is...fun. I don't have to pretend to be shy to whoever this is. They won't know I'm Jeni._

They danced and danced and soon, Jinx began to remember again why she came to high school.

_The moments like these... remind me of my desires to be... a normal kid._

"That was fun," Kid Flash's slightly pink face broke out in a grin. "You're a great dancer."

"Thanks," she grinned. "You-"

Both of them paused as a slow song suddenly began to play.

"Uh... we could... sit this one out."

"Right, right," Jinx agreed.

But neither of them made a move to sit back down.

"Or... we could... dance...?" he asked tentatively. She smiled... then remembered she didn't know how to dance to these kinds of dances. At the Hive Academy, the students had been required to dance in uniform pattern. She could do many cultural dances... she just wasn't sure which one was required for a high school.

_Whatever... at Hive, during slow dances, we ballroom danced. Maybe we do that here...?_

She took a deep breath and held onto one of his hands at shoulder height, and rested the other on his shoulder. He blinked.

"Uh... are we doing the tango...?"

She dropped her hands, face hot. She suddenly realized, looking around, people were staring at her.

"S- Sorry," she muttered, stumbling away. "This was a mistake."

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm before she left. "It's okay!"

"Sorry," she dropped her eyes in shame. "I... I've never slow-danced before."

He stared at her, then softly smiled.

"I'm glad I'm the first person to slow-dance with you then."

With that, he set them back in the ballroom dancing position and began to waltz her around in their small little circle of space.

"You know... we've danced almost every single dance tonight with each other," he grinned. "I really hope it's not just because you're a Kid Flash fan."

"No," she laughed. "It was really fun. Plus, everyone else came with someone else. So it was nice to find someone else who was looking for other people too."

He hesitated. "Well... then...could you possibly tell me... what your name is?"

"I-"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Garth strode up, dressed up as Aqualad (he was greeted by a lot of squeals from the girls). "We have decided the winner of the cosplay event!"

"Give it up for... DRUMROLL!"

Everyone held their breath.

"Kid Flash and Jinx!"

Both of them had one chance to look at each other in shock before a wave of people pushed them towards the front.

"Um-" was all Jinx managed before they shoved a bouquet of roses into her hands.

"Thank you, thank you," Kid Flash bowed elaborately. "I would like to thank-"

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

She loved being a normal person.

* * *

"Well... that was fun," Kid Flash smiled at Jinx. "So... your name?"

"Well..." she hesitated. "I don't think..."

"Please? Here, I'll tell you my name first," he offered. "My name's-"

_Bzzzzzt._

Both of them groaned.

"Sorry, one minute," both said at the same time, then laughed awkwardly. They ran into their respective sex's bathrooms.

"What's up?"

"Quick! You're needed at the Memorial Museum! Egyptian wing!"

Jinx paused. _That's... where the lucky necklace was... where... I met Kid Flash..._

Kid Flash smiled, just thinking about it.

"Hurry!"

"Oh! Okay! Coming! Kid Flash, over and out!"


	9. Of BandAids and Reality

Hey, everyone! Guess what? In this chapter...

_They learn each other's identities!_ Oh, snap!

But don't worry... this story is far from over... after all... (sneakily) they still have to tell each other their _feelings..._ hehehe...

Onto the chapter!

* * *

"You sure took your time," Billy Numerous said crankily as soon as Jinx arrived at the museum. She scowled.

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" she gazed around. "But why are we here? We've already scouted this one out, haven't we? What-?"

"We came here already... but the Brotherhood remembered that we scouted it when this display wasn't up," Gizmo indicated towards the prize jewel. Jinx frowned.

"It's the luck amulet I was trying to steal," she muttered, remembering the disastrous events that had led from attempting to rob it. "What about it?"

"The Brotherhood think that's the ruby we're after."

Jinx's mouth dropped. "_That's_ the ruby? All this time! Argh..."

* * *

"...um...why are we cramped in a closet, peeking at them?" Kid Flash whispered. Robin shushed him.

"We have to see what they're after!" he hissed. "Cyborg, keep a track on their movement!"

"On it," Cyborg reported.

"Whoever is touching my grebnacks, let go!" Starfire cried indignantly. Kid Flash blinked.

"What are greb- _oh!_" he shifted, face flaming. "Sorry, Star."

He grinned and nudged Robin. "I touched your girlfriend's grebnacks...tehehe..."

Robin lost his cool and promptly stomped on his foot.

"_Owwwww_!" Kid Flash screamed. "That hurt, you-!"

"It's the Teen Titans!" See-More pointed. Robin glared at Kid Flash.

"Ugh... Titans, go!"

"Hive Five, eat 'em alive!" Jinx leapt into the air and began to send hexes to the heroes.

"What are you after?" Robin shouted furiously as he dodged the hexes and, whipping out a long baton, aimed at her.

"Stop waving your stick before you hurt yourself," Jinx sneered. "And maybe then I'll tell you."

"Huo!" he aimed for her, and the two immediately began to engage in lightning fast sparring.

"Judo," she panted. "Not bad."

"I don't take compliments from a criminal," he shot back at her, and the two continued to engage in battle.

"Ha!" Robin yelled as he flung a birdarang at her. She swiftly dodged it and sent him a hex. He leapt out of the way, and her hex hit empty air.

What was different about them, however, was that her hex was just there and gone.

The birdarang circled back around, and she clumsily avoided it.

Sort of.

She cursed as she clutched her hand. Kid Flash was next to her in an instant.

"Are you hurt?" he asked seriously. She sucked on her finger and tried to hold back the tears of pain, angry he could see her so vulnerable.

"I'm fine!" she retorted.

"Kid Flash!" Robin roared. "Get away from her!"

"You can't go flinging those things, Robin!" Kid Flash retorted. "You-!"

"_Watch out!_" Jinx shrieked and promptly ran into him. A large sarcophagus slammed into the floor where the two had been standing a few seconds ago.

"Sorry!" Raven called out before sending things flying after See-More.

"Ow..." Kid Flash winced. "Shit."

"What?" Jinx demanded.

"I landed on my knee," he smiled sheepishly, and she choked.

"That probably hurts!" she raged. "What the hell are you smiling for?"

"Hey, I brought my own Band-Aids, custom-made," he grinned cheesily. "Now I have a chance to use them!"

Jinx gaped in disbelief as he whipped out a box of red Band-Aids with small yellow lightning strikes on them. Almost like a small child, he vibrated his knee through the spandex, and slapped a Band-Aid on, tongue sticking out in concentration.

_I don't think this moron remembers we're in the middle of a battle... oh yeah!_

She stood, wobbling slightly, and took on a fighting stance, glaring down at the boy sitting on the floor. Kid Flash shook his head.

"Jinx...are you really going to attack me?"

"You are the enemy," she said shakily. "I have to."

"...can I bandage your finger first?"

She didn't know what it was that made her say yes, but she finally gave him her hand so that he could carefully wrap it around the rather large cut Robin inflicted on her finger.

"Now..." she raised her hand. "Prepare yourself, Kid Flash!"

"...for a hex or for a make-out session?" he asked hopefully.

"...making out."

"_Really_?"

"No."

And with that, she fired a hex.

* * *

The battle continued to rage, until Kyd Wykkyd held up the jewel so that it caught in the light of the moon. The light reflected and lit up the room.

"Kyd Wykkyd's got it!" Gizmo shouted. "Let's go!"

"Get us out of here!" Jinx yelled, and soon, the Hive Five was gone.

"No!" Robin chased them, but by the time he landed, his hand closed on thin air.

* * *

"Rejoice, Brotherhood," the Brain's mechanical voice boomed through the Hive Five building. "We have found the first half of the jewel."

Cheers echoed as Madame Rouge approached the Hive Five.

"Hmm...you have discovered ze first half of ze jewel. Perhaps you are not so incompetent."

"...first half?" Jinx repeated, staring at ze tall voman, er, the tall woman. She could feel unease slowly seeping into her brain.

"Yes, sorceress," Madame Rouge said impatiently. "Ze first half. Zere is a second part to zis jewel... ven ve have both, ve shall be _invicible_!"

The headquarters erupted in more cheers.

"But...as we promised..." the Brain wheeled forward. "You are permitted admittance into the Brotherhood of Evil."

The six members looked at each other.

"Permitted?" Jinx said carefully. "So we have a choice?"

Monsieur Mallah shrugged. "Well... if you do not join us, you will still be the Hive Five, and we will only call on you when we want someone to do our dirty work. Oh, and you will not receive our monthly newsletter."

"You have two months to make your decision," the Brain said robotically. "Until then, we will be preparing to locate the second half of the jewel."

Jinx paused.

_I graduate in two months... plenty of time to make my choice I guess_...

"As for today, however," Madame Rouge stepped up triumphantly. "Today, ve celebrate! Ve shall soon rule the vorld, vith the Titans cowering on zeir knees!"

The place nearly tumbled from all the loud screeching. Jinx, for some reason, suddenly felt very tired.

And maybe a little heartsick.

* * *

"_What the hell were you thinking?_" Robin raged. The other Titans awkwardly stood to the side as Dick Grayson began to chew out his best friend.

"Band-Aids?" he threw his hands up in the air. "Why not just give her some Girl Scout cookies while you were at it?"

"She saved my life," Kid Flash murmured. "I owed her something."

"You owed her a punch to the gut is what you owed her," Robin snarled. Starfire gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, please...calm down."

"When will you grow up, Kid Flash?" he all but screamed. "Do you honestly think Jinx likes you? If she ever acts like she does, it's because she'd be trying to _trick_ you!"

"You're pushing it, _Dick_," Kid Flash spat out.

"And today!" Robin ranted. "You had to say that kind of thing while we were hiding!"

"Hey, _you_ stepped on my foot-"

"You really have been confusing me these days!" Robin shook his head. "It's these moments that I almost feel like these powers have been wasted on you..."

At that moment, Kid Flash could have crawled under a rock, and still wouldn't feel low enough. Finally, Cyborg briefly stepped in between them.

"Chill, man," he patted Robin's shoulder. "Kid Flash did his best, and technically, Jinx _did_ save his life. I know Jinx, man, and she isn't so petty as to stoop low enough to try and trick him or anything."

Kid Flash felt a flash of gratitude, guilt and slight annoyance. Who asked Cyborg to butt in, saying he knew Jinx... didn't he know it was making Kid Flash's insides coil with jealousy? Finally, he couldn't take it.

Just like he did everytime, Kid Flash ran.

He ran from Robin's searing glare, from Cyborg calling his name, from the Teen Titans... he needed to be alone.

* * *

Jinx dragged herself to school, feeling her eyelids drooping. Last night, the Brotherhood was so intent on partying, some of them had gotten drunk stupid. She had been forced to be their server, and bring beers and wines to anyone who called for it.

She shuddered...freaks who never got any like Control Freak and old lechers like Mad Mod had tried getting a little too friendly with her. All she could do was force a laugh, then bolt for it by distracting them with something shiny.

After that, she had plopped into bed and was allowed a few hours of sleep before she had to wake up and get ready for school. She flopped into her seat, noticed she was early, and promptly dozed off on her desk.

* * *

"...might wake up."

"Who cares? Let's get her quick, before she wakes up and the teacher comes in."

"Wha...?" Jeni blearily opened her eyes to see something shiny and yellow. Her vision cleared to reveal that it was Kitten's hair, glittering in the sun. The blond girl froze, then smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, well, she's awake!"

Jeni's head whipped around. The entire class was watching her, lips cruelly upturned in smirks, eyes flashing with malice.

"What's...?" her eyes trailed down, and her cheeks turned red. Apparently, Kitten had decided that her definition of bullying hadn't been enough.

_How the hell did I sleep so deeply I didn't wake up for this?_ Jeni silently raged.

While she slept, apparently, Kitten's group lifted her, laid her out on the floor, then sliced her clothes up so that all that was left was enough to cover her modest parts.

"We were planning on slicing it all up to make you nude," Kitten snickered, twirling a razor in her fingers. "But we figured we already see too many disturbing things just from your face."

Jeni couldn't help it; shame, hot and horrible, bloomed into her cheeks, as boys in her class cat-called and hollered obscenities at her.

_Keep your dignity, keep your dignity_...

Her eyes lifted... and met with Wally West's, but she swiftly lowered them.

_No! Not him! Don't let him see me like this!_ she begged any spirit of the world. _I swear I'll never sin again! Just don't let Wally West see me so..._

She gazed down at her body. She suddenly noticed her long skirt that reached halfway to her calves, had been sliced shorter than a miniskirt. She frantically tried to yank it down, humiliating tears gathering in her eyes.

_...revealed._

_You're so weak, Jeni!_ raged the Jinx in her. _I hate you! I __**hate**__ you! Oh, God! You're destroying my dignity!_

"Hmmm... what should we cut next...?" Kitten pondered, tapping the razor lightly against her arm.

_My dignity is all I have! You're spurning it! Get __**away**__ from me, Jeni! Get away!_

"Let's hack off her hair!" Koma smiled viciously. "Who wants that mop anyways?"

"Good idea!" Kitten cried gleefully.

"No!" Jeni's hands flew up in defense.

_What will happen if they mess with the holographic generator?_

_...the generator!_

She frantically groped her pocket, and nearly sighed in relief as she felt it against her thigh.

"Hold still, Vhix," Kitten snarled. "This won't hurt a bit!"

"No! Don't!"

"_**Stop!**_" Wally's voice, loud and hard and terrible, rang out through the classroom. Kitten whirled around.

"What's wrong, Wally-poo?"

"Get away from her," he ordered. Jeni gaped at him in disbelief.

_What is he...?_

"What?" Koma stood in his way, hands on her hips. "We won't hurt her!"

"Move," he ordered icily. She stood her ground.

"Wally, we're just teaching her a less-"

"I said, _move, you __**bitch**__!_"

The class fell silent, deathly afraid. Someone stupider than Kitten and braver than Koma Ander would have burst into tears at the look Wally gave her. Koma quailed and stood aside.

Wally roughly picked Jeni up. She gave him a confused look.

"What are you...?"

She followed his unblinking gaze to her...hand?

Oh... she had forgotten to change Kid Flash's Band-Aid. Was she bleeding? Or...

She looked at him, and their gazes met. Almost automatically, her gaze dropped to his knee. Through the knee hole in his worn-out jeans, she could see...something red. Red and yellow.

She looked up at him, and the two of them shared the same horror-filled gaze. The entire room was silent as both of them struggled to grasp what just couldn't be true.

Life was not that dramatic. Life was not that _complicated_ and that simple at the same time.

It just couldn't be.

Robotically, he reached out. She flinched, but he determinedly grabbed her shoulder and dragged her to him. He leaned down...and sniffed her.

Jeni stiffened. What was he...?

Wally stiffened as well. It was that smell. That smell. The day Jinx had landed on him. He had smelled her hair and become nearly intoxicated by it. And now he was smelling it again.

Her eyes swept over his hair, his eyes, his body... how could she never have _noticed_...?

Finally, with the entire class staring and murmuring about them in hushed whispers, their gazes met.

"Oh my God," was all she whispered, before, tears collecting in her eyes, Jeni turned and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

"Miss Vhix!"

Jeni stopped her running and, swallowing her tears, turned with a happy smile.

"Oh... good morning, Mrs. Raleigh!" she said cheerfully. The teacher gave her a horror-stricken look.

"Miss Vhix, we do not accept that sort of wardrobe here at Jump City High!"

"Oh... uh," she looked down at her tattered clothes. "Yes, I was just... on my way to the, um, nurse to get some fresh clothes. I... I accidentally tore my clothes..."

"Oh... well hurry and run back to class when you're ready then," the teacher gave her a kind smile, a pat on the back, and then left.

"...ugh," she muttered, and slowly shuffled to the nurse.

* * *

"Everyone take out your essays," the teacher announced. "We're... Mr. West, what are you doing?"

He gazed up innocently. "Yes, Mrs. Raleigh?"

"Wally, that isn't your seat," the teacher scolded. He gave her a charming smile.

"Would you believe it, Mrs. Raleigh, someone stole my seat!" he cried dramatically. "I just took the empty seat... here..."

"But we all saw you put your desk in the..." Adonis gulped as Wally turned to glare at him. Damn, that was scary.

How did he do it? The way he did it, he almost looked...unhuman.

"Oh, Miss Vhix!" the teacher acknowledged when she came in wearing a PE T-shirt and shorts. She smiled and entered, but stopped short when she saw Wally.

"Mr. West's desk was stolen, so he's going to have to sit next to you today," the teacher explained. Jeni rolled her eyes.

_Right... stolen. How convenient it happened within the five minutes I was gone._

She took her seat and ignored the stares and points she was getting. She was used to it by now. What she wasn't used to was the ice-blue glare that was boring through her.

* * *

During the lesson, she felt someone nudge her foot. She hesitated, then took the note he handed to her.

_We need to talk._

She scrawled something and tossed it back to him. He unfolded it and clenched his fist.

_I have nothing to say to you._

He turned to glare at her, trying to will her to look at him.

"Mr. West, if there is a problem you have with Miss Vhix, please say so now."

"Yes, Mrs. Raleigh," he said loudly. "I have several problems with her."

Jeni's head snapped towards him as the class erupted with "Ooooh"'s.

"Don't you dare," she hissed.

"One being?" the teacher tapped her foot.

"Well for starters, she has this secret, and-"

"Shut up!" she shrieked. "All right, all right! I give!"

He smiled triumphantly as the teacher gave them a confused glance.

"If you two have relationship problems, I suggest you discuss them outside the classroom," she said sharply, then turned back to the board.

Nobody saw Kitten, in the back of the class, gnashing her teeth and sending a blazing look towards a certain geek.

* * *

"Jeni... _Jeni!_"

She walked faster among the students, trying to run to the cafeteria. _Please let me lose him..._

_...you do realize you're trying to outrun Kid Flash, right?_

"No!" she hissed to herself. "He's not him! He can't be!"

"I'm can't be what?"

She slowly looked up and felt herself trembling. Blue eyes... red hair... that confident, determined grin... How could she not have _noticed_?

Wally, unsurprisingly, was thinking the exact same thing. How could he not have noticed? She had been so exhaustingly tired, because she had been _there_, had been the one he had been stopping and flirting with and... His eyes trailed over and suddenly remembered the bruises she had been acquiring.

So that's where they had appeared. The bruises...of course... it was always Jinx, no Jeni, whoever she was, it was always her, she was getting bruised and cut and hit and hurt...

"Uh..." he managed intelligently. She gazed at him coldly.

"If that's it, I have to go," she tried to rush past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"I meant it," he said seriously. "What I said earlier. We have to talk."

"I meant what I said too," she retorted. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Come on," he ignored her and began dragging her to the courtyard. "Let's eat lunch together."

"Your precious friends might see us," she said nastily, slapping his hand away, but he shrugged.

"Duty before friends... besides, they-"

"This is not your duty!" she clenched her fist. "You are a normal student! You're Wally West! No one else!"

He gave her a steady glance. "Jinx...don't try to fight this."

"Don't call me that!" she hissed. He gazed around to see people staring at them.

"What are you looking at?" he barked. "Move on, people!"

Finally, he managed to get her to a secluded corner in the courtyard and sat down on the concrete ground, Indian-style.

"Jinx...Jeni. Whoever you are. I just need to know one thing," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Did you know I was Kid Flash?"

She gave him a dull look. "If I did, would I be this freaked out and continuously trying to believe this is all some sick joke?"

"Hey, this is hard for me too, okay?" he snapped. "You think it was easy for me to take?"

"It should have been," she shot back.

"Why?" he glared. "Because I flirted with you? Because I had a crush on you?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Ex_cuse_ me? You liked me?"

"No," he responded sarcastically. "I suggested we make out because I thought it would be good for my health. Of course I liked you! Hell, I thought you were worth dumping my own girlfriend for, happy?"

"...this isn't happening," she whispered, closing her eyes. "How could...?"

"Is it really that hard to believe I'm Kid Flash?" he asked quietly. She snapped her eyes open and glared at him.

"Yes," she hissed. "You are not him. You _can't_ be him."

"Oh, I see. Because I'm Wally West, I'm not cool enough to be him or something?"

"Exactly!" she stomped her foot. "Dammit! Don't you get it? I was...sort of, kind of, just a little attracted to you too!"

"_What_?" he shook his head. "I did not just hear that. You hexed me almost every time I set foot near you!"

"What was I supposed to do, throw my arms around you and plant a wet one on you?" she retorted.

"I don't believe you," he shook his head. "You're lying."

"Oh, yeah!" she gave him a sarcastic smile. "I just drew roses out of my love for greenery!"

"Well, then what's so bad about liking me?" he stood up, hands on his hips. "What, it's okay to like me as Kid Flash, but not as Wally?"

"It's okay to flirt with me as Jinx, but when I'm Jeni, I'm just your tutor, right?" she retaliated. He hesitated.

"I... I don't know."

She sighed. "Sit down, people are looking."

He sat down and shook his head. "Why is it so hard for you to accept?"

"Because!" her eyes shot open and she glared at him angrily. "Because the Brotherhood of Evil offered me a position with them! And now, I know your true identity, so I'm obligated to tell them!"

Wally felt his insides run cold. "The... The Brotherhood? You're joining them?"

"...I don't know," she sighed honestly. He grabbed her hand, eyes wide in earnest.

"Jinx-"

"Don't _call_ me that here!" she hissed.

"Jeni, Jinx, whoever you are... I am _begging_ you," he whispered. "Don't tell them who I am. I don't care what would happen to me, but if they knew my identity, they could harm my family. I can't let them hurt my aunt and uncle. Please, please... don't tell them."

She looked down. "I... I can't promise-"

"Jeni!" he grabbed her shoulders. "I want your word. Say you won't tell them."

"I...give you my word," she whispered, and he released her. He sighed.

Suddenly, it kicked into the two of them.

Kid Flash was Wally West. Wally West was Kid Flash.

Jeni Vhix was Jinx. Jinx was Jeni Vhix.

This was just too weird.

"So, uh...did you really like me?" she asked, unable to stop a small blush. He stared at her, and let out a nervous giggle.

"Well...you know. I just thought you were better than the other villains."

She released a high-pitched laugh.

_Shit...I'm nervous_.

"But..." he continued. "I mean, you're Jeni Vhix...and we're... you know, friends."

She stared at him, unable to stop the disappointment welling in her chest, but she swiftly batted it away.

_What were you expecting, Jinx, for him to sweep you up in a breathtaking kiss and confess his undying love for you?_

"Yeah, just friends," she shrugged. "I guess we're better this way..."

"So... explain," he stared at her. "Who are you really? Jinx? Or..."

"Yeah, I'm just Jinx. I made up the name Jeni."

"Hive and Jinx?" he asked, suddenly remembering his discovery with the ID card. She gave him a surprised look, then relaxed.

"Oh... I guess you guessed it since you're Kid Flash."

He shook his head. "This is weird beyond _belief_. I am sitting here, discussing my superhero life with Jeni Vhix."

"Well says you, star running back, Wally West," she retorted. "Why the hell are you the running back and Kid Flash? That's just unfair!"

"Exactly," he blinked. "I'd have to be pretty stupid to be Kid Flash and a running back, right?"

"...right."

"So that way I'm tricking the villains," he grinned. "Look at the logic in that!"

"...you're a genius," she rolled her eyes. He pouted.

"Dick didn't like it either."

"Dick?" her eyes shot up. "He knows your secret?"

He slapped a hand over his mouth. She glared at him.

"Who is he? Another superhero buddy?" she sneered. He looked down into his lap, feeling ashamed. Finally, she sighed, her curiosity too strong.

"Look, okay...how about this? At school, we'll be honest with each other. But on the battlefield...we'll be enemies again. Okay?"

"Agreed," he said quickly. He didn't want to admit it, but he was suddenly feeling... relief. He finally had an ally at school, one who understood him. "I like that idea."

"Great. Question time. Now who is Dick?"

He gulped and revealed who Dick was. Jeni's eyes could not have bugged out any wider.

"_He's_ Boy Blunder?" she snarled. "I knew I didn't like him."

He stared at her. "Uh... if you say so... now it's my turn for a question. Do any of the other Hive members have secret identities?"

"...yeah. Seymour Johnson is-"

"-See-More," he finished. "I thought as much... geez, he must really like you."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Oh. Great. Moving on..."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and he groaned in frustration.

"Let's talk after school, okay?"

She shrugged halfheartedly.

"I mean it, Jinx," he warned. "Don't try to run away from me again. Come to my place after school, okay?"

"All right, all right," she waved a hand nonchalantly. "See you."

* * *

After school, Wally began to make a dash for home. Now that someone knew his secret and he knew hers, he felt freer, more... alive.

"Wally!"

He stopped and turned, inwardly groaning.

_Shit_ he swore silently. Kitten, Koma, and Adonis were all standing before him, looking murderous.

"Have you lost your mind?" Koma spat. "What do you think you're doing, with... _her_?"

"What? I owe her," he defended. "I need a good grade when I graduate."

"Wally-poo, if you hang out with her anymore, consider us over!" Kitten snapped. Wally laughed. He suddenly realized how free he was, how wonderful it would be.

"No need. Consider yourself dumped."

With that said, he left behind a screeching Kitten. He grinned and casually walked home. Life was good after all.

* * *

"Yo!"

Jeni jumped and scowled.

"I was about to run," she grumbled. He smiled cheerfully.

"Glad you didn't. Eh, not that it would have mattered, I probably would have caught you anyways. Come on in."

They (somehow) missed the giant floating pink eye in the sky that was turned in their direction.

* * *

"So...what's the Brotherhood of Evil after?" he wondered as he poured two glasses of juice. Jeni shrugged.

"We don't really know," she confessed. "They just keep telling us that they want a ruby."

His eyes shot open. "A ruby?"

She shrugged. "They told us not to steal anything, it made us look like petty thieves. They told us just to find the ruby they were looking for."

"So you stole the luck amulet," he murmured. It was all starting to fall in place now.

Suddenly, another question popped into his mind, and he grinned. Before he could ask, however, Jeni stopped him.

"My turn," she warned, and took a deep breath. "Are you going to tell anyone I'm Jinx?"

"...can I?"

"Try it and you'll have Brotherhood members on your doorstep faster than you can say evil," she snarled. He drooped slightly.

"But...! I mean...I usually report everything to Robin... and-"

"Well this time you can't," she said strongly, trying to hide the fear quavering in her. "I'll keep your secret, because if I don't, the Brotherhood will use it to attack your family. If you tell Robin, he'll somehow coerce the police to come to the school and have them arrest me in my civilian disguise."

His eyes swept over her again. This was so _unreal_. Jeni Vhix, the girl he had been getting to know all this time, was Jinx?

"All right," he agreed, knowing Jeni's words held a grain of wisdom. She scrunched her face up.

"Ugh! I still can't believe he was Dick! Dick seemed like an okay guy! A little uptight, but cool! Robin's so... so... _crazy_!"

"You know what's ironic?" he chortled. "When you're Jinx, he tells me I should stop flirting with you. When you're Jeni, he practically tells me to marry you."

The two fell silent as they awkwardly avoided gazes.

"I, uh, guess it was hard to ignore all the, uh, Spandex," Kid Flash chuckled nervously. "And the, you know, tights and stuff."

"Roses," she added, failing to look calm. "Can't, you know, forget about the roses."

"Right, right... the roses," he fidgeted nervously. "So... um..."

"...did you really... like me?" she asked, and he looked up. She was... blushing! Jinx was blushing...now _that_ was rare.

_She looks cute like that_ he mused then shook his head. _Damn, being single is really messing with my emotions again..._

"I... It's my turn to ask questions!" he swallowed, face hot. "Uh..."

_Think, think, think..._

"Oh, yeah... where's the second half of the jewel then?"

She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. They just told us we didn't have to worry about it anymore. We've found the first half; the dirty work goes on to new recruits who want to join the Brotherhood."

"But you're not going to join!" he argued. "You're good, Jinx!"

She laughed humorlessly. "Yeah...you say that so easily even though I've been attacking your team and your friends for so many nights."

"I don't care," he shook his head. "You're just trying to fight the truth. You're trying to hide your inner kind side."

"I don't _have_ a kind side," she retorted. "I'm bad luck, remember? Good-"

"-was _always_ an option for you," he shook his head. "I'm tired of hearing that excuse, Jinx!"

The disappointing look... his blue eyes were staring into her own again, as if she were not really a person... Anger... Anger was bubbling, it was reaching to her lips.

_I can't hold back anymore, Jeni! I just can't!_

"_It's not an excuse_!"

Wally stared at the sudden shriek.

"You wouldn't know, would you, pretty boy? You have _everything_! Everything I ever wanted! Things I can only dream about and cry myself to sleep with at nights! You treat high school like a joke! I risk my life and my identity by going, because I want to be normal!"

He stumbled back in stun, as if seeing her for the first time. He had never seen her so enraged.

"My mother died! My father abandoned me! People thought I was a child of the devil, and every guardian I had abused me to try and beat the demon out of me! So don't tell me I have a choice!"

She paused with a shudder, and he was almost fearful he had made her cry.

"I... don't have a choice," she muttered, and he was relieved to see her cheeks were dry, even though her eyes were suspiciously sparkling. "I never had one."

"Then choose now," he insisted. "Jinx..."

Before she could argue, he quickly wrapped his arms around her. Too worn out from her loud speech, she limply lay in his arms.

"Look... I think, right now, you're the closest ally I have," he whispered. "We have each other. You're not alone, Jinx...I can help you."

"Why should I trust you?" she retorted. She hated this; she was vulnerable, weak... she was meant to be strong and confident, but she couldn't show it just then.

"Because we know each other, Jinx... Jeni," he knelt down to look her in the eye. "I haven't changed. I am Kid Flash, but that doesn't mean I'm not Wally West either. I just want to help you. If I wasn't Kid Flash and found out you were Jinx, and going through this kind of thing, I swear on my life I still would have helped you."

_No you wouldn't have_ she wanted to say, but seeing the earnest look in his eyes, she knew it was pointless to argue.

"You and I are the in the same boat now...so let's work hard to stay afloat."

* * *

Strangely enough, it worked. Soon, Jeni found herself opening up to him more and more as they ate lunch together. Wally's "friends" no longer hung out with him; he only felt a little bad that he didn't really care. He had better things to think about now, like how to convince Jeni/Jinx to be one of the good guys. Hell, he fantasized about her being a Titan, Robin grudgingly admitting that he had been wrong, Starfire cheerfully congratulating him...

But the rumors still spread.

"I hear Vhix and Wally have done the deed _all over the campus_."

"In _public!_ In some random corner during lunch!"

"_That's_ why they've been hanging out lately?"

"That's _disgusting!_"

"Do they even know that this is a school, not a hotel?"

"Still... you can't deny it, Wally West is a _god _in bed!"

"Oh, tell me about it! Those eyes!"

"That body!"

"That... heehee, well you know what I'm talking about, girls."

"Oooh, Sally, you are such a slut!"

"Tehehe!"

"But gosh... What a waste... on that trampy little suck-up."

"Seriously... he's like a mix of Hercules and Superman, and she's like a mix of Medusa and Wicked Witch of the West."

Jeni gritted her teeth. Did these people even _see_ the two of them during lunch? Of course they didn't; they weren't _on_ the campus when lunch started.

The day after they discovered each other, everyday during lunch, they would sneak to the bathrooms. Jeni would wait outside the boy's bathroom as he changed into his outfit in a stall (running in loose jeans and a T-shirt proved to be fatal...and flammable). Then, she would casually just stand around, and, if anyone had looked at her, they would have noticed that she was there one moment, and simply gone the next (albeit the faint golden blur that seemed to zip in front of her).

The first time it happened, Jeni had prepared herself, warning herself it would be pretty fast.

She was wrong.

It wasn't even fast. _It was insane_.

She had screamed, but the sound became lost, almost as if snatched right out of her throat. When he stopped in front of his apartment, she had glared at him.

"Wh- Wha-?"

And she promptly fainted. She woke up several minutes later, a worried Wally hovering over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently. She let out a quiet moan.

"I... think. What-?"

"You just traveled at the speed of sound for the first time," he said, slightly sheepishly. They spent that day nursing her nauseous stomach.

* * *

But lately, everything had been going more smoothly. She was starting to get used to it, and she was starting to learn a great deal of information. She just had to shut her eyes and pretend she was riding a very fast train. The only problem now was the school.

Everyone had taken to constantly bothering Jeni, even more than they had done so last time. Koma had been vicious last time; she was _bloodthirsty _now. Whenever the teacher was gone, Koma took every free chance she could to patronize Jeni.

"You are a _slut_, you filthy piece of trash," she would hiss, her breath hot and biting on Jeni's ear. "Wally West doesn't really like you."

"He probably just uses your body to get rid of stress."

"Do you bend over and beg him to fuck you?"

"Maybe he feels sorry for her."

"I feel sorry for her, that stupid freak."

She would ignore it all, but still... having that kind of thing whispered to her was starting to get very tiring. Especially when some of the boys would signal something lewd to her or touch her inappropriately. Fortunately enough, it never went too far, as the teacher would come in and everyone settled.

Wally was having his own problems too.

"Wally, you don't _belong_ with that girl..."

"If you need someone to keep your bed warm, I can do it!"

"Ooh, Molly, you're such a tramp!"

"Tehehehe!"

"Look, uh, thanks, but-"

"Wally-poo..."

Kitten was one of his biggest problems. The poor girl simply didn't know how to take 'no' for an answer. And trying to shove away a desperate Kitten groping for his pants was starting to become really hard... er, _difficult_. But he held on.

He held on because Jinx needed him, because she was _there_, and she relied on him to be the good guy this time.

_I am Kid Flash, a superhero. It's time I prove it.

* * *

_Yeahhhh, Wally's getting smarter! Yay!

Sorry about all the sexual references in here people... (hey, it is a T-rated story...)

Can't wait for the next chapter. That's when the REAL drama begins...


	10. Truthful Confession

Um, I know promised drama for this chapter... but I decided they needed to have a cute chapter together... you know? Just a little Jinx/Kid Flash (or Jeni/Wally) time for themselves...

I'm sorry! I'll put drama in the next chapter, I swear. All right, here we go~!

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Wally said, stopping at the teacher's desk after class. She beamed at him.

"Oh, Mr. West! Wally, I am _so_ proud of you!"

"...you...are?" he managed in confusion. The teacher nodded.

"Your last few essays were just absolutely astounding! You've clearly been working hard at them! I love reading them, they're fantastic!"

"Oh, thank you," he smiled. "How am I doing in the class?"

"You've bumped your grade all the way up to an A! You did all the essays early and completed the extra credit with exceptionally good effort," she smiled with delight. "I'm very pleased with your work, Wally... whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

His mind flashed over his tutor sessions, Jeni's nagging, her flicking his forehead, screeching at him when he goofed off...

"Will do, Mrs. Raleigh."

* * *

"Wait! Seymour!"

The tall boy stopped while he was walking with the popular group, looking awkward as Jeni ran up to him. Koma and Terra glared at her, but she ignored them.

"Seymour..." she bit her lip. "Could we talk?"

"Um...now's not the best time-"

"I know," she hesitated. "But...But I just want to-"

"I have to go," he muttered abruptly, and left the school. She sighed, standing at the exit of the school, staring at his back.

_See-More... I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am... I should have been a better friend to you._

_I really want to tell you the truth about Wally and Kid Flash, but... maybe it's best you don't know.  
_

"Jeniiiiiiii!"

Jeni's head snapped up as Wally slung an arm over her as they walked out of the school.

"Guess who now has an A in Mrs. Raleigh's class!" he sang, ignoring the whispers and indignant gasps of the people surrounding them. Jeni rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know... my tutoring skills are unparalleled, after all," she said offhandedly. He frowned, crossing his arms.

"Hey! What happened to _Oh, Wally!_" he made his voice several octaves higher, clasping his hands in a girlish way. "_You're so amazing! It was clearly all your hard work that paid off, from suffering through all those tutoring hours I made you go through!_"

"...did I really make you suffer from tutoring? Did you really hate spending time with me that much?"

He dropped his hands and blinked, awkwardly shuffling as he saw Jeni's wide eyes and her lower lip trembling.

"N- No! It was just a joke..."

"Oh, Wally..." she sobbed, throwing her face into her hands, and walking away. "How could you? I thought you liked our time together!"

"I do!" he protested, grabbing her shoulders and trying to stop her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... _Vhix_!"

She laughed, shoving him. "Oh, come on, West...do you honestly think I'm going to cry my heart out over the fact you don't like tutoring?"

"Hehe, I guess not," he laughed nervously. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry for real."

"Well..." she said hesitating slightly. "I used to cry all the time when I was younger. But my foster parents and the nuns at the orphanage beat me. They weren't trying to get me to shut up or anything... they just thought that when I was crying, I was in pain for trying to expel the demons from my body. They were just 'helping' apparently."

Wally squirmed. It was times like this, when she said such traumatizing details carelessly, he felt horrible.

"One day...maybe I'll cry without worrying and just let loose," she flung her arms in the air at that, and he shook his head.

"Sometimes I wish you'd cry too. Uh, not like that!" he waved his arms at the expression on her face. "Just... it's not good to hold it back if you really have to cry."

"I guess..."

"And Vhix? I _do_ like tutoring. It lets me spend time with you," came out of his mouth before he could stop it. She blinked, and hid the blush that was spreading on her nose.

"Um..."

"Because...you know!" he said loudly, unsuccessfully trying to hide his crimson ears. "We can... discuss enemy tactics and stuff!"

"Right, right," she said quickly. "Enemy tactics...hey, who you calling the enemy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, enemy usually refers to the good guys."

"To us, we were raised with that idea," Jeni shrugged. "Come on, let's get to your place... we still have to discuss-"

"No."

She stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I told you I got an A in English," he smiled proudly. "Let's go celebrate!"

"Wally West, don't you-!"

The world suddenly burst into a swirly mess of color, then settled back down to the diner where they had eaten on their first d- _it was not a date!_ Where they had eaten together the first time.

"-dare," she finished weakly. He was jumping around, smacking at his legs.

"Hot pants! Hot pants!" he kept hitting his legs to get rid of the smoking material. Jeni rolled her eyes.

"Excellent job. You just managed to make me feel sick, and to set yourself on fire."

"All better!" he grinned broadly. "In we go!"

* * *

"Welcome to Ran- oh, _hey_, you two!"

Wally and Jeni blinked in shock and simultaneously let out a loud "Whoa!" as Brandy grabbed their hands and led them to a table.

"Welcome back!" she smiled happily. "Joey and I were hoping you would come back!"

"Joey?"

Brandy pointed to the gay waiter, who flashed them a merry grin, then turned back to them. "We saved the same table you ate at last time!"

"...oh... thanks."

"Yeah, you didn't have to," Jeni said awkwardly. Brandy giggled and slapped her shoulder. Jeni choked.

"Uh..."

"Oh, you two! Joey and I decided you two were just _soooo_ cute together, every time you had a date here, we would definitely save this table for you, too!"

"What?" was all Jeni could manage out as Joey placed a milkshake with two straws in the middle of the table.

"On the house!" he sang. "We're rooting for you two now!"

"But!" Jeni argued. "We aren't-!"

"-sure if we can accept such generous support!" Wally quickly finished. Brandy and Joey laughed.

"Don't be silly!" Joey gushed. "You two are adorable!"

"Yeah...sweetie," Wally grinned at Jeni. "We're adorable."

She fought the urge to punch him as Brandy and Joey waltzed away, giggling about the couple.

"Are you _crazy_?" she hissed as Wally began to drink the milkshake at an alarmingly rapid rate. "We're not together!"

He shrugged. "Well, remember when we were here last time? We were to them, remember? Come on, we can get free food this way!"

"I thought _I_ was the bad guy," she rolled her eyes as she observed the menu. He frowned.

"Aw, come on, if we do this, it'll almost be like you stealing," he coaxed. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm stealing food? Forget it. I steal jewels and pretty trinkets."

"...it allows you to act and be tricky?"

"...well, I _am_ a pretty good actress..."

* * *

"Look," Brandy whispered to Joey. "They're _so_ cute together!"

Joey grinned. "Come on, let's go make them romantic food!"

"...they're looking this way," Jeni said through gritted teeth, a large smile on her face as she gave Wally an adoring look. He smiled, lightly stroking her cheek with his right hand with his left one around her waist.

"That's the idea, Vhix," he muttered. "Could you try looking more in love with me rather than looking like you want to punch my lights out?"

"...this is all you're getting, West," she muttered. "Oh, and West?"

"Yeah?"

"...watch your hands, buddy," she warned. He nervously giggled.

"Yes, ma'am."

"But you know...doing this kind of thing..." she hesitated. "You would have made an excellent bad guy."

He stared at her. "No, I wouldn't have."

"You would be smart enough to know when you want something, you could just trick the people into wanting to give it to you, rather than jumping in, firing missiles, and punching holes through walls. I think you would have been great as a Hive student."

"Do I look like Cyborg to you?" he said, suddenly moving away from her. "I am not Hive material. I could never give up the side of justice."

She shook her head. "What is your idea of justice, Wally? What Cyborg did... he considered that justice. Petty revenge? Stealing codes from a school? Maybe in the end, it was to ensure the good guys would win... but it wasn't fair."

"That's not-" he tried to argue, but she cut him off.

"When a villain sneaks into the good guy world, he or she would be considered a traitor, and deserves to be killed or arrested. But when a hero goes into the bad guy world, he's justified in it, because it's his only idea of how to bring justice. He doesn't think of the people he betrays, or the people he hurts-"

"I am _not like that_!" he burst out. "I wouldn't hurt you like that! I wouldn't!"

He suddenly hugged her, arms tightly squeezing around her waist. But it wasn't comforting, or loving, or even friendly. She swore she could hear a faint, sad sob as he clutched onto her, as if she was his only hope of surviving. Neither of them looked up as Brandy and Joey silently placed food on their table, then looked at each other. The two waiters scampered away, quietly giggling at the romantic position the two were in.

Wally and Jeni hadn't even noticed they were there.

"I wouldn't," he whispered. "I... I'm tired of people thinking I'm the bad guy."

"What?" she didn't dare let go, he was so upset. "But...you're a hero."

"Tell that to Robin," he muttered. She shook her head.

"I'd rather not."

He laughed bitterly, and (although she didn't want him to), he let her go. "At school, people call me a bad boy. To the Titans, I'm just a lazy bum who likes to flirt with girls. But I'm not like that, Jeni. Really. I am so _sick_ and _tired_ of hiding everything by smiling!"

"So don't."

He blinked. "Wh- What?"

"You keep saying I have a choice. I made mine. So make yours. If you don't want to smile, don't. Because..." she hesitated. "You're not making anyone happy when you give a fake smile. At least when you smile legitimately...the people who truly care about you... are happy that you can smile for real."

She was being honest. She felt better when he smiled.

"...I... thanks."

Little by little, the two of them could feel their already strong bond form more and more.

* * *

"Thanks, Brandy!"

"Bye, Joey!"

The two waved and left the diner. She shook her head.

"Thanks for the meal, but I'd better go."

"Where?" he challenged. "Back to the Hive? Back to serve the Brotherhood?"

"I don't have to serve them anymore," she said sharply. "I'm almost one of them."

"Almost means not," he countered. "I meant it, Jinx, er, Jeni... you don't want to get mixed up with them."

"Oh, what do you know?" she muttered. She suddenly felt very cranky; Wally was making her realize that she had slaved for weeks and weeks with results that weren't very pleasing. Only half a jewel... exactly what was this great jewel for?

"Come on...don't go back. I'll take you somewhere fun," he smiled, outstretching his hand to her. She hesitated. The last time they had been like this, she had hexed him. Now, she couldn't because she was wearing a power inhibitor and out in public.

And now... they were friends. She inwardly cringed.

When she thought of friends, she thought of little cartoon drawings of happy smiley people holding hands. She considered the Hive Five her team, her family, but certainly not her friends.

_Wally...I guess... if I had to have my first friend, it's not so bad that it's you_.

"Okay," she relented, and took his hand. "But I have to get back before it gets too dark."

"Deal," he smiled, and like a bullet, zoomed towards his destination.

* * *

"I turned down sucking up to Madame Rouge... so that you could take me to a field of weeds?"

"Well..." he didn't hide his blush very sufficiently. "It gives us privacy! A- And they're dandelions, okay?"

"...privacy?"

"I don't know what you're thinking," he said hastily. "But I wasn't thinking of anything perverted!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Neither was I. What did you need privacy for?"

"Oh... just... you know, if you wanted to take off your wig or whatever..."

"It's not a wig," she pulled the holographic generator out of her pocket. "It's a hologram."

She pressed a button, and with a faint flicker, her hologram vanished. Wally stared as she unclicked the power inhibitor from her wrist. Gizmo had managed to store the details and points of a power inhibitor on her wrist to be disguised as a bracelet.

"Whoa... cool... hey, wait!" he paused, slightly confused. "If you just have a hologram covering you, how come I was able to see the Band-Aid on your finger?"

She shook her head. "It's not simple technology that has a hologram covering me; the generator lets the hologram _become_ me, like a second skin. The Band-Aid wasn't programmed into the generator, so it left it alone. It's programmed to cover my pink hair with brown hair, my eyes with green... you know."

"Oh... whoa, you guys thought of that all by yourself?" he asked, clearly impressed. She hesitated.

"No... we got the idea from Cyborg."

_Cyborg again! _he thought angrily. _I swear, I am going to-_

"Anyways..." she broke into his thoughts. "What are we supposed to do in a field full of we- oh, excuse me, _dandelions_?" she said sarcastically. He shrugged.

"Wanna make-?"

"Finish that with 'out' and I'll _walk_ home," she warned. He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I wasn't going to say 'out'..."

She relaxed.

"I was going to say 'babies'."

"You _pervert_!" she hollered, and flung a hex at him, decapitating several poor, innocent dandelions. He dodged it, laughing, hands up in defense.

"Sorry, sorry! It's habit when I see you!" protested Wally. "Jinxyyyy! Don't hit me!"

"Fine!" she retorted. "Just stay still so that I can hex off your baby-maker!"

He squeaked and began to run away at a normal pace (he didn't want to burn his pants _again_...). She gave chase, flinging hex after hex at him.

"Get _back_ here, West!" she snarled. "I'll help break your nasty, lecherous habit!"

"Somehow!" he panted back. "I imagined us running through the fields in a different way!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah... you know... all glowy and smiley and happy and... and... _whoa!_"

He suddenly vanished from sight. Jinx felt her stomach heave.

"_Wally_!" she screamed, and began to run where he had disappeared.

"_Hehehe!_" he popped up and before she could even blink, he grabbed her and dunked her into the lake that had been hidden by the field of dandelions. She shrieked before she went underwater, and re-emerged, sopping wet head to toe.

"Oh, you are _so_ getting it!" she shrieked, and, plunging her hand underwater, she sent a hex that blasted up and splashed him with water. He spluttered indignantly.

"Hey!" he twirled his finger at super-speed, and created a mini-tornado that sent water spiraling over the now-drenched girl. She shrieked and splashed him with water as well.

Soon the two of them were splashing water at each other, laughing.

_I sort of wish... the two of us were here like this forever... _Wally thought wistfully as Jinx lunged on him.

"Gotcha now!" she said triumphantly and giggled.

* * *

The two lazed in the field of dandelions. Although Wally could have easily just sped them around so that they were dry, he insisted it would be better to bake under the sun and allow its warmth to sink in. Jinx had to agree, it was very pleasant.

"Question time again?"

"Sure," he propped himself up with one arm. She hesitated.

"Why did you kiss me?"

His arm gave way and his chin hit the ground.

"Oof! Uh..."

He wasn't quite sure what to say. So he finally said the first thing that popped into mind.

"What kiss?"

Her nostrils flared. "Ohhhh, what _kiss_? Never mind! I suppose the great Wally West kisses so many girls, he forgot about the one with me!"

She fumed and turned her head, but couldn't stop the tears in her eyes and the redness in her cheeks, which she swiftly hid. He didn't answer, busy remembering the kiss.

_Forgot_? How could he forget? Her kiss had been like liquid fire, racing through him, almost like his own power in a heightened pleasurable state. The kiss...it had been exhilarating, filled with fire, passionate, then soothing, comforting, soft...

"West, why are you drooling?"

He snapped up, and laughed nervously. "Uh, no reason! Okay, my turn!"

"You already asked your question," she snorted. "'What kiss?' was a question. All righty... question number two..."

He smacked his head. She was just looking for excuses to ask all the questions, dang it.

"That was you at the dance, right? The one who was apparently the Kid Flash fan?"

"Huh? Wh-? Oh!" he suddenly remembered the girl he had met at the dance. "Yeah, that was me...oh, dude, I didn't even think about that... that was _you_ after all!"

She stared at him.

"Th- That _was_ you, right?" he asked sheepishly.

"...you just realized that now. Wow," she snorted.

"Hey, I knew it!" he said defensively. "It was just... kind of... in a little corner of my mind. Okay, my turn!"

"You asked if that was me. My turn again!" she said cheerfully. He groaned.

"I have _got_ to stop doing that... All right, what's your question?"

"Did you really like me? Like... Like have a crush on me?" she wondered. He sighed. He knew he would have to answer this eventually.

"Well... yeah," he laughed, forcing himself to sound casual. "I mean, I thought you were this whole evil villain able to turn good... but I mean, we're friends now. That's all that matters, right?"

"...right," she said sadly, leaning her head back and allowing the sun to gently beam upon her face as it slowly began to descend behind the hills.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"No," he said suddenly. "I...I'm tired of lying. I already told you that."

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Shoot. Dammit. All right, all right... I l-liked you. I think... I still like you," he said, hesitating. She stared.

"Wh- What?"

"I mean-!" he tried to find an excuse, but finally gave up._ I'm tired of running. Just say it! _"Yeah. I like you."

He said it so straightforwardly, Jinx could only stare.

He hesitated. "I... I think... I think I actually, um... I think I actually like you a lot."

Wally couldn't remember feeling this embarrassed. Usually his ears turned red when he was embarrassed, but this time, he could feel his entire body, from head to toe, turning crimson.

She shook her head. "You don't like me."

That was not the answer he had been expecting. "...excuse me?"

Jinx abruptly sat up and slapped her bracelet. In a flash of light, she transformed back to Jeni. Geeky Jeni Vhix, with glasses and mousy clothes...

"Can you tell Jeni that?" she said, eyes full of scorn. "You can like me when I'm Jinx, but when I'm Jeni, I'm just another girl to you."

"Fine," he shrugged casually. "I, Wally West, am attracted to you, Jeni Vhix."

She stared at him, unable to comprehend the situation. He sighed.

"Look, Jinx... it doesn't matter which one you are. I think, if you two were different people, I would have just liked both of you, and felt bad because my feelings for the two of you were the same. But... but now I see you two are the same people! So... I feel... better, having these feelings for you."

"I-"

"All I know is, I like you," he bit his lip. "And I... I'm actually glad I do."

"...you know... for someone who claims to like me," Jinx raised an eyebrow. "You apparently don't remember my kiss."

"Yeah, I... what?"

She gave him a grin. "Maybe you should remember."

He understood, and slowly rolling over, he knelt down and pressed his lips against hers.

His senses burst, like a fountain of color, sending him into overdrive. It was searing into his mind, his heart, his soul... Unable to resist, he moved from her lips to her cheek, then down her jawline, and her neck...

She let out a soft laugh as he rained kisses over her skin. He loved her laugh. It made him feel proud; he had brought something happy into her life.

"I don't believe this," he murmured. "I can't believe I am doing this..."

"You read my mind," she retorted. He chuckled.

"I guess if someone asked us just a couple of months ago if we would be making out, we would have-"

"We were _not_ making out," she glared at him. "We were kissing!"

"Hey, we-"

"_This_ is making out," and before he could even react, she jumped on him and firmly began to massage his mouth with her own. His eyes widened.

_Whoa..._ was all he managed to think as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Eventually, though, he could feel himself growing a little too happy in a certain area, and she squeaked and broke off.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's, uh, been a while."

Face flushed, she giggled in embarrassment then paused as she laid back down in the field. This time, he slowly linked his fingers with her.

"Ew... I'm giggling."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked as he also laid down next to her. She cringed.

"I hate the whole 'giggling girl' stereotype. When I giggle, I feel like redhead alien."

"Starfire? Well, I'm glad it's not her I'm making out with," he smiled. "Back to questions?"

"Sure," she shrugged, feeling a little disappointed they were already done kissing. "Fire away."

"...am I a good kisser?" he teased, propping his cheek up with one arm. She felt herself turning scarlet.

"N- No!" she turned away, trying to will her face to turn back to its normal color.

"Aww... don't be shy, Jinxy," he laughed as he gently pushed her.

"Don't call me Jinxy," she threw at him, trying to force herself to turn back to her normal skin color.

"I think you liked making out with me!" he crowed. "I always knew I was a good kisser!"

"Kiss this!" she roared, and smacked him on the forehead.

"Owww!" he whined. "Was that really necessary?"

"You're an _idiot_," she rolled her eyes but couldn't help a smile.

"All right, your turn to ask."

"Um..." she hesitated. She looked like she was struggling, but finally, she asked (while her face was a deep maroon).

"Do you not... like the fact that I'm not very experienced? Like Kitten and stuff?" she tried to ask casually, but the shy sadness was too obvious in her eyes and her voice. He stared at her, then gently gathered her head and pressed it into his chest.

"I'm glad you're you," he said simply. "You once said things about you were petty little tidbits of your life. Whether you're experienced or not, it doesn't change the fact that you're Jinx. I don't want to treat you like other girls, Jinx. I want us to be... you know, slow and special and stuff."

"Okay," she smiled against him. She could accept that answer.

"Jinx... I really..." he hesitated. "I really... I'm really happy I could tell you."

She knew what he was trying to say.

"I know," she whispered. "Me too."

He hugged her and the two laid there, silent and steadily breathing as the wind brushed over them.

* * *

He walked her home (well, close enough... it would be pretty bad if he went right to the door, and some member of the Brotherhood saw him), and in typical first-date fashion, he pecked her lips before she went in.

"Hey!" she protested. He gave her a challenging look.

"What? We aren't together now?" he retorted. She gave him an unfathomable look, then glared right back.

"Hey, don't think that now that we're together, I'm going to be easy... you have to earn your kisses from now on, mister."

With that said, she whirled on her heel and walked towards the Hive headquarters. He stood in the streetlight, mouth agape... until, he began to whoop and dance down the street.

"She totally digs me!" he sang before he zoomed away.

* * *

Jinx waltzed around the living room, hugging herself.

"What are you-? Ew!" Gizmo screeched as, without warning, Jinx plopped a kiss on the young boy's bald head.

"I'm going to bed!" she sang. "Good night!"

She didn't even care if a Brotherhood member might see her. Right now, she was floating on Cloud Nine... heck, she floating on Cloud 100 if there was one. She had never felt so alive, so... ecstatic. She now knew: she could never join the Brotherhood. Maybe she could be a Teen Titan? She could ask Kid Flash for some help...

She whirled around one more time before entering her room, rushing to the bed, then flopping into it. She released a loud, long, girlish squeal into her pillow, one she had wanted to release earlier, but had too much dignity to do so in front of...

She let out another giggle.

"Hello, Jinx."

She jumped off the bed and assumed a fighting position. "Who's there?"

The figure moved into the moonlight. She swallowed.

"See-More."

* * *

All right, real drama starts next chapter, I swear.

See you all then!


	11. SeeMore's Plan

All right, real drama starts in this chapter, yo! Hehehe, I'm so excited... except I think a lot of people are going to be very upset about this (don't worry, this fic _does_ have a happy ending).

I hope you guys like this chapter!

On to the story!

* * *

"See-More," Jinx said, relaxing slightly, but she still held her guard up. He looked unfazed as he walked out of the shadow into the moonlight streak illuminated on her floor.

"Jinx," he said nonchalantly. In his hand was...

"Isn't that... the necklace you got me?" her brow furrowed as See-More casually tossed it up and down in the air. He nodded.

"And you know what, Jinx?"

"...what?" she asked warily.

"It took me a while to find it."

She stared at him. "What's your p-?"

"It took me a while to find it, but as for a present from your _precious_ Kid Flash," he spat. "I saw it the minute I walked into this room."

Jinx's eyes lingered on the rose on her bedside table, and a faint smile graced her face, before she gave him a cold look.

"Look, what do you want, See-More? If this is about earlier, I-"

"I trust you know what Xenothium is?"

She blinked. "Of course... I _did _get the top scores in our chemistry class at the Hive."

"How intelligent," he muttered. "And yet so foolish."

She stared. "Okay, what is _wrong_ with you? You don't usually sound like this! You sound like some kind of Jedi! What is your problem?"

"My _problem_," he burst out. "Is that I've liked you since the first day of Hive Academy, while jerks like _Kid Flash_ get you without even trying! I tried to stop liking you! Hell, I even tried to hate you!"

She couldn't help it. All she could do was stare.

"Don't look at me that way!" See-More screamed. "I'm in love with you! Do you know how long it's been? But you never even glanced my way!"

"Please," she said frantically. "Be _quiet!_"

"No!" he retaliated. "No more! I can't keep quiet anymore! I gave up everything for you! I gave you this necklace and listened to your problems! Kid Flash just teased you and almost got you killed! But it was _his_ rose you put on your bedside table, and it was _my_ necklace that you buried in your lowest drawer as soon as you got it!"

"See-More," she shook her head. "You're tired. You need-"

"-you," he finished. "I need you. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to have you, no matter what it takes. Do you know what this necklace is?"

Jinx stared at the necklace in See-More's hand, and felt sick as she gazed at the flawless silvery crimson of the ruby. Realization hit her like a truck.

"The second half of the jewel," she whispered. "All this time... the necklace you gave me..."

"You never bothered to find out what you were seeking, were you, Jinx?" he sneered. "Well, I did some research, so I'll tell you."

"The two rubies are both made up with a molten core of Xenothium, both highly dangerous as it is. When placed together, the two form a Xenothium bond, but more than that, a code has been imprinted in the jewel."

"Code?" she breathed. The eye looked up at her.

"This jewel...is more than just two rubies put together. When they're put together...they're a computer program."

Jinx felt as if he had just punched her in the stomach. Why had she been so _stupid? _She should have checked what it was they were searching for!

"When placed in the correct coordinates, with the right code...this jewel could unlock the identities and information of almost every superhero that ever lived," See-More paused. "Superman...Batman... _even_ Kid Flash."

Jinx covered her mouth with her hand.

"Then...you...?"

"All this time... _Wally West_, the school superstar... was a superhero," he mused. "That doesn't ever happen in the comic books, does it?"

"Wh- What are you going to do?" she managed out shakily. See-More pondered.

"I was wondering... if we do this... we can finally get rid of the Justice League... the Teen Titans... and of course-"

"No!" she screamed, and lunged for the necklace. See-More whipped it out of the way and Jinx landed on floor with a loud "Oof!"

"Want to protect your boyfriend?" he hissed. Jinx looked down into her lap.

"Please... I'll do anything," she whispered. He hesitated.

"_Anything_?"

She swallowed. "Anything."

"All right. There are only three things I want. I want your decision by the end of the weekend."

"All right. What?" she closed her eyes.

"Well... first of all..."

* * *

Wally hummed as he slowly drew a casserole out of the oven. Life was good. As soon as he had gotten home, he made himself dinner, spending most of his time dancing around the kitchen and waltzing with his apron as he sang a mushy romance song.

Life was _wonderful!_

He did a little dance in mid-air, then landed and poked the casserole.

"All done!" he sang, wrapping aluminum foil over the cover. Someone knocked on his door, and he hastily removed his apron and oven mitts.

"Coming!"

He opened the door... and was immediately assaulted by a pair of lips. He stumbled back, then shoved the door shut with his foot. He wrenched the person off of him, slightly dazed.

"Wh- Whoa!" he managed out. "Who-?"

"Wally-poo!"

He gulped. "Kitten, why are you here? Why are you _dressed_ like that? Did you _walk all the way here like that?_"

She giggled. "Oh, silly... I wore a jacket on top. Well? Do you like it?"

He gaped at her skimpy hooker outfit, then pointed to the door. "Uh, you're gonna have to leave."

"What?" she whined. "But... don't I look good?"

He blinked. "Er, you look fine. But-"

"Then take me," she said, lounging across the couch sexily. "Take me, Wally!"

"Uh... but I just cooked dinner," he managed out before she grabbed and dragged him to the couch with her. She giggled.

"Oh, silly... we can eat dinner later! For now..."

"No, seriously, stop-"

"Mmph!" she pulled him down and began to kiss him. He let out a muffled yell and shook her off.

"Look, you have to- _don't!_" he yelped as she tantalizingly unzipped his pants. Finally, he gave in. He had deprived himself for so long.

* * *

Jinx ran to Wally's apartment, tears stinging her eyes. See-More had told her to go to him tonight; it wasn't as if she had that much time left with him anyways.

_I hate you, See-More. I really hate you. I will never forgive you for this!_

She stopped at Wally's door, and slapped a hand to her eyes.

"Stop crying," she scolded herself. "Now is not the time, Jinx!"

She took a deep breath... then paused.

_Why is Wally's door unlocked?_

With a bolt of panic, she pressed her ear against the door. Her eyes widened. He sounded...as if he were in pain! No... wait... she hesitated and turned on the hologram. Who knew? Maybe... Just maybe...

She slowly, gently eased the door open and peeked in. What she saw made her tumble in and let out a loud gasp.

She immediately smacked the hand in front of her eyes again.

_Okay... I could have lived the rest of my life, the rest of my __**reincarnation's lives**__, without having to see that..._

Kitten screeched. "Ew! She was watching us, that little-!"

"Jeni!" he immediately jumped up off the couch, and zipped his pants back up. "I-!"

"Ugh, Vhix, way to ruin a-"

"Get out!" Wally screamed at her. "Just... Just, please! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Jeni got up and waved the hand that wasn't covering her eyes at them. "Uh... carry on."

"No!" he cried in panic. "Jeni, it wasn't-!"

"We were-!"

"_Get out, Kitten_!" he yelled, and before she knew it, he completely shoved her out and locked the door.

"Hey! Wally-poo!" she banged on the door, but eventually, she gave up and stomped away. As she walked off, she pulled on the jacket she had hidden behind the plant next to Wally's apartment door. She rummaged in the pockets for her cell phone.

"Seymour? It's Kitten. I did like you said, and she came and everything."

"Good. Soon, you can date Wally again."

"Oh, I don't even care about that anymore," she smiled evilly. "Just _break those two up_."

* * *

Wally gently helped Jeni up. She shrugged her arm out of his grasp.

"I can do it myself," she said shortly. He laughed nervously.

"I... Jeni, I can explain, I-"

"No, don't bother," she waved a hand. She wasn't stupid. See-More wouldn't just tell her to go Kid Flash unless there was a reason. He was clearly trying to make this "easier" for her.

"I... are you mad at me?" he whispered. She shrugged.

"You're a guy. You have needs."

"Oh, come on," he persisted. "You can't say you're not mad. I screwed up big-time, didn't I?"

"I-"

"Be honest, Jeni."

"Well... I'm admittedly a bit disgusted," she confessed. He suddenly wished he hadn't told her to be honest. Hearing those words pass her lips made him feel ill.

"I... Jinx, I... I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, but she came and-"

"It's... unexpected," she lowered her eyes and turned around. "I didn't think that the day we started dating, you'd already cheat on me. Maybe you are a bigger bad boy than I thought."

"No!" he grabbed her hand and whirled her around. "Please! I'm not like that! I... Jeni?"

He stared in disbelief at the lone tear that was traveling down her cheek.

"Jinx," he breathed. "Wh- Wh- you're crying!"

"Wally," she managed to squeak out. "What are we going to do?"

He tenderly wiped away the tear with a finger. "Do? First of all, I am going to go on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Then, I am going to sit down and eat a casserole that I made, and have you eat some too."

She couldn't help a chuckle through her blurred tears.

"Oh, Wally... I forgive you already."

He stared at her. "Okay. Who are you, and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

_My girlfriend..._ Jeni nearly burst into tears right then and there, but she held back.

"Nothing... Come on," she smiled sadly at him, turning off the generator. "Let's go eat this casserole you made then."

"No," he said firmly. "Tell me what's wrong. It's more than just Kitten."

"I... I'm just feeling a little ill," she lied. "I think I caught a cold from the lake."

He stared at her, then shook his head. "Come on, let's go eat... maybe you'll tell me then."

* * *

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Wally said gleefully as they indulged in dessert (cheesecake with peach slices). She laughed.

"All right...you can go first."

"Hmmm... Truth or Dare?"

"...Dare."

He quirked an eyebrow up. "I dare you... to... jump on the table and shout that Kid Flash is the hottest superhero of all time."

"Seriously?" she rolled her eyes. "Ego much? Fine, fine..."

She scrambled up to the table, and casting him one last glare, she screeched, "Kid Flash is the hottest superhero of all time!"

She jumped as there was a loud thump on the wall.

"No, Speedy is!" hollered back the voice next door. Wally choked.

"What the-? You tell her Speedy is afraid of kittens!"

With a grin, she yelled the message.

"Well, at least Speedy's mask makes him look hot! Kid Flash's mask makes him look like someone from Puff the Magic Dragon!"

"Oh, yeah?" Jinx shrieked, now completely ignoring Wally. "Well, at least it's obvious Kid Flash is adorable no matter what! I bet Speedy looks ugly under _his_ mask! So there!"

The voice fell silent, clearly unable to come up with a clever response. Jinx nimbly flipped down to her seat.

"Soooo..." he gave her a sneaky grin. "You think I'm adorable?"

"...shut up, Puff."

"Ouch."

"Truth or Dare?" she asked carelessly.

"Hmmm... dare for dare," he grinned. She pondered.

"I dare you...to go and steal something," she ordered. He vanished, reappeared in his Kid Flash costume, then vanished again. She waited for five seconds, and he suddenly appeared once more.

"Wh- What did you steal?" she looked around.

"Oh, a candy bar," he said casually. She stared at him.

"And?"

"Well, you said steal it. You didn't say I wasn't allowed to put it back after I left the store."

She rolled her eyes. "Ah, the West wit. Hmph."

"Truth or Dare, Jinx?" he asked, laughing.

"Hmm... Dare."

He gave her a surprised glance. "Feeling daring tonight?"

"...I'm... I'm bored of this game already," she said quickly. "Let's do something else."

"We could go sightseeing," he offered. She gave him a blank look.

"In Jump City? Uh..."

Before she could continue, he zipped to his room, put on his costume, picked her up and sped out the door.

* * *

"It's beautiful," she breathed as she sat in Wally's lap, the two of them cuddling on a ledge on the Eiffel Tower.

"Not as beautiful as you," he murmured into her ear. She let out a loud guffaw.

"West, that is the most cliché line used."

He shrugged. "Hey, we're in Paris... cliché lines are considered romance in its best form."

"Hmmm..." she murmured, snuggling into his chest.

_I want time to stand still... why does life have to be so cruel to us?_

"Hey, Jinx?"

"Yeah?" she murmured.

"...now will you tell me why you were so upset earlier?"

"...I told you. I didn't feel good."

"You're lying," he gently placed a hand under her chin so that they were looking face to face. "Please tell me... we can trust each other, right?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "The guy caught with his pants down and his ex-girlfriend between his legs says that."

He immediately released her, face flushed, standing up in indignation. "I already told you!" he cried. "She cornered me!"

"I know," she shrugged. "Honestly, I don't mind. It's fine. So you got a little excited. I completely under-"

"Hey, wait," he grabbed her arm. "You're just going to let go like that?"

"Well, what?" she wrenched out her arm. "You want me to yell at you? Scream and say how you've broken my heart? Why should I?"

"I don't know!" he retorted. "I would have thought my girlfriend cared a little more about me!"

Her heart _shattered_.

"Wally," she looked up at him, voice quavering. "I care about you more than you will ever know."

She sat back down, looking down into her lap. He awkwardly moved towards her.

"Jinx, I didn't mean-"

"I want to go back home," she said quietly. "Please take me home."

"...okay," he whispered. He picked her up a little more roughly than intended, and zoomed back to America. He dropped her off unceremoniously in front of her headquarters, than ran away before anyone could see him, without so much as a goodbye.

Rather than go inside, Jinx sat on the outside steps, hugging herself.

"You know," she said softly, not bothering to turn around to acknowledge the figure behind her. "I hope you realize, doing this is just going to hurt you in the future."

"I don't care," See-More responded just as quietly. "As long as you're with me, I couldn't care less."

"...you're obsessed," she said in disgust. "_Obsessed_."

He flinched, and if it wasn't for his quiet breathing, she would have thought he was gone. Finally, she got up and began to walk inside. Before she could take a step in, See-More grasped her arm. She glared at him and tried to wrench it out, but he held on.

"Maybe I'm obsessed," he breathed. "But obsession is still love."

"I don't want your love," she retorted. "I want you to let me choose who I give my love to."

"I can't."

"Then I'll just remain hating you."

* * *

"Wally! Waaaallyyyyyyy!"

With a loud groan, he rolled out of bed the next morning.

"Wha...?" he mumbled as he opened the door. Jeni Vhix walked in, smiling cheerfully.

"Hi, Wally!" she grinned. He yawned.

"Hey," he muttered. He had not forgotten about last night's... not so pleasant escapade. She swept into his kitchen, ignoring his cranky look as she began unpacking the grocery bags she came with.

"I decided to come make breakfast for you," she smiled lightly. "Lots and lots of energy food. As a way of giving an apology for yesterday."

He could only stare stupidly as she cracked eggs into the pan.

"...apology...?" was all he managed as she slid an entire pack of bacon into the pan. She nodded.

"I think I gave you too much pressure. So... I'm just going to cook you a breakfast, okay?"

"...k," he said sleepily. "I'll... guard the kitchen."

She laughed. "Go back to sleep, you."

He shuffled to the couch and plopped down into it. For about an hour, only the sounds of crackling, frying, and hissing were heard as Jeni carefully cooked everything to perfection. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Wally!" she sang. "Time for breakfast!"

She was answered by silence. She frowned and walked to the couch.

"Hey... get up, you- _whoa_!" she gasped, as, with alarming strength and speed, he easily caught Jeni with one arm and deftly swept her into the couch with him. Jeni's cheeks reddened.

"H- hey..." she poked him. "Come on, your breakfast is ready."

His lips spread into a smile, even with his eyes still closed.

"I think I like this better than breakfast," he mumbled, rolling over so that the two of them were facing each other. She felt her face flame from seeing him so close to herself.

"H- Hey!" she called loudly. "Come on, Wally!"

"Don't wanna!" he whined. She laughed and kissed his cheek, then scrunched up her face.

"Ewwwwwie... morning breath!"

* * *

"So what we up to today?" Wally asked as he tore through his toast. Jeni tapped her chin.

"...Want to go to the mall?"

"O- Okay," he gave her a strange look as he continued to eat. When he wasn't looking, Jeni deftly whipped out a notepad and crossed out 'Make him breakfast'.

* * *

"Oh, look!" Jeni smiled happily. "I like this pan!"

He laughed. "I swear, Jeni, with you, I feel more like we're married than dating."

There was a pause.

"Uh, not that I think we're going to get married," he said hastily. "Uh, not that I don't want to marry you, I just think we're too young. Uh, not that I-"

"It's okay," she shook her head. "But you do need a bigger frying pan."

"...I guess that would be a good idea," he shrugged. "All right. I'll-"

"I'll pay!" she called and scampered to the checkout line. Wally stared after her and shook his head, but couldn't help a grin.

_I am dating Jeni Vhix. I am definitely the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

_

"...what about this dress?" Jeni stood before him in a short, simple red dress.

"...it's fine," he said boredly.

"Wally!" Jeni scolded. "You said that about every single dress I wore!"

"Jeni," he groaned. "You already have a perfectly beautiful black dress that goes well with pink! Why bother?"

"Well, I just thought I'd get a nice dress as Jeni too! What about this one?"

"It's beautiful!" he said desperately. "It's gorgeous! It's fantastic on you!"

"...Wally, this is the first dress I tried on when we got here."

"...it's fine."

* * *

"Ooh," Jeni breathed in the scent of the fragrant tea leaves. "Roses..."

"Ohhhh," he teased. "I see someone is a rose-lover."

She glared at him. "Thorns can hurt you, buddy."

"Here, I'll buy a can of it for you," he smiled. "Consider it a thank-you present."

"A thank-you present?" she laughed. "For what?"

He smiled and gently stroked her cheek before he went to pay.

"For making me see."

* * *

"Look!" Jeni dragged him to the photo booth. "Let's take pictures!"

He gave her a puzzled look, clearly confused. "I didn't take you to be the photo type."

"Well... I am," she lied. "Come on, let's take pictures."

They scrambled in (the shopping bags were everywhere). Jeni looked around in confusion.

"This doesn't look like how it usually does in cartoons," she muttered. Wally began to laugh.

"You've never taken these kinds of photos before, have you?"

"How does this thing work?" she muttered, then noticed the huge red button next to the screen.

"Oh!" she pressed it and blinked. Why was nothing happening? The flash went off in front of her eyes and she shrieked and flew back. Wally caught her, chuckling.

"Calm down, Terminator," he teased. "See, you just pose like this."

She sat stiff and rigid as the next flash went off. Wally gave her a bemused look.

"This isn't a family portrait! You do stuff like this!"

He swiftly leaned over and pecked her cheek as the flash went off. There was one last picture left, so after the last flash went off, they walked outside to gather the pictures.

* * *

The first picture was a close-up of Jeni's face (she kept trying to hex it off, but Wally yanked away the picture reel from her grasp).

The second picture showed Jeni looking like a statue, while Wally was clearly struggling not to laugh.

The third picture (Jeni tried to hex off that picture as well) was of Wally, planting a kiss on Jeni's cheek, her eyes wide.

The fourth picture (this time, Wally tried to rip it off, but Jeni jumped on him before he could), was of Jeni, a lethal shine in her eyes as she choked a poor Wally.

"Get off!" Wally yelped. "I've gotta throw away this picture!"

"And destroy the evidence of me trying to kill you?" she shot back. "Dream on West!"

"Arrrrgh!"

As she rode his back, she took out her notepad and crossed out 'Take pictures together'.

* * *

Finally, she got off, and Wally looked at the reel.

"Which half do you want?" he offered. She shook her head.

"Keep both."

She began to walk off before he could argue.

* * *

"Today was fun!" Jeni happily smiled as they walked back to Wally's apartment. He groaned.

"Jeniiiii," he whined. "Did you have to buy out the whole mall?"

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes. "I paid for everything except the tea. At least I didn't _steal_ it. What do you have to complain about?"

"The 400 bags weighing me down," he complained. "I don't _like ittttt_..."

She shook her head. "I'm dating a big baby," she teased. "Look we're here already..."

They stumbled in with the bags. Jeni straightened, and taking out her notepad, crossed out 'Shopping'.

* * *

"Well, it's only 3," Wally checked his watch. "What do you want to do now?"

"...what would you like to do?" she smiled. He shrugged.

"I dunno... wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay... what should we watch?"

"...no romantic comedy," he crossed his arms. "I'm tired of seeing romantic comedies that have an obvious ending."

"Hmm..."

* * *

In the end, they settled for Cinderella. There was nothing quite like a Disney movie to crack the ice. She snuggled into his lap, and when he wasn't looking, she quietly scratched out 'Watch a movie together' on her list.

* * *

"I'm going back home," Jinx announced.

"Should I take you?" Wally said, worry in his voice. She shook her head.

"Don't worry... I'll take the bus."

She gave him a cheerful grin and a wave as she walked out. He groaned, and buried his head in his hands. What was with Jinx? She was...happy. Just _too_ happy.

It was worrying him; something was clearly bothering his girlfriend, and he wanted to know what.

* * *

The next day was no different. Jeni came over... but for some reason, just how yesterday they had gone shopping and watched a movie...it was all stuff his ex-girlfriends had wanted to do.

_Why does Jinx feel obligated to be like them?_

"Wallyyyy!" Jinx sang, and he cautiously emerged. "Yeah?"

"Let's go to the beach!" she smiled. He shrugged, and zipping into his Kid Flash outfit, grabbed her and zoomed off to the beach.

* * *

"...I wish we could be here forever," Jinx whispered, clasping hands with him. He shuffled his feet in the sand.

"Hey, Jinx?"

"Hmm?"

"Think fast," he said simply before splashing salty water over her. She spluttered and stumbled back. At first, he feared he had made her upset... until she looked up, eyes blazing.

"Oh, you are _so_ paying for that, West!" she shrieked and began to water at him. He laughed. Somewhere in there, his girlfriend was there.

He just had to find out what was bothering her.

* * *

Later that day, Jinx warned him not to come into the kitchen, as she was preparing a special dinner for him. Fighting the unease, he wearily agreed. Finally, she called for him, and he came out to the dining area, eyes widening.

"You, uh, made all this?" Wally said in surprise, as Jeni appeared, wearing the red dress she had bought at the mall the day before. She nodded, cheeks flushed.

"Um... sit down," she indicated towards Wally's now-candle lit table. He awkwardly sat, feeling slightly grungy. He didn't know Jeni would go so far out and prepare all this food and such a fancy setting, so he had simply worn a sweater and jeans.

"Er... hang on."

He zoomed away and reemerged wearing a black dress shirt and slacks. He gave her a nervous laugh.

_Ugh... why are things so awkward? We're never like this..._

_Well yeah_ a small point of his mind pointed out. _You two have never felt obligated to be like this.  
_

"R- Right... um..."

"Well... here, I'll, um... get the food," Jeni muttered. Wally shook his head.

"Jeni, we need to talk."

She promptly dropped the towel she was holding. "T- Talk?"

"Yeah... here, sit down," he stood up and forced her into his chair. He folded his arms, looking down at her in a way that made her feel very small.

"Jeni, what has been going _on_ for the past two days? This is our first few days of dating, but... but it's like you're trying to cram a few years into it," he shook his head. "Look, could we just... slow down? We have plenty of time to do all this, okay?"

She looked down at her shoes. _If only you knew... I guess my experience in dating really shows now, doesn't it?_ She raised her head and gave him a false smile.

"O- Okay... do you not like the dinner?"

"What?" he gazed at her in surprise, then smiled. "No, it's nice. I-"

She cut him off and grabbed him in a hug. He could feel her slightly trembling form, and gently wrapped his arms around her. If only he knew what was going on in her mind at that moment.

_Only a few more hours..._ her mind taunted her. _A few more hours and you'll have to leave him forever._

_No... no! Why? __**Why?**_

"Jeni, what's-?" she cut him off by desperately kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He blinked in shock, and allowed her to drag him into his living room, where she pushed him onto the couch.

"Let's do it," she said, breath quickening as she struggled with his dress shirt buttons. He stared at her.

"Jeni, what are you-?"

"Let's make love," she said, trying to withhold the sob caught in her throat. "I want to sleep with you."

"Jeni," he said firmly. "Don't do this. You'll regret it."

"You can screw every girl in the high school but me?" she mocked him, but he could easily see the tears that had just sprung into her eyes. He swiftly grabbed her shoulders and switched their positions so that she was sitting on the couch and he was standing above her.

"Jeni, please," he said urgently. "Don't do this. You're different to me. You're better than those other girls. I want our first time to be special."

_After this, there won't be a first time! _she wanted to scream. _There will never be a first time between you and me!_

"I... I'm ready for it," she insisted, but he shook his head.

"Look at you. You look ready to break down, and I just can't take advantage of you like that. Please, Jeni... I respect you too much. You're not like the sluts at our school. Don't be one of them."

"I want to," she insisted, but she finally couldn't stop the dry sob escaping her throat. He bent down, worry in his eyes.

"Look... Jeni..." he hesitated. "I really want to. More than anything. I've wanted to for such a long time, you would not believe. Right now you're wearing a dress that is making it _really_ hard for me to say no... but I'm going to say no, because I know you'll regret it if we do it tonight."

Eyes lowered, she finally nodded. He firmly guided her towards the door and gave her a gentle push outside.

"Go home. Get some rest," he ordered. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

She slowly nodded. Slowly, his front door began to close.

"Wait!" she cried. He opened the door.

"Wally..." she whispered, before she ran to him and pressed her lips against his. She wanted one more feel of soft, willing passion, before she had to...

She suppressed a sob, and slowly slid away.

"Goodbye," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"You did well," See-More congratulated her. She turned away.

"All right... so how do I do the first part of the plan?"

"Well... tomorrow, all you have to do is..."

* * *

"...and so of course, an allegory would be...? Anybody?"

The class remained silent, except for a few snores. The teacher sighed, then settled on a pale and scared-looking Jeni.

"Miss Vhix?" the teacher nodded towards her. "An allegory?"

"...like I care," she said loudly. Several people turned to stare at her.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" the teacher said incredulously. Wally whirled around.

_Jinx... what are you __**doing**__?_

"I'm tired of your class!" Jeni smiled viciously. "I hate high school already!"

Some of the people began to mutter under their breath, as Jeni quietly unclipped the power inhibitor from her arm.

"What is she _doing?_"

"She is _such_ an attention whore."

"_Silence!_"

Jeni leapt into the air, and releasing several hexes into the air, caused the windows to shatter and allow the wind from outside to blow papers around. She brought the generator out of her pocket, silently apologized to Gizmo, and with a flash of pink light, the generator crackled and disintegrated in her fist like a cookie.

Several screams rang through the classroom as the students slowly began to recognize the pink-haired sorceress, hair whipping in the wind.

"It's Jinx!"

"The leader of the Hive Five!"

"She's scary!"

"But kinda hot!"

"But scary!"

"But if that's her... where's Jeni Vhix?"

"Moron! That _is _Jeni Vhix!"

Gasps and shrieks began to erupt in the classroom as they backed away from her.

"What's the matter?" she snarled, an evil smile alit on her face. "Afraid of a little bad luck?"

Kitten, frightened out of her wits, shrieked. "I never did anything to you!"

Jinx sent her a contemptuous gaze, and for good measure, sent a hex that hacked off Kitten's and Koma's long hairstyles to a short, shredded bob. Finally, with a glare to the classroom, she turned her back and jumped out the window. A red-haired student gaped after her, convinced this was some very bad dream.

* * *

"You did well," See-More grinned. "Part I is even better than I expected."

"I dropped out of the school, big deal," she lowered her head. "I have to take care of the next parts."

"I can help you on both," he offered, but she simply sent him a silent glare as she stalked back to the Hive Five headquarters.

* * *

"We wish to join the Brotherhood of Evil," See-More announced, putting his arm around Jinx. She didn't move, afraid if she reacted, she would accidentally send a hex that would destroy the building.

The Brotherhood nodded. "A wise choice."

"And of you?" Madame Rouge sent looks to the rest of the Hive Five. They all hemmed and hawed, but the Brain wheeled forward.

"If these two are the only ones who wish to join... what choice do we have? No need to pressure anyone, Madame Rouge."

Jinx felt her heart pounding painfully. This was not what she wanted to do. Remembering herself just a few months ago, she was thoroughly disgusted. How could she have _wanted_ to join the Brotherhood of Evil? This was the worst thing she could ever imagine possible.

No... there was an even worse thing.

Part III of See-More's plan.

* * *

She slowly trudged to Wally's apartment later that night. She had to sneak out from the Hive Five headquarters so as to not get caught by the Brotherhood, and she wanted privacy.

_No! I don't want to do this!_ the Jeni in her screamed. _Please, Jinx! You'll break him! This isn't fair! Please don't!_

_I have to... this is the only way to protect Wally._

She squeezed her eyes shut, and knocked on his door.

* * *

Wally sat on his living room floor, not moving. He had been like this for the past five hours, but he couldn't move. A part of him urged to go and find Jinx, go and scream at her and ask what the hell she was doing. Another part told him to wait... she would come to him, and explain, and everything would be better...

A knock came on his door, and he knew... he knew it would be her.

He got up and walked to the door, firm in his resolve. He opened it and gave her a strained smile.

"Jinx."

"...Kid Flash."

He dropped his smile and gave her a confused frown. "Jinx, I know you want to explain, but I just want to let you know, I'll listen."

"I don't want to tell you anything," she said quietly. Wally fidgeted.

"Hey... why don't you, um, come in?"

"I've got to go," she looked down, then back up at him. "I just came to tell you that I'm leaving."

"...you're leaving?" he gave her a puzzled look. She stared at him coldly.

"I'm joining the Brotherhood. Let's break up."

Wally was definitely sure now that this was just some kind of strange nightmare. He began to laugh. A forced, horrible laugh tearing out of his throat.

"What are you saying, Jinx?" he slapped his knee, laughing harder. "You? Brotherhood?"

"I've already accepted their offer," she said tonelessly. "I'm leaving, because I'm going back to their base with them."

"Wh- Wh-?" his mind exploded with questions. Finally, he managed to ask one, his voice croaky.

"Why do you want to break up with me?"

She gazed at him. "Isn't it obvious? How can I date you when I'm part of the Brotherhood? And besides... I've already..."

_Don't say it! Please, Jinx! Don't say it! _Jeni pleaded.

"I've already agreed to start dating See-More," she said scornfully. "So I don't want to see your face anymore. I don't want to see you, hear you... I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"No," he breathed. "D- Don't say that. Please, Jinx. _Please_."

"Why shouldn't I? I never liked you. I thought I did, but it was just a little crush. You made it seem bigger, but now I see I never felt anything for you."

"B- But... that day... you said..."

"I never said I liked you," she glared at him and turned to leave. "You just wanted to think it, but now I see I never even really liked you that much. Good-bye, Wally West."

"Please!" he grabbed her around the waist from behind. "Wh- What about my identity? I can't let you-!"

"Rest assured, I won't tell them about your identity. They have better things to worry about than some teen hero's secret identity. I won't tell. Now let me go."

It was more than an order to release her waist; she was silently begging him to let her go from his heart, to release her so that he wouldn't be hurt anymore. He, however, refused.

"No," he snarled. "I will _not_ let go. If I don't let you go, you can't go back to him."

"He's the one I want to be with," she was thankful he couldn't see her face; he wouldn't be able to see the tears collecting in her eyes. "He's the one I really want."

"He's not," he said hoarsely. "He's _not!_"

"You and I have only dated for a few days," she shook her head. "It's not as if-"

"It was a few days, but I've liked you for longer than that!" he cried. "I think when you look at it, I've liked you ever since the first time I saw you at the museum! Please, Jinx!"

"Let go of me, Kid Flash," she said coldly. "I have to be with him."

He zipped in front of her and shoved her back into his apartment.

"What do you want?" he cried desperately. "For me to get on my knees? For me to get you more roses? To pay more attention to you? What do you want?"

"I want you to leave me alone," she glared at him. "Just leave me alone. Let me out of here."

"_No!_" he screamed, looking slightly maniacal. "I can't let you go! Not after all this time, when I finally managed to get you!"

"Move, or else I'll hex you," she crouched, pink electricity ready at her fingertips. He went down to his knees, gazing up at her.

"All right," he offered. "Hex me as much as you want. Is that what you want? Is that what it takes to have you?"

The pink light faded. "You can never have me."

"D- Don't say never," he pleaded. "Jinx, I lo-"

"_Shut up!_" she hexed him, and ran out the door. He collapsed on his floor, unmoving.

"Wh- What just happened?" he wondered aloud, tears dripping on the floor.

* * *

Ehehehe... well... don't say I didn't warn you!

I said there would be drama! See you all at the next chapter!


	12. Drunk With Memory Loss

So this chapter is pretty depressing... I suggest listening to good sad music to match it! Especially at the sad part. I recommend "Tsukushi" from the "Hana Yori Dango OST", or the orchestra version of Rue's four-note whistle (oh, come on... _try_ and say you didn't cry at that scene in the movie).

Hope you guys like the chapter!

* * *

_"Hah!" Jinx grunted as she lunged for the jewel. See-More laughed._

_"Keep trying! Just keep trying, Jinx!"_

_"Please!" she screamed desperately. "Give it to me! I want to protect him!"_

_"You'll never be able to protect him," he leered. He suddenly grew 20 feet tall, grinning down at her. "You're all mine!"_

_He fired a laser beam from his eye so that Jinx was cut off from the rest of the earth._

_"Now, no one can have you. Just me."_

_"No... No... NOOOOOOO!"_

_"No!"_

Jinx shot up, panting. She shook her head, wiping her cheeks where tears had dribbled down.

"Wally... Wally," she choked, then shook her head, fist clenching. She didn't care if See-More blackmailed her like this.

She ran to the bathroom, and letting her palms fill with cold water, she splashed it over her face, giving her a proper wake up. Her body was used to getting up for high school time, but now she no longer had to go; in fact, she _couldn't_ go. If she went, then for sure, the teachers would call the police. She looked up to gaze at her drenched self in the mirror.

"I _will_ protect Wally West," she vowed to herself out loud. "No matter what it takes."

* * *

Wally laid in bed, unwilling to get up. He hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep last night, and he had a good feeling he wouldn't be able to for the next few days. No one came to visit him; who would? He was glad... at least he knew now those so-called friends were never really there for him.

To his surprise, someone knocked on his door just as he finished that thought. He smiled wryly. He wasn't really in the mood to open the door and cheerfully invite the person in for brunch.

"Haiyah!"

He jumped. None of the school people were able to do that... unless...

"In here, Dick," he called, and soon, his best friend's cheerful face popped in.

Yeah, right.

"Kid Flash!" he scowled. "I'm in my uniform! Call me Robin!"

"Yeah, and I'm in civilian clothing," he pointed out. "But you called me Kid Flash."

"That's not important," the masked boy waved a hand. "I have to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Where's your sense of loyalty?" Robin asked sweetly. Wally gave him a confused look."Come again?"

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me that Jeni Vhix was Jinx all along?_" Robin screeched. "Why, Wally?"

"...how... where...?"

Robin stomped to the TV in Wally's living room and snapped it on.

"-known to her classmates as Jeni Vhix-"

"-an uncontrollable attack on Jump City High School-"

"-destroyed half the school-"

"And guess what, Wally, dear?" Robin said sarcastically. "You're mentioned!"

Wally zipped next to him. "Say _what_?"

"...students suspect Jinx seduced many students to her bidding, including one Wallace West, who did not show up to school today-"

Wally remained impassive as Robin clicked off the remote.

"Wally?" Robin asked with surprising gentleness. "You know, if there's something you want to say, I'm listening."

"...she betrayed me," he whispered, flopping down onto the couch. "She betrayed me and didn't even care."

"Wally..."

"You know what's funny, Dick?" Wally laughed. "First of all... this only seems to happen in movies."

Robin felt so sorry for him, he didn't even bother to correct him on his name.

"This only happens in movies... and... and in the end, the guy and the girl find someone they're already destined to be with after they break up."

Robin stared in shocked silence as tears clotted in Wally's eyes, but he strongly held them back.

_Boys don't cry... Boys don't cry..._

"But... But I can't see my future without her," he laughed, in a surprisingly steady voice as he allowed the tears to gather in his eyes, but refusing to allow them to roll down his face.

"Oh, God, Dick..." Wally managed out. "I think-"

Robin swiftly hugged him as a brother would before he could continue. "Don't think about it, Wally. It'll only hurt more, trust me."

"I can't just _forget_!" Wally tried to laugh again, but the tears clogged his throat so much, all he could manage was a wheeze.

* * *

"So zis is the ze plan," Madame Rouge said, taking long forceful steps in front of a world map. "And pay attention, because I shall not allow you in if you are slow of hearing or can not take simple orders. Understood?"

"Understood," See-More answered. Jinx remained silent.

"All right... as you can see, you are in America right now," Madame Rouge indicated with her pointer. "You are to take a plane from Jump City International Airport to Shanghai, China. You are to stay zere for vone night, zen meet viz Professor Chang, who vill give you ze location of ze next airport you are to go to, vere you vill meet wiz Katarou, who vill give you two tickets in order to take anozer flight to Paris, France. Zere, I shall meet you two and shall direct you to ze Bruzzerhood hideout myself. Understood?"

"Yes, Madame Rouge," See-More nodded. "Come on, Jinx."

The two left.

"Everything okay?" he put a comforting hand on her arm, which she shrugged off.

"With you around? Nothing will ever be okay," she spat out. See-More took a deep breath as she turned on her heel and stomped off.

It was all right. She was furious now. Later, she would come to accept him.

He could wait for that.

* * *

"I've got to get to the Academy," Robin shook his head. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," he managed a grin. "Go."

Robin frowned in worry. "All right."

He ran off, and as soon as he was out of hearing, he flipped open his Titans communicator.

* * *

Wally gazed at the pictures he and Jeni... no, Jinx... had taken together. He was starting to regret he hadn't enjoyed their weekend together more.

He frowned. Although... now that he thought about it...

_Knock knock_.

He groaned. _Please don't be someone from school... please, please, please..._

He opened the door and regretted wishing it; it was someone worse.

"Hey, man," Cyborg acknowledged as he let himself in. Wally glared at him.

"What do you want?" he snarled. Cyborg gave him a quizzical look.

"Robin didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He told the Titans to each go and keep an eye on you, so that you didn't end up hurting yourself or did weird impulsive things," Cyborg explained, then looked around. "Got anything to eat?"

"No," Wally said shortly. "Get out."

Cyborg gave him a beady eye, then finally shook his head. "Okay. That's it. I can't take this anymore. Dude, I know Jinx was your girlfriend-"

"_Is_," Wally spat.

"-but this attitude towards me has _got_ to stop!" Cyborg said in frustration. "You don't like me because I used to date Jinx?"

"I don't don't like you," Wally retorted. "I don't like Stone, or whoever that guy was!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You broke her heart," he shook his head. "I don't like guys who do that in case you haven't noticed."

"Look, I'm sorry," Cyborg groaned. "But honestly, I didn't know Jinx would like me that much. She... I really just thought she was my friend, but then we went to the dance together and... it just got out of hand."

"...is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well... no, but... you know, I... I really never saw Jinx as anything more than a good friend. I support you two, all the way," the metallic man said firmly.

"...I... thanks," was all Wally managed to say, and when Cyborg left, he found that he surprisingly did feel better.

* * *

"Raven?" Wally asked in surprise as the blue-swathed Empath floated in. She nodded a greeting to him.

"Tea?" she said monotonously. He shook his head.

"No, thanks, I don't-"

"I meant, make me some," she rolled her eyes. "I know you don't drink tea, but I brought some leaves."

"O- Oh," he scrambled to boil some water. Raven shook her head.

"You must be very upset," she said calmly as he turned the burner on.. He flashed her a grin.

"Whaaaat? Me? Why would-?"

"You haven't flirted with me since I got here, there's a hole on the wall in the shape of your forehead, and you just poured apple juice into the water boiler," she responded tonelessly. Wally let out a yelp and ran to the boiler. He turned the dial... and accidentally turned on another burner, where his other hand had been resting.

"Ow!" he yelped, and leapt back, blowing on his hand. Leaping back caused him to bang his head rather painfully on one of the shelves.

Before he could cause himself anymore pain, Raven switched off the burners, used a hand of dark energy to scoop him up, and gently applied a healing energy against his hand and head. He calmed down long enough to mutter, "Thanks."

"You know..." she murmured quietly. "You can cry. I won't judge."

"Boys don't cry," he managed out in a wobbling voice. She gazed at him for a moment.

"You're right... boys don't cry."

She helped him up and gave him an emotionless look, that, if he had peered closer, he would have seen the sympathetic glint in her eyes.

"But men do."

* * *

Jinx watched, her heart wrenching painfully. She knew, of course, that the two of them were close colleagues, but still...

She still had to fight the urge to break in, screaming and flinging hexes which way and that, threatening Raven to release her man or else she'd-

_Calm down, Jinx...you can't be his number one anymore._

Pushing that rather smarting comment aside, she continued to watch... then felt her heart beat faster as Raven slowly turned and began to walk towards the window.

_No, no, no!_ Jinx thought frantically. Raven suddenly looked out the window... _and gazed right at her._

Jinx let out a soft gasp as Raven said something to Wally, then began to leave. Jinx prayed that the Empath hadn't told Wally she was there, and hid when the door opened.

"Thanks for coming," Wally patted her shoulder. "But you can tell the Titans I'll be fine now. I don't need anymore counseling."

"...don't touch me again."

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right... bye. Call on the communicator if you need anything."

He nodded and closed the door. Raven walked straight for the tree Jinx was hiding in and said in a clear voice, "I know you're there, you know."

Jinx held her breath.

"I can sense your emotions. And I really don't understand why you're doing this, but I'll just let you know... you've hurt him a lot."

"Don't I know that?" she muttered to herself. Raven paused.

"I don't understand why you're doing this... but I think it's similar to something Robin did for us once. Slade convinced him that if Robin didn't become his apprentice, he would kill us all from his nanoprobes. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think that's why you're doing this."

_Yes! Yes!_ Jinx was almost screaming at her. She was so glad; finally, someone was wise enough to _understand!_

"I can sense your entire emotion becoming relief. I'm going to guess that's true, then. Well..." Raven's voice rose. "Do what you have to do. But don't break him too much."

With that, she walked off, Jinx staring after her.

_Damn, I wish she and I were on the same side. We would have gotten along pretty well... although, I probably would have to give her a few fashion points._

Jinx hopped out of the tree. Now that she knew Wally would be okay, she had to go back to the Hive Five headquarters before See-More became suspicious.

* * *

Jinx lay prone in bed, sighing. She had absolutely nothing to do, and she was seriously bored. There was no longer homework to do, no more books to read... she didn't want to draw, watch TV, hang out with the boys (especially See-More), or even sleep.

She was just bored...and very restless. She sighed.

_Maybe a snack would help_.

Still, she couldn't get up. She was just too-

She let out a muffled scream as someone clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her out of the bed.

"Shh!" Kid Flash hissed. "Don't make a sound!"

She angrily glared at him as she kicked, but was forced to fold in her legs as he began to zip away at superspeed.

* * *

"What do you want?" Jinx asked coldly, ignoring the beautiful lights of Paris.

_If only he knew... this is where I'll have to be for almost the rest of my life._

He flinched quietly.

"Jinx... why do you hate me so much now?" he pleaded. "I know I've done a lot of stupid things, but I'm willing to ask for forgiveness if that's what'll let you come back to me."

"I don't want to go back to you," she said sharply. "You're a jerk who doesn't know how to satiate his lust for females."

"Is that really the kind of guy you think I am?" he towered over her, hurt and anger coldly beaming from his eyes. "You think I'm just some guy who wants to do any girl he sees?"

"Yeah, everyone except me apparently," she sneered. He stumbled back.

"I was trying to protect you!"

_Wally... little do you know, I'm protecting you now..._ she thought sadly. She shook her head.

"I'm happy when you're not there," she managed out tonelessly, trying to fight the tremor in her voice. "I don't want to see you again. I _hate_ seeing you."

"Look," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "I brought you here because this is where we had our last fight."

"...yes, the memories are indulging," she said in a bored tone. "Can we go now?"

"Jinx..." he pleaded, getting down on his knees. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you up here. I really didn't have an excuse to be angry with you; you caught me in a... really bad situation, and I was dumb enough to talk back to you. Please don't be mad at me anymore."

"Idiot," she sneered. "Do you think it's because of Kitten I want to break up with you? I just don't want to be with you anymore."

"But why?" he screamed at her. "At least tell me why!"

"Because..." she paused. "I'm in love with See-More now."

"I don't believe you," he stumbled back. "No, you're not. When you mention him, you don't look in love, you look furious. I don't believe you. He's poisoned you, told you something to plot you against me... whatever he said, it's a lie! You can't trust what he says!"

"But I do," she shot back. "I trust him, and he's the one I want to be with. So let me go. Take me back to America."

"Jinx-"

"Take me back, I said!" she shouted. _I don't want to be in this terrible place anymore..._

With a silent glance at her, he picked her up and began to race across the ocean.

* * *

"Why are we here?" she asked coldly as he dropped her rather unceremoniously on his living room floor rug. He didn't answer, and instead, ran to his bedroom and back in two seconds, re-emerging in civilian clothes. She glared at him.

"Wally West, what is the meaning of-?"

He kissed her, and for a fleeting moment, she almost burst into tears at the nostalgia. But soon, it grew terrifying. He wasn't kissing her. He was purposely bruising her with his mouth.

He tore himself away from the stunned girl and began to rip off her buttons with alarming speed.

"What the-? Mmph!" she managed out as he shoved his lips over hers once more. He undid his own shirt buttons, and the realization slowly began to sink into Jinx's mind.

"You wanted to sleep with me," he snarled. "What's the matter? Now you think I'm not good enough for you?"

"Stop it!" she ordered. "Get off!"

"What do you want?" he lashed at her as he ripped off her collar. "You wanted to sleep with me and I turned you down, so you broke up with me? Now I'm giving you what you wanted, aren't I?"

"Stop!" she shrieked.

_Please, don't do this! I don't want to be taken on the floor!_

Finally, her body, understanding her racing heart and her panicked state, sent out a hex that sent Wally flying straight up into the air with a loud "Bang!" and back down on top of her again. He remained motionless, and at first, Jinx feared her powers had killed him, until she noticed him shaking.

Shaking from silent crying.

"Why, Jinx?" he whispered quietly. "Why are you desperate to hate me now? What did I do wrong?"

"I just... I just don't feel the spark anymore," she slid out from under him and immediately headed for the door. "I'm going back."

"You're so stupid!" he cried. "Whatever See-More told you is a lie! I didn't do anything wrong to you, I swear!"

"I didn't need See-More to dump you," she retorted. "I can just tell you and I aren't meant for each other."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you'll have to," she said coldly. "Because I don't want to be with you anymore."

She left him on the ground, and outside his door, she slid down, her back to the door, hot tears rolling down her cheeks one by one. She remained silent; she didn't want him to hear her sobbing out loud.

The two of them cried from either side of the door, both feeling the incredibly harsh feeling of loss.

* * *

Jinx finished packing outfits, when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she said dully, See-More poked an eye in.

"Hey... need help?"

"Even if I did," she snarled. "I'd rather go through the tedious work than ask for your help."

"Jinx..."

She scooted away as he approached her. He stepped back slightly, but persisted.

"Look... I just want you to realize... we're going to be spending almost the rest of our lives together. We should appreciate it now, and-"

"Rest of our lives?" she barked out a short laugh. "Nice try. I do hope you realize the Brotherhood is looking for the jewel in your pocket. You can't get away with this forever."

"I can try," he said quietly. "It's worth it to have you with me."

"What changed you?" she shook her head. "You're not See-More. See-More is better than stooping to dirty tricks. He preferred good, normal thievery, not blackmail and extortion."

"...he's dead," he said shortly. "We're leaving for Shanghai tomorrow morning. You'd better pack and get some rest. Good night."

She didn't answer; she was, instead, gazing at a rose, enraptured.

* * *

"Give me another," Wally demanded, voice cracking slightly. The fat, grizzly bartender gave him a very disturbed look, glanced at the 59 beer bottles Wally had drained empty, then shook his head.

"Man, seriously, stop," the bartender shook his head. "You can't keep guzzling down liquor like this, it's-"

"I said," the redhead said in a deadly voice. "To give me another."

"But," the bartender argued. "I mean... this is good for my business and all, but it's not safe!"

"I don't care," Wally shot back, voice slightly slurred. He knew from his experiences with partying that his metabolism would continuously flush out all the alcohol in his system, so it would be difficult to get drunk.

He was determined, however, to get as drunk as possible. Robin had been right; the best thing would be to forget, to forget all of it. He let out a slight giggle.

Magical liquid would help him forget. Magical fizzing liquid that kind of burned but still was sort of hard to stop drinking... He rummaged in his pocket.

Yes... forgetting would help. Forgetting would make _everything_ better. He took out the pictures. He sighed, looking at the pictures. Ah... she was so pretty. But no... now everything was to forget!

He tore the pictures down the middle and crinkled them up. There... now the Wally in the picture would forget about Jeni in the picture. That was all that mattered. He let out a slightly foolish giggle as he finished the bottle.

The bartender shook his head.

"All right... but you know, with the amount you drank, it's a miracle you're not dead," he said, sliding him another dripping bottle. Wally swallowed it as quickly as he would allow the burning liquid to go in, then slumped.

He sighed and in a quiet voice, murmured, "I wish I was."

* * *

Jinx felt her heart pounding painfully. Sure, it was nice to see Mr. Superhero breaking the law by drinking illegally, but... still...

She hated seeing him so... vulnerable. It reminded her that it had been her who had made him like that. Finally, when he guzzled down the 73rd beer, he passed out. Jinx leapt out of the tree and dashed into the well-lit place. She struggled through the crowd of thoroughly drunk people, and slowly made her way to the unmoving figure at the bar.

"You his girl?" the bartender asked, sounding very relieved. "You might want to tell him to stop drinking... way he is now, I think he ought to go to the emergency room."

"He'll be fine," Jinx said shortly. "Please leave us alone."

The bartender looked ready to argue, but shrugged, and ambled off. Jinx sat next to him, doing nothing, but staring at the unconscious boy. His head was buried between his arms resting on the counter, his breathing slow but steady. He could have been sleeping.

"You idiot," Jinx whispered. "This may be killing you, but seeing you like this..." her eyes trailed over his mussed hair, the dark circles under his eyes, his gaunt face... "...it's killing me more than you could ever know."

* * *

"Wh- What happened?" Wally managed blearily as he got up, the alcohol still processing in his system. He could blearily make out a figure next to him.

_This is..._

"Look everyone!" he cheered, voice slurring. "It's my Dick!"

Dick flushed and grabbed Wally's drooping head. "Come on, Wally, let's get out of here."

"No!" he shouted angrily. "I'm going to forget! I want to forget!"

Dick shook his head, and turned to the bartender. "What's the bill?"

The bartender checked the clipboard. "253 dollars."

Dick rolled his eyes, and reached for his wallet, but the bartender stopped him.

"Don't bother, man. His girlfriend paid for it."

The bartender gulped at the frozen look the young boy gave him.

"He doesn't _have_ a girlfriend."

"Well... it was some chick," the bartender argued. "I don't know a lot of dudes who dye their hair pink, man!"

There was a momentary silence, until finally, Dick angrily grabbed the singing Wally and dragged him outside.

* * *

_"Jinx!" he cried, chasing after her. He finally managed to grasp her hand, but she was being dragged away by some invisible force._

_"Don't let go!" she begged. "Wally! I'm scared! Help!"_

_He stared. He had never heard her so terrified._

_"I don't want to lose you!" she sobbed. "Don't let go! Please!"_

_"I am __**not**__ letting go!" he assured, but little by little, their palms grew slippery, and soon, she had slipped out of his grasp._

_"Nooooo!" he raced after her, but in his dream, he was as slow as any normal human. He... just... had... to reach... a little further... almost there..._

"Wally! _Wally_!"

"Nooooo!" he screamed, and bolted up.

"Whoa!" Robin and the other Titans stepped back as he collapsed on the floor, panting.

"Cyborg, go cook him something with lots of meat. He needs protein. He hasn't eaten for hours, and his body is burning up everything else in him. Raven, try to find a spell that calms his emotions. Starfire and Beast Boy, go to his place and bring his stuff here."

Wally had to admire Robin at this time. He was barking out orders at ease, as if it was like normal talking, expecting and receiving obedience from his team members. Suddenly, it hit him.

"W- Wait! Why do you want my stuff?"

"You're staying here," Robin said shortly. "I can't let you keep going out and doing foolish things like getting drunk stupid. It's bad for the Titans, and just plain bad for you."

"... I don't care," he muttered. "I don't have a point living anymore."

"You moron!" Robin yelled, dragging him up. "Was she really worth it? Worth endangering your life for? Worth being an idiot for?"

"Well, what?" Wally shot up, glaring straight back at Robin's masked face. "You have Starfire! You don't have a right to complain!"

Robin remained silent, then finally released him. "Get some rest," he ordered. "You look awful."

"Thanks," Wally said sarcastically. "Buddy, you're a real pal."

"Hey, don't get mouthy with me," Robin threatened. "I dragged you all the way from some seedy bar to my home."

"...thanks," he repeated, this time, clearly more appreciatively. "I really am grateful to you, Dick."

He scowled. "I'm in my work clothes!"

"Oh, geez..." Wally shook his head. "I have to go."

"Where?" Robin asked sharply. Wally hung his head.

"I have to... I have to go convince Jinx not to go to the Brotherhood's hideout."

"Wally!" Robin roared. "Would you please look at the big picture? She doesn't want you anymore! She-!"

"...big picture...?" Wally muttered. "I... picture... _my picture!_"

He immediately began to feel himself, grasping his pockets, then shot up, eyes wild with panic.

"I don't have the picture," he gasped to a bemused Robin. "I need the picture back!"

Before Robin could argue, he ran all the way to the bar from last night, praying.

* * *

By the time he finally got there, his feet were smoking; he had burned right through the rubber on his tennis shoes. He let out a yelp, but ran in.

"Come on, come on, where is it?" he muttered, running to where he remembered sitting at last night. The place was spotlessly clean... which probably meant...

He lunged for the trash can next to the door, and began to rummage through it. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found half of the picture, the most important side: Jeni's side.

But now... where was the other half? He began to dig deeper, cringing at some of the nasty things in there.

"Duuuude! Get out of there!"

He snapped up and glared at the man who was standing above him, hands on his hips. The man's glare faded to one of disbelief.

"You're back again? It's 11! Who comes at 11 AM? We're closed, you know, come back lat-"

"You remember me, right?" he burst out at the bartender. "I had a picture with me! What happened to it?"

The man scratched his head. "You ripped it, I think... and then I threw it away. I thought you didn't want it anymore..."

"Well I found half!" Wally shouted. "What'd you do with the other half?"

"...half?" the man shrugged. "I only found half, so I tossed it. I dunno, maybe that girl took it."

Wally nearly felt his heart stop right then. "Girl...?"

The bartender shook his head. "That girl with the neon hair. Dude, I don't know what she did to make you so mad, but cut her some slack, okay?"

"...what?" he responded, perplexed. The bartender shook his head again.

"It was one of the saddest things I've ever seen in my life, man. You were out cold, sleeping like a baby, and she just took your arm out and kind of put it over herself and laid her head down next to you... she was crying, man, crying like you would not believe. What'd you do, cheat on her?"

"Wh- What...?" he managed out, feeling his head whirl.

"She was begging for you to forgive her... that's all she said, really. She just kept asking for you to forgive her, and just kept crying under your arm. Damn, I nearly broke down and cried with her, she really looked upset. She paid for your bill, you know. After that..." the bartender shrugged. "I had to go deal with other people. When I came back, she was gone. Some guy came... you called him your dick," he sniggered. "He didn't look too happy about that."

"...she... crying... _forgiveness?_" Wally managed.

"Man, you should get to a doctor, it's a _miracle_ you're alive, you drank so much alcohol last night, you... hey! Are you listening to me?"

Wally stumbled out of the bar, feeling his knees quaking... then firmly stood, and casting one last glance at the bar, he dashed away.

* * *

Jinx sighed as she tucked away the rest of her luggage. Hesitantly, she folded in one of his roses into her handbag, along with her sketchpad and wallet.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she opened the door. See-More grinned.

"Today's the day!" he smiled jovially. She returned his smile with a furious glare, then walked back into her room.

"I can't do it," she said, voice straining with panic. See-More gave her a confused look.

"I thought you wanted to join the Brotherhood!"

"Well, I don't now!" she retorted, but her voice softened to one of pleading. "See-More... we've been friends for so long. Can't you just... let me go? Please? Can't you?"

"..."

"See-More?"

"I... can't," he looked down. "I-"

"_Jiiiiiiinx!_"

She jumped back as Wally West, clothes burned and singed in various places, with his shoes burned to a mere crisp, stood in her window.

"_Wally?_" she gasped, then sent See-More a quick glance. He glared down at him.

"Yeah, that's right... I don't even care if you see my identity. I can't let you take Jinx from me!"

"Big whoop," See-More said boredly. "Like I care. Now if you don't mind, Jinx and I have a flight to c-"

"Don't go with him!" Wally's hand shot out and grabbed Jinx's arm. "Please, Jinx! You'll regret it!"

"Let me go," she ordered in a steely voice. He yanked her closer to him and out of See-More's grasp.

"West, don't you-"

"I love you," he cut her off. Her eyes turned wide.

"Wh-?"

"I love you so much," he confessed. "I think... I think I did for a lot longer than I was willing to admit. But I love you, Jinx... Jeni... whoever you are! So please! Please don't leave!"

She found herself frozen as he gazed into her eyes, his blue eyes sparkling with pleas.

"I'm going to die without you," he begged. "Don't go."

"Jinx..."

She snapped her gaze back to See-More, who casually tapped his hip. She swallowed. So that's where he was hiding the necklace.

"I have to go," she said simply. "Goodbye."

With that said, she left Wally in the middle of her empty ex-bedroom, See-More's arm wrapped around her waist.

Rather dazed, Wally turned around and began to run down the building... and little by little, his body began to shut down. The only thing he had consumed in the last 24 hours had been an excessive amount of alcohol, and it wasn't enough for his body to use for energy...

An unconscious Wally began to tumble down into the ocean below.

* * *

Wow... I surprise myself sometimes... I can be really weird, hehehe

See you all next chapter!


	13. Lena Wyjil

Starfire flew faster, and with a loud grunt, managed to catch the unconscious Wally before he hit the water.

"Starfire!" Robin's voice crackled on her communicator. "Is he all right?"

She somberly turned on her communicator. "He is unharmed. But Robin... I fear it will be long before he is all right."

* * *

Jinx fastened the cap on her head, then wrapped half her face up in a scarf. Since she had destroyed her holographic generator, she would have to disguise herself like this to get through the airport. She fastened the power inhibitor to herself, then turned to look at See-More, who was now disguised as Seymour.

"Let's go," he offered her his hand, which she ignored. They walked through the airport in silence, going through the stands. The whole process went smoothly, and they went to go and wait at the terminal.

Madame Rouge had warned them that they must come by plane; heroes would be able to track them if they went by magic. As they waited, Jinx could feel her mind going numb.

_I love you..._

_**Wally...**_

_I love you so much..._

_**Wally, why did you say that? Don't you know how hard it was? You idiot. You almost put your own identity in danger...**_

_I think... I think I did for a lot longer than I was willing to admit. But I love you, Jinx... Jeni... whoever you are! So please! Please don't leave!_

_**I'm really sorry. I had to do it. I want to protect you... I've told you before, I'm bad luck. I never had opportunities to protect anyone. Doing this... Doing this, I can help you for once.**_

_I'm going to die without you. Don't go._

_**I'm already dying inside. But if I endangered you... I'd already be dead by now. You won't die. You have to grow stronger. Grow stronger for me. Because we'll probably never be able to see each other again.**_

"Come on," Seymour's voice cut into her thoughts. "Let's go."

She nodded, and picking up her handbag, followed him onto the plane.

* * *

"I can't wait to go to Shanghai!" Seymour smiled happily. "Jinx, I bet we're going to-"

"Seymour," she interrupted. "I'm going to the bathroom. So just shut up, okay?"

She picked up her handbag, stomped past him and walked to the back of the plane. Seymour took a deep breath.

_Jinx... I'm doing this for you. Don't you see? If we go to Paris, you can forget about him. The two of us can be happy together._

He nodded firmly, preparing himself for the speech as soon as she came back.

Five minutes passed... then ten... fifteen... he ran to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Jinx! _Jinx_!"

"Sir," the stewardess said politely. "Please sit down. The lavatory is unoccupied."

"No!" he snarled, and running back to his seat, he whipped out his communicator.

"Jinx!" he yelled into it. Her face crackled into view. A sorrowful light shone in her eyes as she gazed into the screen.

"I'm sorry, Seymour," she shook her head. "I can't do it. I just can't."

"But I still have-!"

"I know you have that jewel. So I won't go back to Kid Flash, I swear. But..." she hesitated. "I just... I can't be with you."

"But-!"

"If you give the Brotherhood the jewel..." she lifted her chin defiantly. "I'll kill myself. If you give it to them, they'll track him through his identity, and kill him. If that happens, I won't be able to live. Just try and test it, because I swear I'll do it."

"Jinx... why...?" he murmured, and she shook her head.

"You'd never understand. I keep telling you... you're not the one I love! I can't just somehow love you!"

"Well, who are you going to go to?" he snapped. "Back to the Hive?"

"No... I'm starting a new life," she said hesitantly. "One where you can't find me. Remember what I said. Goodbye."

"No!" he roared but she already cut off the connection. With a snarl, he pressed a button on the communicator.

* * *

Jinx gasped as she narrowly missed a speeding car.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" the taxi driver roared, before zooming off. She clutched a stitch at her side, but continued to run. She panted as she ran... and ran... and screeched to a halt.

She felt her insides freezing over as she slowly gazed up to see her ex-team members.

"Jinx..." Billy Numerous hesitated. "See-More told us everything."

She took a step back, and glared at them all, reaching to unclip her power inhibitor. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head.

_Don't bother_ he signed. _We aren't here to fight you._

She gazed at him in surprise, but kept her guard up. Gizmo silently held up something to her, and she took it.

"Wh- What's this?" she blinked at the beautiful silver necklace. He hesitated.

"It's... It's a holographic generator, disguised as a necklace," he muttered. She looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you-?"

"Go hide," Mammoth interrupted. "Run and hide from everyone."

"We're enemies now," Billy cut in. "Take this... and don't come back."

She gazed at them in stun. "Y- You're letting me go?"

_No. We are kicking you out_ Kyd Wykkyd gave her an impassive look. _We have all agreed, we no longer know who you are. You are definitely not a villain anymore... but you are not a hero either. So we will treat you as a normal civilian from now on._

"We're taking your place in the Brotherhood," Gizmo glared at her. "So now we're even. We don't have any ties left."

"Bye," Mammoth grunted. "Now get out of here."

She felt a bolt of gratitude, as well as a flash of sadness. The Hive were her family, but she knew as well as them, that if one of them had left the others, she would have let him go live as a civilian. She nodded.

"...goodbye," she murmured, then giving them one last saddened glance, she bolted off to the airport entrance, where she hailed a taxi.

_I want a new life... I want a life where no one will know who I am..._

* * *

"I'm sorry," was all Robin could say as the Flash himself leaned over his unconscious nephew. Barry Allen turned to the slumped superhero standing before him.

"Why are you apologizing, Robin?' he shook his head. "Wally isn't exactly the most responsible kid alive. You don't have to share his faults."

"We promised to look after each other," he confessed, head bowed. "I didn't keep up my end of the deal."

He looked up as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Robin," the Flash said kindly. "You tried. You did, and that's all that matters."

"Ungh..." Wally slowly got up, holding his head. "What happened?"

The Flash gave Robin another reassuring pat, before storming over to his woozy nephew.

"Wallace Rudolph West," he ground out. "Exactly _what_ were you thinking?"

"That Dick wouldn't rat me out," he glared at Robin, who simply shrugged.

"Wally," he defended himself. "Don't be stupid. I kept trying to get through to you, but you wouldn't let me in. So I called for your uncle."

"...Wally," his uncle's tone was still hard, but his glare had undeniably softened. "What are you not telling me?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Barry," he said loudly. "I..."

* * *

_"I am now being compared to a boy who's named after a bird. My greatest dreams have been accomplished."_

_"No... your dream is to renounce and be recognized in the world as a good guy," Kid Flash insisted._

_"For the last time, I'm not going to suddenly throw on spandex and run around yelling things that make no... hey! What the...? GET THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" she shrieked as blood trickled out of Kid Flash's nose. He jumped._

_"It's your fault!" he retorted. "Why'd you have to make me think of you in spandex?"_

* * *

_"I'm not perfect; you assume I am, because you underestimated me. These are petty skills that don't define me; they're just little tidbits of my life. There's...more to each person than their individual skills. I can do certain things; that doesn't make me the perfect person, Wally."_

_"But-!" he burst out. "You have to be! Because..."_

_He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but his hand reached out and slowly made its way towards her. He didn't know what he was reaching for, but he had to reach her...somehow..._

_"Jeni... I-"_

* * *

_"Were we really anything else before this, West?" she asked sharply. "I tutor you, you treat me to food on occasion. And don't be ridiculous. You don't see me as your friend, you see me as something exciting that your other friends don't know about. In front of them, you wouldn't dare act this way to me."_

_"That's...that's not true, I-"_

_"So honestly, do you think you can just convince me to be your underground friend?" she asked scornfully. "Are you really that afraid?"_

_"I'm not af-"_

_"Forget it," she shrugged again. "I'm going home now by myself. I'll see you Monday."_

_"But Jeni-" he grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. She shoved him away with her free hand._

_"Stop!" she hissed. "Ugh! You think any girl will fall for you just because you have some reputation of being a bad boy? I'm not interested in what you have to offer, just leave me alone! I don't- ow! Hey, you- mmph!"_

_Before she could blink, he grabbed her shoulders, pushed her up against a tree on the side of the street, and under the orange-golden glow of the streetlight, he kissed her._

_She struggled in shock, but finally her tense shoulders relaxed and she curiously experienced kissing him. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt a jolt of elation when he groaned._

* * *

_"Wally!" she screamed, and began to run where he had disappeared._

_"Hehehe!" he popped up and before she could even blink, he grabbed her and dunked her into the lake that had been hidden by the field of dandelions. She shrieked before she went underwater, and re-emerged, sopping wet head to toe._

_"Oh, you are so getting it!" she shrieked, and, plunging her hand underwater, she sent a hex that blasted up and splashed him with water. He spluttered indignantly._

_"Hey!" he twirled his finger at super-speed, and created a mini-tornado that sent water spiraling over the now-drenched girl. She shrieked and splashed him with water as well._

_Soon the two of them were splashing water at each other, laughing._

_I sort of wish... the two of us were here like this forever... Wally thought wistfully as Jinx lunged on him._

_"Gotcha now!" she said triumphantly and giggled._

* * *

Wally tried to continue, but he couldn't do it. He furiously jammed his palms against his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop clotting. Flash took a deep breath, then turned to Robin.

"Would you give us a minute?" he said gently, and Robin nodded smartly, before marching out the door. Flash didn't say anything for several minutes, just allowing Wally to cry all he wanted to.

"What is bothering you, Wally?" Flash asked quietly. "I doubt school or superhero duties are what have you so riled up. Is there a problem I should know about?"

"Uncle Barry," he managed out, forcing his sobs down. "I... I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me when you called to tell me you had straight A's this term, it was a lie? I will admit, it sounded-"

"No..." he took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you how I got those grades."

Barry's eyes shot open. "Wally, you _know_ I do not tolerate cheating of any kind. Why-?"

"I didn't cheat!" he protested. "I got a tutor!"

"...and...?" he prompted. Wally took a deep breath.

"I got a tutor... and... and I... she..."

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm in love with her, Uncle Barry."

His uncle cocked his head. "Is that really so heartwrenching?"

"...she... she turned out to have a secret identity too."

"..."

"She's... She's Jinx."

"Jinx?"

"...she's the leader... of the Hive Five," Wally cringed. His uncle gave him a blank look.

"What is the Hive Fi-? Hive?" his uncle's expression changed. "As in Hive Academy?"

"..."

"Wallace!" his uncle struggled to keep his voice calm. "Well... I trust she doesn't know your true identity."

"...yeah," he said weakly. "We both kind of found out on the same day..."

"Wally," his uncle stated, clearly starting to lose patience. "What are you trying to say?"

"...she knows my identity, and she's joined the Brotherhood of Evil now," he finally stated, shoulders slumped. His uncle choked and struggled to hold his temper.

"What...? Why...?"

"For one weekend, she crammed in several years of dating, then broke up with me on Monday," he said dully. "Said she's in love with one of her teammates now..."

"But-!"

"She said she won't tell them my identity... said I'm not important enough to the Brotherhood."

"Wally!" his uncle scolded. "You can't trust her! She betrayed you! She'll tell them eventually!"

"Then maybe they'll bring me in and I can see her again!" he said hopefully. "Maybe-!"

"_**Wally**_!"

Wally jumped. He had never heard his uncle so furious.

"Think about us!" he shouted. "Think about me and your aunt Iris and Robin! You can casually say you want to be brought before the Brotherhood just for this girl! Well, sorry, but the three of us don't know her like you do, and quite frankly, don't really care! But if it endangers you, we won't allow it!"

"I... Uncle Barry-"

"Don't be so immature, Wally," his uncle shook his head. "Be my favorite nephew. Say the thing you know will make me smile and do the thing you know will make me proud."

Wally felt a little of the weight on his shoulders being lifted, and slowly nodded.

"I... I will, Uncle Barry," he muttered. His uncle nodded and clapped his shoulder.

"I have to get back to the Watchtower... will you be all right?"

"Yeah," Wally gave him a slight grin. "A shower and I'll be all good again."

"All right. I'm going to go now."

"Send my love to Aunt Iris," Wally said, before burying his face into his uncle's jacket. It smelled comforting, and he almost cried again. He felt nostalgic, scared... and very, very alone.

* * *

-One Year and A Half Later-

Jinx had never imagined she would have this job, but looking back, it seemed to fit her pretty well. She smiled at the next customer, and took their order before going to the back and preparing the drink.

Her teashop was a snug, cozy little place on a street corner in Steel City. It was the perfect disguise, and she honestly loved it. She had chosen Steel City mainly for two reasons.

Steel City was where she had her first home, with the Hive. Although she didn't like remembering her time as a villain, it was still technically her first home, and she felt closer to herself here.

The second reason was because of the heroes here: since the Titans East lived here, they were all the protection the city really needed, so she figured it would be a stretch for a certain someone coming, and ruining her plans. The plans she had been carefully checking over and over for the past twelve months. She had to, by all costs, avoid both Wally and See-More. It was the only way to keep protecting Wally and keep See-More at bay.

Of course, that didn't stop the tears coming every night.

Still, she made do, and her teashop was doing surprisingly well. The thing that surprised her most was the popularity of a certain tea: the rose tea Wally had bought her a while ago. By the end of the second day it was on the menu, the gallon tin of rose tea leaves was already almost empty. Jinx considered it her 'special' mix, so she specifically grew roses in pots in the back, drying and crushing them to a perfect blend. The tea was immensely popular, and business thrived.

The place was perfect, and she soon fell completely in love with the cafe idea. She, of course, needed help when the place started growing slightly more popular, so she hired an extra pair of hands.

Eddie Bloomberg had run into the teashop when running away from bullies after him. Jinx had cast him a curious gaze, but simply took his order, trying to ignore the black eye he was sporting. The next day he came in again, more than likely as a precaution against bullies. This time, he asked for her name. She had prepared a new name for herself in this life.

"Lena." she smiled at him. "Lena Wyjil."

"...okay," the nervous boy giggled. "I'm Eddie. Nice to meetcha."

He came in again the next day, no one chasing him (although he did have a suspicious-looking bruise on his cheek). This time, Jinx grew curious enough to ask why the bullies hated him. He looked down at his hands and muttered something quietly.

She leaned in. "One more time?"

"Th- That guy...The leader..." he hesitated, then let his shoulders slump. "He's in love with my girlfriend."

She stared at him.

"I can't... I can't do it," he looked down, looking for all the world like a lost little boy. "They keep telling me to break up with her. But I don't want to."

"..."

It was like seeing a younger, male version of herself.

The next day, she asked him to work at the teashop. He accepted on the spot. Although he was slightly accident-prone, and a bit of a goof, he worked hard, and she soon grew to appreciate his work. She eventually met his girlfriend when he brought her to his workplace for a cup of tea and a plate of baked goods, and she just had to stifle her giggles. His girlfriend was a cold, beautiful ice princess, while he was scrawny, constantly tripping, and a goofball. But the two were happy, and Jinx was immediately fond of them. It was fun to watch them act... couple-like.

"Hey, Rosie," Eddie bragged as he balanced a teacup on his head. "Look! No hands!"

"...don't call me Rosie," she said monotonously, but Jinx could see it: the softness in her eyes, the way she easily hid a blush. Then the teacup crashed and Eddie had to sweep it up, sheepishly laughing.

"Sorry, boss..." he gave her his best impression of a charming grin. "You didn't need this teacup, did you?"

"...that was my personal teacup," Jinx rolled her eyes. "Eddie, you are so-"

"-handsome?" he said hopefully. This time, Rose fought a laugh in her teacup. Eddie whirled on her.

"You laughed, Rosie!" he cried happily. "You laughed!"

"...yeah. At you."

"You laughed anyways!" he sang, and danced his way to the next table. It was amusing to watch, especially when Rose proceeded to strangle him for calling her 'Rosie'.

_It seems like yesterday... high school really is the age of youth._

* * *

So let's check in with Wally now, shall we? Switch scenes to the hall in an elite club.

A redhead stumbled down the hall, peering in each room, and giggling slightly.

"Where'd all my liquor go?" he slurred, then finally, he fell through a door that wasn't properly closed.

"What the hell?" one of the men sprung up. Wally waved a lazy hand.

"Relax," he hiccupped. "I've got it all under control, Major."

"Get this drunk bastard out of here!" the man ordered, and his thugs moved towards him. Wally glared at them all.

"Whyyyyyy?" he whined loudly. "I just want a drink! You guys are so meeeeeean!"

"Ugh, he's drunk as hell and stinks of it, boss," the man holding him complained. "Let's just toss him."

"Come on," Wally slurred. "I can take you all! All three hundred of you! Who cares if I die? My parents are dead! My girlfriend is in love with some other guy! Nothing to lose! Ha!"

The boss looked around at the eleven men, then shook his head.

"Get rid of him."

"Wh- Whoooooa!" Wally let out a hiccup as he hit the ground when they tossed him out. He waited until they closed the door, then grinned as he pulled out his Titans communicator.

"Report!"

"I got it," Wally confirmed, showing the ID card he had pick pocketed from the man holding him so quickly, no one had seen the blur. Robin nodded.

"Great job, Kid Flash. I'll see you back at the Tower."

He saluted, then ripping off his alcohol-stained clothing, zoomed off in a yellow-and-red blur.

* * *

Robin observed the ID card, and nodded. "Great job, Wally. This should be enough to get us into the hideout."

"There, we shall learn information to the Brotherhood's headquarters!" Starfire clapped. "Well done, friend Kid Flash!"

"Thanks, Starfire," he smiled at her. "Well, I've got to go. I have early classes at the college tomorrow. See you."

The Titans gave him a goodbye, and he dashed off into the night.

"...he's never going to be okay, is he?" Cyborg looked at Raven. The dark girl shook her head.

"Let's just say... it's going to be a while."

"How long?" Cyborg shook his head as well. "It's already been more than year, and I miss the old Kid Flash."

"Don't worry," Robin said, keeping his back to them all. "I think he's already started to date other girls. He'll get over her soon."

Beast Boy snorted. "Yeah. You notice all the girls he dates have green eyes and brown hair?"

"..."

"Come, friends," Starfire said hastily. "Let us go in."

* * *

Wally silently finished his homework, then began to fold his laundry. He was slowly torturing himself. The apartment was empty, and he looked up. Jinx looked back at him, clucking.

"You're creasing it!" she laughed. "Here, I'll do it."

He gave her the sweater, and it fell onto the bed as she vanished. He stared at the crinkled sweater, then slowly walked away.

_God, Jeni. I think I'm actually getting stupider each day without you here._

* * *

"A...A... Achoo!" Lena sneezed. Eddie paused on his way to a table.

"You okay, boss?"

"Yeah," she said absentmindedly as she watched the news on the small TV in the corner of the teashop.

"...and it has been stated Killer Moth has been seen in Guatemala. I have the Teen Titans' leader, Robin, here with me today. Robin?"

"Yes, it is true, but we will not allow this to go out of our view," Robin said solemnly. "At first, we, the Titans, wanted to go and take on Killer Moth ourselves, but we already have our hands full with the Brotherhood of Evil business. Therefore, in our place will go Titans East, honorary Titans who have Mas and Menos on their team."

"The little speeding boys?"

"That's right. They originate from Guatemala, so they will know the place better than we do. They have volunteered to go."

"Then, who will watch over Steel City?"

Robin gave him a confident grin. "Not to worry. Other honorary Titans and the original Titans will check in Steel City and make sure it stays safe. Wonder Girl, Argent, Thunder and Lightning... we have many allies."

"Well that is reassuring," the anchor grinned. "Back to you, Steve."

Lena took a deep breath and took a shaky sip of tea. _So there'll be other Titans checking into Steel City. Don't worry._

_He won't be here. He won't. Please..._

* * *

"Steel City?" Wally shook his head. "Dick, thanks for the offer, but I have classes here at the college. I'll just stay here at Jump, okay?"

"...Wally," Robin hesitated. "There's more than just because the Titans East are gone that I want you to go..."

"Yeah?"

"...have you considered dating again?"

"I am!" he let out a short bark. "Why are you-?"

"I meant dating," Robin said shortly. "Not having a quick fuck with girls who look like..."

"...shut up, Dick."

"I was wondering... are you interested in Raven? You two would be a good match."

He gaped at the masked boy. "_Raven?_ Have you eaten something bad?"

"Why not?" Robin argued. "She's grounded; she can keep you in line."

"Just what I wanted in a girlfriend," Wally said sarcastically. "Look, what does Raven have to do with Steel City?"

"She's going. How about you go with her?"

"...forget it, Dick."

"Fine," Robin relented, knowing it was pointless. "I'll call you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Robin snapped off his communicator... to meet fierce green eyes.

"Whoa," he stepped back. "What's up, Beast Boy?"

"Did you just try to set up Kid Flash with _Raven_?" he snapped. Robin blinked. He rarely heard Beast Boy so incensed.

"Well... yeah. Why not? She deserves happiness."

"Yeah, so why pair her up with a goof like him?" Beast Boy retorted. "He won't make her happy! It's her own choice who she dates!"

"Okay, okay!" Robin lifted his hands in defense. "I'm sorry! I don't know why you're so upset about it..."

"I'm not upset!" Beast Boy roared, a lion's growl underlining his voice. "Raven can't date _anyone_!"

Robin suddenly felt the room drop 10 degrees in temperature and looked over Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Er..."

"Last I checked," Raven said quietly. "It's my own choice who I date."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Y- Yeah! I know! But you know... uh..."

The weirdest thought suddenly struck Robin and he nearly keeled over at it.

Did Beast Boy... maybe... no... no way!

"I'm going to meditate," Raven said quietly, then silently glided back to her room. Beast Boy sullenly looked at the ground, then turned into a falcon and smoothly flew out the window. Robin shook his head.

_...maybe asking Kid Flash to consider Raven was a bad idea..._

* * *

Lena turned off the lights in the teashop, then took the stairs to the upstairs apartment she lived in. Unclipping her necklace, she became Jinx again. She showered, brushed her teeth, and changed into a comfortable nightgown before quietly reaching for her dresser drawer.

Every night, she promised she would stop. Every night, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry," Jinx gently stroked the rose. It had turned brown and was withering, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she continuously whispered, her tears dripping onto the crumbling petals. "I love you. I love you. I'm sorry."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter... I'm in college, and term has started again so it's hard to find time to come up with chapters... eehhh.

Anyways, what did you think? Hahaha, I noticed lately a lot of people have been alerting the story. Just to let you know, I'm very happy when I get the e-mails that say when I get a new review or a favorite story alert... it makes me feel accomplished hehehe

Hope to see you all at the next chapter!


	14. Of Rose Teas and Remeeting

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Everyone! I am veryyyyyyyyyyy sorry I haven't been uploading! College is hard... T.T anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Order up!" Eddie said cheerfully as he laid down a tray and began to lay out the sweets."Pineapple crumble, tiramisu, iced hazelnut coffee, oops, just wipe that up, sir, that'll come right out... w- wait! Where are you going?"

Lena shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she watched a dejected Eddie gather back all the treats.

"I bet it wasn't even _that_ expensive," he muttered. "That Armani tag totally looked handmade. Hey, Boss, where should I put the uneaten food?"

"The same place you put all the uneaten food all the customers you chase off don't eat," she retorted, unable to hold back a struggling smile. He saluted.

"Roger, Boss!" and immediately scarfed it down. She laughed, and reached for her teacup (her sixth teacup, ever since Eddie had started working there).

"Oh, yeah, Boss..." Eddie paused in eating. "Me and Rosie are having our first year anniversary soon... whaddya think I should get her?"

Lena shrugged. "I would suggest chocolate, but seems like you would eat it before giving it to her."

He laughed sheepishly. "Probably... I was thinking maybe flowers. Since...you know. Her name is Rose. Maybe I should get her roses."

She smiled and opened her mouth, then froze. Her memories burst into overdrive.

* * *

_The members panted in relief... until Gizmo scampered over to Jinx._

_"What'd you take?" he said eagerly. Jinx stared._

_"Take?"_

_"The alien said you had something red with you... did you grab something?" See-More slowly got up. Jinx blinked in confusion as she reached for her belt._

_"I didn't take anyth-" her breath caught._

_In her hands lay a single red rose.

* * *

_

"Boss...? Hello?" Eddie waved a hand in front of her face, and she stumbled back.

"I, uh... had better check on the cakes," she muttered, and ran to the back. Eddie shrugged, then continued to shove the food into his mouth at an alarming rate.

* * *

Lena scampered over to the small TV on her kitchen table. She had been anxiously staying on the news channel, looking for a sign, any sign, that... there it was!

She scrabbled to turn the volume up, as the anchorwoman gave the camera a serious look.

"I'm here in Steel City, where at the famous Tower of the Titans East, fans of the Teen Titans have gathered to send a fond farewell to the Titans East, and give a warm welcome to the substitute Titans staying here while the Titans East are in Guatemala to track down Killer Moth."

Lena peered at the screen as the camera panned to show the waving Titans.

There was Raven (who was the only one definitely not waving), some Asian man with a sword (she knew his name was something like Bushiro or Bushido or something), a blue-caped man in a mask with a trumpet, some huge... animal, or whatever he was, with a silver face and horns, and someone whose entire face looked like a lava lamp. Lena released a sigh of relief... and included a small sigh of sadness.

It would have been nice to see him, no matter how much she had to avoid him.

* * *

"Brothers."

Madame Rouge's voice rang out in the empty warehouse, and from the shadows, out stepped members of the Brotherhood of Evil. Mad Mod, Katarou, Atlas... they were all there.

"We have received vital information from Professor Chang," the Brain's mechanical voice rang out next to Madame Rouge. "For nearly a year now, we have been searching for the second part of the jewel, and so far... these lackeys have done _nothing_."

"Please!" the leader of the small villain group tried to run onstage, but was stopped by guards. "Just give us more time! We want to be part of the Brotherhood!"

"Professor Chang has told us something... quite interesting," Monsieur Mallah announced, ignoring the young villain's demanding tone. "He recently checked the area... and found out that we have an unusual spike of xenothium in this very warehouse."

There was an uneasy murmur among the Brotherhood.

"Vhich means," Madame Rouge said quietly. "Somevone here is holding ze very jewel. And ve _vill_ find you. If you have not given us ze jewel... you are to be considered a _traitor_."

See-More, in the crowd, felt his stomach turn over.

* * *

"Not bad," the Herald said approvingly as he comfortably settled on the couch in the Titans East Tower. Bushido shook his head.

"I already miss my own comfortable bed," he muttered, poking a plush cushion. Hotspot snickered.

"Comfortable bed meaning that sheet of rock with a wooden pillow you sleep on?"

"Do not taunt nature!" Bushido said sharply. "I am best when I am one with it!"

"Sorry!" Hotspot defensively held his hands up, then muttered very quietly, "Treehugger."

"I heard that," Bushido glared at him. Fire seemed to be spouting between the two of them (literally).

"This is bound to be an interesting week," Raven muttered, then went to read her book in peace. Wildebeest shrugged, then strolled to the refrigerator, where he began to fix himself a snack.

* * *

"Whoo!" Wally did an inhuman leap in the air as he grinned down at his English essay. Jump City Community College classes were _easy_... at least the English classes were. All his English professors here kept insisting he major in writing or literature of some sort. That probably meant he was good at essays, right?

He let out a triumphant grin, then let himself into his apartment, tossing his bag onto the couch.

"I'm home!" he called to no one in particular, and went to fix himself a snack. While he bit into the sandwich he had made, his Titans communicator rang.

"Robin to Kid Flash!"

"Hey, Dick," Wally rolled his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Waaaaaaaallyyyyy..."

Wally gulped and jumped away as the communicator seemed to sparkle with electricity.

"You forgot _again_!" Robin screeched. "We were supposed to have a meeting today! All Titans required to go!"

"H- Hey," he defended. "I had class..."

"So we asked you if this time was okay or not and you said yes! You have to make up this meeting, you understand me?"

"Okay, okay," he waved his hands. "Don't have a cow. I'll come to the next one."

"All right... come to the Tower in three days, we'll have another meeting then."

"Yeah," he responded, suddenly feeling tired. He snapped his communicator closed, and sending one last disgusted gaze at the sandwich in his hand, he tossed it into the garbage before going to his room to get started on homework.

* * *

Raven wandered through the streets of Steel City, eyes emotionlessly sweeping over the buildings. There was nothing necessarily impressive about the city. It looked like any typical city; full of innocent citizens, a bookstore, a pizza place, kids, a teashop, people walking their dogs...

Her eyes swept back to the teashop.

_Hmmm... a teashop, huh? Haven't been here before..._

She slowly made her way into the shop, and paused in surprise. It was small, but pleasant on the inside. Raven, who preferred dark, gloomy shops, prepared to leave, but paused.

This smell was... whoa. It was intoxicating. It was _everywhere!_

She decided a small sample wouldn't hurt, and walked up to the counter. A boy with a Band-Aid on his cheek and a red cap turned backwards was writing something on a notepad, then looked up, slightly startled as a shadow fell over his notes.

"Yes, can I help... help... OH MY GOD!"

Raven stepped back, slightly startled. "Uh... yes?"

"You're Raven! From the Teen Titans!" the boy said slightly hysterically. Raven silently sweatdropped.

_Great... a fanboy..._

"C- Could I have an autograph?" he gulped. Raven used her powers to pick up a pen on the counter, and scrawled it on a blank pad. He nearly wet his pants.

"M- Make it to Eddie, p- please," he said shakily. Raven made no acknowledgement of hearing him, but simply put the pen back and let the paper gently float back to him. He stuffed it into his pocket, took a deep breath, then looked up with a smile.

"What can I get you today?" he said cheerfully. Raven shrugged.

"What's good?"

"Umm... well... we've got sweets!" he said excitedly. "Lots and lots of sweets!"

"...not really my thing," Raven said monotonously. Eddie tapped his chin.

"Hmm...well, we have a lot of teas. I guess our most popular one is rose tea."

"...rose tea?"

* * *

"One rose tea," Eddie bowed, then placed the teacup in front of the blue-cloaked sorceress. She nodded to him in thanks, and gently sipped.

She drank in silence, then left a tip on the small table.

"I'll come back tomorrow," was all she said abruptly, before silently gliding out. Eddie jumped into the air.

"Wooooooot!"

* * *

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Lena teased the next day as Eddie kept jumping at the slightest sounds. He gave her an excited glance.

"Boss, you won't believe it!"

"You actually went one day without breaking something?" she said playfully, shoving him. He shook his head.

"Better! Someone famous came to our shop!"

"Oh yeah?" she said uninterestedly, picking up her teacup to sip her green tea.

"Raven! From the Teen Titans!"

The cup slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor.

* * *

Raven turned over in bed, letting out a soft yawn. She could still hear Bushido and Hotspot arguing loudly as they apparently attempted to have a nice innocent fight between friends. Innocent. Right.

The Herald and Wildebeest were arguing. Apparently, Wildebeest had been saving the last bit of peanut butter for a graham cracker snack for later. The Herald had used it in his PB&J sandwich, not knowing it was there to be preserved.

Raven gritted her teeth as the sound of argument and crashing came from the living room.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath..."

She unsuccessfully tried to meditate, only to be continuously interrupted by the suspiciously loud crunching sound of broken glass. She squinted her eyes closed harder, trying to drown them out.

"...I thought Beast Boy was annoying," Raven muttered, then paused. Thinking of Beast Boy was painful. The day she was supposed to leave for Steel City, he hadn't bothered to come for her goodbye party. Rather insulted, Raven had gone to his room to give him a proper farewell.

She opened her eyes and cuddled into her blanket, suddenly feeling alone. That day...

_"Thanks for your cheery appearance," Raven said sarcastically. Beast Boy glared at her._

_"Just go already, Raven."_

_She looked at the hunched, sulking figure, a brief look of hurt crossing her face, before turning impassive again._

_"All right. Sorry I was dumb enough to come in and say goodbye. See you," she said coolly._

_"You're right," Beast Boy bit at her. "It was pretty dumb."_

_"You-"_

_"Enjoy Steel City. Take your time there with Hotspot or the Herald or whoever the hell you want!"_

_That said, Beast Boy stomped past her, leaving her standing, wide-eyed and shocked, alone in his room._

Raven let out a soft groan of frustration before trying to drift off to sleep. She couldn't, however, stop the very rare tears from gathering into her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, at 6, Raven woke up, stretched, yawned and walked out onto the roof. The view... although it didn't have the Tower's sparkling sea view, it still had a pretty awesome view of Steel City. A lot of lights, a lot of people...

She settled down, and began to meditate. After about an hour of meditation she sprung up suddenly feeling in a very good mood. She left a note for the other Titans (all who were sprawled in the living room couch, snoring loudly, except Bushido who was sleeping standing up against a wall), she glided out and began to head back to the teashop.

* * *

"Boss, seriously, she's nice, you should come out to say h-"

"I'm good, Eddie," Lena interrupted. "Just make sure to serve her then help others. Go!"

She looked so agitated at the moment, Eddie didn't dare argue, and slipped out.

* * *

"Eddie," Raven nodded in acknowledgement as he came out. He grinned toothily.

"You remembered my name! Hi, Raven!"

"And apparently, you remembered my order," she responded, noting the teacup in his hands. He blinked.

"O- Oh, no, sorry. I wasn't sure if you wanted rose tea again. This is my boss's teacup."

"Your boss has his own teacup?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like your boss likes his tea..."

"Oh, my boss is a woman!" he said cheerfully. "She's really nice, but she seems kinda jittery today."

"I see," Raven said uninterestedly. "Now I want rose tea."

"Yes, ma'am!" Eddie saluted, turned on his heel, and promptly fell flat on his face. He bolted up and giggled sheepishly, rubbing his nose. Raven shook her head but couldn't stop a small smile. Eddie was such a goofball, kind of like-

_"Raven can't date anyone!"_

Raven blinked in surprise as Beast Boy's angry face flashed before her eyes. She suddenly felt a sweet sadness welling up in her chest. Nostalgia... she was used to this feeling of being unwanted, of being unloved...

She broke out her thoughts as a steaming cup of rose tea was placed before her and the smell gently wafted into her head, clearing her thoughts. With a silent sip, the sweet sadness dulled down into a soft, gentle feeling.

_You are loved. Always._

Her eyes shot open. This tea...

Yesterday, it tasted wonderful, full of a gentle, light flavor. Today, it did more than that... it was calming her, soothing her.

"Where do you get these tea leaves?" Raven demanded. Eddie blinked in surprise.

"Er... the boss makes it herself."

"Huh..." Raven mused. "I'd like to meet this boss of yours."

"Can't," Eddie shrugged. "Sorry, Raven... she's not really in the mood to see people today."

She nodded graciously, finished the tea, left an unusually large tip, and gently floated out.

* * *

"Boss?"

_Raven is here... has she figured out that this is my shop?_

"Uh... Boss?"

_She must have. I'm such an idiot! How could I have been so careless? Maybe they've tracked me here by some slip-up I made?_

"Boss, are you-? Boss!"

_What if she's already told-?_

"Huh?" Lena looked down.

"Boss," Eddie said weakly. "Why are you pouring flour into the dishwasher?"

* * *

Raven glided back to the East Tower, then paused as her communicator rang.

"Hello?"

"Raven," Robin acknowledged. "Can you come to the Titans meeting today?"

"Isn't that for-?"

"You're still a regular Titan," Robin said sharply. "You're one of the main five. We need you, Raven."

She paused, as the warm, motherly feeling she had received from the tea seemed to resound in her heart again.

_We need you, Raven_.

"All right," she relented. "Let me just go tell the other Titans."

* * *

"All right, this meeting will come to order," Robin snapped sharply. "Wally!"

"Here, Mr. Grayson!" Wally squeaked, snapping his hand up. Robin shot him a dirty look.

"Pay attention," he warned. "I'll briefly go over some of the details we went over last meeting, and then-"

"Not a pop quiz!" Wally gasped, grasping his heart. "I don't think I could take it!"

"Wallace Rudolph West!" Robin roared. Wally blinked in surprise.

"Oh, come on!" he tried to say jokingly. "No one found that funny?"

Starfire was trying to calm down a steaming Robin, Cyborg was drooping from exhaustion, Raven was... Raven, and Beast Boy...

"Dude," Wally coaxed him. "You think I'm funny... right?"

"Yeah. Sure," the green changeling said emotionlessly, staring blankly out the window, pointedly ignoring Raven. Wally shook his head.

"I guess my lifelong dream of stand-up comedy is kaput," he tried to say lightly, but no one paid any attention to him, and, without meaning to, he began to feel slightly sulky.

"You guys are no fun," he pouted, crossing his arms rather childishly. That was the wrong thing to do.

Robin, who had been undergoing stress recently, was definitely not in the best of moods, and seeing Wally acting so... pouty was not helping the matter.

"Wally," he said tightly. "Get out."

"What?" Wally jumped up. "You had me come all the way here and you're not even going to-"

"Get out until you can learn to be more mature!" Robin shouted. Wally felt anger bubbling up in him.

"And what?" he yelled scornfully. "You're being real mature right now, aren't you, Mr. Hotshot?"

"Don't you start lecturing me!" Robin screeched. Starfire placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Robin... Robin, please. Calm down..."

"Hey, come on, man," Cyborg coaxed Wally. "We're all a team, right?"

Wally glared at the stern-looking Dick, then whirled around.

"Fine. I'm getting out. Happy?"

"Not as long as I can still see you, no," Robin responded tightly. "When you come back, I hope you've matured."

"When I come back, I hope the stick up your ass isn't there anymore."

With that said, he zoomed off, not bothering to listen to what Starfire and Cyborg were saying.

* * *

"Go away!" Wally shouted furiously at the consistent knocking on his door.

He waited... and the knocking re-commenced.

"Go... AWAY!" he roared. Finally, losing patience, he stomped to the door.

"Dick, I don't want to hear... hear... Raven?"

She nodded in greeting to the stunned man. "Hey."

"H- Hey," was all he managed out as she silently glided into the apartment. "Uh... can I help you?"

She gave him a piercing gaze... before gliding out his door again. He blinked in confusion, until she poked her head back in.

"Are you coming or not?"

* * *

"Raven..." Wally protested. "I'm not a tea person... I like lemonade. I reeeeeeeeeally don't think it's a good idea for me to-"

"Get in," she said shortly. He opened his mouth to argue once more, then made the mistake of looking at her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," he gulped, then dashed into the cafe. He blinked in surprise.

Knowing Raven, it should have been someplace dark and depressing. But... it was...

"Cuuuuuuuute," Wally teased, poking Raven. "So, you actually liked these kinds of places, huh? Aw, Ravey, if you did, you should have just mentioned it, and I would have been happy to- OUCH!"

"Don't call me Ravey," was all she said before settling down at a table. Wally nervously looked around.

"Sh- Should I... you know... change to Kid Flash appearance?" he muttered. Raven gave him a strange look.

"Why would you-?"

"What if someone sees me and sees you, then realizes... you know, red hair is not very common!" he protested highly as she gave him a look that clearly asked 'Are you stupid?'

"Relax... a lot of strange people come here. Someone even complimented me on my Raven costume. We're okay," she shook her head, then nodded at him. He relaxed slightly, then began to take in his surroundings.

"Wow... this place looks crowded," Wally blinked, gazing around. Raven shrugged.

"It's only 10. Lots of people like to come on Friday night, grab a cup, then leave."

"So... it's Friday night... and we're here alone... so this is a date, huh?" he teased. Raven gave him a glare that could have made a grown man cry. Wally nervously laughed, holding up his hands in self-defense.

"Joke, joke! We all know you and Beast Boy are-"

"Finish that, and you won't live to see the morning," Raven warned. Wally gulped.

"Okay, okay... anyways, why here?"

"Ack! Eddie, watch out for-!"

_Crash_.

"...never mind."

A slender woman with brown hair and blue eyes and a small white apron wrapped around her tiny waist struggled to squeeze between two people, then made her way to Raven and Wally's table. Her eyes widened, and she seemed to have difficulty breathing, but managed out a shaky, "Can I... get you anything?"

"Two rose teas, please," Raven said monotonously, before handing her menu back to the woman. The menus slipped out of her hands, and fell to the ground. She scrabbled to pick them up, muttered a quick "Coming right up!", and walked away. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Are all the staff here this jittery?"

"Beats me," Raven shrugged. "I think that was the boss... I hear she's afraid of me."

"Afraid of you?" Wally echoed. Raven waved a hand.

"Probably just the usual dark Raven that everyone thinks is suddenly about to convert to evil and endanger the world again... you know."

"Huh..." he said meaninglessly, then nodded in thanks as a piping hot cup was placed before him. He flashed the waitress a charming smile, who in turn, backed away and gulped. Wally blinked in surprise. He knew he was handsome (of course) and charming (definitely) and a bit intimidating (it was a gift and a curse), but he never knew himself to be scary.

"Enjoy!" the waitress squeaked, and dashed off. Wally couldn't help a chuckle. She was definitely very pretty... so she didn't look remotely like Jeni or Jinx, but she was cute. He took a sip of tea... and the saddest, purest feeling washed over him.

Nostalgia... in the form of a rose.

"Told you," was all Raven said as she finished the tea. Wally shook his head.

"Raven... Raven, thanks," was all he managed as he also downed the tea. She shrugged.

"It's a good place to come to when you're feeling down. Don't worry about Robin. He always gets cranky at someone... he's only happy when he's miserable."

"Ah, birds of a feather flock together," Wally grinned, as he placed the teacup down. Raven nodded.

"Well... you should get back. I'm going back to the Titans East Tower."

"Okay," he acknowledged, and Raven swept herself into her cape, vanishing on the spot. Wally sweatdropped as he suddenly realized she had left him with the bill. With a small grin and a shake of the head, he took out his wallet, then blinked.

He slowly raised his head... and met the gaze of the waitress from earlier. She let out a small gasp, and hid her face behind the tray she had been holding. Flustered, she whirled around and began to help another customer.

Throwing down the bill and a tip on the table, Wally suddenly felt very brave. Maybe it was the talk with Raven. Maybe it was the tea. Maybe it was from standing up to Dick.

Maybe he was just tired of searching.

Maybe it was a mix of all of them.

With firm purpose, he headed towards the waitress.

"Miss?"

She backed away immediately, eyes wide. He held up his hands.

"S- Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized. "I just... I just wanted to introduce myself."

She still didn't respond, and seemed to be inching away. Feeling rather foolish, he stuck out his hand.

"Well... um... I'm Wally West," he offered. She stared at his hand for the longest time... and finally... she reached out and shook it as well.

"Lena," she said softly. "Lena Wyjil."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter! I will update again soon (which of course, is not a guarantee... but I will try!)! Bye bye!


	15. My Girlfriend

Wally laid in bed, trying to will himself to sleep, then shook his head. He silently got up and walked to the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water. He didn't know why, but at that very moment, the sound of the water hitting the glass was loud... and it made him feel lonely.

It was nice to have privacy... but he wanted to have people to be with, someone to poke and tease and laugh with and cry with and...

He suddenly slammed his fist down and the water toppled.

He clenched his fist, ignoring the puddle pooling around his hand. This was all her fault... how dare she do this to him?

Why did Jinx leave him like this? He could just imagine her, laughing scornfully.

_"Still can't get over some dumb high school crush, Wally? We didn't even last a week!"_

_"We could have been happy together!"_ he wanted to scream at her so desperately. He wanted to see her again, wanted to touch her to remember that she was no longer just some school outcast he had made in his mind.

He slid open the door to the balcony, and gazed up at the full moon, bright and clean and mocking.

He wanted someone real... by his side.

He knew it all this time, but he didn't really want to admit it.

He was alone.

* * *

Jinx curled up in bed. She had seen him again today, and she had felt guilty. So, so guilty... So what if she was an ex-villain? She had tried so hard, she really had, but now...

Her honor was broken. She had broke her vow to See-More.

_It's not your fault_ her conscience argued. _You didn't ask him to show up at the teashop._

_But you can't deny..._ a sly voice returned. _You were overjoyed at seeing him. You just wanted to throw your arms around him and-_

"Stop it!" she screamed at herself. She yanked off her covers and shakily ran to her desk. She slowly opened the bottom drawer, and extracted the dried rose, holding it close to her heart. She slowly made her way to the window, and opened it, allowing the cool night air to wash over her tired body. The wind pierced her eyes, and without meaning to, tears began to appear, warm and prickling and painful. The moon was a blurred brightness overhead as she smiled sadly.

"I love you," she cried into the wind, desperately trying to hold the tears back. She grasped tightly to the rose, and she could have sworn she felt a soft, sad warmth from it.

* * *

She stayed by the window all night, and when she woke up, she was startled to realize she had cried herself to sleep last night. Shivering at the wind, she closed the window and made her way downstairs where she fixed herself a cup of hot green tea and a muffin. She jumped as the phone rang and quickly went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Boss...?" Eddie's weak voice came through the phone. She blinked.

"Oh... Eddie!"

"Sorry," he coughed. "I don't think I can come to work for a few days. Doc says I've caught the flu... I can't get out of the bed..."

"O-Oh..." she hesitated. "Okay... that should be fine. I hope you feel better soon."

_Don't leave me! _she wanted to scream. _They might come back! I'll have to face Raven! She'll figure it out!_

"Bye then," she muttered, before hanging up and feeling the bouts of panic sinking into her stomach.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Robin stared at the figure in front of him. This wasn't Wally. Who was this?

Wally would pop up, saying "All's forgiven, right, buddy? You know you love meeeeeee..."

But this redhead wasn't just tired. He looked _defeated_.

"You were right," Wally mumbled. "I've been such a goof lately, trying to act like nothing's wrong."

"All right," Robin relented. "I guess I've been kind of a jerk too... I've just been really uptight with the whole finding the Brotherhood thing... and I... I haven't been spending much time with Starfire. She's... She and I got in a fight last night."

The two of them fell silent, and suddenly the air was awkward again. Neither of them would admit it, but... Wally shuddered.

They were so inexperienced, so... clueless. They knew nothing about girls.

"Anyways, what did you need?" Robin muttered. Wally hesitated, then sighed.

* * *

"Here again?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "What's with the trip?"

"I came to see you," Wally said solemnly. Raven blinked.

"I was just heading out though..."

"Where to?"

"I'm heading to the teashop again," Raven said calmly. "If you want to talk, we'll have to go there."

"Fine by me," Wally nodded and the two of them silently walked to the teashop. As soon as they arrived, Wally felt a sense of relief. There were no people; it would be just him and Raven, so now he could ask her the question.

* * *

Lena peeked out the door in the back. There was only Wally and Raven there and although it wouldn't take long, she sort of wished it was crowded. Then she would have a good reason as to why she would avoid serving the two of them.

She had to admit, they looked a _litttttle_ too cozy for comfort. She swallowed, and made her way out.

"Good morning," she said, trying not to let her voice quaver. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a rose tea, please," Raven said, not bothering to look up.

Wally gave her a kind smile. "Good morning, Lena."

She gulped and tried not to look him in the eye, afraid of what she would do if she did.

"I'll have a rose tea too, and a corn muffin with that."

She silently took the order, and left. Wally gazed after her, feeling a strange sense of protection.

She was so quiet, so... shy. He knew nothing about her. But how could anyone who made tea so magically possibly be anything less than kind?

There was an awkward silence for about 10 minutes between the two heroes, not that Wally was complaining. He was too busy wondering how he should phrase what he wanted to say. Maybe it would be best if he just-

"So?" Raven's quiet voice broke into his thoughts. "What did you want to see me for?"

Her voice was more curious than annoyed. Wally hesitated, then took a deep breath.

"I... I asked Robin for permission."

"Permission for what?"

"Raven..." his hand reached out and hesitatingly covered hers. "Would you... go out with me?"

Both of them jumped at the sound of crashing cups and plates. Lena stood among a pool of boiling tea and crumbs, eyes wide.

"Lena!" Wally jumped up and immediately began to help her, but Raven gently held him back, and using her powers, swept everything up and into a nearby dustbin.

"Th- Thank you," Lena said softly, and Wally blinked in surprise. She sounded like she was losing her voice.

Of course, he had no idea it was because of the tears that were threatening her voice to collapse. Lena swiftly grabbed the dustpan, murmured another apology and a "I'll get your order again", and ran to the backdoor. She threw the dustpan into the corner, and in front of the oven, she collapsed to her knees and burst into tears.

* * *

[At Steel City High School]

"Hey! Lily!"

"What's up, Carey?"

"Hey, let's go to the teashop today! I've been craving rose tea!"

"Eh? Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The teashop's been closed for days!"

"What?"

"Did you just say the teashop's been closed?"

"Oh my gosh, when did that happen?"

"But that place has rose tea! It's impossible to find any other place with rose tea THAT good!"

The crowd of girls grew larger as they came and complained. One girl remained out of the group, but leaned in to listen.

* * *

"Eddie...?"

His eyes slowly drifted open.

"R- R- Rosie," he hacked out. "I told you not to come."

The usually stoic girl gave him a horror-filled gaze. "Y- You said you had the flu!"

"I was trying... to make sure you... wouldn't come," he managed to dry wheeze out before collapsing back onto the bed.

"You IDIOT!" Rose screamed. "Why didn't you say anything sooner! God, Eddie, you're so dumb! You... You... You!"

"Hehe... heh... hehe..." Eddie managed out, but winced. "Ow."

"What happened?" Rose demanded. He paused.

"I... bumped into a pole."

"...you got a bloody nose, a cut lip, two black eyes, bruises all over your cheeks and a gash on your forehead... from bumping into a pole," she repeated in a voice that clearly said she didn't believe a word he was saying. He lowered his head.

"Rose... Rose, I... I'm sorry."

She crossed her arms furiously. "You should be! Why did you lie to me?"

"Not that," he responded, looking defeated. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I fail as a boyfriend."

"What are you TALKING about?" Rose screeched. "Would you just-?"

Her voice faded, and a look of understanding dawned upon her face.

"The bullies," she realized quietly. "That jerk did this to you."

"Uh..."

"Be honest," Rose snapped. "Johnny Rancid did this to you, didn't he?"

"I... I-"

"What, did he come up with some dumb dramatic line saying stay away from me or he'd come after you at home too?" Rose glared. Eddie bit his lip and didn't answer. Rose stomped up and headed for the door.

"Wh- Where are you going?" Eddie called after her. Rose whirled around and crossed her arms.

"To tell that moron to lay off! Johnny Rancid thinks he can get whatever he wants. Well, I've had enough!"

"No!" Eddie scrabbled after her, but with a loud thump, simply fell out of bed. He winced.

"Ow."

"Idiot!" Rose snarled and rather roughly shoved him back into the bed.

"Look..." Eddie said weakly, looking ready to pass out. "Even if you speak with him, he'll probably keep coming after me."

"Then what do we do?" Rose cried, showing rare weakness. "He just keeps coming after you whenever I'm not around!"

"That's true," Eddie managed out, head drooping. "He... He... with you..."

"We'll have to talk to him or something."

"That... work..." he shook his head, too tired to even move his mouth. She glared down at him.

"Well then, what? He'll beat you up again when I'm not there. You can't just- _Eddie!_"

She let out a surprising squeal as, with one arm, he swept her into the bed with him.

"Then stay by my side forever," he murmured into her ear quietly before finally slipping back into unconsciousness. It was a good thing he did, so that he couldn't see Rose's face turning pink.

* * *

Jinx allowed her eyes to slowly drift open lazily as she sat up in bed. Wow. She was a mess.

She hadn't eaten in several days other than a few cups of tea, so of course, her stomach whined loudly, but she ignored it. The sound, however, persisted, and she soon realized it wasn't her stomach.

Grabbing a jacket to throw on over her pajamas, the holographic generator, and her power inhibitor, she cautiously crept downstairs. She paused in surprise.

"Rose?"

"Hi, Miss Lena."

"How did you... get in here?" Lena raised an eyebrow. Rose shrugged.

"Borrowed Eddie's key."

"Oh... well, what can I help you wi-?"

"Let's cut the crap," Rose interrupted. "Why have you been keeping the place closed?"

Lena felt as if Rose had just punched a hole in her stomach. The pale-haired girl was reminding her of the reason for her misery the past few days.

"I..."

_"Raven... would you go out with me?"_

"I haven't been feeling well," Lena said, slightly harsher than she intended to. Rose raised an eyebrow to match Lena's expression.

"Have you, now?" she said icily. "Sorry to hear that, but it sounds like more than that's worrying you."

"I think you should leave now, Rose," Lena said stiffly. "Come back when Eddie's with you."

Rose looked ready to argue, but hesitatingly turned around and began to leave. She paused when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"But you know..." she said, turning back around, and Lena was slightly surprised to find a soft, gentle expression on the usually fierce girl's face. "We all miss this place. A lot of people consider this a good hangout. But Eddie and I... consider this our haven."

With that said, she left.

* * *

Jinx powered off the holographic generator and, burying her face in her pillow, let out a loud moan of agony. Why were things so complicated?

She knew she was being selfish, but still... what if she reopened? Then she would have to face Wally again. And his arm would probably be wrapped around Raven's waist...

She let out a scream of frustration. No. She would rather die than to see that again.

She couldn't do that to herself.

She nodded firmly. She would-

Another knock interrupted her. She threw her head back in frustration, silently screaming in her mind, but the knock continuously persisted. She glared at the door, but finally sighed, feeling tired. She clipped the holographic generator necklace on again, then stomped downstairs.

"Yes, who is... is...?"

Her voice trailed off as she looked into a pair of sapphire eyes.

* * *

"Lena, do you remember my name?"

She nearly dropped the plate she was holding, but, with her acting abilities, she was smoothly able to look sheepish.

"Sorry, I've forgotten."

"Oh... well, my name is Wally," he smiled at her. "Um... oh, is this for me?"

She slowly nodded, setting down a plate of chocolates and two teacups filled with fresh rose tea. He smiled.

"Thank you."

They ate in silence, and Lena felt her heart cracking a little bit.

_This is a date... to me. Just to me. I'll imagine he's here because he's still in love with me._

"I'm here because..." he hesitated, as if he had been reading her mind. "To be honest, I've been coming here everyday."

Lena felt her heart flutter.

"My girlfriend really likes his place, and you see, she..."

She couldn't even hear the rest of the sentence.

_...girlfriend... __**girlfriend...**_

_You're so stupid, Lena_ the Jinx in her laughed scornfully. _It doesn't take an idiot to see he's moved on. After all, he was Jump City High's biggest player. Did you expect him to love you forever?_

"...so we really would like you to open this place again," he finished, giving her a hope-filled gaze. Lena snapped back to reality, slightly dazed.

"Oh, well, um... Wally, I-"

"Please, Lena!" he begged. "Okay, so my girlfriend isn't the only reason I came."

She quietly winced, but he didn't notice in his earnestness.

"I've only been here a few times, but I really want to keep coming back," he begged. "Please, don't close this place down. The rose tea is too..."

He trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Well... can't you take your... girlfriend (_oh, god, she was __**dying...**_) to another teahouse or something?" Lena asked weakly. He shook his head.

"She likes it here."

"Demanding, much?" she snorted quietly, then she gulped as she saw his expression. She apparently had not said it quietly enough. There was a tense silence, and when she saw his jaw tightening, she feared he was going to yell.

He didn't.

"_Hahaha_!" he whooped, smacking the table. She blinked dumbly.

"Wh-?"

He wiped away tears of mirth. "R- Raven... Dark, quiet Raven... when you think about it... you're right! She's pretty demanding! Whooooooohoohoohooooo!"

Lena simply blinked. "Uh..."

"S-Sorry," he gasped out, still chortling. "I just never expected you to... say that about... Raven."

"O- Oh..." she laughed weakly. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he grinned at her. "It was pretty funny."

She wasn't quite sure what was so funny, but he seemed to be in a particularly good mood, so she just shrugged and drank the tea.

"So?" he asked. "Will you consider my request?"

"Well..." she lowered her head. "I don't know."

"Why can't you keep the place open?" he protested. "Is rent too high? I bet I can get people to help."

"No, it's not a financial issue," she murmured. "It's a... personal issue."

"O- Oh..." he said, sombering up immediately. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she shrugged again. "It's not an issue of yours."

"But it must be pretty big if it caused you to close your business."

"Who knows," she gazed at him levelly. "To me it's a considerably painful issue, but to people who want tea and a place to hang out, it's something they can grieve about but don't see the issue of keeping the place open. It's to our own opinions. You came here to ask me to keep the place open, so the problem is clearly not something that you can change."

He stared at her silently for a few minutes, until, rather uncomfortable, she swallowed.

"Wh- What?"

"Sorry... but the way you said it... it reminds me of someone I used to know," he said lightly, but she could hear the slight bitter tone in his voice. She lowered her face, gulping.

"D- Does it?"

"She was the wisest, cleverest girl I ever met," he nodded affirmatively, then blinked. "Sorry... I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Y- Yeah," she hastily stood. "I'd, um, better go and, um... you know, uh-"

"I'll go," he stood up as well. "I should leave."

_On a date with your precious new girlfriend?_ she wanted to spit out, but kept it in, and swallowed.

"All right. Thanks for the talk. I'll... think about it."

"Please do. But first... I hope your problem is solved first," he smiled at her, then left. She watched him as he left, then lowered her head.

"Wally," she whispered after him quietly. "Don't go. Come back to me. I don't want you dating someone else. I love you, more than I should. Please don't leave me."

She let out a loud sigh. She could never say it to his face, but the words had been trapped and locked in her heart the whole time they had been talking. It was nice to let it out.

Even though she could feel her heart bleeding.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I promise the next chapter, there'll be more drama.

For starters, Wally starts noticing things about Lena... the way she laughs... the way she smiles... the way she yells and fights and talks... and it's sort of familiar...

And then... he decides to go snooping. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun...

Hahaha, see you guys next time!


	16. Of More BandAids and More Reality

So I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! And I hope you guys like this chapter... I'm not sure if this is a very good one, but this was all I could think up... I think I'm getting writer's block... well, enjoy!

* * *

Raven could feel the tenseness almost a mile away from the Titans Tower, but of course, Raven was never the scared type. She calmly walked in... and stared at the scene inside the Tower. Debris, dust and a basically complete mess was everywhere.

"Wh-?"

"Raven!" Robin hissed from a corner. Raven turned to see Starfire and Robin cowering in a corner of the tower, eyes wide. She lifted an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes.

Yup... she was surrounded by drama queens all day long.

"Having fun?" she said monotonously.

"Friend Raven, we fear for our lives," Starfire whispered. "Those and our personal hashivers."

"...hash-?"

"Whatever you do," Robin interrupted. "_Do not_ invite Kid F- _him_ to the tower."

"Kid F-?"

Starfire dove for Raven's mouth and slapped a hand over it. "Speak not his name, friend Raven!"

"Why n-?"

She froze as she heard a long, pained cry, not unlike that of a wolf's howl.

"Y- You remember Beast Boy's beast form?" Starfire said shakily. "It has... returned out of him."

"Why?" Raven blinked. "I thought Cyborg gave him a cure for that."

"He mentioned it was still in him," Robin pointed out. "It could come out anytime."

"But what does Kid Flash have any-?"

The hairs on the back of Raven's neck prickled, and by instinct, she raised a force field behind her just in time before a large green beast crashed into it.

"_Beast Boy_?" Raven managed out softly in shock as she saw the gleam of rage shining in his eyes.

"Cyborg... Cyborg heard you and Kid Flash were dating apparently..." Robin said weakly. "He thought it a good thing to, um, inform all of us. And... And Beast Boy kind of..."

"Cyborg is currently trying to find a stronger cure," Starfire whispered. "But it is imperative that he makes haste!"

"...why?" Raven whispered, gazing at the limp, panting form outside of her force field. "Why would you do this?"

Robin and Starfire looked at each other, then simultaneously shook their heads.

"No way."

"It is impossible," Starfire agreed, then turned back to Raven.

"Friend, for now, it is unsafe for you to be here. Beast Boy is clearly not pleased upon seeing you. We will contact you once it is safe to come back."

Raven hesitated, cast one last silent gaze upon Beast Boy, then raising a dark raven spell, vanished on the spot.

* * *

Jinx took a deep breath as she brushed her pink hair one more time. She swallowed, then nodded. She didn't want to do this, but...

_But it'll bring Wally back!_

She immediately trampled that idea, grinding it into dust in her mind.

_No!_ she scolded. _It'll... It will make people happy._

_You mean it would make __**Wally**__ happy._

_I'm not doing this for him!_

_Aren't you?_

Jinx felt her resolve begin to fade. She knew, no matter for whatever reason she was reopening the shop, it was because Wally had specifically asked her to. She smiled.

_Even in high school, he always did manage to make me...aargh! This is not a time to be thinking about that!_

She swallowed, and activating her holographic generator, flipped the sign to "Open".

* * *

Wally boredly played with his pencil as he slouched in his seat, not paying attention to the teacher's lesson.

_Blah, blah, blah..._ he managed to think before dropping his head onto his desk. He normally liked English, but he wasn't sure about that anymore.

_I wonder...why..._ he frowned. Class, especially English, was always something he enjoyed. Why did he suddenly dislike it so much?

He was constantly bored nowadays... he didn't get to spend much time with Raven, but whenever he asked, she would always simply brush it off. When he suggested they spend time together, she replied in a monotone, "Maybe next time."

He sighed as he gathered his books and left class.

_I have nowhere to go... I'm bored out of my mind... I just-_

"Wally."

He looked up in surprise. "Raven?"

"Come on," she tugged on his hand, and he felt a spark of happiness at the contact.

"Where... Where-?"

"I want rose tea."

Wally's eyes lit up as a giant grin unfurled. He understood what that meant.

* * *

"You reopened!" a customer said happily. Lena smiled weakly.

"Um, yes... I was... sick... for a bit. Sorry to worry you."

"I'll have three cups of rose tea!" the customer sang. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," she murmured, ringing up the order as a bandaged (but still cheerful) Eddie began to make the beverage.

She continued to take orders, working fastidiously, not bothering to look up. This was her job. This was her life now. She would take it and-

"Hi, Lena."

And her life came crumbling back down. She swallowed and looked up to meet sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello," she muttered. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Were you sick?"

"...something like that," Lena said softly. "What can I get you?"

"Just two cups of rose tea... and a blueberry scone," Wally added as an afterthought. Lena nodded, and walked back to the register, trying to calm her racing heart.

It wasn't fair. It had been over a year ago, and yet her traitorous heart kept pounding like a drum whenever she saw him.

_This is life now, Jinx. Accept it._

* * *

"You want me to take you back to Titans East Tower?" Wally offered as the two of them stepped out of the teahouse. Raven tensed visibly.

"No," she muttered. Him mentioning that reminded her that she was unwanted back at her original home. Wally blinked.

"Um... okay. How about-?"

"No," she cut him off. "Just go home."

He gaped at her, a hurt expression in his eyes. "Well, sorry... I didn't realize it was such a crime to be nice."

"It is in your case," Raven muttered. Wally shook his head.

"Seriously, what is your problem, Raven?" he exploded. "I was just offering to take you back to the Tower, and you just threw it in my face!"

"All I said was no," she retorted. "I didn't throw anything into your face."

"You're always like this!" Wally snapped back. He knew he sounded angry, and probably quite immature, but he didn't care. He was angry and frustrated and just plain sick of life right now.

"Always like what?" Raven asked, a soft, dangerous tone in her voice. Wally should have known that that was definitely not a tone to cross with, but he didn't care. He was tired and cross.

"Always knowing everything, and rubbing it into my face because I don't!" he spat. Raven shook her head.

"Fine. If I know everything, I know this for sure: you're being a complete idiot right now."

With that, she summoned her dark raven spirit and vanished on the spot. Wally let out a frustrated cry as he slammed his fist against a nearby brick wall. He then let out a loud howl as he noted the stupidity of doing such an act. He sighed as he looked at his fist.

His knuckles were bleeding, and crumbled bits of rock were sprinkled over his fingers. He grumbled as he blew on it, then looked around. At least no one had to witness that embarrassing event take place.

* * *

"Phew!" Eddie flopped back into his chair. "I'm beat! I guess everyone was just waiting for us to reopen the place, huh, Boss?"

She laughed as he made a mock-show of collapsing into the sofa. She shook her head.

"Anyways, I'm going to go wash the cups," Eddie said, waving a hand before he disappeared into the back. She smiled and began to wipe the counter.

_Ding._ The bell signifying a new customer's arrival rang. She looked up, smiling, before her eyes widened with shock.

"Back... so soon...?" she managed out.

"Um... hi," Wally said sheepishly. "I don't suppose you have a bandage?"

* * *

"What happened?" Lena couldn't help but to ask as she got the first-aid kit from the shelf. Wally offered a tentative smile.

"I, uh..." he trailed off. _I punched a wall, and ended up bruising myself?_

He inwardly winced. For some reason, he wanted to look slightly more impressive in front of the pretty teahouse owner.

"Well... I was, um, cornered. By several thugs. And... And they were trying to mug me. But I managed to fight them off with my, uh, karate skills."

"...they mugged you," Lena said skeptically. "Several men decided to mug a man who wasn't carrying a backpack and they could only assume had money with him. And all in broad daylight."

"...y- yeah!" Wally said, hoping his ears weren't turning crimson.

"You know karate?" she asked casually as she took out a small bottle of alcohol. Wally gulped.

"Yeah!" he puffed out his chest, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Oh... what belt color are you?"

"I'm a black belt!" Wally strained to remember what it was Dick had told him about karate.

"Hmm... and what degree of black belt are you?"

Wally blanched. "Uh..."

Lena couldn't help but to laugh. "Black belt in karate, huh?"

He exhaled, half in relief that she wasn't mad, and half in defeat, when he realized she wasn't easy to fool. "Okay, yeah, I lost my temper and punched a brick wall. Ow!"

She shook her head and she continued to gently rub alcohol onto his knuckles with cotton.

"Sorry. It's going to sting," she was clearly biting down laughs, and Wally couldn't help but to notice how her eyes lit up as she laughed.

It was just like-

_You __**moron**__! _he silently berated himself. _You're talking to another girl and thinking about your ex-girlfriend?_

"Well, I have gauze pads and Band-Aids... which one would you like?" Lena held out two boxes. He hesitated, then pointed to the third box in the first-aid kit.

"What's that one?"

"None of your business," Lena said shortly. "Come on, choose one."

"Are those... are those _superhero_ Band-Aids?" Wally asked in disbelief.

"No!" Lena denied angrily, although she couldn't stop the flush in her cheeks. He grinned.

"I want a superhero Band-Aid!"

"Those are mine!" Lena said, stomping her foot rather childishly. He stared and she suddenly seemed to remember who she was talking with.

"Uh... I mean... I think a gauze pad is better for you than a Band-Aid," she said quickly, but he shook his head.

"I want one of these!" he cried gleefully and opened the third box before she could stop him. He stared in surprise as she lowered her head, cheeks pink.

They were all... red... and had small yellow lightning streaks on them. He blinked, and felt his stomach clench, suddenly remembering a certain incident back in high school...

These were...

"Give me those!" Lena snapped, snatching the box away from him. He shook his head, finding his voice again.

"I, uh, didn't know you were into Kid Flash merchandise."

"..." Lena felt her stomach turning over.

_Oh my God... you just __**had**__ to get the Band-Aids with Kid Flash's insignia, didn't you, Jinx?_

"I, uh, like the color scheme is all," she retorted, but she couldn't stop the blush from continuously blooming in her cheeks. He shook his head, grinning.

"Sure. I bet it's because you're a Kid Flash fan."

"Uh-huh. So what did the brick wall ever do to you?" she said, smoothly changing the subject as she opened the box of Kid Flash Band-Aids. His ears turned red again.

"Well... I, um, got in a fight with my girlfriend," he said sheepishly. She blinked.

"Raven?" she asked quietly. He nodded, wincing as she put the Band-Aid slightly firmly on his red fingers.

"She got all mad just because I offered to walk her home!" he said indignantly. She shrugged.

"Well, knowing Raven, she probably isn't mad at you or anything. She's Raven."

"But she's always like this!" Wally couldn't help but to whine. "I don't understand girls!"

"It's not about being a girl," Lena said patiently. "You chose to ask out someone who is unused to being cared for in that way. So you have to open her up; you're the one that has to change her so that she doesn't act this way to other people."

_Oh, yeah... encourage him to be with someone else... ignore your own bleeding heart, hey, no problem..._

He stared. "What if I already have and it didn't end well?" he whispered. She swallowed. She had a good feeling she knew who he was talking about.

"Then ask yourself if it's really worth it for this girl."

"...it isn't."

* * *

They talked... Well, it was more like Wally talked. He talked for hours, and by the end, he was very, very thirsty. He couldn't remember talking this much, even to Jinx.

This woman just somehow knew the right things to say and do to get him to open up. He wasn't sure if he liked it, but it was nice to know that someone actually cared about him, was actually curious about him. And he loved seeing her laugh.

He wasn't sure if it was because her eyes glittered like Jinx's when she did, but all he knew was that he felt a sweet, swooping sensation in his stomach when he caught sight of her sparkling eyes (hehe alliteration).

Another thing that he complained about was his classes. He couldn't understand how he had once loved writing essays and going to English class, and suddenly grown to hate it. Now, he dreaded going to class. It was all boring for him.

"Boring?" she raised an eyebrow. "Well, why did you love it before? Why wasn't it boring then?"

"Because... Because..." he shook his head. "I don't know."

"Because you had a purpose," she finished. "This... Jeni. When you wrote, it sounds more like you were writing for her. Not just for yourself."

He blinked. "Myself?"

"You had a purpose to write back then. You wrote because you wanted her to see what you had written. You wrote because you were happy you two had something in common. You wrote for her. But now, you write and no one except a professor you don't really know reads your paper. And they read your paper and they mark it off and that's it. To them you're just another student. You have to find a purpose."

"Yeah... that's it! You're a genius! Whoo!" he whooped as he jumped into the air. She couldn't help a tiny laugh.

"Glad I could help."

"You really did," he smiled at her. "Thank you."

The two of them continued to gaze at each other, until Lena wrenched her eyes away.

"Um... well, it's about time to close," she muttered. Wally blinked in shock, and looking outside, saw the sun slowly sinking below the horizon.

"Whoa... how long have I been here?" he exclaimed as she turned the sign around. She shrugged.

"Well... bye," she offered. He stared at her, until she finally swallowed.

"Wh- What?" she turned to him, trying to look nonchalant. He grinned.

"Let's go out."

"..._what?_"

* * *

"You dragged me away from cleaning my teahouse...so that you could take me to go eat at a hot dog stand?" Lena asked in disbelief. He shrugged as he began to stuff a hot dog into his mouth.

"Hey," he said in a muffled voice. "I'm a starving college student. You're a successful businesswoman. This is all I can afford."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she began to bite into her hot dog as well. The two of them sat in Steel City's local park, watching the parents take their children home.

"You know..." Wally said suddenly. "You remind me of someone."

Lena dropped her hot dog. He blinked as she hacked and choked at the small bit stuck in her throat.

"Uh... are... are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he gently tapped her back. She nodded, gulping down air as she sipped water.

"I'm just going to... get another hot dog," she said hastily as she stood up, but he pulled her back down.

"Here, just take one of mine," he gestured towards his pile of hot dogs. She inwardly cursed.

"Oh... thank you," she gave a fake smile as she slowly began to chew on another hot dog. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know why I tell you so much. I barely know you, you barely know me... but I feel like I can trust you. Is that weird?"

_No, no, it's not weird at all_, she inwardly sobbed. _Wally, it's me! I've been looking for you! Why can't you see me too?  
_

"I guess," she shrugged nonchalantly. He nodded.

"Yeah, I figured. The only other person I've ever trusted this much... betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?" she asked lightly.

"She... She said she loved me, then began to date some other guy."

Lena couldn't help a frown. _Geez, way to make me sound like some kind of floozy_.

"But you know what?" he said softly, eyes no longer focusing on her, and slightly misted over. "I really loved her. I think I really did."

Her heart began to pound, but pain worked its way in as well.

_He said loved... does he love Raven now then?_

"You know how earlier I complained about Raven?" he muttered. "Well... don't tell her, but..."

He hesitated, and searched her face as if making sure she wouldn't release his secret.

"I don't really have feelings for Raven... but I think she helps me forget about my ex-girlfriend the most out of all the girls I've tried dating so far."

Lena nearly stopped breathing. That was why? That was why the two of them were dating?

"But... now I feel bad," he frowned. "Does this mean I'm using Raven?"

"Better question," Lena managed out. "If you're using Raven, is it possible she's using you too?"

"What do you mean?" he turned sharply to look at her. "Using me for what?"

"You're using Raven to help you forget a first love. Maybe Raven is using you to help her know what it feels like to have a boy treat her in a special way," it came out more harshly than she intended to, but she couldn't help the bitter tone in her voice.

All this time, she had closed down her teahouse, lain in bed, sick with heartbreak and tears, only to discover that the man she loved had asked out another woman from being on the rebound. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, so she instead settled for shoving the rest of the hot dog into her mouth.

"...maybe you're right," Wally murmured. "So what do I do?"

He turned to her, and she managed a small smile, shaking her head.

"I'm just the owner of a small teahouse. What can I say or do that would affect your love life?"

* * *

He walked her back to the teahouse, deep in contemplation. She silently walked next to him, not making a sound either.

Finally, when they reached the place, she nodded to him.

"Good night."

"Good night," he murmured, and gave her a gentle smile. It nearly broke her heart, to see that warm, loving smile, aimed towards her again.

_Wally..._

She fought the urge to suddenly blurt out the truth of her identity to him, managed another brief nod, then walked into the place. He gazed at her through the windows until she finally went to the back and walked upstairs. He sighed, and going into an alley, changed into Kid Flash and zoomed off to his apartment.

* * *

"Why are you letting me read this?" Raven raised an eyebrow as she sat on the couch of Titans East Tower. Kid Flash shrugged.

"I... thought you might be interested," he fumbled. She blinked.

"'How Meta-humans Are A Necessity For Our Society,'" she read out loud. He laughed sheepishly as he leaned against the table in the Titans East living room.

"I guess... you aren't interested?"

"It's a good essay," she scanned the paper. "It's written well."

And that was that. He frowned slightly. He would have liked a little more feedback.

"Well, um..."

An awkward silence hung between them.

_"You're using Raven to help you forget a first love. Maybe Raven is using you to help her know what it feels like to have a boy treat her in a special way..."_

Maybe Lena was right.

"Hey, Raven..." he said hesitantly. "Is something... Is something wrong?"

She turned to gaze at him sharply. "Why?"

"Well... you seem a little bothered lately. Is there... Do you...?" he couldn't finish the sentence, but the Empath understood.

"Does it matter?" she asked quietly. "I'm dating you."

"But... But if you don't want to...!" he burst out, then winced. Now it seemed like he was trying too hard to get rid of her. He took a deep breath.

"All I'm saying is... Raven, if you know I'm not the person you're supposed to be with... I don't want to hold you back."

She stared at him for several minutes, until she finally stood up. He flinched as she grabbed him...

And pulled him into a tight hug.

He stared at the slightly trembling figure before him. He hesitated, before slowly wrapping his arms around her as well.

"I didn't mean to be so horrible to him," she said in a small voice, it seemed, more to herself than to him. "I was just angry that _she_ came, and she was pretty and powerful and perfect, and... and..."

"Who's 'she'?" he asked gently, and Raven swallowed, looking like she was wondering whether to tell him or not. But finally, she buried her face into his chest again.

"Mm-mm."

"Who?"

"Terra," she said quietly. He blinked. Terra? Then that meant... Raven liked...?

"Oh, Raven..." he patted her back as she began to breathe more normally, then began to mutter her chant to herself. "You never know. Maybe he likes you too."

"After her?" Raven snorted. "Not a chance."

"Have some faith... you never-"

"Hey!" the door slid open. "You're never going to believe who came to vis-! Oops, sorry..."

Hotspot nervously giggled as he slowly left the room. Kid Flash suddenly realized the compromising position he was in as he looked up.

Beast Boy stood there, face completely devoid of emotion. He nodded.

"I see you're getting along," he said in a clipped tone. She stared back just as blankly.

"Why are-?" she cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"You chose him. I get it," he turned away. Kid Flash shook his head.

_Seriously... of all days, he had to come** today** when she was being emotional? He just **had** to choose the worst timing!_

"No, man, wait, you have it wrong, she-"

"I get it already!" he yelled, and they could all hear a slight growl in his tone. "Just leave me alone then!"

He stomped away, fists curled.

"No!" Raven yelled, as a lamp exploded next to Kid Flash's head. She glided after him, leaving Kid Flash alone in the room. He blinked, but smiled.

* * *

"Just go already, Raven."

"Not until you listen," she said bravely. He paused.

"I don't want to hear it," he said tonelessly. "If this is some dumb romance story of how you and Kid Flash got together, congratulations. I'm happy for you. Now go already."

"You're an idiot!" she screamed. She could hear something breaking in another room, with a loud "Hey!", but they both ignored it.

"You're right, fine! Just call me whatever you want! Now just leave me alone!"

He began to stomp off again, but suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Don't go."

He couldn't help but to feel himself quake at the sound of her tear-filled voice. He always hated it whenever she was hurt.

"Don't... Don't leave me alone," she begged softly. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but, I... well... um, I've never really said this. But... you know..."

She continued to fumble for words. This was an emotion that was foreign to her, and it was begging for her to stop now. It wasn't possible. How could someone as flirty and fun-loving as the green teenager like someone as dull and emotionless as her?

Finally she managed out a lame, "I don't hate you."

There was silence, until she finally dropped his sleeve. That was it. She couldn't do it. She was so stupid. What had she been thinking? That he could actually love her back?

She turned away, warning Sadness not to emerge just yet. The emotion kept trying to come out, but she staunchly held her back. Now was not the time for tears. So Beast Boy rejected her. So he didn't love her. Oh, well, it wasn't that b-

She let out a loud "Huh?" as without warning, he grabbed her arm, and forcing her back around, kissed her.

It wasn't magical.

It wasn't awe-inspiring.

Angels didn't sing.

And she had no idea what to do with her mouth.

But... But the fact that it was _him_... and he was kissing her... He parted from her, gazing at her stunned face.

"I don't hate you either," he said simply, and broke out in a grin, the first real one he'd had for the past few days.

* * *

Kid Flash watched the two gently kiss again before speeding off. He couldn't help but to actually feel happier to watch his girlfriend... _ex-girlfriend_ he reminded himself... kiss the man she really loved.

He knew what he had to do now.

* * *

"Hi, Lena!" he said cheerfully. She smiled at him.

"Welcome back," she said softly. He grinned.

"I'll have a cup of rose tea and a bagel."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so cheerful today?"

He shrugged. "Because I get to talk to a beautiful woman."

She rolled her eyes at the charming grin he flashed at her. "Said beautiful woman is now going to serve Table 4. Eddie will bring your order out soon."

"Okay," he chirped.

He watched as she left, then casually got up in the direction of the bathroom. He looked around before going inside, ripping off his clothes to reveal his Kid Flash uniform underneath, then dashed out. He silently crept to the back, hid under the counter, then ran into the kitchen at the speed of sound. He swiftly zipped past the boy in the kitchen who was mixing batter, and hid in the shadows. He released a silent breath of relief when he saw the boy was listening to music, and wasn't even paying attention to him. He concentrated, then vibrated his molecules into the staircase behind him. He grinned as he dashed up the stairs, and looked around.

_She's got a nice place_ he mused. _Well... for someone who lives above a teahouse..._

His eyes wandered over the area, looking for a place to set down the item he had clutched in his hand. He could have just given it to her, but he figured, eh... being the suave, amazingly charming man he was, he should put it somewhere in her house and have her wonder...

Always did make the girls in high school fall for him faster.

He stepped into the place (quite uninvited) and headed for her room. He paused as he was hit with a whiff of something... very... familiar...

He couldn't quite place it though...

He gazed around. It looked like a standard, typical room, with a light pink bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a bedside table with a lamp and drawers.

He knelt down to the top drawer. He wondered if she opened it often. Maybe he could put it in there...?

He blinked in surprise as he saw a sketchpad.

_Does Lena draw? I wonder if she's good..._

He absentmindedly thumbed through her drawings, but choked and immediately went back a few drawings. He nearly burst out laughing.

There was an exact replica of himself, Kid Flash, done down to every last freckle.

"Ha!" he couldn't help a small whoop. "So she _is_ a Kid Flash fan!"

This sent a rather pleasant feeling in his stomach, one that made it flop, and he couldn't help a tiny chuckle before he put it back in. Curiosity insatiated, he continued to look through her drawers. He went down to the lower one, and blinked in surprise.

Inside was a dusty rose.

He gently took it out.

_How old __**is**__ this thing? ...must be a gift from a past boyfriend or something..._

That rose was looking very familiar though... He gently set it down, feeling a slight sense of unease. He picked up the next thing in the drawer.

_Is this a... scrapbook...?_

He opened it to the first page, where he saw, to his surprise, an article about himself. It was about the time he had stopped Dr. Light from robbing a museum. What amused him the most, however, was her own witty comments included in the side.

He flipped the pages. He had no idea, all this time, Lena was such a Kid Flash fan. Every page had an article about him, and around his picture (he couldn't help a small smirk), she had drawn a girly heart. He frowned, however, at the next page. The next page was an article about him again, but...

It wasn't about Kid Flash. It was about Wally West.

He scanned the article. It was about how he had led the high school to victory from being such a skilled running back, blah, blah, blah...

He felt his blood turning cold. _How does Lena know... that I'm... and...no way... how... is Lena a __**villain**__?_

There was one last page, and he swallowed, not sure if he really wanted to turn to it, but he knew he would have to. He had to know why she knew so much about him.

He turned the page... and stared. He immediately dropped the book and reached for his pocket. He withdrew his wallet, and took out the small, torn picture he and Jeni had taken at the mall a year and a half ago. With trembling fingers, he gently pressed his half of the picture to the half of the picture taped into the book.

It fit. Perfectly.

He could feel his head beginning to whirl.

_Then that means... Then that means..._

He whipped his head around as he heard a small gasp.

Lena stood in the doorway, eyes wide.

And he knew. It was her.

* * *

Oooh, boy... hehehee, well, what's Wally gonna dooooo? What's Lena gonna dooooo?

Hope to see you guys at the next chapter! Bye!


	17. This Means War!

Sorry this chapter's so short, but I figured it ended with a nice, rounded-off bang, hehe.

Oh, just to let all the readers know... if you ever ask me a question, I'll always respond to you (sometimes a bit late...hehehe, sorry for the late replies, but I'll always respond). I usually respond in PM form so that you can see the answer (some people never read again and there goes a waste of a perfectly good answer, you know?), but if you ask me a question in a review and you haven't signed in, then I'll respond in the story.

So...to "A Very Happy Portuguese Girl": To be honest, I really love Portuguese (I love many languages). I was a Brazil maniac for years, so I decided to study some in a Portuguese-English dictionary if I ever go. I'd love to go to Rio de Janeiro! ^_^

Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Lena immediately bolted back towards the way she came, but again, she felt a strong sense of deja-vu as she was blocked by a shock of red and yellow.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Kid Flash hissed as he grabbed her wrists and threw her back. She growled and took on a fighting stance.

"Get out of my way, or I'll make you!"

"...you _lied_ to me."

Lena lowered her fighting stance, blinking in surprise as she saw Kid Flash's shoulders shake, head lowered. He slowly took off his mask, and clutched it in his hands.

"You lied. Who the hell are you, Jeni... Jinx... Lena... _who are you?_"

She jumped as he screamed the last question at her. She swallowed.

"Who I am is none of your concern. And you'd better put your civilian clothes back on, or it's going to look bad if someone sees you like this," she said defiantly, lifting her chin.

"None of my concern?" he repeated quietly. He accepted the jacket Lena gave him.

"None of my concern..." he slowly slipped it on.

"None of my concern...?"

"_None of my concern?_"

She let out a soft, panicked gasp as he threw her against the wall, eyes burning. "You... have a lot of explaining to do."

"I have nothing to say to you," she retorted, and, slipping under his arms, began to make a dash for the door again, and again, he grabbed her and before she could even scream, he threw her onto the bed, pinning her down.

"Why would you do this?" he screamed. "I trusted you, Lena! All this time..."

He seemed dazed by the concept, then immediately straightened. "You have some questions to answer. And I'm not leaving until you answer them all."

"Y- You're crushing me!" she squirmed. "Get... _off!_"

He let out a yelp. While she had been trapped under him, he hadn't noticed her wiggling her bracelet (which he guessed was her new power inhibitor) off, and had sent a rather light hex to his torso, causing him to jump, but he refused to move off the bed.

"Nice try," he growled. "But do that again, and I'll make sure you never shoot another hex ever."

"What are you going to do, arrest me?" she taunted him, and was surprised to see the serious look in his eyes.

"I will if I have to."

"Why, you-"

"What happened with the Brotherhood of Evil? Where's See-More? Is he in disguise with you? Where are-?"

"Whoa!" she managed to hold up her hands. "Okay, okay... I'll answer all your questions. Later. Right now, I have a teahouse to run."

He hesitated, and as he did, the door creaked open.

"Hey, Boss? All your doors were open. And I was won-"

There was silence as Eddie blinked.

Lena blinked.

Wally blinked.

Eddie gazed at the situation: his boss was currently under that redhead guy that constantly came into the teahouse with Raven.

On a bed.

Alone.

Just the two of them.

Eddie managed to hide an embarrassed laugh and a smirk by coughing. "Oh... oops. Sorry. Just making sure you're okay."

He skipped out, and as soon as he was out of earshot, began guffawing at the top of his lungs.

Lena and Wally simply looked at each other.

"Awkward," they agreed.

* * *

Lena wiped the counter, trying to ignore the person sitting in the corner, eyes boring into her.

"Uh, boss...?" Eddie managed weakly. "Why is Raven's boyfriend giving you that look?"

"I... don't know," she felt her eye twitch. _Just don't look at him... Dooooon't look at hiiiiim..._

"But... But, um, Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to close in a few minutes, and he won't budge," he pointed to the stone-faced redhead, who continued to glare at Lena. She gulped.

He would come with a million questions, she knew it. She needed something. She needed to distract him. She needed...

An idea!

* * *

"Sir, you're going to have to leave," Eddie begged, as he swept around the tables.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to-"

"Okay, what do you want to know?" she casually slipped into the seat, giving him a friendly smile as she set down a cup of steaming rose tea. He raised an eyebrow, suspicious at her sudden forward behavior, but decided to plunge ahead.

"What happened that day you left?" he demanded. "Why isn't Seymour with you?"

"...Well..."

* * *

_**[Jinx]**_

_"Oh, See-More, my love!" Jinx cried dramatically, embracing him deeply. "My love for you is so deep and so pure and so-"_

_("I get it, you gave him lots and lots of love. Then what?")_

_Madame Rouge suddenly burst in before the two could kiss._

_"Zat is enough!" the tall woman raged. "The two of you are so madly in love, you never have time for anyzing evil anymore! You are hereby banished from the Bruzzerhood!"_

_"No!" See-More begged. "Please don't kick us out! The two of us are still very evil!"_

_"Ve vill never accept you back!"_

* * *

_"You vish for me to allow See-More to stay in the Bruzzerhood if you leave?" Madame Rouge asked skeptically. Jinx nodded furiously._

_"Vell... vhatever. Honestly, you know I don't like you, so zis is just a bonus for me. Very vell. You have 24 hours to leave. Get out."_

* * *

"...and that's what happened," Lena finished smoothly. Wally shook his head.

"Okay, I got that. But here's another question," he raised an eyebrow. "Why did you choose to come live in Steel City?"

"...the Brotherhood hideout is somewhere close to it," she lied vaguely. _Only about a million miles away._

"So how'd you come here then?"

* * *

_"I- It's so cold," Lena's teeth chattered. "I guess sleeping in an alley wasn't such a swell idea."_

_("Swell? You literally used the word swell?")_

_("...is this your recap, or mine?")_

_Suddenly, a jacket covered the shivering woman, and she looked up... to see a handsome young man._

_"Wh- Who are you?" she gasped. He smiled alluringly._

_"I'm your new savior."_

_Music played in the background and hearts swelled as the rain suddenly cleared and sunlight beamed upon them (ooh-wah, ooh-wah...)  
_

_And that was the (supposed) meeting of Lena and Eddie._

* * *

Wally promptly choked on the tea he had been drinking.

"I _beg your pardon_? Eddie? Your... Your _part-time worker?_"

Lena nodded seriously. "Yes. We're madly in love."

Wally turned an interesting shade of fuchsia. "Wh- Wh-?" he managed to splutter as Lena calmly gazed at him.

"Any more questions?"

"Wh- But... oh, y- yeah?" he managed to stammer out. "Then why does he keep calling you 'Boss'?"

Lena swallowed, then lifted her chin defiantly. "He likes us to have a professional relationship!"

"Professional... relationship," Wally repeated in disbelief.

"That's right, he wants us to keep it at a strictly professional level!"

"Hey, Boss!" Eddie's head poked out from the back. "How many sugar cubes do you think I can stuff into my mouth at once? Hehehe! Gotta try it!"

He disappeared into the back once more as Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Professional relationship, huh?"

"We're still... at the beginning stages," Lena cleared her throat. "And now you know the truth, so you really have to go."

"You promised to tell me the truth."

"I... I did," she managed, trying not to look into his very deep blue eyes. "I told you all that you need to know, and-"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he snarled, a tinge of hurt coming into his voice. "I don't want to hear this ridiculous story. I want the truth. _Why did you leave me that day_?"

"Because I don't love you," she stated matter-of-factly. "I never did."

_Now __**that**__ is a true lie..._ she thought wistfully as his expression flickered slightly.

"All right. If you say so," he murmured, then standing up, gave her a short nod. "Goodbye, then."

"Goodbye," she managed quietly. He headed for the door, then paused.

"By the way... I came here to tell you that I broke up with Raven."

With that said, he pushed the door open and stomped away.

* * *

Needless to say, things were not going very well at the Brotherhood of Evil's hideout as well. Especially in one certain villain's room.

"Where is it… _Where is it?_"

See-More frantically searched the room, throwing pillows and papers everywhere. He was practically poking himself in the eye out of his sheer frustration.

"Where's the ruby?" he hissed frantically to himself as he checked and rechecked all of his drawers.

"Uh… See-More?"

"Ow!" he yelped as he banged his head against his desk, then scrambled up. "_What_?"

"What are you doing?" Billy Numerous asked, looking quite confused.

"Nothing!" he yelled irritably, trying not to show his fear and panic. That jewel was his only link to Jinx. If it was missing…

"Hey, look at what I just made!"

See-More's head snapped up as Gizmo and Mammoth ran inside, Gizmo's new invention fizzing with electricity in his hands. In the middle of the small machine, sitting neatly was…

"_The ruby!_" See-More roared, grabbing it. The electricity shocked his hand a bit, but he couldn't care less. The machine immediately powered down, and Gizmo sputtered in disbelief.

"Hey! That took me a week to make!"

"This is _my_ jewel," See-More managed tightly. "You guys know that. Why would you take it?"

"Well sorry…" Gizmo stuck his tongue out. "Didn't know you cared so much about your stuff getting stolen."

See-More looked ready to throttle the small, bald boy before Mammoth stepped in between them.

"Okay, stop," he grunted. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"No one mention this," See-More warned. "You guys know what this is; if the Brotherhood finds it, they'll… well you know what they'll do."

Silence fell among them.

* * *

"…"

"…oss…"

"…Boss…"

"Boss… Boss!"

She snapped awake, screaming at the top of her lungs. Eddie stumbled back.

"Whoa there! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you that bad!"

Her gaze darted around, and noting that there were no customers that early in the morning, she slumped in relief at the counter, letting out a long, melancholy sigh. She had barely gotten any sleep last night, her head pounding with Wally's message.

_I broke up with Raven…_

As a result, she was continuously dozing off during her work shift, which she kept trying to shake herself from.

"Sorry, Eddie, it's not you, it's…"

Her eyes widened as she caught a flash of familiar blue eyes through the window.

_He's here! He's already here! Oh, this can't be good…_

"_Thank you so much for waking me!_" she immediately pounced on the poor, unsuspecting part-time worker, screeching at the top of her lungs. "You're so kind, uh, Eddie-poo!"

She inwardly cringed as he gave her a look that clearly worried for her sanity. "Uh… Boss?"

"What are you doing?"

Eddie's face turned bright red. "R- Rose!"

_Uh-oh!_ Lena swallowed. _Come on, Jinx, think!_

"You… You wench!" Lena pointed accusingly at Rose, inwardly wincing. She didn't want to insult Rose too deeply, but that was seriously a really lame insult.

"Excuse me?" Rose lifted an eyebrow. Lena opened her mouth to apologize until the doorbells tinkled, indicating Wally's entrance.

"You tramp, I'll show you for trying to steal my boyfriend!" she shrieked loudly, and before Eddie or Rose could protest, she grabbed Rose and dragged her into the kitchen. Eddie let out a very confused stammer before turning to the customer.

"Hello, can I help…"

He let out a terrified squeak as he saw the pair of burning, fiery blue eyes that turned his blood to ice.

"…you?" he finished tinily.

* * *

10 suspiciously quiet minutes later, Lena and Rose reemerged from the kitchen, both looking very calm.

"Eddie!" Lena said abruptly. "You have the day off!"

"Wh-? Boss…"

"…_you have the day off_," she repeated, giving him the glare that meant she was not saying this out of kindness, but for him to take the hint that he was meant to be gone. Rose swiftly dragged him out of the teahouse, sending a nod to Lena before departing.

"So… how'd things with your boyfriend go?" Wally lifted an eyebrow. Lena sighed, shaking her head.

"Did you see that?" she cried dramatically. "I can hardly get the girls to keep their hands off of him!"

"Yeah, he looks like a real…"

There was the sound of a loud crash and a "Ow! My nose!" which sounded suspiciously like Eddie.

"…Casanova," Wally finished. Lena managed a weak laugh.

"Oh, he… very much is."

"That's too bad…" he said just as dramatically as she had. "I was hoping to ask you out. But I guess you're too involved with your precious… Eddie-poo."

"…stop it," she said quietly. "You think you're the only one suffering from our past disaster of a relationship?"

"_Disaster_?" he spat out. "Is that what you thought of it?"

"Of course," she retorted. "Why do you think I was so eager to leave it?"

"Yeah, that's why you were so willing to listen to me, right, _Lena_?"

"Don't mistake pity for kindness," she said sharply. "You heroes always did it too much."

"Don't mistake kindness for weakness," he retaliated. "You personally always did it too much."

She gazed at him in stun. And she finally got a clear, perfect view of him, casual Wally West.

She could finally look at him in the eye, and she had to admit, the year had been kind to him.

He was taller than before, and his red hair that had been sort of messy but clean-cut, was starting to get slightly shaggy.

And those eyes… ohhhh, this was getting difficult. She could feel her heart clenching, and those tears... those stupid, moronic tears were springing up again.

"Are you gazing deep into my eyes? Are you drowning in my twin pools?" came his smooth, rather amused voice.

She let out a soft yelp before yanking herself away, frowning at the dancing mischief in his eyes.

"Wh- _no!_" she protested wildly. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you sayyyyy so," he teased. "Don't worry, Lena… I'll make this fun for you."

"F-Fun?" she shrieked in exasperation. "I have a boyfriend!"

"The guy who nearly wet his pants when I ordered?" he rolled his eyes. "I'm quaking in my tights."

"I mean it, Wally," she said softly, coldly. "I don't want you meddling in my life anymore."

"Then let me ask," he murmured softly, and she angrily bit down the thrill that rang through her body at his husky voice. "Are you truly happy without me?"

"Yes," she said smoothly. "I'm happy…to not be with you."

He gazed at her for a few moments, then without warning, his hand shot out and landed on her chest.

She gaped for a few moments before letting out a loud shriek and reaching out to punch him. He was too quick, however, and easily dodged it.

"Your heart's going at a faster rate than me," he said simply. "I think you're lying."

"You…" she managed out through her blurred rage. "You…"

"It's all right," he said smugly. "I never give up without a fight. And Jinx…"

He turned to gaze at her, one last long look.

"…you are always worth fighting for."

With that said, he opened the door, and casually left, whistling, leaving behind a flushed, furious, and rather flattered teashop owner.

* * *

"Wh- What's going on?" Eddie finally managed to ask. "Rose, why is Boss acting so…?"

He flushed as he remembered her pouncing on him. Rose shook her head.

"According to her…that was her ex-boyfriend who she's apparently trying to run away from."

"What?" Eddie gasped. "That's Raven's ex-boyfriend too! Hey… do you think…?"

His eyes widened. "Do you think… she's trying to get away from him…?"

"…what?"

"… and Raven broke up with him…"

"…and?"

"…HE ABUSES WOMEN!" he yelped. "Quick, Rosie, back to the-"

"Oh, shut up," she rolled her eyes, smacking him across the head. "I can't believe you'd actually think something stupid like that. That can't…"

"Think about it," he urged. "Maybe he used to abuse Boss in high school. So Boss ran away. Then, Raven falls for his charming good looks, and the two date. But he likes the power of abusing someone, and Raven's too powerful to be abused, so he ended up coming back to get her!"

"…that…" Rose paused. There was a slight possibility that that was true… after all, Lena had looked really frightened upon seeing him.

Was it possible? Was the friendly redhead customer possibly someone harmful?

* * *

"Kid Flash…"

The teenager looked up through his mouthful of ham sandwich. "Yeah?"

"Is there… something different about you lately?" Cyborg asked carefully as the five Titan members suspiciously gazed at the happily lunching man. He shrugged casually.

"Dunno what you're talking about. Everything's fine and normal."

"You're acting…too happy. I've been reading your emotions, and they've been higher than usual lately," Raven noted.

"Isn't she the _best_ when she probes into your emotions without asking?" Beast Boy gushed in the background as Robin raised an eyebrow at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you this happy since-"

"Robin," Starfire placed a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder. "Perhaps it is best to not bring up-"

"No, it's fine!" Kid Flash stood up, brushing crumbs off his uniform. "Thanks for the eats. Gonna go patrol!"

He sped out, the faint tune of a whistle that sounded suspiciously romantic lingering in the air.

"Was he just… whistling?"

"…something is _definitely_ wrong with him."

* * *

"Hello, can I help…?" Lena stared at the innocently smiling man, then rolled her eyes. "You're back."

"Is that any way to treat a paying customer?" he gasped dramatically. "I'm insulted."

"Good. Then you'll get out," she glared at him and continued to wipe the counter. He sighed.

"Look, can't we talk seriously for once? I just-"

"Hey!"

Lena and Wally both jumped as Eddie ran in, glaring at Wally murderously.

"Leave Boss alone!" he yelled bravely. "She doesn't need someone like you in her life!"

"Eddie…" Lena said, unable to help feeling slightly touched. The boy really was-

"You're not abusing her anymore!"

…okay, she took it back, the boy was an idiot.

"Abuse her?" Wally lifted an eyebrow, then shook his head. "Jen- er, Lena, I think there's a bit of a misunderstanding… if I remember correctly, didn't you leave me for another man?"

"I did n-!"

"Yeah… didn't you say you were in love with your best friend now, and you never wanted to see me again?" he tapped his chin as if deep in thought. Eddie flushed.

"Uh… Boss?"

"Ahem…thanks, Eddie, but, uh, you can go now," Lena muttered, embarrassed. Great…now she looked like the bad guy (which technically, she had been).

"Okay," the also embarrassed employee slunk away, leaving Lena and Wally alone.

"…I don't want you to leave again."

"What are you-?" she turned to face him and let out a surprised shriek as he grabbed her arms and brought her towards him. She fidgeted uncomfortably as she was brought closer to the counter, her hips firmly pressed against it.

"I don't want you to leave again," he murmured, and to her surprise, she could see his eyes shining.

_Is he… crying?_

"I waited for a year. A _year_."

"For what?" she managed to pull her arms away. "I'm not coming back to _you_."

"…oh, yeah?"

_You'll regret it. Don't say it, Jinx. Don't say it._

"Yeah. Because I don't need you in my life anymore."

To her surprise, he smirked. "All right, then. War it is."

"E- Excuse me?"

"If you manage to not fall for me for a week, I'll leave your life forever," he offered. "But if I manage to make you fall for me again within that time… then you have to swear you'll never leave me again."

"Wh- Why should I agree to something stupid like that?" she exclaimed. He smiled cheekily.

"You don't have to. I'm doing it anyways."

She hesitated. She knew, deep down, she didn't want that… have him leave her life forever? She still wanted to be able to see him… time to time… in the shadows…

And she didn't know how strong her resolve was. For a whole week? Knowing that he was wooing her, and she had to reject him? It was too…too…

"You have a deal," she announced. He nodded.

"All right."

* * *

Robin scanned the computer for the tracking device he had secretly put on Wally before he had zoomed off. He was going to find out what was going on with his friend if it killed him. He furrowed his brow.

"…I never took Wally to be the type to drink tea," he muttered as he wrote down the name and address of the teahouse.


	18. The War's Outcome

So.

Ehehehe... yes, I'm sorry, I know you guys were waiting long, but I was running out of ideas! As it is, I'm not sure if this is going to go well, because I don't think this is one of my best ideas... I was trying to make it sad, but I don't know... lol, you guys decide. For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_[Attempt #1]:_

"Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis is the niiiiiiiiiiight, it's a beeeeeeautiful niiiiiiiiiiiiiight…"

Jinx groaned as she rolled over and blearily forced her eyes open. She squinted to see the time portrayed on her alarm clock, which happily said…

"WALLY!" she slammed her window open. "It's 3 IN THE MORNING! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Ah, fair Juliet!" Wally sang. "Speak again! For your- _ow!_"

"Go home!" Jinx roared as she slammed the window shut.

"…damn bad-luck powers…" Wally huffed as he stumbled home, clutching his black eye.

* * *

_[Attempt #2]:_

"Ooh, is this some sort of new theme?"

Lena blearily rubbed her eyes as she came downstairs…and promptly choked.

The speeding man had apparently taken the liberty to redecorate the whole place, including her clean, wooden polished tables, which were now scattered with deep red rose petals, while heart-shaped confetti spouted out of a loud machine, and pink streamers romantically floated throughout the air which (Jinx suspected deep down) obviously had to do with a certain Empath's skills.

"Ooh, Kenny!" one of the customers giggled to her boyfriend. "Isn't this so romantic?"

"W- Welcome," Lena gritted her teeth as a sprinkle of heart confetti landed in her hair. "Can I take your order?"

"Do you have a lovers special?" the woman gushed. "That would be just adorable!"

"…"

…_you're a dead man when I see you._

* * *

"Well? How'd it go?" Wally asked eagerly. Eddie winced.

"Er… well, you see…"

"She hated it," Rose said bluntly. "She had an expression on her face that said that you were a dead man when she saw you."

"…b- but… but I'm trying to win her over!" Wally clutched his head in frustration. "Not make her kill me!"

"You know, I'm starting to believe less and less that Miss Lena ever went out with _you_," Rose said in disgust.

"Hey!" Wally whipped as head at the smaller girl, offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She didn't mean anything by it!" Eddie said hastily. "It's just that… well, even though you two went out… er…"

"You keep doing these things that prove you know nothing about her," Rose finished.

"…what?"

"Come on… does she _look_ like the kind that could be won over by serenades and pink confetti?"

Wally mentally smacked his forehead.

_Of course… I'm so stupid!_

"A candlelit dinner for two!" he shouted happily. "That'll get her!"

"No, wait!"

But he had already run off before they could stop him.

"…Eddie."

"Yeah?"

"That guy acts like you."

"…yeah?"

"I'm very worried about the state of _our_ relationship at this point."

* * *

Lena sighed as she counted the bills. It had taken _forever_ to get rid of all of that ridiculous pink garbage in her teahouse, and it was especially hard to get those floating pink streamers down (when she got desperate, she slipped off her power inhibitor once or twice when Eddie wasn't looking and kept trying to zap them down). Wally was doing ridiculously relentless things to make her fall in love with him, but none of them would work. Sure, she was touched deep down, but she knew the main reason why they wouldn't work.

They weren't making her fall in love with him; she already _was_. It was simple to just say no. But…

_But how long can this go on, Jinx? At this rate, you'll have to do something really drastic to push him away._

…_but I don't want to._

If there was one thing she hated, it was seeing that beautiful sparkle in his eyes disappear. Last time she had seen it, back when she rejected him at the Hive Headquarters…

It had almost been too much to bear.

She shook her head desperately, trying to get the clutter of confusion out of her mind.

"Excuse me…?"

"Oh, welc-!" the words stuck in Lena's throat and died.

* * *

_What a sweet-looking girl_.

Dick smiled politely. "I'm new in this area… could you tell me what's good?"

"Hrrngh… kack… ungh… uh…"

"Um… miss?"

Maybe it was the shock from seeing Dick Grayson, aka Robin. Maybe she was tired of all the rejecting she had to do. Maybe she was getting sick from missing so much sleep. Maybe she was sad from realizing that no matter what she did, Wally would never be able to fully be part of her life, nor be fully apart from it.

She didn't know what it was, but all she could remember after that were her eyes rolling back, a shout of alarm from Dick, and the back of her head striking the hard counter.

And then nothing.

* * *

"Miss… are you feeling okay?"

Lena's eyes gently fluttered open, and she let out a screech of shock, scrambling away.

"Whoa there, whoa!" Dick threw his hands up in a gesture of friendly surrender and chuckled warmly. "You okay there?"

"Um… yes, I'm fine, thank you," she quickly recomposed, mentally scolding herself.

_You're supposed to be laying low from heroes, not wearing an imaginary sign that says 'Save me'!_

"Miss, um…"

"Lena," she supplied.

"Miss Lena, are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?"

_This must be his do-gooder side, taking care of civilians_, she thought sourly, knowing deep down she was just frightened to be in such close proximity to him.

"Thank you very much, Mr...um…"

"Dick Grayson," he supplied.

"Mr. Grayson, but I'm perfectly fine," she sat up and looked down, trying not to look like she was actually scared out of her wits.

"Please… call me Dick," he offered her a hand, which she pretended to not see as she stood up on her own.

"I… I'm terribly sorry for what happened," Lena murmured. "Whatever you get will be our compliments."

"Oh, there's no need for that," Dick smiled warmly, and she blinked.

_I almost feel bad for lying to this guy twice._

Her mind flashed back to him screaming how she deserved to be tossed into jail to rot.

_Almost._

"I insist," she responded courteously. "What can I get you?"

"Well… I'm actually here looking for a friend. Have you seen him? He comes quite frequently apparently."

Lena stared at him, a growing sense of dread slowly enveloping her. Wally told Robin to come here? Even if he knew she was here?

What was he trying to do? Scare her into going out with him again?

"I- I'm sorry, I…"

"I'm baaaaa-! Dick?"

"_There _you are!" Dick said exasperatedly as Wally froze, gazing at him. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I… what are you doing here, Dick?" Wally asked nervously as the dark-haired man frowned.

"Let's sit down. Um, Lena, I'll just have a cup of coffee. Thanks."

"Dick, we're in a _teahouse_," Wally rolled his eyes. "We'll just have two regular black teas, thanks."

The two of them moved to the back of the teahouse and seated themselves at a corner table, where they began to argue in low, hushed tones. Lena went to the back to prepare the tea, and noticed suddenly that her hands were shaking.

_Please, Wally… Please make him leave. I'm nervous around him. The fact that he's Robin, and he's a good detective… please, don't let him near me._

* * *

She emerged with the tea, only to see Dick angrily stand up and snap, "I'm doing this for your own benefit, Wally!"

"Since when has anything you've done lately been for my benefit, Dick?" Wally retorted. "I don't want anymore of your damn tracers on me, you understand?"

"Suit yourself!"

And with that, he stormed out, ignoring the steaming tea that Lena set down. Wally took a deep breath, then sighed.

"Sorry you had to see that," he muttered softly. Lena lowered her head, and was about to turn away…

_[Attempt #3]:_

"Well, now that he's gone!"

"Wh- Whoa!"

Lena let out a loud shriek as, with lightning speed, Wally grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down next to him on the sofa seat.

"Might as well make use of the empty seat," he said mischievously, eyes twinkling. She growled at him, trying to ignore the little flip-flop her heart made upon seeing that twinkle.

"Back off, West."

"Aw, come on, sweetie," he cooed. Her eyes shot to the size of dinner plates.

"Okay… what have you been eating? Because I _know_ you must have taken something bad if you think you can get away with calling me that."

"Well, we're not dating," he said smugly. "So I can call you anything I want. For that matter, I could hit on you and flirt as much as I want since you're fair game."

"You… You…"

"There's more that I can do than that," he smiled slyly, the twinkle in his eyes growing. Lena immediately scooted away from him, even though his hands were firmly latched onto her smaller ones, forcing them at her side and unable to escape.

"Y- You wouldn't," she managed to spit at him. He shrugged.

"Who knows what I'm capable of anymore?"

"That's harassment," she managed dazedly as he drew closer and quietly leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm…" There was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Is it harassment? Then from what I remember… you're not supposed to enjoy it."

"I'm not," she lied tinily, but they both could hear the fib in her voice.

"Oh…?" his voice grew deeper and she could feel his breath, faintly brushing against her ear. "You're not enjoying being this close to me, Jinx?"

"Wh- What are you-?"

"Hmm… you smell good," he whispered into her ear and her eyes shot open as he playfully began to rub the bridge of his nose against her neck. She immediately felt weak at the knees.

"N- No… don't do that…"

"Say it, Jinx," he murmured. "Tell me you want me back."

"I…"

_You can't protect him! You're mine!_

See-More's voice rang in her mind as she snapped up and wrenched herself out of his grasp.

"I need to work. Get out," she said frostily. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Tried for today. See you tomorrow!" he said cheerfully, and he left, casually whistling as he ignored the loud screeches from the indignant woman behind him.

* * *

"Bruzzerhood!"

The noisy community settled down as all eyes turned to the fearsome woman before them.

"A vord from our leader!"

The Brain rolled up, his menacing computer eyes flashing.

"It is time,"' he simply said.

The place exploded with cheers and impatient roars as, in the backseat corner of the last row, See-More swallowed. He knew this day would come.

It would all end soon.

* * *

"_Hey, Wally…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you think we could be good parents?" Jinx asked shyly, blushing in that adorable way she always did. Wally felt his cheeks redden slightly and coughed._

"_Of course, Jinx… I mean… I've always thought about it, and I always did think you'd make a really good mother…"_

"_You mean it?"_

"_Yeah!" he said confidently._

"_Why did you think that?"_

"_Well, you didn't have the best childhood… and the way you told me… it made me think that you would want to treat our kids well."_

"…_our kids?"_

_He smiled at her. "Yes. Our kids."_

"_Then…" she looked down at her hands. "Do you want to start making them now?"_

"…_huh?"_

_She smiled sultrily and bent down to forcefully press her lips against his._

"_I want to-"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Wally bolted up and whipping around, immediately slammed his hand over his annoyingly shrill alarm clock.

He blinked.

He then remembered his dream.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he howled. "It was such a good dream too!"

He pouted to himself rather childishly, then sighed. He ran to the bathroom, then proceeded to jump into the shower, letting the hot water run all over his lean body. He clutched his hair in frustration as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember the details of the dream. How nice it was, to imagine that nothing had changed and that everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be and that Jinx actually wanted to make babies with hi-.

He froze.

It was official.

He had to get Jinx back, or he was going to go insane.

And last night's dream gave him an interesting idea…

* * *

_[Attempt #4]:_

"Welcome!" Eddie sang as Wally came in at his usual time. The redhead saluted Eddie before making a beeline for the counter. People were quietly chatting among themselves as Lena wiped the side of the jar holding dried tea.

Wally inwardly smirked. The one benefit of not being Jinx's boyfriend?

No restrictions; it's not like she could _break up _with him or anything…. He took a deep breath.

"_Lena!_" he bellowed, sounding shocked and concerned. "Sweetie, are you feeling okay?"

"Wh- Wh-?" she blinked in confusion, until she saw the challenging glint in his eyes. She opened her mouth to snarl in retort, but he cut her off swiftly, making sure everyone in the teahouse could hear him.

"You _know_ the _doctor_ said NO CARRYING HEAVY THINGS! It might _hurt_ our BABY!"

Lena's words died on her lips as she gaped at him.

_That's it… he's lost it. He's **insane**. He did not seriously just say that._

"Did you hear that?"

"_Baby?_"

"The teashop owner's in a relationship?"

"And her boyfriend is fiiiiiiiiine…"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I can still appreciate good eye-candy!"

"Ahhh, that's so romantic… maybe they're getting married!"

Wally smirked triumphantly at the shocked look that wouldn't leave Lena's face.

"You know, I think you were RIGHT LAST NIGHT! Wally Jr. is a GREAT name! And- mmph!"

Lena gave a weak chuckle and apologetic look to the slyly giggling customers, hand firmly clamped over Wally's grin.

"Um… sorry, everyone. Please enjoy your food."

"Oh, Boss!" Eddie grinned. "You take your time in the back with Mr. Wally! We won't think any less of you!"

Wally made a silent prayer of thanks in his head. He always knew that boy had potential.

Lena shot Eddie a look that could have split a rock, gave another weak smile to the public, then promptly dragged Wally to the back.

* * *

"_You!_" Lena screeched as she dragged him into her apartment.

"Lena!" Wally gasped playfully as he pretended to shyly cover himself. "Already? I didn't realize you wanted me in your room this soon!"

"SHUT IT, WEST!" Lena was so angry, she looked ready to set his head on fire right then and there.

"Now, now, it's okay… no need to be shy," he teased, casually taking in her angry face. "If you want it that badly, Wally Jr. can have a sibling."

"_You idiot!_"

"OW!"

Wally keeled over, gasping at the pain in his solar plexus as Lena blew on her fist.

"I can take the late-night singing. I can take stupid rearrangements to my teahouse. But I WOULD NEVER HAVE A CHILD WITH A NAME THAT STUPID! AND YOU HAD TO SAY IT FRONT OF _ALL_ OF MY CUSTOMERS! DO YOU KNOW THE REPUTATION I BUILT HERE? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, WALLY WEST?"

"…so you _would_ have a child with me?" he managed to gasp cheekily before Lena let out a frustrated howl and promptly proceeded to throw him out of her apartment.

* * *

Wally almost danced the way home. He could see it: the way her eyes lit up, the way she let a small amused smile almost reach her lips before twisting them into an angry snarl… she was falling for him.

Or… she had already fallen.

But what was it? What was it that was stopping her? See-More wasn't in the picture anymore… was she really rejecting him from not liking him?

He shook his head, mentally scolding himself for his temporary emotional wave. He needed to have faith in her. He knew she would come around. He just had to give her time.

* * *

"Hey, Miss Lena?"

She looked up from the apartment bills and sighed. "Yes, Eddie?"

The teenager sheepishly smiled as he offered her a cup of rose tea in her favorite teacup. "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed earlier."

"Thanks, Eddie," she muttered, sipping the tea as she calculated her income for the month.

"Er… could I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I don't want to pry, but… how come you won't give Mr. Wally a chance? Seems to me like he really likes you a lot."

Lena didn't bother to look up as she erased a calculation. "I don't have time for this, Eddie. Could you unload the dishwasher before you go?"

He slumped, exhaling softly. "Sure thing, Boss. Good night."

"Good night."

He left for the kitchen, and the minute he turned around, the tea that Lena held rippled with a single tear.

* * *

"Wake upppp…"

Jinx rubbed her eye, groaning slightly.

"Wake up, Jinxy-winxy… it's a beautiful Saturday morning, and- hurrk!"

Her eyes shot open and she immediately grabbed the intruder by the throat.

"_What did you just call m_-? Oh, it's you, Wally."

He gurgled desperately, and she immediately released him, "accidentally" dropping him on the floor.

"Oops," she said in an unapologetic tone before noticing the tray in her lap.

"What's…?"

"Breakfast in bed!" Wally said brightly (well, as brightly as he could while he massaged his throat). "Doesn't it look good?"

"…"

She had to admit, it looked well-done. Toast with butter and jam, with eggs and bacon, and two pancakes, with (of course) a large, steaming cup of rose tea.

"It looks amazing."

"Right?" he said proudly.

"Enjoy it."

She carefully set it in front of Wally and went to brush her teeth.

* * *

Lena gritted her teeth. Was she supposed to feel _grateful_ to Wally right now?

"…and you see, until we raise enough money to buy a house, we can't get married," Wally said, a sob caught in his voice as he dramatically told everyone the story of the two, er, lovers, which, compared to the past four tables, had been growing steadily and steadily more tragic.

"That's so heartbreaking!" the old women sobbed into their handkerchiefs.

"That's why I suggested she make the…" Wally quickly peeked at the menu for the most expensive dish. "…Special Triple Set D… if we can sell at least several of those… we might be able to afford a tiny wedding… even though it was always Lena's dream to get married in a giant church… with roses… and… chandeliers and, uh, ice sculptures…"

"I'll have a Special Triple Set D!"

"Make that 2!"

"Me too!"

"I'll have one too!"

"B- But it's for ten people!" Lena stammered.

"Not to worry, I'm a big eater!"

"I have a lot of children, I'll pack it up and share it with them!"

"Go for that dream wedding, my dear!"

"So that'll be 13 Special Triple Set D's we need to make," Eddie counted. "Don't worry, Boss, I've already made 6…"

"B- But…" she stammered.

Wally grinned as he swiftly sidled to the next table.

"Good morning, ladies!"

The high school girls at the next table burst out into incredibly high giggles at Wally's… apparently humorous greeting.

"Do you work here?" one girl asked. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"If I did," he said in his smoothest voice. "How much would you tip me?"

All the girls burst out into giggles again.

"I would totally tip you even if you weren't my waiter!"

"Hmm…"

* * *

"Last I checked," Lena gritted her teeth. "I didn't hire you."

"Oh… I guess I can keep my tips then," he smiled smugly, showing the $20 bill someone had "accidentally" tipped him from a $3 drink.

"How did you get…? Grr…" Lena rubbed her temples. "West, I swear, you-"

"-need to get these scones to Table 5. Come on, Lena, stop slacking."

He waltzed away from her, laughing at her indignant expression.

* * *

"Good job today, everyone," Lena said wearily. "Eddie, take the evening off."

The teenager struggled to stand. "But Miss Lena…"

"I'm closing early today," she said wearily. Wally smirked.

"To be with me? Gee… I'm not sure I'm free today though…"

"It's not because of you, dimwit," Lena bit at him. "It's because everyone kept ordering every drink and pastry we had and now we're out of everything."

"And you're rolling in the dough," Wally pointed out.

She shook her head. "Yeah, thanks for that. Eddie, go home."

Too tired to argue, the boy managed to stumble to the door. Lena watched him leave, then wearily stood as well.

"Well, I'd better clea- whoa!"

She managed a soft cry of surprise as Wally grabbed her and before she could even say anything, pinned her against the wall, bringing his face close to hers.

"So… you're rich now… probably won't have to work until you get more stuff… can I get a 'thank you, Wally'?"

"… I already thanked you," she growled, struggling as he casually grinned at her.

"I don't mean a thanks that you give to your part-timer. I mean the kind of thanks where you say 'Ooh, Wally!'" his voice went up to a high-pitched squeal. "'You're such a businessman! I can barely keep my hands off of you! Kiss me now, you stud!'"

"…ooh Wally," she said in a monotone. "You're such an idiot. I can barely get you out of my hair. Get off me, you dumbass."

"…eh, close enough."

Lena suddenly noticed the sweat from working all day was causing his hair to stick to his forehead, a lock of hair swept in front of his eyes. She longed to touch the lock… to sweep it out of his eyes for him. She wanted to-

"Like what you see?"

"Aargh!" she shrieked. "Get off, you… you _womanizer!_"

He smiled and finally relented, releasing her. She resisted the urge to clutch her racing heart, and cleared her throat.

"Well… you should get going home."

"Hmm… don't want to."

"Well, you can't stay here!" she retorted.

"I won't," he smiled cheerfully. "Let's celebrate!"

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, look how much money you made today!"

He ripped off his apron and jacket in one go, revealing his Kid Flash costume underneath. Before Lena could wrap her mind around it, he grabbed her and dashed out the door.

* * *

"…what am I doing here?" Lena said furiously, arms crossed as Wally led her into his dining area.

"Come on… have a seat."

"…" Lena took in the candlelight, the rose petals, and the soft, romantic music playing in the background. "I'm leaving."

"No, wait!"

Before she could blink, he zoomed around the room, and the candles were extinguished, the rose petals gone, and the music was turned off.

"All right. Just food, then. Come on, I made pork chops. How can you say no to pork chops?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Just food."

"And…"

He set down two plates of food, taking a deep breath, his face serious.

"And questions."

* * *

"See-More, you need to do something with that cruddy jewel!"

"_Shut up, Gizmo_!" See-More hissed. "If a member of the Brotherhood heard you…"

"Come on," Mammoth complained. "If we're all caught with you, we're all going to get into trouble, See-More."

"So what?" he challenged. "Leave then."

The four members looked at each other, then nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Billy Numerous drawled. "We don't need ya no more."

The four members left as See-More gazed at the jewel in his hands.

* * *

"Well, thanks for the food, it was good," Lena stood up abruptly. "I have to go n-"

"No, you don't," Wally swiftly grabbed her arm. "We haven't had dessert. And… you still have to answer my questions."

_He only has one day left in this week… might as well humor him._

"Fine," she flopped back into her chair. He looked suspicious at her easy give-in, but after handing her a bowl of strawberry ice cream, proceeded.

"So… Jinx… why'd you choose the name Lena?"

"…"

_Because Lena Wyjil was another anagram… it stood for Jeni and Wally… Seriously, how did you get HIVE and Jinx, and not that?_

"Because it's a nice name," she said bluntly. "Next."

"…why didn't you ever try to find me for the whole year?" he asked quietly.

"Why should I have? We were just a broken couple."

"No, we weren't," he said forcefully. "Don't say that. You don't mean that."

"What's the matter?" she smirked with all the evil villain left in her. "Can't handle the truth?"

"If that's true," he retorted. "Why did you make a scrapbook of me and keep it with the rose I first gave you?"

"… it was a lot of work to make it," she managed out and had to shove a big spoonful of cold ice cream in her mouth to give her time. "I made it back when we were dating. It was too much work to throw out. So I kept it."

"With the rose?" he challenged. That was it.

"…I'm leaving," she slammed the bowl down and headed for the door.

Before she could realize what was happening, something blurred behind her and she found herself unable to move.

"Don't… Don't go," Wally begged behind her, arms wrapped around her thin shoulders. "Come on, Jinx, my week is almost up."

"Yeah. So take a hint," she prided herself on being able to say that without so much as a tremor in her voice even though she wanted to collapse into his arms and give in. Why was he making this so hard?

"How… How can you be so cold?" he whispered. "I still believe in you, Jinx. I can't honestly believe that I can love you like this and you can't love me back as much."

"I-"

Before she could finish, he forced her around and swiftly kissed her, his lips gently meeting hers.

…_Wally…_

It was so warm… so warm and comforting, and he was coaxing her to give in to him. She wanted to. She wanted to so badly, more than anything.

But she couldn't.

She broke away, shaking her head.

"I… I have to go," she muttered, keeping her head lowered. She didn't have to look up to see the hurt in his face.

"So that's your decision," he murmured, his voice growing cold.

"Yes," she said forcefully. "Good-bye."

"Fine," he turned away. "Go, then."

And so she went.

* * *

Jinx took a deep breath as she scribbled a note. Was this really the right thing to do?

_You don't have a choice! After that incident today… are you really going to risk it?_

She bit her lip and shuddered. How could she seriously have gotten so weak? Over one man?

Her HIVE teachers would have cursed her out in every way possible.

All this time, and when he touched her, she felt… she felt like Jeni Vhix again. She felt like a stupid high schooler who didn't have to worry about anything but her boyfriend touching her and murmuring stupidly sweet things to her and telling her that she was the most beautiful person in the world to him…

But she couldn't afford that anymore. As far as she knew, See-More was still holding onto that half of the jewel, and if he was keeping his part of the deal by withholding information from the Brotherhood of Evil, which it looked like he had since Kid Flash looked unhurt, then she would keep her side of the deal up too.

But… who knew it would be so hard?

She smiled wryly as she took one last long look at the place she had called home for over a year. She shouldered her bag and biting her lip hard to not allow room for any tears, she quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

Wally woke up early the next morning, unable to get much sleep the previous night. The events from last night pounded in his mind and he tossed and turned for most of the night.

What Jinx said… it hurt. Did this woman even realize the power she held over him? He was the fastest man alive! He was the fastest man alive… and she was slowing him down enough to realize that he couldn't live without her.

He sighed as he got dressed and headed out again. He still had one more day. Maybe… Maybe it would work today?

* * *

Lena sighed as she hid around the corner. She saw him approaching and swallowed hard.

"Goodbye again," she whispered.

* * *

The minute he approached the teahouse, he knew something was wrong. It was dark… and too quiet. He immediately began to struggle with the lock, then casting a desperate look around to make sure no one was looking, vibrated his molecules through the door.

"Lena?" he called. "Lena, are you there?"

His eyes caught sight of a note on the counter. He snatched it up, and his mouth dropped. It was addressed to Eddie, telling him that the teahouse was now in his possession, and that he could find the documents in the third drawer. He let out a frustrated cry as he dropped the note back onto the counter.

He raced to the apartment, and flung the door open. He felt his knees give way and he fell, ignoring the stinging pain.

"No… No…" he whispered. The entire place was empty, the walls bare and the bed stripped…

The sound of a loud ring snapped him up. He ran downstairs and snatched up the phone to the teahouse.

"H- Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?" he said desperately.

"…Wally," Lena managed out, trying not to sound like she was crying.

"Lena," he breathed, trying to control his temper. "Are you fucking around with me? Are you seriously leaving _again_?"

"Yes," she responded without missing a beat. All the anger left him.

"Lena… Lena, I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I told you to go, but… but you can't go! I still have one more day!"

"There's no need."

"…what?"

"You asked me… You asked me who I was. You said I'm Jinx, I'm Jeni, I'm Lena… you asked who I am."

"Yeah, but what-?"

"Honestly? I don't know either. But… it's okay. I am Jinx, Jeni, and Lena. And all three of them love you very much."

"…wh- what?"

"I… I'm saying that I love you, stupid," she said, and this time, she couldn't hold it back. Her voice cracked and a single tear slid down her cheek, but she continued to smile.

"I'm sorry, Wally. But it's a stalemate. You said if I fell in love with you over the week, I'd have to stay with you. But… I've loved you this whole time. So I guess neither of us win. And… I have to go again."

"So you're leaving again?" he cried, not bothering to hold back his tears. "Why? If you do love me, and I love you, why can't-?"

"I'm sorry, Wally. Goodbye."

She hung up the pay phone, and cradling the rose, began to cry in the phone booth.

_Thank you… Thank you for letting me say it this time…_

* * *

Um... yeah, ehehe, it's been a while since I've been writing ^_^ sorry...

I can guarantee you, though, she won't be gone for a long time again, next chapter. He'll find her soon haha! Thanks to everyone who's been reading and waiting all this time!

~yuuwatase719 (LynnHae)


	19. The Battle Begins

Lena bit her lip nervously, her hands twitching nervously.

"Flight 4827 is now ready to board."

She took a deep breath. It was time to face her fears.

* * *

Wally wasn't really quite sure how long he stayed in Lena's former room... had it been several hours? Just one? A day?

He lazily checked his watch. Oh... ten minutes. He lowered his hand again, and sat against the small bed, trying to come to grips with what happened.

_So... she loves me. But she doesn't love me. But... I'm so confused._

He didn't even feel sad. Not sad, not happy... just numb.

_I think I'm in shock_… he thought rather unceremoniously. He didn't even turn his head as the door burst open, Eddie tumbling in.

"Boss!? Boss..."

Eddie shakily stood, trying to support himself. "No..."

He didn't even seem to notice Wally was there, but it was okay... Wally didn't really care about anything at that moment.

"I can't run this place by myself!" Eddie cried in panic. "I'm going to lose my mind! I still go to school! I don't want to own-!"

"SHUT UP!"

Eddie jumped, and suddenly seemed to notice Wally was there.

"Wh- Wh-?"

"Look, you!" Wally suddenly jumped up, eyes alit with a fierce fire. "You'd better not let this place close!"

"B- But-"

"Look, you have school until 2, right? You can keep it closed until then… and then come and work here…"

"…"

"…"

"…um… why are you here again?"

"That's not important! Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Wally's expression softened. "I just can't… I don't want this place to close."

_If Jinx ever comes back, she'll need to work here again..._

"A- All right," Eddie fidgeted. "So long as you help me with running the place on weekends I guess."

"I promise!" Wally affirmed. "Come on, you can show me how the place runs."

The two left Lena's ex-bedroom, but not before Wally cast one last desperate glance at the empty place.

_Why do you keep leaving me?_

_Jinx… where are you right now?_

* * *

"How?"

See-More questioned the woman in front of him harshly. Jinx gazed down at her hands.

"How what?"

He grabbed her, checked around the street, and dragged her into the nearest alley, ensuring they were alone. French chatter, and then a laugh could be heard outside, but soon the voices faded.

"How could you run away from me after everything we've been through? How could you possibly come back when you knew I wouldn't let you go? And how did you find me?"

The Cyclops asked all of these questions with a surprisingly calm voice, but to anyone who knew him well enough (Jinx included), she could tell that he was raging on the inside. He probably was unsure 100% if she was actually there or not.

She held up three fingers and began to tick off her answers.

"I could run away because _you_ attempted to force me into a loveless relationship and damned if I just sit and take it. I could come back now because I've waited all this time. And I knew you were going to patrol, so I just waited in Paris and you eventually found me with your giant eye."

See-More looked like he was struggling to ask questions by the second, but the only thing he could manage to slip out was "Waited? Waited for what?"

Jinx slowly looked up. "You still have the jewel."

He, slightly defensively, drew back. "So what?"

"It's been over a year, See-More… are you really going to just keep me hidden from both you and Kid Flash forever?"

See-More remained silent. Jinx clearly still didn't know of the Brotherhood's discovery. Thank goodness she didn't try to subscribe to that newsletter.

"What exactly is it that you want?" he finally managed to spit at her. Jinx gazed at him, unfazed.

"I want you to give me the jewel."

"You're crazy," he automatically responded. "Why would I give you the only thing that holds you to me?"

She stared at him, a level, heated stare that started causing him to shake.

"…why do you hate me so much?" she finally asked. He stared, mouth dropping open.

"H- Hate you?" he protested. "I don't hate you! I love you! That's why I'm keeping this!"

"That can't be possible. You don't trust me."

"Wh-? Why…? What…?" See-More found himself spluttering in indignation and disbelief.

"The See-More I know… is smart enough to know that a stupid jewel wouldn't hold me to him. He would know that I valued him more than a jewel."

He stared in confusion, his eyes betraying his look of helplessness.

"I… I don't…"

"We were together for so long…" Jinx sighed. "Did you actually think that I was going to just get up and leave you? I told you, didn't I? I could rely on you more than the rest of the Hive Five?"

"B- But…"

"But in the end… you couldn't trust me. You were too afraid. So you used that jewel to keep me tied down," Jinx looked up, eyes flashing with something See-More couldn't tell. Hurt? Fury?

"I didn't-!" See-More started, but the words died in his throat as Jinx did something completely unexpected.

"J-Jinx?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm sorry I did this to you. I knew… I knew the whole time. But I couldn't stop."

"…"

See-More suddenly realized he was crying. Of course, his mask hid it, but the giant eye was getting blurry.

"I'm sorry, See-More."

He found himself unable to speak, and finally, opened his mouth.

"If…" he swallowed. "If Kid Flash didn't exist… would you have chosen me?"

She remained silent, until she finally squeezed him tighter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But… I'll always choose him. I think…" she let out a shaky laugh. "I think I can't live without him."

He immediately pushed her away, but she could see he was visibly shaken. She looked unperturbed as she stood a fair distance from him.

"Let's end this, See-More. Our story has to end soon," she said quietly, kindly ignoring his tears.

"…go away," he finally managed to say. And she left.

See-More stood frozen, Jinx's words running through his head.

_Our story has to end soon._

* * *

"It's time."

Kid Flash stood silently in the Titans counsel room as Robin stood and gave a slight nod. The room erupted with cheers as the Teen Titan allies all began to wish each other luck and promises to meet again.

"The final battle," Starfire said worriedly. "We shall be victorious, yes?"

Robin immediately clasped her hand, a fond smile on his face.

"We will."

Beast Boy, upon seeing that, dove for Raven's hand.

"Like hell," was all she said as he instead dove headfirst into a wall of pure energy.

"Kid Flash…?" Cyborg stared at the silent man, until the redhead turned to look at him.

"I… I can't fight. Not yet."

The five Teen Titans exchanged glances, before nodding.

"Go," was all Robin said, and Wally understood.

_Robin… Dick… Thanks._

He cast one last glance at his friends' worried faces before dashing off.

_I won't let her go. I can't let her go._

_Jinx… I'll find you._

* * *

"This sucks," Gizmo said sullenly as he boredly shot lasers at Billy.

"Stop that, you little runt-faced twerp!" Billy shot back, as he multiplied tenfold and began to wrestle Gizmo onto the ground.

"Hey! Shut up!" Mammoth roared, grabbing Billys at a handful and tossing them over his shoulder. He (They?) continued to multiply, clambering over Mammoth, forcibly trying to tear him away from the Billys he was squishing. Kyd Wykkyd… helpfully… joined the fray by slamming a dark ray of energy through Mammoth, forcing him backwards.

"Hey!" Gizmo bellowed, blasting Kyd Wykkyd in the gut. Soon, all four of them were completely in a full-out brawl.

"Wow…"

The four froze at the same time.

"So this is what you guys are like without me?"

See-More stood in the doorway, looking grim.

"I need your help with something."

"We ditched you."

"…I know. But…"

Taking a deep breath, See-More laid out the outlines of his plan. He was met with multiple blank stares.

"See-More…"

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Mammoth grunted. See-More swallowed.

"I'm sure."

The war was beginning.

* * *

"Excusez-moi... est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider?" (Excuse me… could you help me?)

"Oui?" (Yes?)

"Est-ce que vous parlez anglais?" (Do you speak English?)

"Oui!"

Lena sighed in relief. Speaking in French all day was starting to wear her out.

"Could you tell me where I could find a hotel?"

"Nearest one is straight ahead, then a right at the fountain."

She smiled in thanks and, hoisting her backpack up, continued to walk, ignoring her feet whining in pain.

* * *

Wally, upon returning home, burst into his room to grab a sheet of paper and his laptop. Scanning the internet, he swiftly jotted down a list, then powered the laptop off.

"All right" he took a deep breath, scanning the paper one last time. "Let's do this!"

He clenched his fist around the paper. "I'm coming, Jinx… don't think you can get away from me a third time."

* * *

"Achoo!" Lena sneezed. The hotel manager looked at her in concern.

"Êtes-vous ça va?" he asked in concern. (Are you all right?)

"Yes, thank you," she said nasally. "Could I have a room please?"

She quickly paid, and grabbing her keycard, looked around nervously, as she scampered to the elevator. She didn't know why… but she was getting the feeling that something very, very bad was going to happen soon.

* * *

"Mad Mod and Plasmius to G-3."

Madame Rouge walked into the council room, a triumphant smirk on her beautiful face.

"I trust everyting is going vell?" she asked, crossing her long arms. The Brain glowed in response.

"It would seem that we are overpowering the Titans and their allies."

"Naturally."

"There is something… interesting you should see."

Madame Rouge stepped over to the wide screen… then let out a clear sound of surprise… before smirking.

"Vell, vell… who did you send there?"

The Brain checked his list. "It would appear to be the one-eyed one."

"Vell, then… I believe I shall go check up on our…trusted ally."

* * *

Wally wearily rested against the Statue of Liberty, gulping down a soda as quickly as he could. Well… this time was a bust. After ensuring he could stand, he crossed the top option off his list, and continued to run.

* * *

"Mayday, mayday!"

"Robin! We need backup over here!"

"I need help!"

"They're everywhere!"

Robin let out a frustrated roar as he slammed his fist down. "How is the Brotherhood of Evil so in tune with our every move? Did they hack into our communications?"

"Impossible," Cyborg's voice responded, slightly indignant. "I'd be able to tell if a foreign source tapped in."

"We've been getting mayday calls for the past 24 hours!" Robin yelled in anger. "_What is going on?_"

"Robin!" Starfire's voice crackled over the communicator. "The Kid Flash is not responding!"

Robin grimly lowered his communicator. "Wally… you'd better know what you're doing." With that said, he flew in his section of the T-ship to help the nearest ally he could.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Jinx scampered over to the door.

"Oui?" she called in a high-pitched voice. There was a slight pause.

"…room service?"

She froze but before she could move away from the door, it was too late. She dashed away just as Kid Flash vibrated his molecules through the door. She took on a fighting stance, but blinked when she saw him trembling and wobbling where he stood.

_Wally…?_

Just in time, she ran and managed to catch him before he hit the floor. She blinked in confusion as the sudden heavy weight fell on top of her.

"W- Wait… what-?"

"Sorry," she heard him murmur. "L- Let me… recharge a little…"

When she heard a soft snore, she suddenly realized that he had fallen asleep on her.

"You…" she sighed. "Oh, honestly…"

She slowly dragged the heavy man, little by little, onto the couch in the main room in her suite.

"O…kay!" she heaved and pushed him on.

He rolled over, and as the setting sun streamed through the window, it gently beamed on his face, and Jinx was able to get a clear view of his face.

_Oh, Wally…_she could feel her heart breaking when she saw the tired lines and stress marks on his face. He muttered something and rolled over again, and she was suddenly aware of the paper in his hand.

"What…?"

Checking to make sure he wouldn't awake, she gently managed to pry it out of his hand.

"…what…?"

Her brow furrowed. On the paper was a list of countries. Well, undoubtedly, they were pretty good guesses, but how… Her breath caught.

-FLASHBACK-

_"It's true!" she said indignantly. "I can!"_

_"Oh yeah?" he retorted. "Which ones?"_

_Slightly insulted, she began to tick off on her fingers._

_"English, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Finnish, Swedish, Korean, German, Hindi, French, Italian, Japanese, Mandarin and Russian," she completed._

-END FLASHBACK-

"You… You…" she managed to breathe out. "You _stupid man…_"

She felt tears collect in her eyes as she scanned the list. He had listed all the countries that could speak the languages she knew. He had listed America, Canada, Mexico, Spain, China, Taiwan, Brazil, Japan, Korea, France… the list was almost endless. Clearly, he had searched every square inch of each country on the list. Counting down, nine countries were already crossed out.

"You stupid man!" she repeated, unable to hold back a sob.

* * *

Wally struggled to open his eyes. How long had he been out? By the looks of it, almost 6 hours. The antique clock on the wall happily read 11:32 PM. He groaned and as he struggled up, he paused. He looked down at his hand. Someone else's hand was in it. He slowly traced it up… to see Jinx, sleeping in a chair, clutching his hand.

* * *

Okay, so I'm sorry for the short chapter, but yeah... it's been a while since I've written huh? Hope I didn't disappoint too much...


	20. The Battle's Outcome

...

Hehehe...

Long time no see, everyone~! Sorry I kept everyone waiting for so long... I live on the East Coast, so all classes were cancelled due to the hurricane. So... I took that free time and decided to continue the story with it!

To be honest, I'm losing ideas for the story, and I actually wanted to start a new story, but I figured, until I write a new chapter of Who Are You, I just can't (it just wouldn't be fair or very nice to all of you waiting readers).

So here's a new chapter. Only a few more chapters to go, and this story will be over... ah, I'm feeling kind of nostalgic haha.

Enjoy!

By the way... for background music, I recommend "Grace". It's from the Japanese drama "Maou". It's sad and sweet and beautiful. Hope you like it!

* * *

Robin glared at the smug Brain.

"This isn't over!" the headstrong fighter bellowed as he pummeled the glass surrounding him.

"For you... it most certainly is."

Those were the last words Robin heard in a while.

* * *

"Jinx…"

"Mmmm…"

"_Jinx…_"

"Ehhhmmm…" she whined quietly.

"Jinxy-poozy."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" she roared, head snapping up as a bright pink spark sizzled out of her clenched fist. Wally nimbly dodged and gave her a boyish grin.

"Just making sure you're not dead."

Her expression turned serious. "Stop it. I was seriously worried."

His smile dropped. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better be."

And before he could even fathom why, Jinx punched him in the gut.

"OW!" he roared, falling backwards onto his bottom. "Wh- What did you just-?"

"You're so stupid!" Jinx cried. "How could you possibly go to these many countries? The States? _Canada_?"

"Look who's talking!" he yelled back as he stomped up. Like hell if he was going to just sit there and take that! "You claim you love me, and then run off?"

"I did it for you!" she screeched, then paused in shock.

"What did you just-?"

"I meant… I did it so you wouldn't have to think about me anymore," she said quickly. She began to conjure up a new lie in her head, but Wally raised his hand to make her pause.

"Jinx… I'm here for a reason," Wally said hesitantly. "The… The final battle has started."

She froze. "Wh- Why-?"

"The battle between the heroes and the Brotherhood."

"…"

"Come with me," he held out his hand. "It's time we face See-More."

"But I-"

Wally silently held out his hand, and Jinx vividly remembered the flash of déjà-vu she felt from long ago.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"_Trust me."_

_The cocky superhero held his hand out to the hesitant pink-haired girl._

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

It would have been easy again. She could reach out for it…

_Pull away, Jinx._

_Pull away…_

…

…

…

…_no._

Her hand gently contacted his outstretched one.

"Let's go," was all she simply said. He looked into her eyes and grinned.

"What are-?" Jinx blinked in surprise as his warm lips met her own. The kiss was tender, fragile… almost like a butterfly wing, brushing against her mouth. He parted from her, and had to bite down a grin at her confused, pink face.

"Just… Just in case," he said. Jinx lowered her head.

"Y- You…" she struggled with something to say, and finally settled for, "You just wanted an excuse to kiss, didn't you?"

Wally grinned cheekily. "Ding ding ding."

She rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. He wanted her, so, so badly… he wanted her to be a part of him forever.

"I love you," he said seriously. "You need to know that before we go into this war."

"…"

"Jinx?" he prodded. She bit her lip.

"Come on… let's… let's go," she said softly. He frowned, clearly slightly sulky that she wasn't returning the emotion, but nodded.

_It's time._

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" See-More roared in pain as the electricity tore through his body. He hung his head weakly. At least they were torturing him in a separate room so the others wouldn't have to see him like this.

"You deserve more than this," the Brain sneered in his electronic voice. "You have betrayed the Brotherhood."

"Foolish boy," Madame Rouge smirked. "Did you tink ve vould not notice the sudden spike of Xenotium in your area?"

He panted and didn't answer. Madame Rouge glared at him and began to whip him with the electric cord even more furiously.

"Speak! Speak, you traitor!"

See-More hung from his confines, blood gushing from his injuries.

_This is for you._

_I'm sorry, Jinx._

* * *

"HA!" Starfire roared as she threw a large computer at Monsieur Mallah. The large gorilla dodged nimbly and also began throwing things at her.

"Beast Boy, I don't know how you did it," Raven commented as she created a barrier around Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby, stopping various blasts and beams heading in their direction.

Beast Boy puffed his chest out rather pridefully. "You know, do a little fighting, gather a few people... heh, no big deal."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Behind you."

Just in time, Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, sweeping his tail to trip Katarou, sneaking up behind the green boy. Cyborg and Control Freak were battling somewhere else.

"Where is the Kid Flash?" Starfire called.

"I don't know, but he'd better get here fast!" Cyborg roared back, dodging a light saber sweep. "Or else there won't be any bad guy butt left for him to kick!"

He suddenly let out an 'ooph!' as the wind was knocked out of him. He braced himself as he flew across the room, past the Hive Five, and collided with the stone stairs.

"Told ya!"

Cyborg's head snapped up and his eye widened when he saw a shock of red hair.

"Oh, come on... you didn't save any bad guy butt for me?"

* * *

The Brain watched the battle from above. It was clear who was winning this battle.

"A minor setback," he told himself. Until that little Spanish-speaking speeding boy and his twin released all the frozen heroes.

"Your setback is no longer minor," Madame Rouge smirked. "I do tings _my _vay now."

With that, Madame Rouge threw herself into the fray.

* * *

"You probably have some catching up to do," Kid Flash grinned cheekily before dashing off. Jinx gazed at the people she had once called her family.

"Y- You're with him?" was all Gizmo managed to splutter. "_Traitor!"_

Hiding her sad, longing feeling, she couldn't help a grin unfurling on her face. She swiftly snapped her fingers, and a blast of pink swept the former friends away harmlessly (although the landing seemed to hurt quite a bit).

"Nothing personal."

It felt good. She scanned the room for more evildoers to get back at (_I still want to do something evil to Mad Mod for that time he pinched my bottom when he was at the Hive_).

Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of Madame Rouge, and a rather villainous smirk appeared on her face.

_But... you'll do._

She was so intent on her mission to fight Madame Rouge, she didn't see the boys silently untangle themselves and sneak off.

* * *

"See-More."

See-More didn't look up, trying to will himself not to vomit from the pain.

"See-More, come on, get up."

He didn't respond.

"This is all your cruddy fault," Gizmo snarled. "If you had just given the Brotherhood their stinking, cruddy jewel, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

* * *

_"That jewel didn't do anything for us!"_

_"It's just making our lives harder, See-More you idiot!"_

_"Who cares if the heroes' identities are revealed? If that's the case, just give the jewel up already!"_

Time seemed to slow down. Both heroes and villains alike had turned to listen to the voices being projected through the large battlefield. Jinx gaped, open-mouthed, in shock.

"See-More...?"

"Titans!" Everyone snapped back into focus and the fight continued as Jinx struggled to make her way out of the room.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash called, but she ran out.

* * *

See-More didn't bother looking up as he heard someone running nearby. He knew who it was. She would find him.

Sure enough, several minutes later, the door to his room creaked open. The person paused, but bravely began to approach him.

"See-More..." Jinx breathed. "Why...?"

He turned away from her.

"You... Everyone knows now," was all she managed to say.

"I know," he murmured.

"...you planned it, didn't you?" she whispered.

"..."

"See-More..." she said softly. "Why?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Jinx turned to see Kid Flash casually leaning against the door frame.

"So... that's how you convinced Jinx to leave me."

See-More refused to answer or look up as Kid Flash slowly approached him with restrained footsteps.

"I want to hit you right now," Kid Flash said quietly. "But I don't want to make her upset. And... in the end, all that matters is that she's mine."

"..."

"I already know," the young hero said. "I don't deserve her. But I can't live on without her. So... thank you."

See-More bit his lip, then winced slightly when he felt blood trickling down his chin.

"Can you...?" he cleared his throat. "Can you let me down from here?"

Jinx snapped her fingers and pink lights sliced through the metal cuffs keeping his trapped against the wall.

"Your friends are getting-"

"I know," See-More said simply. "I know."

And with that he walked out.

"Shouldn't we-?"

"No," Kid Flash interrupted her. "Leave him."

"But-"

"He knows what he's doing."

* * *

See-More quietly walked down the halls of the Brotherhood headquarters. He stopped at a portrait of the Hive Five's insignia and couldn't help a small smile.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"Uh... can I sit here?"

"Oh, sure!"

See-More smiled in relief. He had been so worried about fitting into this new villain school, but it seemed like everyone was pretty ni-.

"Sucker!"

See-More let out a small "Unph!" as the chair was pulled out before he could sit down. The entire class burst into laughter and See-More was forced to stand for that whole period. Even the teacher looked somewhat amused. The next three periods were the same, with the person flat out saying "No", or feigning kindness, but turning out to be pulling a prank on him.

Even at lunch, someone hit him with a carton of milk and ran off chortling. He slumped. A snickering girl came up to him, yelling "Mammoth, your aim sucks!" over her shoulder.

"Here," she smirked. "You look really pathetic, but I guess no one wants to go to class like that."

She handed him a purple handkerchief, and, as it was the first act of kindness he had received all day, needless to say, he was in a bit of shock. In the next period, he was even more elated to see that the girl was in his class.

"Can I sit here?" he asked boldly. She stared at him... then shrugged.

"Whatever."

And from then on, everyday, even though he hated morning classes, he was always able to look forward to the period where he wouldn't be outcast by the pink-eyed girl...

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

The Titans were staring wide-eyed at the pinkette sorceress.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin asked hesitantly. Jinx turned to face him.

"Yes," she said without pausing. She pressed her open palm against the door's hand-print code.

_Hand print recognized. Jinx, enter._

She walked into her old home, the Titans trailing behind her.

"About time we invaded their place," Cyborg muttered. "I still need to-"

He was shut up by glares from the entire group.

"Come on," Jinx indicated. "This is the way to the mainframe."

"Wait..."

Everyone turned to look at Kid Flash grinning cheekily.

"How about a tour?"

* * *

See-More woke up with a start.

_Guess I drifted off..._

He slowly made his way towards the main hall of the Brotherhood headquarters. He peered in and sighed when he saw all the rubble and catastrophe. A single streak of moonlight was slashed across the floor, a single ray of shining cleanliness among the dirt and destruction. He walked across the empty, moonlit room, and approached the large computer.

Pressing several buttons, he set the timer, then made his way to the large freezing ray.

He clutched the jewel tightly in his hand.

_Sorry..._

The freeze ray began to gather energy...

_You didn't deserve to be trapped like that..._

Blue light started pulsing through the weapon...

_Good-bye._

That was the last time anyone ever set foot into the moon-lit room.

* * *

"Wow... nice unicorns."

Jinx grabbed her sketchbook and promptly whacked Beast Boy over the head with it. Raven applauded sarcastically.

1"I like your style."

"Interesting..." Robin muttered under his breath as he observed Kyd Wykkyd's room. "Yes, all the telltale signs are here... hmm... the psychology of a villain is related to..."

"Hey!" Cyborg's voice floated from Gizmo's room. "So _that's_ where my centrifugal elastic generator went!"

Starfire squealed when she found Mammoth's collection of food stashed under his bed. "The Mammoth has a large supply of the tangy yellow mustard!"

"Um, Jinx...?"

Jinx made her way towards See-More's room.

Kid Flash was looking around. "You know, I saw this last time I came here, too, but..."

He opened See-More's dresser drawer. "Any idea what this is?"

Jinx looked in... then shrugged.

"I don't know..." she muttered, but couldn't help but to feel like she had seen that purple handkerchief, sometime... a long time ago...

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short, but I'll try to keep updating when I get ideas.

See you readers later!

~LynnHae (HDisnotHighDefinition)


	21. The Jock of Jump City High

Well... we've finally reached the end. Thanks everyone! You've all been amazing people, reviewing and staying with me (even though I haven't been so good at updating... hehe, sorry about that).

Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Kid Flash finished laying out his plan for the Teen Titans. He was met with five pairs of stunned eyes (well, four and a half, since Cyborg's red eye technically couldn't portray emotion).

"Wow… but how are you going to get her there?"

"Leave that to me," he said confidently. "Please, you guys?"

"…okay."

Robin stood and answered for all of them. "We're in."

* * *

Jinx slowly opened her eyes as sunlight streamed in and coaxed her to awaken. She looked around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She winced, as she felt something painfully unfamiliar in her… area. Her eyes widened as the events of last night flew back into her mind.

_I'm free… See-More is gone. Wally knows everything. And…_

She winced again as she stood up, trying to will the soreness to go away. Last night… Wally had apparently waited for her for way too long, according to him. He wanted her too badly. She couldn't help a slight giggle.

_No wonder he was so popular back in high school… he really is a god in be- oh, geez, Jinx! Not the time!_

She looked around. It had been a while since she had been at his place. He had insisted on her staying with him, after they had left the HIVE Headquarters. The Teen Titans were still there, trying to collect data using the HIVE's mainframe computer in order to check for any other villains that may have slipped away.

Kid Flash, however, stated that he and Jinx had "places to be", and before she could punch him, amidst the knowing looks the Titans gave them, he picked her up and dashed her off to his apartment. Before she could argue, he firmly stated that she would be staying with him ("Come on, Jinx, you owe me…". Well, she couldn't really deny that), and the two of them shared a quiet dinner together.

After the dinner…well, they were emotional, and desperate, and soon, Jinx was discovering why all the girls in high school wanted him so badly.

Jinx swiftly shook her head, suddenly wondering where he was. When she had woken up, his side of the bed was empty. As if to answer her question, she heard a loud "Damn!" coming from the next room. She blinked in confusion and, after throwing on the T-shirt he had lent her, she went to see what the problem was.

* * *

"…Wally? What are you doing?"

He turned to look at her guiltily. "Oh… sorry, did I wake you?"

"Er… no, but what is all this?" she looked around at the mess he created, papers strewn all over the floor. He smiled sheepishly.

"I, uh, got a little frustrated."

"About what?"

"Well… one of my classes… isn't exactly easy," he muttered. She giggled.

"Need some tutoring?"

His eyes lit up. "Would you?"

She nodded and made his way over to him. He winced.

"Uh, Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you wear something else first?"

"Why?"

"Because…" he enunciated slowly. "I am getting very distracted by my very attractive girlfriend who is currently wearing _my_ shirt and it doesn't help that we made mind-blowingly amazing love last night."

Jinx's face grew as red as Wally's hair.

"Y- You… augh!" she shrieked out of embarrassment more than anything. He couldn't help a teasing grin.

"It's okay… women usually can't hold back."

"Screw you, West!"

"You already did."

She promptly sent out a hex that _accidentally_ made all of the buttons on his shirt fly off.

"Now, Jinx, if you wanted me to take off my shirt, all you had to do was ask."

"_I'll kill you!_"

She froze as she was interrupted in her, uh, mission, by a loud growl.

"…how about after breakfast?" Wally asked sheepishly.

* * *

Jinx shook her head.

"Come on, Wally, the answer is x+5," she said exasperatedly. "This is stuff we learned back in high school!"

"I suck at math!" he retorted. "You do it then, if you know it so well!"

"Fine I will!" she stuck her tongue out at him and did the assignment. He silently looked it over, and then nodded.

"All right… I think I get it now. I'll do the next assignment on my own. Thanks."

He suddenly realized something.

"Oh, yeah… I have something for you."

Jinx waited as he went into his room, and then reemerged with a pile of papers.

"'How Meta-humans Are A Necessity For Our Society'?" she asked skeptically. He nodded.

"I, uh, actually meant to give that to Lena," he admitted. "Since she, you know, told me about writing for someone… so in the end, my essays are always meant for you, I guess."

She stared. "That… was surprisingly romantic, West."

"Well, you know," he said smugly. "I try."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do."

"So… could you correct it?"

It was like high school all over again.

* * *

"Say…" he said suddenly after she finished. "How about a game?"

"Wally, I know you don't want to, but you have to do your homework."

"No, but I mean… let's do an essay game."

She stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "Essay… game?"

"Yeah. Let's each write an essay."

She shook her head. "Why would you _want_ to write an essay?"

"Come on," he wheedled. "It'll be fun."

"Oh, all right," she rolled her eyes. "What's the topic?"

"Hmm… how about… the necessity of education for each individual."

She gaped at him. "What's with that serious topic?! Why not something like 'Technology' or 'Your political views' or something!?"

"I want that topic," he said stubbornly. "And… go!"

Before she could argue he bent his head over the paper and began scribbling away. She sighed and started hers as well.

* * *

1 hour later…

"And… done!" Wally cried gleefully. Jinx finished dotting her last i.

"Me too."

"Let me see!" Wally grabbed her paper. "Hmm…. _Interesting_… well, I'll read it later."

Her mouth dropped.

"Okay, West… seriously, what is going on? You're acting really weird. This is just beyond strange."

"You'll see," he said in a singsong voice. "Well, you did well so you get a reward."

"Woof," she said dryly. He chuckled.

"So what do you want?"

She shrugged. "I don't really want any- whoa!"

She let out a small shriek as he swept her up.

"Are you sure?" he said quietly, his husky voice sending chills through Jinx's body. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, his eyes sparkling eagerly. She reluctantly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Wally," she confessed. "It still kind of… hurts."

His expression changed to one of concern. "Oh… damn, I forgot. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Just give it a day or two and I'll be good."

"One day is a long time," he whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on… It's just one-mmph!"

She accepted his passionate kiss, cheeks flushed as he guided her to the couch. He came away from her, grinning.

"There are ways to wait," he said simply and the two of them resumed kissing, Wally's arms tightening around her small body.

_I am never letting you go again. Ever._

* * *

Jinx flopped into the bed, exhausted. After their making-out session (Jinx still turned pink at the thought of it), Wally had whined incessantly for her help in his other subjects. Although she had put up a fuss, she found herself helping him with almost all of his homework. She shook her head.

Wally was smart, she knew it. Why on earth was he asking for help on topics that could have easily been done?

_Laziness_.

She shook her head. If there was one thing she knew about him, it was that he worked hard. Surely, he wasn't doing all of this because he simply didn't have the fire to, right?

She sighed and lay down.

"Hey."

She sat up and looked towards the door.

"Going to bed without me?" he teased. She scooted over to make room for him as he dashed into his pajamas and slid into the bed.

"You know…" he murmured, as Jinx's eyelids grew heavier. "My bed always did feel a little too empty before…"

She smiled as he gently took her into his arms, and she soon fell asleep, encompassed in his warmth.

After ensuring she was asleep, he dashed back into his Kid Flash outfit and, giving her one last cautious look, grabbed his backpack and left the building.

* * *

The old man Wally went to visit rubbed his eyes.

"It will be tomorrow, I trust?"

"Yeah," Wally nodded. "Here's the stuff you asked for."

The old man nodded. "It seems to be in order."

"Okay… I'll bring her as promised. You have everything ready, right?"

"Of course."

"See you then. And… thanks," he mumbled. The man smiled.

"My pleasure."

Wally casually walked out of the building, and, entering an alley, reemerged as nothing more than a gold and red streak. The old man, who hadn't seen this, was too busy looking through the things Wally had brought him. He couldn't help a chuckle.

He did love surprises.

* * *

Jinx awoke slowly to see…green eyes?

She shrieked and sent a hex flying out, which Starfire gracefully avoided.

"Forgive me, friend Jinx!" she said, gently holding out her hands to appease the girl. "I was merely checking to see if you were awake."

"I am now," she gasped, heart pounding. "For crying out loud, Starfire, don't do that!"

"I will not in the future," she assured her. "I apologize. But Kid Flash wishes to meet with you."

"Well… where is he?" she asked. Starfire merely giggled.

"You will have to find him. Ah, here…"

She handed Jinx some new clothes in the sorceress' size. "You will need to go out, so it is best you wear civilian clothing."

Jinx nodded and began to change. "Where can I find him?"

"He said to look in places pertaining to him," Starfire advised before Jinx left. Starfire pulled out her Titans communicator.

"Jinx has left."

"Roger."

* * *

Jinx thought meticulously. Wally knew that she wouldn't be able to fly all the way to France, so she sincerely doubted it would be another country. She bit her lip. Was there any clue from yesterday?

_Kiss…_

Her eyes widened and she ran towards a certain destination, determined.

* * *

She approached the streetlamp, where what felt like so long ago, Wally had given her the best kiss of her life (although she would never admit it to anybody). She looked around, disappointed.

"Good guess, but no."

She whirled around to see Beast Boy, smiling sheepishly.

"He thought you might come here, but it's not here."

"Well, then where is he?" she demanded. He grinned.

"Here…"

He held out a small knapsack. "You might need it."

It was empty. Jinx frowned as she looked up in confusion.

"You might be carrying a lot of stuff later," he explained. "So it's best you carry it."

She shrugged and took it… then paused. She suddenly had an idea as to where the next location was.

* * *

"Nope."

Jinx whirled around to see the two birds of the Teen Titans. Robin and Raven stood before her, both quiet and mysterious in their own ways.

"He thought you might come here, but it's not here either."

She flopped down in frustration, sitting on the grass with a huff. She had been so _sure_ it would be the place they had confessed their feelings to one another!

Raven looked around the large field of dandelions.

"I don't even want to know," she muttered. "Anyways, here."

Robin and Raven both reached down and each took the end of a long piece of silky, black cloth that had been nestled within the dandelions. Jinx tilted her head… and then her mouth dropped. She suddenly realized there were holes in the cloth. It was something to be _worn_.

_It looks more like something one would see in a fashion boutique run by Raven…_

"Uh…"

"You have to take it," Raven said in a voice that said Jinx was leaving with the, uh, gown, whether she liked it or not.

"What is this…?" she muttered. Although black was her favorite color, the gown had no form to her shape. She gritted her teeth, but allowed the two heroes to put the gown in her backpack. She blinked.

"Wait…"

She suddenly realized another possible place Wally could be, and after thanking the two (rather reluctantly), she ran off, trying to remember the times for the next bus to Steel City.

* * *

"Sorry."

She sighed, slumping as Cyborg stood outside of her teahouse.

"He thought you'd be here, but definite no."

Through the glass, Jinx could see Eddie and, to her slight surprise, Rose in an apron, wiping a table. She couldn't help a smile.

_Looks like they're doing well…_

"Good try, Jinx," Cyborg grinned. "But I think you're forgetting an important place."

"What is he planning?" she demanded, but he just shook his head.

"Once you find him you'll know," the metallic man said amusedly. "Oh, by the way… here."

He held out a small jewelry box and Jinx's breath caught.

"What…?"

She opened it to see a small simple ring, a sapphire in the middle.

_Like his eyes…_

"Go," Cyborg said softly. "Keep guessing."

Finally, Jinx ran back to the bus stop. She had one last place. It was worth a shot…

* * *

She paused as she saw something that made her blink.

_Isn't that… Wally's jacket?_

She went to pick it up… and shook her head as she saw his shoe a few meters away, on the other side of a gate she wouldn't dare cross otherwise.

_Wally had better have a good reason for this…_ she took a deep breath, and walked in to the school grounds of Jump City High School.

Little by little, other things that belonged to him began to guide her all the way up to the school roof. What she saw there was completely unexpected.

There was a single row of chairs, and split between the ten chairs, was a long aisle, which led up to the podium, where an old man was waiting. And he looked familiar… Jinx swallowed. Could it really be…?

"You made it."

She swallowed again and turned.

"Wally…"

The past few events flew by in her mind, and finally, she blurted out, "What's going on?"

He grinned and indicated toward her ring. "Isn't it obvious?"

She shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Put on the gown."

"That's not a gown, it's a-"

"_Jinx_."

"All right, all right."

With some difficulty, she forced it over her head, where it hung on her like some sort of overgrown, black robe. Next to her, Wally was throwing the same robe over his head.

_Robe…_?

Jinx's mouth dropped as Wally smiled, reaching for her hand. He pressed the small jewel, and Jinx felt the familiar feeling of a holograph coming over her.

"We're graduating."

She turned to look at the old man, and suddenly realized why he looked familiar. It was the principal of Jump City High. Looking down at herself, she suddenly realized that she had transformed to an older version of Jeni Vhix.

"H- How…?"

"Cyborg," he said simply, and she suddenly realized that it was no coincidence that the robotic man had been the one to give her the holograph ring.

"But… how… I mean… I didn't finish finals and pass the-"

"Yes, you did."

She stared in confusion, until it finally dawned on her.

"Wait a minute… so that homework yesterday… _was the finals_?!" she shrieked. "You could have let me study for it, Wally West!"

She firmly punched his arm.

"Ow!" he ruefully rubbed the hurt area. "Okay, sorry, but I knew you'd be able to do it! Come on, you were the smartest girl in our grade! And you apparently passed with flying colors!"

"But… But you already…"

"I didn't graduate," he shrugged. Jeni's eyes could not have gotten any rounder.

"What?!" she shrieked. He winced.

"Uh… I kind of asked the school to hold on to my diploma until I found you again… hehe?" he smiled awkwardly as she stared at him.

"You did that… for me?"

"Yes, now let's get moving," he grinned, ushering her towards the front as the music began to blare. "I've been waiting for this diploma for who knows how long."

She dazedly followed him to the front, and sat down in one of the empty chairs, and for the first time, noticed that next to the principal, stood…

"Mrs. Raleigh? Mr. Harper!? _Mrs. Koffenbaum?_" she said in disbelief. Her teachers were all standing there, smiling at her (although she noticed Mrs. Raleigh was definitely getting teary-eyed).

"Shhh… they know now…" he soothed her. "They still wanted to come when they heard about it from Principal Walters."

Jeni felt tears coming into her own eyes. Her teachers forgave her! Even though she had blown up the school and admitted she was a criminal, they came to her graduation!

She sniffed quietly as the music died and the principal took the podium. He began a long, winded speech of how each student was entitled to a proper education, so on, so on… Jeni felt the nervousness roiling in her stomach… until…

"Relax."

She turned to stare at Wally, who had suddenly put something on her head. She blinked as she felt the heavy graduation cap on her.

"Wally…"

"You'll be fine," he assured her as the principal called Jeni's name. She slowly stood, and made her way to the front.

"Congratulations," the principal smiled, handing her the one thing she had dreamed of since she had ever started going to high school.

She stared at the diploma, 'Jeni Vhix' written in fancy script in the center, and had to bite her lip to not cry. She shook the principal's hand, and then moved to the right where she shook hands with the other teachers. Each of them smiled at her.

"We're proud of you, Jeni."

"You be good now, okay?"

"You're meant for great things."

She felt tears collect in her eyes again, and nodded, clearing her throat.

"I will do my best," she said quietly. "Thank you."

She moved over to allow Wally room to shake hands with the teachers as well.

"Mr. West, I just have one question for you," Mrs. Raleigh stopped him before he moved away. "…do you regret getting tutored now?"

He grinned at her. "Mrs. Raleigh, I'll be honest… even when I said I regretted it, I don't think I regretted it once in my life. Thanks."

She smiled and released his hand.

"You have officially graduated. Congratulations."

"Finally!" Wally cheered, throwing his cap in the air. Jeni stared.

"High school tradition," he explained. She smiled and followed suit. The two caps flew in the air, and fell back to the earth next to a happily embracing couple.

* * *

"Thank you!" Jeni called out to the teachers. They smiled and one by one, each of them filed down back to the school, followed by the principal. Before they left, however, they paused, looking at each other.

"Well… Wally West…"

"The wisecracking, cocky, know-it-all pretty boy…"

The three teachers automatically turned to see said person, hugging Jeni Vhix, laughing happily.

"Who would have thought?" Mrs. Koffenbaum mused, and they nodded in agreement before going back down to the school.

* * *

"Well, now that the ceremony's over, let's celebrate!" He ripped off the gown and his clothes in one go to reveal his Kid Flash costume beneath.

Jeni's eyes widened at the déjà vu. "West, don't you-!"

And the world swirled in color again.

"-dare," she said weakly. He grinned.

"Come on… Brandy misses you."

She looked up… and smiled as she caught sight of the familiar diner.

"Welcome to Randy's!"

* * *

"Who are you?"

Jinx looked up in surprise. After the long day's events, the two of them had come back to Wally's apartment, and were currently cuddling on the couch.

She laughed. "What's with the random question?"

"I want to know… who you think you are," he insisted. "I think you're Jinx, and you're Jeni, and you're Lena, but… who do you identify as?"

She smiled.

"For now…"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm just Kid Flash's partner-in-crime, Wally West's tutor, and conveniently enough, both of those boys' girlfriend."

He grinned. "Good enough for me."

She leaned back on him, but jumped as she felt her Titans communicator ringing.

"I'm going to have to get used to this thing," she muttered as she flipped it open.

"Who is it?"

"Dr. Light," Jinx tilted her head. "Hmm… I guess he didn't come to the Brotherhood's side."

"Well, let's go!"

Jinx relaxed her body and allowed Kid Flash to carry her all the way to the crime scene.

* * *

The two came in time just to hear Cyborg saying, rather smugly, "Maybe we oughta show him who he's up against…"

"He's totally gonna freak this time," Raven said, the smug tone in _her_ voice as well. Jinx took her position, smiling. It didn't matter who she was.

She was a Titan now. She belonged to someone.

And with that thought, she threw herself in the fight against evil.

* * *

The End! I hope you guys liked it... *cringe* sorry, I know it's a little weird, but it's been a while. And I've been hoping to write this chapter for a while but never got around to it tehehe... well, see you guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
